Tengo Una Hija
by twilighterspyp
Summary: ¿Que Pasa Si Una Pequeña Niña LLega A Tu Casa y Dice Ser Tu Hija? ¿Que Haces Ante Eso? No Has Estado Con Nadie Desde Hace Mucho Tiempo, De Donde Pudo Haber Salido Esa Pequeña Niña...
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Yo Solo Juego Con Los Personajes, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia. Si La Quieres Copiar Avisame :D **

**1- Buscándote.**

**Nessie POV.**

Se que engañar a mi madre no era la mejor forma para conocerlo, pero que mas podría hacer. Saber de el por lo que me contaba mi mama no era suficiente, y ver esa única foto, tampoco lo era.

Yo quería saber de el, quería conocerlo, ser parte de su vida y el parte de la mía.

-Hija cuídate y obedece en todo al abuelo, yo llegare en unos días.

-Si mama.

-No converses con nadie, tu abuelo te espera en el aeropuerto.

-Mama tranquila estaré bien.

-Te quiero- me dio un abrazo- cuídate y nos vemos en dos semanas.

-Si mama, también te quiero.

-Personas con destino a Seattle por favor de abordar.

-Hija es hora de que subas, cuídate, te quiero- se despidió mi madre.

Tome mi mochila y fui hacia donde debía subir al avión. Estaba nerviosa, no por viajar, por que no era la primera ves. Estaba nerviosa por que podría conocer a mi padre.

Me senté en mi lugar en el avión, mire un rato por la ventana y después mi mente comenzó a pensar en todo.

Mi madre nunca me mintió de quien había sido mi padre, sabia muy bien cual era su nombre, Edward Cullen. También me había hablado de su familia, mis tíos o mis abuelos, solo que no los conocía.

Nunca me había importado mucho, ya que era feliz viviendo con mi madre en Los Ángeles. Pero hace algunos meses mis compañeros comenzaron a molestarme por no tener padre y no tener a quien darle mis regalos en su día. De ahí en adelante dije que debía conocerlo, aunque fuera solo verlo de lejos.

Por eso hace un par de días leyendo una revista, decía que Edward Cullen volvía a su pueblo natal por que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Tenia toda la esperanza de que el de verdad estuviera en Forks, así podría verlo, si no solo seria un viaje como antes, para ver a mi abuelo.

Mi mama por supuesto no tenia ni idea, si no nunca me hubiera dejado ir a Forks. Sabia, aunque nunca me lo dijo, que tenia miedo a que me encontrara con el. Pero aunque solo tengo diez años se cuales son mis opciones.

Que el no me acepte como su hija o que me acepte como su hija. Solo esperaba que la segunda opción fuera la que me tocara.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto mi abuelo me estaba esperando, como siempre estaba vestido con su uniforme.

-¡Abuelo!- grite cuando lo abrace.

-Pequeña Nessie, que bueno verte, estas tan grande.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Todo bien?

-Como siempre.

-Que bueno, ahora vamos, que aun nos queda un gran viaje.

Nos subimos al auto del abuelo y comenzamos nuestro viaje. Conversamos de distintas cosas, como me iba en mis clases, como estaba mi mama, mis amigas. Me gustaba mucho hablar con el.

Quería llegar a la casa a ver a la abuela Sue, aunque no fuera mi verdadera abuela, a ella nunca le molesto que le dijera así, y mi abuela Renée tampoco le molestaba.

-Sue esta muy emocionada en verte.

-Si yo también quiero ver a la abuelita, y a Seth.

-Espero que lo puedas ver, por que con eso de que tiene novia no lo veo muy seguido.

Al llegar a casa, la abuela Sue salio a saludarme, tenía una rica comida preparada, así que lo primero que hicimos fue comer.

Luego la abuela me ayudo a arreglar mis cosas en la que antes era la habitación de mi mama. Dejamos todo ordenado.

-Chicas bajen, tengo algo para Nessie- grito el abuelo.

-Ya vamos- respondió la abuela.

Bajamos las escaleras y el abuelo nos esperaba.

-Ven tengo algo para ti- me dijo, mientras me tapaba los ojos.

Me hizo caminar y estaba segura de que íbamos hacia la salida de la casa. Así fue abrieron la puerta y salimos.

-Sorpresa- dijo destapando mis ojos.

Había una hermosa bicicleta de color morada delante de mí.

-Gracias- me gire a abrazarlo- esta muy linda.

-Que bueno que te gusto, Sue la eligió.

-Gracias abue- dije abrazándola.

-Con ella te podrás divertir mientras no este en la casa.

-Será estupenda, podré salir con ella- dije feliz, ya que me ayudaría con mi plan.

-Bien vamos a dentro.

Pase la tarde contándoles cosas a mis abuelos, luego cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Estaba ansiosa por salir mañana. Tenia toda la esperanza de poder ver a mi padre de lejos. Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ayude a la abuela con las cosas de la casa mientras me contaba algunas cosas sobre Seth. Tenía ganas de verlo, pero ni la abuelita sabía donde estaba.

Después del almuerzo me dejo ir a pasear por el pueblo, claro sin que me alejara tanto, pero si era rápida podía ir a la parte más importante del pueblo, donde había algunas tiendas.

Me subí en mi bicicleta, había un hermoso sol y lo agradecía, ya que estaba segura de que pronto se pondría a llover y tenía que aprovechar estos días.

Con una gran velocidad fui hasta el "centro" de Forks, no había mucha gente, como siempre, pero si había una que otra persona.

Llegue hasta una tienda de dulces, compre algunas gomas de mascar y una que otra galleta. Me senté en una banca y fije mi atención en todo el que se movía.

De repente enfrente de mi se estaciono un auto de color amarillo, no recordaba la marca, pero había visto uno de esos en Los Ángeles. Se bajo una chica muy apurada, mientras un hombre se bajo con un niño en brazos.

En ese momento lo vi, era mi padre, estaba igual que en las fotos. Pero al parecer ahora tenía una familia. El niño que tenia en sus brazos tenia la misma piel pálida que el.

Se apoyo en el auto, mientras el niño tiraba de su camisa.

-Tranquilo Ethan- dijo el.

-Aquí esta lo que necesita- dijo la chica que había bajado del auto.

-Alice no puedo creer que vinieras a la tienda solo por un dulce para Ethan.

-Edward es mi hijo y por lo tanto lo mimo como quiero. Ahora aprovechemos el día y caminemos.

No era su novia, no era su hijo, ella era Alice, la hermana de Edward, como no me había dado cuenta si la había visto en fotos, a ella era a la que mas conocía, por que era la mejor amiga de mi madre, bueno hasta que mi madre vivió aquí.

Se fueron juntos hacia el parque, no los quería perseguir, pero a la vez tenía tantas ganas de ver más a mi padre. Así que me pare y camine detrás de ellos, claro antes deje mi bicicleta amarrada a un poste.

Camine a una distancia prudente, me hacia feliz solo verle la espalda, pero como lo veía en las fotos el era guapo, tal cual como mi madre me lo describía.

Se sentaron frente los juegos y yo me senté unas bancas más allá. Podía escuchar como Alice trataba de llevar a Edward de compras. Ella igual era como mi madre la describía, muy loca.

-Ethan cuidado- dijo Alice a su hijo.

No lo había pensado, ese niño era mi primo, ¡tenía un primo! Eso hizo que sonriera.

-Hoda- llego Ethan a mi lado.

-Hola- lo salude.

-Hola pequeña- me saludo Alice- ¿Estas asiendo amigas Ethan?- dijo mientras lo cargaba.

-Mami ella linda- me indico.

-Si es muy linda. Hola me llamo Alice- se presento- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nessie.

-Un gusto Nessie, pero ahora debo marcharme, si vienes a jugar aquí un día puede ser que nos veamos. Despídete hijo.

-Ado- agito su manito.

-Adiós- dije sonriendo.

Se alejaron, y los tres se fueron, no podía creer que había saludado a Alice y su hijo. Salte feliz y corrí a donde había dejado mi bicicleta, me subí y volví a la casa. Esto ya era algo había visto a mi padre y salude a mi tía.

Al llegar Sue ya tenia la comida lista. Charlie también había llegado.

Me preguntaron por que estaba feliz y yo solo respondí que en el parque lo pase bien, era lo más creíble.

Al día siguiente como dije, amaneció lloviendo. No podía creer, que aunque fuera verano lloviera. En Los Ángeles llovía muy poco.

Hable con mi mama un rato, ya que el día anterior me había llamado y como no estaba prefirió llamar hoy. No se cuanto hablamos pero fue mucho.

Después me puse a leer uno de mis libros. Sue pasaba de un lado a otro por la casa, al parecer no podía estar quieta. Cuando dije que era suficiente en la lectura, ayude a Sue con sus bordados, tenia unos muy lindo.

-¿Quieres aprender?- me pregunto.

-Claro.

Pasamos hasta muy tarde tratando de que aprendiera un punto. Me dijo que si seguía practicando en algunas semanas ya iba a poder sin problemas.

Así pasaron los días, entre que salía en mi bicicleta, me quedaba en la casa. Aprendía a bordar, encontraba que mi súper idea ya no estaba funcionando. No había vuelto a ver a mi padre de nuevo y eso que pasaba en el "centro" del pueblo.

Estaba en la habitación cuando mi abuelo entro y no traía una buena cara.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte de inmediato.

-Tu madre viene por ti.

-Pero ¿Por qué? si ella llega en una semana.

-Nessie esto es por algo importante, debes volver a tu casa, es por tu bien.

Era obvio que mi madre se había enterado de Edward estaba aquí en Forks, por eso me venia a buscar.

-No me quiero ir- dije cruzando mis brazos.

-Nessie sabes que cuando tu mama tiene algo en la cabeza no cambia de idea.

-Soy igual a ella, no me iré, quiero conocer a mi padre.

Pase por al lado de Charlie y baje las escaleras.

-¡Nessie!- me llamo.

Yo no me detuve. Salí al patio, me subí en la bicicleta y me fui. Debía hablar con el, ese era mi plan desde el principio.

-¡Nessie!- volví a escuchar antes de doblar por la calle.

Sabia que Charlie saldría detrás de mi, por lo que me escondí detrás de unos árboles cuando el paso por la calle.

Ahora debía recordar bien como mi madre describía llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Debía ir por el camino principal, doblar en un camino privado y después era hasta el fondo. Solo esperaba que no fuera complicado.

No se cuanto había avanzado pero hace mucho que había salido del pueblo, aun no encontraba ningún camino y se había puesto a llover. Estaba muy mojada y si mi madre se enterar, estaría muy castigada.

Entonces apareció el camino y doble, solo esperaba que no fuera tan lejos, ya que estaba bastante cansada y la lluvia no ayudaba, tenia frió en ves de calor.

Delante de mí apareció la casa mas grande que había visto, y eso que vivía en Los Ángeles. Los relatos de mi madre no le hacían justicia.

Me baje de mi bicicleta y corrí hacia la puerta, una por la lluvia y dos por que era hora de decir la verdad. Aunque ahora tenía miedo.

Toque la puerta y espere a que alguien me abriera, cual fue mi suerte que el que abrió, era el mismísimo Edward.

-Ho…hola- salude muerta del frió.

-Hola ¿Quién eres?- pregunto mas que extrañado.

-Nessie.

-Eres la niña que saludo Alice en la plaza, pero estas mojada o dios te puedes enfermar entra.

Me hizo pasar, se sentía agradable estar dentro de la casa, pero tenia miedo de lo que pasaría ahora.

-No crees que es muy tarde para que estés aquí, mi hermana no esta y… ¿Cómo llegaste?

-En bicicleta.

-Entiendo, pero mi hermana no esta.

-No venia a hablar con ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Contigo.

-¿Yo? Pero nunca te e visto, bueno solo ese día en el parque, pero primero deberías cambiarte. Iré a buscar algo que te puedas poner, puedes entrar a ese baño.

Me indico una puerta. Entre en el baño y seque mi cabello con una toalla, estaba blanca y mi labios tiritaban.

-¿Nessie?- llamo Edward.

-Si- abrí la puerta.

-Mira encontré esto, es de la hija de Rose, espero y te quede.

-Gracias.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

Me parecía raro que estuviera así de tranquilo y me atendiera de esta manera, no quise pensar en eso, así que me cambie, era un pantalón de buzo y una polera.

Cuando estuve lista salí.

-¿Te queda bien?- pregunto cuando llegue a su lado.

-Si, gracias.

-Debes ser solo un poco mas grande que la hija de Rose.

-Así parece.

-Bien ¿Quieres algo caliente? Debes tener mucho frió.

-Eso seria bueno, pero primero debo decirte algo.

-Te doy leche caliente y me cuentas.

-Ok.

Se paro y fue a la cocina, yo lo seguí ya que me sentía extraña en la casa. Calentó leche en el microondas y yo me senté en la silla.

-Ten- me entrego un tazón.

-Gracias.

El tenía un tazón de café en su mano.

-Y bien ¿Qué me quería decir?

-Esto será complicado y deberías sentarte.

Edward se sentó y dejo su tazón sobre la mesa.

- Se que te parecerá extraño y estoy segura de que lo dudaras- tome aire- yo…yo soy tu…tu hija.

**Hola A Todo El Mundo! Eh Vuelto A FF :D ME Extrañaron? **

**Bueno Aqui Esta El Primer Capitulo Del Fic Espero Que Les Guste y Comenten. Subire Una Vez Por Semana Eso Quiere Decir Todos Los Jueves Hasta Que La Historia No Este Terminada :D Cuando La Tenga COmpleta Subire Dos Veces Por Semana :D Espero Que Sea Pronto xD **

**Bueno Eso Seria Por Hoy **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Que Les Mande Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar A Face Danii Belliner Cullen Asi Se Enteran De COmo Va La Historia y Me Puedne Preguntar Lo Que QUieran **

**Saludos Danii **


	2. Soy Padre

**Los Personajes No Son Mios, Le Pertenecen A La Maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, Yo Solo Juego Con Sus Personajes. La Historia Si Es Mia y Si La Quieres Copiar Avisame :D **

**2- Soy Padre.**

**Edward POV.**

-Se que te parecerá extraño y estoy segura de que lo dudaras- tomo aire- yo…yo soy tu…tu hija.

La quede mirando como ¿Es una broma? Pero su expresión decía que era verdad.

Me pare de la silla, y termine apoyado en el mueble de la cocina, mirando por la ventana.

Debía de haber un error, no podía ser padre. ¿En que momento? No e tenido ninguna novia, hasta ahora, entonces ¿Quién? No podía encontrar a nadie en mi cabeza, pero esta niña me recordaba a alguien.

-Di algo por favor- dijo la niña

-Es…es que no se. Digo no puede ser, yo no e estado con nadie y tu eres bien grande.

-¿No te recuerdo a nadie?- pregunto.

-Se que si, pero no recuerdo. ¿Quién es tu madre?

-Mi mama se llama Bella Swan.

Y eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Bella había tenido una hija, una hija que era mía. Pero ella desapareció, seria por esto, pero si desapareció era por que algo escondía. Podía ser que estuvo con alguien y quedo embarazada. No, esa no podría ser Bella. Aparte esta niña tenia los mismos ojos que yo, y la piel blanca. Su cabello era chocolate igual que el pelo de Bella. Era una viva combinación de nosotros.

- La ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que la recuerdo, tu madre fue muy importante para mi- solo al decir eso mi herida se volvió a abrir- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diez.

Las fechas coincidían, eran Once años que no veía a Bella. Once años que trate de olvidarla, por sobre todo quería olvidarla y se supone que lo había conseguido.

-¿Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?- pregunte.

Agacho la cabeza, por lo que supe que no sabía.

-No, pedí venirme de vacaciones antes que mi madre, por que supe que tú estarías aquí, yo solo quería conocerte. Mi madre siempre me habla de ti, nunca me escondió nada, te conocía por fotos, bueno una que tenia ella, pero el resto de las revistas, tu y tu familia nunca fue ocultada para mi, solo que mi mama me decía que conocerte no seria bueno.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-No lo se.

-Creo que seria bueno que fueras a tu casa.

-Este bien- se paro- pero no le digas a nadie de mí, si no me quieres reconocer como tu hija no me importa, he vivido diez años sin un padre, no pasara nada.

Se dio media vuela para ir a la puerta, pero no la quería dejar ir. En el fondo sentía mucho cariño hacia ella. Aunque recién la conociera, y sus palabras me dolieron.

-Espera, no te vayas.

Me acerque a ella y me puse a su altura.

-No es que no quiera ser tu padre, pero esto es algo que no esperaba. Tu eres igual a Bella- puse mi mano en su mejilla- me recuerdas a ella, solo que no se como actuar ante todo esto.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- dijo a punto de llorar.

-Claro.

-Abrázame.

Lo hice, la apreté contra mi cuerpo y como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que me sitiera bien.

Nessie apretó sus bracitos a mi cuello, sentí como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y me mojaban el cuello.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero fue mucho. Nessie no lloro por mucho tiempo, y yo solo tenia en la mente que era padre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- pregunte.

-Reneesme Carlie Swan- dijo mientras se separaba.

-Son muy originales tus nombres. ¿De donde son?

-No lo se, mi mama los eligió pero nunca me explico, para mi también son un misterio.

Nessie bostezo y me di cuenta de que era muy tarde.

-Creo que deberías descansar.

-Si, pero debo volver a casa.

-Quédate- dije mas entusiasmado de lo que debía.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro.

-Bueno.

-Ven vamos a descansar.

La tome de la mano. Quería que se quedara para saber de ella. Tenia una hija, la cual era muy inteligente y quería saber todo de ella.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación era el mejor lugar para que durmiera, ya que todas las otras habitaciones tenían cosas de mis hermanos, y no quería tener problema.

-¿Tu habitación?- pregunto.

-Si.

-Vaya es muy grande. Mi mama me hablo de ella.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, mi mama me contó todo- se sentó sobre la cama- conozco los nombres de tus hermanos, de tus padre y de las parejas de tus hermanos, pero no se si siguen juntos aun.

-Aun siguen juntos. Pero ¿De verdad sabes todo?

-No se si todo, pero se lo mas relevante.

-Entiendo, bueno descansa, yo estaré en la habitación de enfrente.

-Bien gracias- dijo antes de meterse entremedio de las sabanas.

Yo me fui a la otra habitación, me metí en la cama y trate de conciliar el sueño que no quiso llegar.

Era padre, de una hermosa niña y Bella era la madre. Pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que desapareciera?

_-Amor te prometo que volveré a lo que termine el semestre- dije abrazando a Bella._

_-Ve tranquilo, yo siempre te esperare- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Prometo quererte por siempre- dije mirándola a los ojos._

_-También te voy a querer por siempre._

_-Te amo Bella, no lo olvides, eres lo más importante para mí._

_-También te amo, y te esperare por siempre._

_Tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese. Nuestros labios se juntaron, haciendo que esa conocida descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Bella tenía sus manos en mi pecho, se afirmaba de mi chaqueta._

_Me separe y le di un ultimo casto beso._

_-Te amo, volveré antes de que me extrañes._

_-Cuídate- dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello._

_-Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado contigo- musite contra su oído- adiós._

_Le di un beso a Bella en la frente y la deje frente a su casa, para ir al aeropuerto. _

_Lo último que vi antes de partir, fue a Bella despidiéndose con lágrimas en sus ojos. _

De eso ya habían pasado once años. Me había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra. Se supone que Bella se iría conmigo un años después, pero cuando yo llevaba dos meses en Londres, ella desapareció.

No estaba en su casa, se había ido del pueblo según lo que Alice me había dicho y nadie sabio nada. Nunca supe que había pasado, ¿Por qué se fue sin decirle a nadie?

Su padre tampoco me ayudo, siempre me evitaba o me decía que no sabía nada de ella. Claro que no le creí, era obvio que sabía donde estaba, solo que no me decía. Paso mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera volver a mi vida normal. La extrañaba y todo me recordaba a ella.

Paso mucho tiempo en el que no pude ni entrar a mí cuarto, por que me recordaba las veces que la había amado en mi cama.

Volví a Inglaterra solo para olvidarla, aunque eso nunca paso, hasta el día de hoy, en algún momento ella pasaba por mi mente. Siempre fue y será mi gran amor.

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

-Edward, Edward despierta- escuche la voz de mi hermana.

-No quiero déjame dormir- dije tapándome con las sabanas.

-Despierta, quiero saber quien es la niña que duerme en tu cuarto.

-¿No fue un sueño?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-No lo creo, por que yo la veo- dijo Alice- ¿Qué hace aquí la niña del parque?

-Es una larga historia- dije, mientras pasaba las manos por mi pelo.

-Tengo tiempo, ahora dime.

-Es mi hija.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tu hija? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿Cómo me escondes algo así?

-Alice tranquila, me entere anoche y estoy igual de sorprendido como tu.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Alice sabes como se hacen los bebés.

-Idiota, si lo se, pero yo digo ¿Cómo fue que tienes una hija si no has estado con nadie?

-Es de Bella.

-¿Qué? De… de Bella.

-Si, ella llego anoche y me contó que era mi hija y Bella era su madre.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo mi hermana sentándose en la cama.

-¿Edward?- me llamo Nessie.

-Nessie, pasa- dije.

Nessie entro en la habitación, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y frotaba sus ojitos. Era la viva imagen de Bella.

-Buenos días- saludo.

-¡Oh! Nessie- dijo mi hermana abrazándola.

¿Por qué siempre debía reaccionar así?

Nessie le respondió el abrazo, mientras sonreía divertida, por la reacción de Alice.

-Le contaste ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Nessie, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tengo una sobrina, no lo puedo creer.

-Alice tranquila- dije.

-Bueno quiero saber de ti, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Te gustan las compras? ¿Has tenido novio? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Sabes quien soy ¿Verdad?

-Alice relájate - murmure.

Nessie me sorprendió colocándose a reír, se sujetaba el estomago mientras se reía. Su risa fue contagiosa, que yo también me puse a reír, mientras Alice nos miraba.

-¿De que se ríen?- pregunto Alice.

-Es… es que mi ma…mama no te hacia justicia en las historias- dijo Nessie a Alice.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada mi hermana.

-Ella siempre me habla de ti, y decía que eras impulsiva, pero sus relatos se quedan cortos, eres muy impulsiva.

Eso hizo que me riera mas, ya que Alice siempre decía que no lo era, y una niña de diez años le estaba diciendo que si era impulsiva.

-Edward no te rías- dijo Alice.

-Lo lamento.

-Entonces me respondes a mis impulsivas preguntas- le dijo Alice a Nessie, haciendo que me riera de nuevo.

-Tengo diez años, vivo en Los Ángeles, no me gusta ir de compra y solo voy cuando sea necesario, nunca e tenido novio, estoy de cumpleaños el 10 de Septiembre y si se quien eres- sonrió Nessie.

-Vaya tienes una excelente memoria, recordaste todas las preguntas… pero como es eso de que no te gustan las compras, eso esta muy mal- dijo Alice.

-Lo lamento, ni a mi mama ni a mi me gustan.

-Ya entiendo por que- dijo Alice- ahora iré a preparar algo para comer y le diré a Jasper que tenemos visitas.

-¿Jasper aun esta contigo?- pregunto Nessie sorprendiéndome.

-¿Cómo sabes de Jasper?- pregunte.

-Ya sabes, mama me contó de ustedes, siempre se pregunto si seguían juntos.

-Todos seguimos como antes, Emmett y Rose, Jasper y yo- dijo Alice.

-Que bien- sonrió Nessie.

-Bueno bajare, ustedes bajen- nos indico Alice antes de salir.

-¿Qué mas sabes de nosotros?- pregunte.

-Bueno eso de las parejas, lo que les gusta a la mayoría, del trabajo de Carlisle, lo amable de Esme, no se esas cosas. Es que mi mama me ah contado mucho.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejo conocerte?- pregunte mas para mi que para ella.

-No lo se, ella nunca hablaba de ti con rencor, pero si con pena. Algunas veces terminaba llorando.

-Nessie yo no se por que tu mama se alejo de mi, pero creo que debería hablar con ella.

-¡No! Si haces eso, ella me alejara de ti y no quiero, prefiero verte de esta forma, yo venir a Forks y vernos.

-Pero Nessie sabes que tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

-Lo se, pero hay formas de comunicarse.

-Yo prefiero hablar con tu mama, es lo…

-Edward y Nessie bajen- grito Alice.

Nessie aprovecho de salir. Ella sabia que tenia la razón en lo de hablar con su madre.

Baje y cuando llegue abajo Jasper estaba abrazando a Nessie. Después nos sentamos en la mesa, mientras Alice le hacia preguntas a Nessie, a las cuales ella respondía feliz.

Así pasamos todo el día, conociendo a Nessie. Ella nos contaba de su vida, o nos hacia pregunta. A Ethan le pareció muy simpática y entendió de inmediato que era su prima.

Eran cerca de las siete, Alice preparaba la comida para todos cuando el timbre fue tocado. No sabía quien podría ser.

Emmett y Rose llegaban hasta la próxima semana igual que mis padres.

Me levante a abrir la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Bella parada en la puerta, más hermosa que nunca.

**Importante Leer :D**

**Se Que Me Demore En Subir El Capitulo Era A Las Nueve y Son Las Diez y Media... Pero Tuve Que Ir Al Hospital... Tuve Un Pequeño Accidente En Mis Dedos y Bueno Me Llevaron De Urgencia... Estoy Bien... Pero Si Con Dos Dedos Vendados Lo QUe Me Hace Escribir Mas Lento... u.u Pero Ya Estare Mejor :D **

**Gracias Por Su Review Del Capitulo Anterios :D Fui Muy Feliz Al Leerlos :D y Gracias Por Volverme A Seguir En Esta Nueva Historia... Espero No Decepsionarlas :D Se Que Los Capitulos Son Cortitos Pero Eso Es Solo Al Principio Ya Que Cuando Lo Comence a Escribir Eran Capitulos Cortos Ahora Ya Van Mas Largos :D Espero Que Dejen Sus Review :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Adelantos :D Deben Tener Cuenta Para Recibirlo... Ya Que NO Tengo El Tiempo PAra Enviar Correo A Veces... **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen y Asi Enterarse De Como Van LAs Cosas :D Puede Ser Que Deje Pequeños Adelantos En Mi Muro y Fotos... Como Tambien Tengo Un Trailer de Este Fic Que Siempre Subo.**

**Bueno Saludos y Gracias Por Leer :D **


	3. Reencuentro

**Los Personajes No Son Mios, Pertenecen A La Gran Stephenie Meyer, Yo Solo Juego Con Ellos. La Historia Si Es Mia, Si La Quieres Copiar Por Favor Avisame Antes :D **

**3- Reencuentro.**

**Bella POV.**

No podía creer que mi hija de diez años me haya engañado. Me había dicho que quería pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, cuando de verdad había ido a buscar a su padre.

Se que tenia derecho a conocerlo, pero yo no quería pasar por la dolorosa situación de verlo. Me había costado demasiado tratar de olvidarlo, y aunque no lo había logrado al cien por ciento, algo ya había olvidado de ese amor.

Por eso ahora iba en un avión rumbo a Forks, esperando no encontrármelo en lo que busco a mi hija y regreso a casa.

Tenía miedo de verlo, tenia miedo de que el amor que alguna vez le tuve volviera a salir a flote, ya que nunca lo había olvidado. Siempre hubo un poco de esperanza en volverlo a ver. Pero aunque eso sintiera en el fondo de mi corazón, tenia que impedir que mi hija se encontrara con el. Como sea debía traerla, no me importa que me odiara, debían estar lejos. El podía lastimarla igual como había hecho conmigo.

Cuando llegue a Seattle, fui directo al lugar donde podía rentar un auto.

Lo pedí por tiempo indefinido, ya que no sabía cuanto me costaría traer a Nessie. Quería llegar y hablar muy seriamente con ella.

Conduje hasta Forks, llegaría cerca de las cinco de la tarde, hablaría con Nessie y la traería de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Sue estaba en la entrada estaba llorando, eso hizo que me bajara muy rápido.

-¡Sue! ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- llegue a su lado.

-¡Oh Bella!- me abrazo- es tu hija- dijo llorando mas fuerte.

-¿Qué le paso a Nessie?

-No sabemos donde esta- se tapo la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no saben?

-Ayer tu padre le dijo que venias por ella, y ella salio corriendo. Charlie pasó toda la noche buscándola.

En ese momento llego mi padre.

-¡Bella!

-¿Dónde esta Nessie?- corrí a su lado.

-No lo se, aun no la encontramos, tenemos a todas la patrullas buscándola.

-¿Cómo dejaron que se fuera?

-Corrió muy rápido y después se fue en la bicicleta, desapareció por la calle cuando salí detrás de ella.

-Papá tiene diez años, no puede estar sola por ahí.

-Lo se hija, pero ya la encontraremos.

-Saldré a buscarla.

-Bella será mejor que esperes aquí.

-No puedo papá, necesito encontrar a mi hija.

Me subí a auto y partí por la calle. ¿Dónde podía estar? Solo conocía a Charlie y Sue, no había hecho ninguna amiga aquí en los veranos que se quedaba.

Si algo le pasaba no me lo perdonaría jamás.

No se cuantas veces pase por las mismas calle, mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarla. Entonces recordé lo que Sue dijo.

"Tu padre le dijo que venias por ella" si ella quería ver a su padre, entonces debía de estar con el. Yo le había dicho como llegar a su casa, de seguro utilizo esas indicaciones para llegar.

Di vuelta por la calle y acelere a lo mas que pude en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, solo esperaba que se encontrara Esme o Carlisle para que me sea mas fácil sacar a Nessie de ahí, ya que si Edward estaba era obvio que el ya sabría la verdad.

Volver a recorrer el camino a la casa de Edward, hizo que muchos recuerdos pasaran por mi mente. Recuerdos tan lindos, donde el me quería, las veces que me dijo que te amo. Todas esas mínimas cosas pasaron por mi mente.

Pero cada una de sus palabras había sido una completa mentira. El a la primera oportunidad se había ido con otra, mientras yo me quedaba embarazada lejos de el.

_Había ido al medico en la mañana, tenia la leve sospecha de que podía estar embarazada. Así que pedí una hora con el doctor. _

_El me lo había confirmado estaba tan feliz, ya que estaba embarazada de un hermoso bebe de Edward. Solo quería contarle, sabia que el también estaría muy feliz._

_Al llegar a la casa, subí las escaleras corriendo para llamar a Edward. Tome el teléfono y me senté en la cama. _

_Marque el número, aunque sabia que la llamada me saldría mucho dinero, después se lo pagaría a mi padre, esto valía completamente la pena. _

_Espere impaciente a que Edward contestara, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que la voz que escuche no era de Edward._

_-Alo- dijo la chica al otro lado del teléfono._

_-Hola ¿Con quien hablo?- pregunte._

_-¿Con quien hablo yo?- me pregunto la mujer._

_-Bella- dije- ¿Esta Edward?- "Bella" escuche murmurar a la chica, pero yo solo queria saber de Edward._

_-Lo lamento el en este momento esta ocupado._

_-Esto es urgente, por favor llámalo._

_-Mira niñita, no molestare a Edward después de lo cansado que quedo por el excelente sexo que acabamos de tener, así que no llames mas que estaremos ocupados- y me corto._

_Yo no lo podía creer, Edward estaba con otra persona. No me espero como lo prometió._

_Un dolor horrible me recorrió el cuerpo y comencé a llorar. Lo amaba y el me había engañado y ahora estaba esperando un hijo de el._

Después de eso pasaron unos dias en la que llore día y noche. No conteste sus llamadas, por que no quería escuchar como terminaba conmigo por teléfono.

Decidí ir me de Forks, lo mejor era alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a el. En especial su familia, la cual también llamo muchas veces a mi casa.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, tome mis cosas, el dinero que había juntado para mi auto y me fui. De ese modo llegue a Los Ángeles y comencé una nueva vida, una vida en la que el no podía estar.

Llegue a la casa de Edward, y no recordaba que fuera tan grande. Había tratado de olvidar todo esto.

Me baje decidida a sacar a mi hija, no me lo impedirían, aunque quisieran no los dejaría.

Toque la puerta, y cual fue mi sorpresa que el que me abrió fue Edward. Estaba igual que antes, su piel pálida, sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo desordenado, como si recién se levantara. Creo que casi deje de respirar.

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Edward- musite.

-Mamá- dijo Nessie que se encontraba unos metros detrás de Edward.

-Volví en si y quite mi vista de Edward, para concentrarme en mi hija. La mire y pude ver que tenia un poco de miedo.

-Nessie vine por ti, ahora vamos- dije decidida.

-No quiero- dijo mi hija- quiero saber más de Edward, es la primera vez que lo veo, no me quites esta oportunidad.

-Bella- dijo Alice sorprendida al verme- ¡Oh Bella!- se trato de acercar.

-Detente- dije colocando mi mano enfrente- Nessie ven, nos vamos.

-¡No!- dijo Nessie y subió las escaleras.

-Alice ve con ella- dijo Edward- Jasper también debes subir, Ethan le hará bien a Nessie.

Jasper se paro del sillón, con un hermoso bebe en brazos. La mirada que tenia Jasper hacia mi no era rencor como creía que me seria, si no pena.

Todos subieron y me dejaron sola con Edward. El mayor de mis miedos se cumplió, estar sola con el.

-Pasa Bella- dijo Edward.

Dude un momento antes de entrar, no sabia si esto estaba bien.

Entre en la casa, que no había cambiado con los años. Todo seguía igual de limpio y lindo.

-Sígueme- dijo Edward.

Camino a la cocina, recordaba perfectamente la casa, aunque haya tratado de sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente.

Edward se detuvo en medio de la cocina y se dio vuelta a mirarme. Yo me quede estática en mi lugar, sin saber por que Edward reaccionaba de esta manera, cuando podía estar gritándome el no conocer a su hija.

-No vas a decir nada, ¿Quieres que yo comience con las preguntas?- dijo con su mirada fría, no como tenias sus ojos cuando me vio.

-No tengo nada que decirte- respondí cortante.

-¿Cómo que no? Allá arriba esta un niña que dice ser mi hija, y por todo lo que sabe de mi o de mi familia, es obvio que si, ¿Por qué no creo que le contaras por aburrimiento?

-Pude haberlo hecho.

-No mientas Bella, ya te dije una vez que no sabes mentir.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie. Ahora dime ¿Por qué me ocultaste la existencia de esa niña?

-Nessie no es tu hija- trate de mentir lo mejor posible.

-Deja de mentir- se acerco- esa niña es mi hija, y tu no me lo dijiste ¿Por qué?- pregunto triste.

Me quede callada, no quería responderle. No quería recordar lo que me había hecho, no de nuevo.

-Bella responde, ¿Por qué?- se acerco mas y podía sentir su calor- ¿Bella?- me tomo la barbilla para que lo mirara.

No pude mirar sus ojos por más de cinco segundo y me separe de su lado. Dejándolo de pie ahí.

-No tengo nada que decirte, solo me quiero llevar a Nessie, quiero volver con ella, a nuestra casa.

-Bella no me alejaras de Nessie ahora que la conozco. Las buscare aunque te la lleves, hay mucho que debo conocer de ella.

-Edward tu no estas en la vida de mi hija, y no lo estarás.

-Pero no es por que haya querido, es por que tu no me dejaste estar en ella y quiero saber ¿Por qué? responde- exigió.

-Por que tú hiciste tu vida en Londres sin mí y yo la hice sin ti, simple.

-Yo no tenia vida en Londres, tu eras mi vida- casi caigo ante sus palabras.

-Eso es mentira, te olvidaste de mí y solo había pasado dos meses.

-No me olvide de ti, nunca lo hice, nunca te eh podido sacar de mi mente.

-Puede ser que yo no sepa mentir, pero tú tampoco lo sabes hacer.

-No estoy mintiendo Bella, nunca te olvide y en este momento me alegra verte, no sabes cuanto- se acerco y me tomo por los brazos- dime ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Suéltame- dije al sentir una corriente por mi cuerpo.

-Dímelo.

-Edward suéltame.

-¿Qué hice Bella? ¿Que hice para que me dejaras?

-Yo no te deje, tú me dejaste.

-Nunca te deje.

-Tú fuiste el que me lastimo, tú fuiste el que rompió su promesa, el que no cumplió todas las cosas que me decía. ¡Tu!- dije ya llorando.

-¿Mamá?- llego Nessie a la cocina- no llores, lo lamento- dijo llegando a mi lado y abrazándome por la cintura- lo lamento.

Ella también se puso a llorar, y Edward se separo de mi lado. Tome a Nessie en brazos- aunque me costaba ya por lo grande- mientras las dos llorábamos. Claro que su llanto era muy distinto al mío.

-Mamá vamos- dijo Nessie.

-Vamos- me di media vuelta para salir.

Cuando estábamos por salir Edward llego detrás de nosotros.

-Adiós Edward- se despidió Nessie.

-No la alejes de mí, por favor- rogó Edward.

-No lo haré, puedes mandar a alguien a buscarla pasado mañana, primero necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?- pregunto Edward.

-Por que no deseo verte- dije y salí.

Se que eso le dolió, tanto como a mi, pero por ahora era lo mejor. No deseaba ver a Edward.

Subí a Nessie al auto y yo me senté detrás del volante, la última imagen que vi, fue a Edward rodeado por los brazos de Alice. Esa imagen me destruyo, sabia que Edward sufría, pero a la vez no sabia cuanto.

El silencio, se había hecho en el auto, Nessie no decía nada, y yo tampoco quería decir algo. Por que ahora lo único que quería era llorar.

Al llegar a la casa, Sue corrió donde Nessie, la abrazo y la entro a la casa. Mi padre también estaba y el me abrazo a mi.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si, solo necesito pensar- dije.

Al entrar Nessie estaba en el sillón, junto a Sue.

-Nessie, sube a darte un baño y después de duermes, hablaremos mañana.

-Si mamá.

Nessie se paro y subió las escaleras. Charlie y Sue me miraban.

-Hija…

-Papa saldré a caminar, que Nessie coma algo antes de dormir. Yo vuelvo en un rato.

Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar, solo quería despejar mi mente. Por que no estaba molesta con Nessie, para nada. Ya que siempre supe que ella iba a querer conocer a su padre.

Mi problema era que ver a Edward, había hecho que todos los sentimientos que tenia por el volvieran a aparecer, y no me gustaba. El me había hecho sufrir, el no había cumplido con sus promesas, no podía creer en el.

Ahora solo debía importarme el bienestar de Nessie, y dejar mis sentimiento enterrados otra vez.

**Aqui El Encuentro Bella-Edward... Que Les Parecio? Les Gusto? Como Siempre No Todo Se Soluciona En El Primer Encuentro, Menos Con La Cabezotas de Bella xD... Pero Ya Sabemos Que Fue Lo Que Hizo Que Bella Desapareciera Con Nessie... Los Proximos Capitulos Traeran Recuerdos De Todo Lo Que Paso Con Ellos Cuando Eran Jovenes... Un Monton de Explicaciones Se Vienen... Que Creen Que Hara Edward? o Que Hara Bella? Si Imaginan Que Pasara En Los Proximos Capitulos... Una PRegunta Importante a Que PErsonajes Les Gustaria Ver En El Fic y En Que Actitud? Asi TAmbien Me Ayudan A Construir El Fic Que Aun No Termino De Escribir xD Bueno Agradesco Que Pasaran A Leer El Anterior Capitulo Ya Que ME Dejanron Muchos Review y Eso Me Hizo Muy Feliz :D Los Agradesco Mucho! Tambien Gracias Por Pasar A Leer El Capitulo Nuevo :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Mandarle Adelantos, Recuerden Que Deben Tener Cuenta En FF Por Que NO Mando A Correo. **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar A Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Donde Siempre Estoy Comentando Cosas En Especial Frases de Los proximos Capitulos o Como Voy Con Los Capitulos Avanzados :D **

**Bueno Saludos y Gracias Por Leer.**

**Danii^^**


	4. Contando Noticias

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a La Genial Stephenie Meyer, Yo Solo Juego Con Ellos, Eso Si La Historia Es Completamente Mia y Si la Quieres Copiar Avisame :D **

**4- Contando Noticias.**

**Edward POV.**

Haber visto a Bella no fue lo que esperaba. Pensé que le gritaría por ocultarme la existencia de mi hija, pero no. Al contrario, solo quería correr a ella, tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla.

Pensé que ese sentimiento había desaparecido después de tantos años, pero no, la quería igual o puede ser más que antes. Sabía que nunca la había olvidado, pero creía que era rencor lo que me quedaba hacia ella.

-Edward- dijo Alice antes de entrar a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – levante mi cabeza de la almohada.

-Solo quiero saber si estas bien.

-Si lo estoy- volví mi cabeza a la almohada.

-Yo creo que no. Ver a Bella te afecto mas de lo que creía.

-Es que Alice todo lo que sentí por ella y que creí desaparecido, estaba ahí, todo volvió a la superficie, y quererla me esta matando.

Me tape la cara con mis manos. Tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo quería hacer.

Alice se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo igual que cuando éramos pequeños.

-Edward tranquilo, todo tendrá solución, lo se.

-No lo creo Alice, Bella me odia por algo que hice, algo que no se que fue y ahora tu sabes que estoy con alguien.

-Si, pero tus sentimientos son por Bella, estar con ella solo la lastimara.

-Alice, Kate estuvo conmigo todos los años que sufrí por Bella. Ella espero pacientemente a que la aceptara y cuando me doy una oportunidad de querer a alguien, Bella vuelve a aparecer y con una niña que es la más linda del mundo.

-Lo se Edward, pero la harías sufrir a ella y a ti.

-¿No te gusta Kate verdad?

-Para nada hermanito, buscaste a la peor persona para comenzar una relación, ella no es para ti.

-Alice solo la viste una vez, no puedes criticarla de esa manera.

-Es que Edward, ella no es para ti y se que no es buena, tiene pinta de ser una bruja.

-Tendré que hablar con ella, debo ser sincero y decirle que por el momento, tener una relación no será la mejor opción.

-Eso es bueno, no la quiero a ella de cuñada.

Me reí del comentario de Alice. Aunque tenía razón, en estos momento tener una relación seria complicado. No mientras trate de conocer a mi hija.

Aun era extraño pensar en que tenia una hija. La mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en que no formaría una familia, ya que nadie podía hacerme olvidar a Bella. Pero ahora lo veía todo tan distinto.

Tenía una hija, con la mujer que siempre ame, con la mujer que siempre a estado en mis pensamientos y con la mujer que siempre soñé formar una familia.

Deseaba tanto hablar con ella en estos momentos y arreglar nuestros problemas, para estar juntos. Pero sabiendo lo cabezotas que es Bella eso no pasara, y yo solo volvía a ser el eterno enamorado de Bella Swan.

Alice se fue al poco rato, diciendo que acostaría a Ethan, no debía estar despierto tan tarde. Lo malo de que lo acostara temprano, era que en la mañana venia a mi habitación a despertarme.

Me levante para buscar mi celular, debía llamar a Kate y decirle que lo nuestro no podía ser. Ahora también me daba cuenta de que no la quería más que como una amiga, tener una relación solo nos dañaría a los dos.

Cuando lo encontré volví a la cama, marque el número de Kate y espere a que ella contestara.

-Hola amor- dijo al tercer pitido- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y tu Kate.

-Muy bien, me la estoy pasando de maravilla en Hawai, es un lugar genial, deberías haber venido.

-Kate sabes que lo mío no es el sol.

-Lo se amor, pero así tu piel tendría un poco de color, estas cada día mas pálido.

-Kate te llamaba para otra cosa.

-Dime amor.

-Se que antes de venirnos de Londres te pedí ser mi novia, pero creo que estos es un error.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No nada, pero me doy cuenta de que no te quiero como pareja, solo te quiero como una amiga.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- pregunto molesta, cosa extraña de ella, ya que nunca me hablaba así.

-Estuve pensando y analizando todas las cosas- no quería decirle de Nessie ni de Bella.

-Edward no me puedes hacer esto, pensé que de verdad había futuro en nuestra relación.

-¿Futuro? Kate te pedí ser mi novia dos días antes de viajar y desde ese día no nos vemos, no veo que tengamos algún futuro, ni siquiera somos la típica pareja enamorada.

-Edward te quiero, no me puedes hacer esto.

-Kate, eres una excelente amiga, te quiero así como amiga, lo lamento pero lo nuestro como novios no podrá ser.

-No puedo creer que me estés terminando por teléfono- dijo ya enojada- no me llames Edward- y corto.

Vaya que se había molestado. Siempre pensé que me entendía, pero escucharla tan enojada me parecía extraño. Siempre me hablaba tranquilamente y relajada, como si no le molestara nada. La llamaría dentro de unos días para saber si ya no estaba molesta. Kate era una buena amiga y no la quería perder.

Fui a darme una ducha y luego me dormí, estaba cansado solo de pensar.

Al día siguiente, solo podía estar ansioso, estuve ordenando un rato hasta que recibí una llamada de mi madre. Adelantarían el viaje para hoy, lo que significaba que estaría para cuando traiga a Nessie. No le dije nada, para que sea una sorpresa, solo esperaba que lo tomaran como Jasper y Alice.

Ethan subió a mi habitación para que le colocara algunas canciones, no se sabia ninguna solo se movía de un lado a otro haciéndome reír.

Luego me llevo a bajo para que le tocara en el piano las misma melodías que en los Cd. Se sentó en el sillón a escuchar, y cuando había perdido la noción del tiempo, entro Jasper.

-Veo que tu espectador se quedo dormido.

Mire a Ethan y estaba sobre el sillón dormido placidamente.

-Lo lamento no me di cuenta- dije.

-No te preocupes, sabes cuanto le gusta escucharte, aparte esto también te ayuda.

Jasper cubrió a Ethan con una manta que estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Si, me ayuda a relajar mi cuerpo y también a despejar mi mente.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Jasper apoyándose en el piano.

-Bien, en lo que puedo.

-Aun no puedo creer que Bella no te dijera lo de Nessie.

-Tampoco yo, pero estoy convencido de que algo tuvo que haber pasado después de que me fui.

-¿No te has preguntado de que esa niña puede que no sea tu hija?

-No… es que al verla, es una viva combinación de los dos y tiene el mismo color de mis ojos.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no quiero desconfiar de Bella, la quiero mucho, pero si ella desapareció como lo hizo, no crees tú que puede haber sido por que estuvo con otra persona y quedo embarazada.

-Pero Nessie nos conoce, sabe de nosotros, en especial de mí.

-Pudo haberle contado sobre ti, por que Nessie preguntaba mucho por su padre cuando pequeña y la única historia que tenía era la de ella contigo.

-No creo que le mintiera en eso a Nessie, ella no es buena para mentir y no seria tan cruel.

-No se Edward, pero si te aseguras no tendría nada de malo, así tampoco tendrías problemas en el futuro.

-Puede ser.

¿Qué diría Bella si le pido un examen de ADN? De seguro me manda a volar.

-¿Cuándo veras a Nessie de nuevo?

-Mañana, se supone que alguien la iría a buscar o la traerían, ya no se- dije.

-Bien, si me necesitas solo avísame, yo puedo ir por ella.

-Gracias Jasper.

-Bueno me llevare a Ethan debe estar cansado en ese sillón.

-Ok.

Jasper tomo a Ethan del sillón y salio de la sala. Yo me volví a mi lugar frente al piano y comencé a tocar la canción que hace mucho tiempo no tocaba. La nana de Bella, esa que había creado hace mucho tiempo para ella.

_-Edward ¿Qué canción me enseñaras hoy día?- me pregunto Bella frente al piano. _

_-Hoy no te enseñare ninguna. _

_-Entonces ¿Practicaremos una que ya se me? _

_-No. Hoy me escucharas. _

_-Bien. _

_Yo tome aire y comencé a pasar mis manos por sobre las teclas. La melodía nos rodeo, y podía sentí a Bella mas cerca de mi que nunca. Esta era la canción que había estado preparando para ella por mucho tiempo, desde que la había conocido estas notas pasaron por mi mente. _

_Al terminar de tocas, mire a Bella y sus ojos estaban aguado, aguantando las ganas de llorar._

_-¿Bella?- dije. _

_-Esa canción ¿De quien es? _

_-La cree yo. _

_-¡Oh!_

_-La cree para ti- dije- todo lo que siento esta en esas notas. _

_-Debe ser una broma. _

_-No lo es, te amo y este es mi regalo para ti. _

_-¡Oh Edward!_

_Ella rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, yo también la abrace y murmure en su odio. _

_-Te amo y siempre te amare. Esta canción solo es una pequeña prueba de cuanto te amo…_

Cuando le hice esa canción yo tenía diecisiete años y Bella dieciséis. Hace más de un año que estábamos juntos y luego estuvimos juntos un año más antes de que todo llegara a su fin.

Aun no entendía que había pasado y quería preguntarle a Bella, pero tampoco quería tener una pelea horrible por eso y que no nos volviéramos a hablar, podíamos hacer como que nada paso.

-Nunca pensé volver a escuchar esa canción- dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Me gire y encontré a mi madre, mirándome con sus ojos llorosos, pero se contuvo para no llorar.

-Mamá ¿Cuándo llegaste no te sentí?- dije levantándome y caminando hacia ella.

-¿Por qué estabas tocando esa canción?- me abrazo.

Tenia que decírselo, no podía ocultarle algo como esto a ella, menos si implicaba algo tan importante como una nieta.

-Mamá ven, sentémonos en el sillón.

Caminamos hacia el sillón y mi madre se sentó junto a mí, sin soltarme de su abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Mamá ayer paso algo y tengo que contarte, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma.

-Dime, que me pones nerviosa- dijo.

-Mamá antes de ayer yo estaba en la casa solo cuando tocaron la puerta y me encontré con una pequeña niña en la puerta.

-¿Una niña? ¿Quién era?

-Estaba empapada y la hice pasar, ella había hablado con mi hermana hace unos días en el parque y la conocía, pero solo de vista, le dije que se cambiara la ropa y le calenté leche. Cuando estábamos en la cocina ella me dijo que… que era mi hija.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Es mentira verdad?

-No, bueno aun no lo compruebo, pero si puedo creer que es mi hija.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Digo ¿Cómo puedes tener una hija? Si no estas con nadie desde… bueno ya sabes.

-Desde lo de Bella- dije- es por que esa niña es hija de Bella.

-¿Qué? Me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

-No mamá. La niña llego aquí por que sabia de mi, de nosotros y bueno ella se quedo a dormir ese día, y a día siguiente Bella llego por ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Bella esta aquí?

-Si, y trate de hablar con ella, pero no quiso, solo se llevo a su hija y me dijo que me avisaría para que alguien la fuera a buscar y así pasar tiempo con ella.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo mi madre- tengo… tengo una nieta.

-Así parece- dije.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Reneesme.

-¿Reneesme? ¿De donde sacaron el nombre? Digo es original… pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo se, lo mismo le pregunte a Reneesme, pero me dijo que no sabia por que Bella había elegido ese nombre, aunque a ella le gusta que le digan Nessie.

-¿Nessie? Es un nombre tierno. ¿Cuándo la podré conocer?

-Deben llamarme, Jasper ira por ella a la casa de Bella.

-Bien.

-Ahora debo decirle a mi padre.

-Decirme ¿Qué?

Mi padre también estaba en la puerta de la sala mirándonos.

-Papá… yo tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Edward te llaman- entro Alice con el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte.

-Nessie.

Me pare muy rápido y tome el teléfono de las manos de Alice.

-¿Quién es Nessie?- pregunto mi padre.

-Yo le explico- dijo mi madre.

-Gracias- dije y salí de la sala- alo Nessie.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tu mama te dijo algo?

-Estoy bien para lo que yo pensé que me podría pasar- dijo.

-Que bien, pero por que me llamas. Se supone que mañana irían por ti.

-Mi madre me dejo ir ahora, y quería saber si no te molestaba.

-Claro que no, le diré a Jasper que vaya por ti.

-Bien, estaré esperándolo.

-Ok, y te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto muy interesada.

-Ya lo veras, solo debes venir.

-Ok, nos vemos en un rato- dijo- te quiero- y cuando dijo eso me congele.

-Yo… también- dije.

Nessie corto y volví donde estaba mi madre con mi padre.

-Hijo ¿Es verdad lo que tu madre me contó?

-Si- asentí.

-No lo puedo creer, pero ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto y nadie se entero?

-No lo se, eso debo conversarlo con Bella, pero no se cuando podrá ser eso. Ella esta molesta por algo, solo tengo que decirle que ahora Nessie vendrá a la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Oh Dios! Debo arreglar la casa y debo arreglarme- salio mi madre.

-Hijo tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, sorprendido es obvio y también muy afectado por ver a Bella.

-¿Qué paso cuando la viste?

-¿Quieres saber de nuestra conversación o de cómo me sentí?

-De cómo te sentiste.

Me senté junto a mi padre y solté el aire.

-Bueno me sentí tan extraño al verla, lo único que quería era abrazarla y rodearla con mis brazos, decirle cuando la extrañe todos estos años y pedirle que me explicara por que había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por que también recordé lo mucho que sufrí cuando ella me dejo y cuanto me costo salir de ese dolor.

-Bueno Edward, ahora las cosas han cambiado. Tu y ella tiene una hija, y lo mejor seria es que se llevaran bien y trataran de arreglar las cosas.

-Lo se, pero ella es cabezotas, tu lo sabes y no se como arreglar esto. Aparte Jasper también me dijo que debería hacerme un examen de paternidad con Nessie y así también salir de dudas.

-Eso es una buena idea. Pero no creo que Bella le mintiera a su propia hija de su padre.

-También creo eso, pero creo que también seria lo mejor hacer un examen. Tomare más de mis vacaciones para pasar tiempo con Nessie y arreglar las cosas con Bella, aunque sea algo.

-Bien, tú sabes que te apoyo y lo que hagas será lo mejor.

-Gracias para. Ahora le diré a Jasper si puede ir por Nessie.

-Ok.

Fui donde Jasper para decirle que fuera por Nessie, el dijo que si de inmediato y me dejo a cargo de Ethan, quien ya había despertado.

Esperaba que las cosas con mi hija- aunque me costaba acostumbrarme a esa palabra- salieran bien.

**Importante Leer :D**

**¿Que Les Parecio El Capitulo? Espero Que Les Gustara... COmo Dije Antes Lamento Que Sean Tan Corto Los Capitulos Pero Asi Estaban Los Primeros Que Habia Escrito... Ya Que Se Supone Que Esta Historia No Veria La Luz y Era Solo Para Mi Deleite xD Ya Van Sabiendo Mas Cosas de Edward Como Tambien Pronto Se Vienen Mas Cosas De Bella... Pronto Apareceran Mas Personajes y Las COsas Iran Tomando Su Rumbo... Para La Gente Que Espera Un Acercamiento Entre Ellos... Se Viene El Capitulo 8 o 9 No Lo Recuerdo... Asi Que Aun Falta... Bueno Gracias Por Leer y Dejar Review... Todos Me HAcen Muy Feliz y Un Comentario Para Un Review... No Te Tomes Tan A Pecho La Historia... Es Solo Una Historia y Mi Imaginacion... :D Bueno Era Esa Una Pequeña Explicacion... Como Siempre Quiero Saber Que Les Gustaria... Asi Me Ayudan Con Los Capitulos Que Faltan xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Que Envio Adelantos Del Proximo Capitulo. **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar A Face Danii Belliner Cullen Asi Tendran pequeños Adelantos Que Dejo En mi Muro y Fotitos, Como La Portada De Este Fic :D **

**Tambien Queria Decirles Que Si Llegamos A Los 110 Review Subire Un Capitulo Extra... Solo Sera Por Esta VEz Ya QUe Mucha Gente Me Pide Dos Capitulos A La Semana y Creo Que Se Lo Merecen Asi Que Ya Saben :D Una Ayudita y Subo Capitulos Seguidos :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	5. Conversaciones

**Lo Prometido Esta Aqui... Un Nuevo Capitulo Por Llegas a MAS de 110 Review :D MUCHAS GRACIAS Por Comentar :D **

**Los PErsonajes No Me PErtenecen... Son De LA Maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Mia... Asi Que Si la Quieres Ocupar Avisame y Estare Muy Agradecida :D **

**5- Conversaciones.**

**Bella POV.**

Camine por varias cuadras pensando en todo.

Haber visto a Edward no me había hecho bien. Verlo de nuevo, tal cual como lo recordaba, con sus ojos verdes, ese cabello cobrizo que tanto me gustaba y cuando se acerco a mí, sentir el mismo aroma que años atrás, no me hizo bien.

Sabia que en algún momento Nessie debía de conocer a su padre, pero esperaba que eso fuera en un tiempo lejano, cuando ya Nessie fuera mayor y ella lo buscara por su cuenta- aunque ahora lo hizo- pero sin estar yo metida en nada de su reencuentro, como debería estar ahora por ser ella aun pequeña.

Pero ¿Qué estará pensando Edward de todo esto? ¿Creerá que Nessie es su hija? No podía saber, pero si sabia que todo esto lo debió de sorprender. Nunca se espero que yo hubiera quedado embarazada.

Volví a la casa después de haber caminado dos horas. El aire me había hecho bien y ya estaba mas tranquila, podría conversar mañana con Nessie sobre todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

Al entrar en la casa, Sue me estaba esperando en el sillón. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de Charlie por lo que supuse que ya debía de estar dormido.

-Hija que bueno que llegaste- se levanto del sillón.

-No deberías haberte quedado esperando.

-Tranquila, quería hacerlo, quiero saber como estas, pero primero te tomaras un café- me llevo a la cocina y me senté frente la mesa mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro.

Puso dos tazas de café en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

-Gracias- dije tomando un sorbo.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien.

-Se que estas bien físicamente, quiero saber como estas de tu mente o de tu corazón.

-No lo se- dije tomando mi cabeza entre las manos- ver a Edward fue un gran golpe. Se supone que lo había olvidado después de todos estos años, pero ahora… ya no se que pensar.

-Se que es duro hija y mas con las cosas del amor.

-No estoy enamorada de Edward- la mire- si eso es lo que crees.

-Nunca dije que estés enamorada de el... pero lo estuviste y eso es lo que ahora te afecta.

-Pero no debería ya pasaron diez años, no puedo seguir a si por siempre- no puede evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos y me puse a llorar.

Sue se sentó junto a mi y me abrazo hasta que ya las lagrimas se acabaron y mi llanto también.

No podía creer que me afectara, no de nuevo, no cuando ya paso tanto tiempo y todo había estado bien ¿Por qué tenia que volverlo a ver? ¿Por qué tenia que darme cuenta de que no lo había olvidado?

Cuando me calme, le dije a Sue que necesitaba descansar, estaba agotada por el viaje y por buscar a Nessie todo el día.

Aun debía hablar con mi hija y no sabia que le diría.

Subí a mi antigua habitación. Nessie estaba en la cama, yo tome mi pijama más una toalla y me fui al baño. Me acostaría en la cama de Seth, el aun no llegaba y podría estar una noche sola y pensar.

El agua ayudo a mi cuerpo, lo relajo, pero no despejo mi mente, sabia que eso me costaría mucho.

Me metí en la cama de Seth, deseando por favor dormirme lo más rápido que pudiera.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de alguna casa, no sabia donde estaba y lo único que sentía era frió. Seguí caminando por el pasillo tratando de buscar alguna salida, pero nunca llegaba a ninguna parte. Hasta que delante de mi apareció una puerta de color negro. Me acerque a ella por que emanaba mucho calor y a esta altura yo estaba congelada por lo mucho que había caminado.

Tome el pomo de la puerta, pero este me quemo la mano y no pude girarlo. Baje la manga de mi poleron y con ese gire el pomo de la puerta. Cuando se abrió dentro de la habitación estaba lleno de fuego, en el centro había una cama y alguien estaba sobre ella. Me acerque un poco más, cuando escuche a alguien gemir. Me detuve, sabia que esto no era bueno, pero no sabia por que.

-Eres increíble- dijo una voz y la reconocí.

Me acerque un poco mas y lo vi. Ahí estaba el, con una chica debajo de su cuerpo, a la cual solo le podía ver la cabellera rubia. El se movía sobre ella, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, mientras ella gemía más fuerte.

-¿Edward?- dije sorprendida.

El me miro y en ves de sorprenderse una sonrisa se poso en su cara y penetro a la chica más fuerte y rápido, haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre.

-Edward ¿Qué haces?- pregunte llorando.

-No quiero estar con alguien que arruinara mi vida, la prefiero a ella- beso en cuello de la chica.

-¿Por qué?- le grite.

-Por que no quiero tener una hija contigo.

Edward dijo eso y la chica llego a su orgasmo gritando con fuerza, mientras Edward también caía sobre la cama.

Me senté en la cama.

Estaba empapada en sudor, mi respiración era agitada y lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Acerque las piernas a mi pecho y volví a llorar.

Ese sueño lo había tenido hace diez años y algunos meses atrás. Fue el mismo sueño que tuve la primera noche en que esa chica me dijo lo de Edward y ella. Y soñé varias veces lo mismo durante mi embarazo, cuando tenía deseos de regresar a mi casa y decirle a los Cullen lo de mi embarazo, ese sueño volvía a mí y me recordaba por que no debía hacerlo.

Ahora ¿Por qué lo recordaba? No lo sabía, ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para estar recordando algo así.

Pero igual no podía parar de llorar. ¿Cómo todo lo que había construido para mi hija y para mi se había destruido tan rápido?

Fui al baño y me moje la cara, trate de refrescar mi cuerpo. Volví a la habitación de Seth y me senté en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana, abrí la cortina y contemple el cielo, eso me relajo un poco.

-¿Mami?- escuche a mi hija- Mami despierta, deberías estar en tu cama, no aquí- sentí las pequeñas manos de mi hija.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte moviéndome.

-Estas en la silla, debes sentirte incomoda.

-¿Dónde?

Me enderece y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en la silla junto a la ventana. Mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado y me sentía muy cansada.

-¿Mami estas bien?

-Si hija, pero baja a comer, yo me daré un baño y bajo.

-Bien- dijo Nessie y se giro- pero hablaremos ¿Verdad?- me miro- tenemos que arreglar las cosas.

-Si hija, hablaremos.

-Bien.

Nessie era tan madura, sabia que aun debía hablar con ella, y aunque podía castigarla por lo que hizo no lo haría, la amaba demasiado.

Fui al baño y me di una ducha, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y solo quería sentirme bien.

Baje a comer cuando me había puesto algo cómodo. Era un día precioso en Forks, algo como siempre extraño.

Sue y Nessie estaban tomando desayuno. Mi padre ya no estaba, debía de estar trabajando como siempre.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Sue.

-Bien- dije al sentarme frente a la mesa, no quería decirle que no dormí nada.

-Hola hija- le di un beso a Nessie.

-Aquí esta tu desayuno- me entrego Sue un plato con huevos y tocino.

-Gracias.

Comimos mientras Sue y Nessie conversaban, yo solo opinaba cuando era muy necesario y miraba mi plato con comida. Aun estaba en algún estado de transe ante lo que me había pasado ayer.

-¿Terminaste?- me pregunto Sue.

-Si- dije y me levante- gracias, como siempre estaba delicioso.

-De nada hija, ahora ve a descansar, disfruta de tus vacaciones.

Me fui a sentar al sillón, iba a tomar el control del televisor, cuando Nessie apareció delante de mí.

-Mamá ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si.

-Vamos al patio.

Mi hija me tomo de mi mano y me llevo al patio, nos sentamos en la mecedora y contemplamos el día. Estaba igual como una adolescente, no quería hablar, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, Nessie era mi hija y debía retarla por lo del día de ayer, o mejor dicho por todos estos días que estuvo acá.

-Nessie quiero saber ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías venir a ver a Edward?

-Por que sabía que no me dejarías venir.

-Si quería tanto venir a verlo, deberías haberme dicho, podría haber hecho algo y no descubrir un día por el diario que Edward estaba aquí.

-Mamá sabes que no me hubieras dejado venir. Tu no quería que estuviera con el.

-No es que no quiera, solo que el te puede lastimar y si yo sufrí mucho no quiero ni imaginarte de esa manera.

-No creo que sea así, por lo poco que converse con el no es malo mami.

-Puede ser que ahora no sea malo, pero que pasara mas adelante, me lastimo a mi hija y no quiero que te pase algo igual.

-¿Cómo te lastimo?- pregunto Nessie y me sorprendió que lo hiciera, nunca antes me lo había preguntado.

-Hija… no es algo que quiera contarte.

-Mamá… quiero saber, por algo te fuiste y no le dijiste de mi. ¿Tan malo fue?

-Hija… no es bueno que te cuente, es mejor que conozcas a Edward ahora y no lo manches con algo del pasado. Tengo que reconocer que Edward es bueno, fue solo algo puntual lo que me hizo, por eso me separe, y creo que a ti no te hará eso, así que no tengo problema para que lo veas.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, puedes verlo, tú querías conocerlo y bueno puedes hacerlo.

-¿Puedo ir ahora donde el? Tengo tanto que conversar con el- dijo con sus ojitos iluminados.

-Si puedes, dile a Sue que te de el numero de su casa, de seguro lo tiene.

-Gracias mamá- me abrazo.

Iba a salir corriendo cuando se giro y me miro.

-Mamá ¿Puede haber una posibilidad de que Edward y tu vuelvan a conversar?

Pensé su pregunta un momento.

No lo sabia, pero si sabia que mirarlo me costaba mucho, ya que recordaba ese día en que me entere de su engaño, pero también sabia que por mi hija tenia que hacerlo, por que todo esto resultara favorable para ella debía en algún momento conversar con Edward. No sobre nuestros problemas del pasado, pero si de nuestra hija.

-Claro hija, pero ahora no, en unos días….

-Eso esta bien, mientras vuelvas a hablar con el estará genial, así no me sentiré tan extraña con los dos.

Ella volvió a abrazarme y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mamá y disculpa haber venido así a Forks.

-Tranquila, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Nunca más.

Sonrió y salio corriendo a la casa, era obvio que aprovecharía el tiempo para conversar con el. De seguro tendría más de mil preguntas, esperaba que Edward lograra aguantar su ritmo.

Entre a la casa, y Nessie ya tenia el teléfono en su oído mientras se movía en el sillón muy inquieta. Me encantaba que no hubiera sacado la tranquilidad de mi, aunque si saco varias de mi costumbres.

-Hola Edward- dijo Nessie- Estoy bien para lo que yo pensé que me podría pasar- me sonrió- Mi madre me dejo ir ahora, y quería saber si no te molestaba- sonrió mas aun- Bien, estaré esperándolo. ¿Cuál?- pregunto muy interesada, y me puse atenta para entender- Ok, nos vemos en un rato- dijo al parecer no le había dicho nada- te quiero- soltó Nessie y me sorprendió por eso.

Ella colgó y me miro.

-Dijo que Jasper vendría por mi, voy por mis cosas- subió corriendo las escaleras.

Yo solo la mire y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Estaré haciendo bien? Me pregunte.

-Lo estas haciendo bien- dijo Sue a mi espalda.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Ahora me es mas fácil saber que piensas- se sentó a mi lado.

-Entonces ¿crees que lo estoy haciendo bien? Dejar que vaya con el.

-Claro. Bella, Nessie necesitaba conocer a su padre y tu sanar las heridas del pasado.

-No creo que eso pase- dije.

-En algún momento tú y Edward deberán hablar, y espero que eso sea pronto.

-No lo se Sue, no creo que pueda conversar con el. Si podré hablar con el sobre Nessie, pero no sobre nosotros.

-Deja que pasen algunos días, y ya veras como conversaran.

-Sue no…

-Mami ¿sabes donde esta mi chaqueta?- bajo Nessie las escaleras.

-No hija.

-Nessie aquí esta- se la entrego Sue.

-Gracias abue.

Nessie se sentó a mi lado, muy ansiosa de su salida. Yo solo podía sonreír. Tenia que pensar en ella y en lo feliz que estaba siendo en estos momentos.

Nos habíamos puesto a ver un programa en la televisión cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Debe ser Jasper- se levanto Nessie y corrió a la puerta- ¡Jasper!- Lo abrazo.

Esa parte de ser un poquito loca la había sacado de Alice, aunque muy pocas veces se comportaba de esa manera.

-Hola Nessie ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta Ethan?

-Bien, ya quieres que llegues para que juegues con el.

-Genial.

Se giro Nessie y me miro, pero yo estaba más pendiente de Jasper. Hace tantos años que no lo veía que me era tan extraño verlo ahora.

-Hola- me saludo.

-Hola- dije.

-Nessie ven conmigo un momento, quiero que le lleves algo a Alice- la llamo Sue.

-Ok. Ya vengo Jasper.

-Ve.

Nessie se fue con Sue, y yo solo podía mirar a Jasper. No sabia que decirle, ni tampoco como actuar. Tampoco sabía lo que pensaba de mi, y más ahora que se entero de que Edward es padre.

-Es bueno verte- dijo entrando a la casa- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos, sobre todo Alice.

-Yo… lo siento- dije mirando el suelo.

Lo sentí acercarse hasta que se coloco delante de mí.

-Puede ser que nos hicieras un poco de daño con tu desaparición…

-¿Un poco de daño? Se cuanto los dañe Jasper, por que al igual que ustedes yo sufrí.

-Pero sabes algo-dijo sin colocar atención a lo que dije.

-¿Qué?

-A mi no me importa, por que ha vuelto a aparecer mi mejor amiga- dijo eso y me abrazo.

No pude evitar no responderle el abrazo, mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Jasper no debería quererme, debería odiarme me fui sin decir nada.

-Te extrañe tanto Bella, me hiciste mucha falta, pero ahora volviste y solo te pido que no desaparezcas como lo hiciste hace diez años.

-Nunca más Jasper- dije apretándolo más.

-Es bueno verte, pero igual debo reclamarte, no estar en mi boda, no estar en el nacimiento de Ethan y varias cosas mas.

-Lo siento tanto, de verdad… yo solo pensaba en mi cuando me fui, nunca pensé en ti o en tu familia.

-Tenias tus motivos Bella, y por eso no puedo odiarte, pero me gustaría alguna vez saberlos. ¿Qué paso para que te fueras?

Me tense al escucharlo, no quería hablar de eso con nadie. A nadie se lo había dicho y no tenía intenciones de decírselo a alguien ahora.

-No quiero que me lo digas ahora, pero si que conversemos en algún momento, ¿Te parece?

-Puede ser.

-Bien- se separo de mi- creo que debo llevar a Nessie, deben estar los dos ansiosos.

-Creo lo mismo- le sonreí.

-¿A que hora debo traerla?

-Después de las nueve.

-Que bien, Esme estará feliz de que se quede a cenar.

-Esme ¿Esta aquí?

-Si, llegaron hoy con Carlisle.

-Eso significa que conocerán a Nessie.

-Es la idea.

-Espero que todo salga bien y dile a Esme que…- no sabía que podría decirle.

-Cuando quieras hablar con ella, ve a la casa, estará esperando.

-Bien- dije.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche y si quieres conversar me puedes llamar.

-Ok.

Jasper me dio su número y después llame a Nessie, quien llevaba una bandeja con algo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte.

-Abue lo preparo para Alice, le encantara.

-Bien.

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Nessie.

-Si- dijo Jasper- nos vemos Bella- me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente- llame cualquier cosa.

-Si.

Jasper camino a la puerta y yo me coloque delante de Nessie.

-Hija compórtate y no hagas pasar malos ratos a nadie, aunque lo dudo de ti. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Si mami- sonrió- te quiero.

-También te quiero- le di un beso y ella se fue con Jasper.

Yo fui hasta la puerta para ver como ella se subía en el asiento del copiloto, Jasper le abrochaba el cinturón y se iban por la calle.

Solo esperaba que mi hija lo pasara muy bien y pudiera conocer a su padre.

**Aqui Esta El Capitulo Por Los 111 Review Que Dejaron MUCHAS GRACIAS! Saber Que Les Gusta La Historia Tanto Como Para Dejar La Cantidad de Review Que Pido Es Wow! Nunca Antes Me Habia Paasado xD... Ya Saben Un Poco Mas de Bella... Se Que Ella No Se Puede Justificar y Muchas Me Han Reclamado El Que Ella Se Fuera Por Una Simple Llamada... Pero Se de Personas Que No Piensan Mucho Antes de Actuar y Bella Siempre Es Una De Ella... Pero Tambien Pueden Ver Cuanto Bella... Sufrio... En Partes xD Se QUe Muchas Me Decian Que NO Podia Hacer Que La Familia de Edward La Perdonara Tan Rapido... Bueno Solo Dos Personas La "Perdonan" Por Decirlo... El Resto No Mucho En Un Comienzo... Ya Conocen A Uno De Los Que La Perdona... Quien Creen Que Sera El Otro? Bueno Sin Mas QUe MOlestar... Ahora Si Me Despido... Esta VEz No Habra Lo mismo De Los Review La Proxima Actualizacion El Jueves Como Siempre... y Avisare Cuando Vuelv a Hacer Esto xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Los Avances... Ya Saben Deben tener Cuenta :D **

**PD2: Me Puede Agregar a FAce Danii Belliner Cullen... Donde Siempre Respondo PRegunta y Subo Mini Adelantos xD **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii^^ **


	6. Tiempo Con Mi Hija

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer Pero La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia... Si La Quiere Publicar En Alguna Parte Avisame :D**

**Capitulo Dedicado a Robsesion-Forever. Muchas Gracias Por Leerme y Dejar Ese Lindo Review Subidor de Animos :D **

**6- Tiempo Con Mi Hija.**

**Edward POV**.

Estaba ansioso de que Nessie llegara. Tenía tantas cosas que conversar con ella, conocerla y tratar de tener una buena relación.

Ser padre de un día para otro era algo extraño, pero era feliz saber que era padre de una linda niña que Bella había tenido. ¿Por qué a quien quiero engañar? Siempre soñé tener un hijo con ella y se cumplió, aunque no de la forma que esperaba pero se cumplió.

Sentí un auto acercarse a la casa y me asome en la ventana. Era Jasper quien traía a mi hija.

No lo pude evitar y salí de la casa para esperarla en la entrada.

Ella se bajo muy rápido y corrió hasta donde yo estaba, la recibí con los brazos abiertos y ella me envolvió con sus bracitos.

Volver a sentir su cuerpecito junto al mío, me hizo sentir de nuevo un calor recorrer de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunte.

-Bien, ya quería verte.

-Yo igual.

-Vamos entra, que te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-Ya veras.

Entramos en la casa, y camine con Nessie hasta la cocina donde debía de estar mi madre.

Ella se encontraba de espalda a nosotros, cortando algo. Nessie miraba hacia ella y luego a mí, yo solo sonreía.

-Mamá- la llame.

Nessie se sorprendió cuando me escucho y me miro. Mi madre se giro y me miro, pero sus ojos muy rápido bajaron a donde se encontraba Nessie, para llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!- dijo mi madre.

-Edward… ella… ella es….

-Es tu abuela Nessie.

-Oh.

Mi madre se acerco hasta ella, y se puso a su altura para mirarla.

-Eres hermosa- dijo- ¿puedo abrazarte?

Nessie asintió y mi madre la envolvió con sus brazos. Nessie se afirmo de ella como si la vida dependiera de ella, mientras lagrimas salían de sus mejillas. Mi madre también lloraba, y me miraba con una sonrisa. Yo solo podía sonreír, esto había sido lo más hermoso que pude haber visto en mi vida.

-Eres tan grande, y tan hermosa- hablo Esme.

-Tu estas igual de joven que en la foto- dijo Nessie.

-¿Ya me conocías?- pregunto mi madre.

-Mi mamá tenia una foto de ti… digo de usted….

-Puedes decirme Esme si quieres o… abuela si te acomoda.

-Me gustaría mucho decirte abuela.

-Bien entonces puede decirme abuela.

-Esme ¿Dónde esta…?

En ese momento entro mi padre y se quedo quieto mirando a Nessie, quien también lo miro y sonrió. Era obvio que sabia quien era.

-Papá te presento a Nessie- dije- tu nieta.

El me miro y luego volvió a mirar a Nessie. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo sin decir nada. Mi madre lloraba junto a ellos, mientras Nessie sonreía por estar abrazado a el.

-Es bueno conocerte- dijo mi padre.

-También es bueno conocerte.

Mi padre se separo de ella, y Nessie se coloco a mi lado. Mis padres nos quedaron mirando.

-Se parece tanto a ustedes- dijo mi padre- tiene tus ojos.

-Y el cabello de Bella.

-La piel blanca de ambos, es una viva imagen de ustedes- dijo mi madre- pero bueno ha llegado esta pequeña invitada así que debo terminar la comida.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con la abuelita?- me pregunto Nessie.

-Claro.

Nessie se fue a sentar a la isla que estaba en la cocina, mientras Esme cambiaba todo de donde lo tenía y se colocaba junto a ella.

-Es idéntica a ti- me comento mi padre.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, se parece mucho a ti, no puedo creer que esa niña sea nuestra nieta.

-Tampoco puedo creer que sea mi hija. Se supone que uno tiene nueve meses para hacerse de la idea de que serás padre, pero de un día para otro es tan extraño.

-Lo se hijo, por eso trata de hacer las cosas bien, se que estas emocionado, pero lo mas importante es hablar con Bella, todo lo que ustedes hagan afectara a Nessie, no lo olvides.

Mi padre dijo eso y se fue junto a Nessie. Comenzó a hacerle varias preguntas a las que Nessie respondía feliz, como también ella les preguntaba algunas cosas a mis padres. Yo me quede observándolos un momento, para luego ir a sentarme junto a ellos.

Jasper apareció con una fuente llenas de galletas. Sue la esposa de Charlie las había mandado para Alice.

-Abuelito ¿Un día podría ir contigo al hospital?

-Claro- dijo feliz mi padre- un día que solo tenga revisiones rápidas iremos.

-Bien, por primera vez iré al hospital por algo distinto a lo que se va- sonrió Nessie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto mi madre.

-Acompaño mucho a mi madre al hospital, es buena para tener accidentes- sonrió.

-¿Aun lo es?- pregunte yo.

-Si, todos los meses vamos por algo distinto, ya conozco a casi todos los doctores y a las enfermeras.

-Bella nunca cambiara- dijo mi madre antes de girarse.

-¿Antes también visitaba el hospital con frecuencia?- pregunto Nessie.

-Si mucho- dijo mi padre- la atendía varias veces a la semana ¿Verdad Edward?

-Si- dije serio.

No quería recordar esos días con Bella, no quería por que me hacían querer volver a esos momentos. Cuando los dos estábamos bien e ir al hospital era como una rutina.

_-No puedo creer que te resbalaras con una gaseosa- dije entrando por las puerta del ya conocido hospital para nosotros. _

_-No lo vi, si lo hubiera visto no me pasaría esto._

_-Pero ¿Te duele mucho? _

_-Solo un poco, igual no fue para tanto. _

_-¿Cómo que no fue para tanto? Solo debes ver tu pie para ver lo hinchado que esta, de seguro tienes una esguince o una fractura. _

_-No lo creo, no duele. _

_-Ya veras como mi padre te reta. _

_Llegamos a la oficina de mi padre y el solo nos vio entrar para saber que algo ya le había pasado._

_-¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto. _

_-Bella se resbalo con una gaseosa que había en el suelo, y se torció el tobillo. _

_-Bella debes ver por donde caminas. _

_-No es para tanto- dijo. _

_La deje en la camilla y mi padre fue a ver su pie. _

_-Debo tomar algunas placas, así que llevaba a rayos dile a John que no la haga esperar. _

_-Bien. _

_Volví a tomar a Bella en mis brazos y fuimos a rayos. Ya sabíamos donde estaba todo. John nos hizo pasar cuando le dije el mensaje de mi padre, saco las placas de Bella y nos hizo esperar solo unos minutos para entregárnoslas. _

_-Debes estar cansado de cargarme- dijo Bella. _

_-No lo creas, aun puedo y no estoy cansado. _

_-Bien. _

_Mi padre reviso las placas de Bella, y por suerte no tenia nada, solo la hinchazón, así que le dio algunos remedios y le vendo el pie, debía tenerlo así por varios días. _

_-No quiero volverte a ver por aquí Bella- dijo mi padre. _

_-Tratare- le sonrió Bella. _

_-Solo ten cuidado. _

_Todas las veces mi padre le decía lo mismo, y ella volvía a los días, a la semana o al mes. _

-Edward, Edward- me grito alguien muy cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?- mire a mi lado y Alice estaba junto a mi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estabas como ido.

-Estaba pensando en algo.

Mire hacia la isla, y ya no estaba ni mi madre, ni mi padre, ni Nessie.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Mamá termino de cocinar y coloca la mesa, papá se fue al despacho y Nessie juega con Ethan en el living.

-A ok.

Fui donde estaba Nessie, quien hacia reír a Ethan con alguna cosa. Me senté en el sillón, para ver a Nessie jugando con Ethan, el sonreía feliz mientras Nessie se molestaba un poco por que el no le hacia caso a lo que ella le decía.

Mama nos llamo a comer, todos pasamos a la mesa y como es obvio Nessie fue la mas mimada, mi madre se preocupada por que todo le gustara, aunque Nessie dijo que a ella le gustaba toda la comida, su madre no la había dejado que se mal acostumbrara a negar comida.

Después del almuerzo Ethan nos llevo a Nessie y a mí al piano.

Nessie miro sorprendida el piano negro de cola. Lo miro desde todos los ángulos hasta que llego al banquito.

-¿Aun tocas?- me pregunto.

-¿Cómo…? Ah ya se tu madre te contó.

-Claro que me lo dijo- se sentó en el banquito- ¿puedes tocar para mi?

-Si.

Me senté junto a ella, Ethan se coloco en mis piernas para poder ver.

-¿Qué canción quieres escuchar?

-Cualquiera, amo esta música- sonrió Nessie.

Comencé a recorrer con los dedos las teclas del piano. Los sonidos llenaron la sala y Nessie solo sonreía. Ethan también estaba muy atento a lo que escuchaba, siempre se quedaba tranquilo cuando me escuchaba tocar, era el único momento del día en que no hacia desastres.

Termine de tocar la canción y Nessie aplaudió feliz.

-Eso fue hermoso- dijo- mi mamá siempre me dijo que tocabas muy bien y no se equivoca.

-Que bueno que te gusto.

-Creo que Ethan se relajo- miro Nessie a Ethan.

-Así parece.

-Llamare a Alice, creo que debe descansar.

-Ok.

Nessie salio por Alice, mientras yo acomodaba a Ethan en mis brazos y así con una mano poder tocar las teclas. Como siempre una canción vino a mi mente y solo deje que se tocara, aunque era con notas simples, era la canción de ella.

-Ethan siempre se relaja con tu música- entro Alice y lo tomo de mis brazos.

-Si, pero me agrada que me escuche.

-Bueno lo iré a recostar, ustedes sigan en lo que estaban.

Alice salio y Nessie estaba en la entrada con una carita de extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-La canción que estaba tocando la puedes tocar completa.

-No…

-Por favor, solo quiero salir de una duda.

-Bien.

Nessie se sentó a mi lado y yo tome aire. No quería tocar esta canción para Nessie, no por que no me gustara, si no por que esta canción era solo de Bella, y a Nessie le podría escribir otra.

Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar la canción. Solo podía dejar que las notas salgan y que me rodearan, que recordara los momentos que pase con ella, lo mucho que le había gustado esta canción.

Al terminar Nessie estaba mirando como a la nada, y eso me preocupo.

-Nessie ¿Estas bien?

-Esta canción la escribiste tu ¿verdad?

-Si, hace muchos años ¿Por qué?

-Mamá la escucha siempre- dijo- cuando entro a su habitación en las noches ella la tiene para reproducir y así duerme siempre, claro que a veces la escucho llorar y eso no me gusta.

¿Bella tenía mi canción y la escuchaba siempre? ¿Cómo la había conseguido? En ese recordé la navidad que Jasper me ayudo a grabarla para ella, no recordaba ese CD, pero ¿Por qué aun lo tenia?

-Sabes por que tu mama lo escucha siempre.

-No se, nunca le pregunte, pensé que era un artista que a ella le gustaba, pero siempre es la misma canción, tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas a mi madre- dijo seria.

Yo sonreí por verla de esa manera, para solo tener diez años era muy inteligente, no era como cualquier niño que uno veía. Bueno tampoco podía esperar otra cosa de ella, Bella la había criado y seguro la crió para que se pudiera cuidar sola, sin necesitar de nadie, como ella.

Le estuve enseñando algunas canciones sencillas a Nessie y ella aprendía muy rápido. Dijo que de aquí a que terminen las vacaciones debía saber tocar el piano.

Pasamos toda la tarde en eso hasta que mi madre nos mando a llamar para comer, Nessie pronto se tendría que ir y no queríamos tener problemas con Bella.

La cena fue tranquila, Nessie siempre contando de ella y nosotros colocando mucha atención. Aunque a veces sus expresiones me habían pensar en Bella y se me iba la mente a cualquier otro lugar. No entendía por que esa mujer siempre me afectaría tanto, no importaba cuando tiempo pasara siempre me afectaría.

Después de comer, Nessie me pidió si le podía dar algunas fotos de la familia, mi madre la escucho y corrió por sus álbumes para darle a Nessie las fotos. Las dos miraban felices todas las fotos, y se divertían. Esme le contaba la historia de cada foto, mientras Nessie solo se reía.

En algún momento mi vista pasó por el reloj que estaba en la pared y eran las nueve y media, Jasper me había dicho que Nessie debía -estar a las nueve en su casa, esto era malo.

Nessie son las nueve y media.

Nessie miro el reloj y luego a mi.

-Mi mamá se enojara- se levanto muy rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mi madre.

-Nessie debía estar a las nueve en su casa y ya es tarde.

-¡Oh Dios!- se levanto mi madre de donde estaba- ten Nessie tus fotos y será mejor que la vayas a dejar.

-Le diré a Jasper…

-No hijo, debes ir tu, eres el padrem es tu deber.

-Pero…

-Solo ve hijo, y si puedes habla con ella, si no regresar.

-Bien.

-¿Iras tu?- me pregunto Nessie.

-Ya escuchaste a la abuela.

-Bien, me iras a dejar.

Nessie se despidió de todos y nos fuimos al auto. Yo iba nervioso, no lo puedo negar. Solo esperaba que Bella no se molestara por la hora y poder hablar con ella aunque sea un poco, o por lo menos invitarla a conversar a algún lugar para saber mas de Nessie, sobre todo el tiempo en que fue una bebé.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, me estacione enfrente, Nessie se bajo y luego camino a mi lado para ir hacia la casa.

No alcanzamos a tocar cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Pensé que no recordabas la hora Jasper- dijo y luego se debo a mirarme- Edward.

-Hola Bella- dije.

-Hola mami- la abrazo Nessie.

Bella solo le dio un ligero apretón, mientras aun me miraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

-Vine a dejar a Nessie, es mi deber.

-Pero yo dije…

-Se lo que dijiste, pero es mi deber y no le veo nada de malo.

-Si puede ser. Nessie despídete de Edward.

Nessie se acerco a mí, me puse a su altura y le di un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?- pregunto.

-Solo debes llamarme y vendré por ti.

-Bien, te quiero- me dio un beso.

-También te quiero.

Nessie entro a la casa y yo me quede solo con Bella. Quien no paraba de mirarme como si le sorprendiera.

-Bella se que debemos conversar…

-Edward no creo…

-Déjame terminar- la corte- debemos conversar pero sobre Nessie, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber y solo tu me las puedes contar, por eso quiero saber que día puedes y vamos a alguna parte a conversar.

-Edward no lo se.

-Necesito saber más de ella, Nessie solo me cuenta lo que recuerda, pero quiero saber como fue de pequeña, cuando era solo un bebé, solo tú me puedes contar eso.

-Bien, podemos juntarnos un día de estos, yo te llamo y te digo cuando, aun tengo que hacer unas cosas de mi trabajo por venir antes y pediré más tiempo para que puedas conocer bien a Nessie.

-Bien, estaré esperando tu llamado.

-Entonces nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós Bella- dije.

Ella me miro por última vez y entro en su casa. Yo me quede unos minutos mirando la puerta y recordando lo hermosa que estaba Bella.

Ahora solo debía esperar su llamado.

**Que LEs Parecio? SI No Les Gusto Mientanme! xD No Mentira Me Pueden Decir :D Bueno HOy NO Tengo Mucho Que Decir Como Siempre Subo Nuevo Capitulo Todos Los Jueves... Si Cambio El Dia Avisare :D Gracias a La Gente Que Me Dejo Review :D Me Hacen Muy Muy Pero Muy Felices :D y BUeno Tambien Gracias a La Gente Que Lee Pero No me Comenta xD Igual Muchas Gracias :D BUeno Eso Seria Por Hoy... El Proximo Capitulo Se Sabran Mas Cositas Por parte de Bella... **

**PD: Dejen Review y Les Mando Un Adelanto Del Proximo Capitulo :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen Donde Tengo Mis Fotos de Las Portadas de Los Fic... Como Tambien Siempre Comento Sobre el Fic :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii^^**


	7. Recuerdo

**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Son de La Genial Stephenie Meyer y Yo Solo Los Utilizo... Si La Historia Es COmpletamente Mia Asi Que Si La Quieres Ocupar o Algo Avisame :D**

**Capitulo Dedicado a Isa, Nessie, Sole y Valice... Sin Ustedes No Se Que Haria A Veces... y Las Dos Ultimas Deben Leer Esto ¬¬ xD Las Amo! **

**7- Recuerdo.**

**Bella POV.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había llegado a Forks.

Nessie iba casi todos los días donde los Cullen. Edward la venia a buscar, y cuando lo hacia yo me quedaba dentro de la casa, y dejaba que Nessie saliera donde el.

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación la primera vez que la vino a dejar, nunca más cruzamos palabra. Si una que otra mirada, pero nada más. Tampoco lo había llamado para juntarnos, por que tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Hoy Nessie se había quedado con nosotros por que Seth llegaría en la tarde. Después de muchos días desaparecidos se había dignado a llamar para decir que estaba bien, en la casa de la playa de su novia. Sue no le dijo nada por teléfono, pero era obvio que después lo retaría por no llamar, ni dejar algún mensaje antes de irse.

-Mami tu teléfono- llego Nessie a donde estaba.

-Gracias hija.

Me entrego mi celular y vi la pantalla, era Jacob, y estaba segura de que me diría algo por no llamarlo.

-Alo- conteste.

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto- acabo de ir a tu departamento, y cuando toque la puerta salio tu vecina diciendo que te habías ido donde tu padre. Me voy unas semanas a Argentina y no eres capas de avisarme que te vas.

-Jacob lo lamento, pero tuve una emergencia.

-Debe ser una muy grande como para no llamarme ni mandarme un mensaje o un correo.

-Nessie vino a ver a su padre- dije mientras me recostaba sobre la mecedora.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fue donde se padre? Explícame.

-Nessie me pidió venirse unos días antes de que yo saliera de vacaciones donde mi padre, le dije que bueno, ya que se estaba aburriendo en casa, cuando a los días de que ella se fue me entero de que Edward esta en Forks y que por eso Nessie me insistió tanto en el viaje. Volé ese mismo día que me entere a Seattle, para llegar y descubrir que Nessie estaba en la casa de el.

-¿Lo conoció?

-Si, y desde ese día han pasado tiempo juntos.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo el?

-Se sorprendió obvio, pero aun no hablo con el, no le eh explicado nada.

-¿Lo vas a hacer?

-No lo se, no se que pueda pasar.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar, ya sabes dar el apoyo moral.

-Tranquilo Jacob, estoy bien.

-Es que me preocupas, tu y Nessie, no se que les pueda pasar, ya sabes que son mis dos tesoros.

-Lo se Jacob, pero por el momento no es necesario que vengas, estamos bien, si te necesito te llamo.

-Ok, entonces cuídate y no dudes en llamarme que yo vuelo a Forks.

-Si.

-Te quiero Bella y dile a Nessie que también la quiero.

-Claro yo le digo. También te quiero.

-Adiós.

-Adiós- dije y corte.

Jacob es un excelente amigo. El único que había encontrado en todo el tiempo que vivía en Los Ángeles, el único que me ayudo cuando más necesitaba de alguien.

_Era el tercer lugar donde me decían que no podía trabajar. Cuando me preguntaban mi edad y que había estudiado, siempre me decían "la llamaremos". _

_Tener dieciocho y cero experiencias en trabajos, no te daba muchas opciones de trabajo. Aparte en unos meses cuando se enteraran de mi embarazo estaría de patitas en la calle. _

_Entre a un café, donde compré chocolate caliente y el diario. Aun me quedaba algo de mi dinero como para comprar el diario. Pero mi dinero ya se terminaría cuando pagara la habitación donde estaba viviendo. _

_La chica me trajo mi chocolate y yo comencé a hojear el diario, algo debía haber donde me pudieran contratar. _

_Iba a tomar mi tazón cuando me equivoque y lo empuje, mojando a una persona que iba pasando justo junto a mi mesa. _

_-Disculpa- dije tomando servilletas y limpiando el traje del hombre. _

_-Descuida los accidentes pasan. _

_En ese momento lo mire y descubrí que era un hombre joven, no mas de veinticinco años, cabello oscuro, piel morena y ojos negros. _

_-Lo lamento tanto- dije después de haberlo mirado- yo no quería mancharte, solo que no vi donde estaba mi tazón y bueno lo deje caer. _

_-Esta bien, solo es una mancha, lo mando a lavar y quedara igual que antes. _

_-Bien, pero de verdad disculpa. _

_-Esta bien. _

_Me volví a sentar en mi lugar y mire el chocolate en el suelo. Había sido un desperdicio de dinero eso, y no estaba para andar botando el dinero. _

_Volví a tomar el diario y comencé a leer las ofertas de trabajo. _

_La mayoría eran de noche y era de reponedores en los supermercados, algo que no podía hacer ya que de seguro había que cargar cajas y en mi estado eso no era posible. _

_Luego estaban los de mesera y esos eran una opción, hasta que mi equilibrio lo recordaba y me decía que era un poco imposible cargar muchas cosas sin caer. _

_-Tu chocolate- dijo alguien a mi lado. _

_Mire hacia arriba y estaba el chico al cual había mojado con mi chocolate. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Ten es para ti- dejo un tazón sobre mi mesa. _

_-Pero… yo no pedí otro. _

_-Lo se, lo pedí yo para ti. _

_-No puedo recibirlo, yo fui la que moje tu ropa, debería ser yo quien te invitara algo, no tu. _

_-Bien, entonces la próxima vez tú me invitas un café. _

_-¿Estas haciendo una cita conmigo? _

_-Si- sonrió- me llamo Jacob Black. _

_-Isabella Swan- dije- ¿Quieres sentarte? _

_-Estaba esperando que lo dijeras- se sentó frente a mi- ¿Qué lees?- me pregunto. _

_-Busco trabajo. _

_-Pero eres muy joven para estar buscando trabajo, deberías estar en la universidad. _

_-Tengo algunos problemas. _

_-El dinero de seguro- dijo tomando de su café. _

_-Un poco el dinero, necesito pagar donde vivo, solo que… _

_-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto. _

_No se que me impulsaba a contarle todo a el, pero desde hace unas semanas necesitaba hablar con alguien, solo había saludado a la señora que me arrendaba la habitación donde vivía, y ella no era muy simpática. _

_-Me fui de mi casa- solté- llevo unas semanas aquí en Los Ángeles y no eh podido encontrar trabajo aun. El dinero se me esta acabando y no se que haré. _

_-Vaya, al parecer estar en un aprieto. Te incomoda si te pregunto ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa? _

_-Mi novio me engaño- dije. _

_-Pero no debías irte, de seguro tu familia y amigos te hubiera ayudado. _

_-Es que no es solo eso… estoy embarazada, por eso me fui. _

_-Wow, tu vida si que es un lió._

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el tomo mi mano por sobre la mesa. _

_-Se que no nos conocemos, y si me dijiste todo esto es por que crees que no me volverás a ver, pero puedo ayudarte, mi padre tiene un café donde de seguro te puede dar trabajo y yo también te puedo ayudar si así lo quieres, no puedes estar sola en estos momentos. _

_-No podría… ya no te molestaste por dejarte manchado de chocolate y ahora me das tu ayuda. _

_-Algún día me lo recompensaras, ahora debemos ayudarte. _

_-Gracias- dije sin más. _

Desde ese día Jacob se convirtió en mi angel de la guarda.

Su padre me contrato en el café, sabiendo que estaba embarazada, lo que me hizo muy feliz.

A los meses de comenzar a trabajar me cambie al mismo edificio donde estaba el café, ya que tenían un departamento en arriendo. Billy también vivía ahí y Jacob iba casi todos los fines de semana donde su padre.

Así Jacob se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, siempre conmigo, el día en que nació Nessie, la primera vez que la deje en la sala cuna por que yo comenzaba mis clases en la universidad. El primer día que Nessie fue a clases. Cuando me licencie en la universidad Jacob y su padre me fueron a ver, junto con Nessie quien estaba con ellos.

Fueron mi familia y lo siguen siendo, me compre el departamento junto a Billy, a veces ayudo a Billy en la cafetería cuando no tengo mucho trabajo y Jacob nos visita muy a menudo.

Volví a la casa, ya que se había nublado de repente y de seguro se ponía a llover en cualquier momento.

-Mami ¿Qué dijo el tío Jake?

-Estaba preocupado no sabia donde estábamos.

-¿No lo llamaste?- negué- de seguro estaba asustado.

-Un poco, pero ya le dije donde estábamos.

-Ok.

Ella siguió leyendo su libro cuando la puerta se abrió y miramos en su dirección.

Seth estaba en la entrada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Seth!- salto Nessie del sillón.

-Pequeña Nessie- el abrazo Seth- te extrañaba.

-Yo también, vine a verte y tu te vas a no se donde.

-Estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con mi novia- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejo en el suelo.

-Hola Bella- me abrazo.

-Es bueno verte Seth.

-También es bueno verte.

-Hasta que apareció mi hijo- dijo Sue desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Mamita linda- dijo Seth caminando hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- me tenias preocupada.

-Ya te dije con mi novia en la playa.

-Eres un irresponsable, irte sin avisar.

-Nunca mas mamá, lo prometo.

-Eso espero y solo te aviso estas castigado.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo dije, así que llama a tu novia y dile que no la veras por unos días.

-Es injusto- dijo Seth- solo fueron unos días.

-Fueron dos semanas y llamaste ayer, así que estas castigado, te aviso cuando ya no lo estés- dijo Sue y volvió a la cocina.

-Que injusto- se sentó en el sillón.

-Creo que iré a sacar mis cosas de tu habitación, dormiré con Nessie- dije.

-No es necesario, puedo dormir aquí, aparte tendría un gran televisor.

-Seth es tu habitación, aparte serán varios días.

-Te propongo algo, cuando este cansado te pido mi habitación.

-Bien- dije.

Nessie y Seth se pusieron a conversar. Yo tome el libro que tenia Nessie en las manos y me di cuenta de que era mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas. Hace años que no lo veía, se supone que fue una de las primeras cosas que voló cuando saque todo lo que Edward me había dado y había guardado en el sótano de la casa. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Abrí el libro buscando una página en especial, la página donde en una esquina Edward me había dejado un mensaje.

"_No importa cuando tiempo pase, nunca te dejare de amar. E."_

No pude evitar las lágrimas que aparecieron en mis ojos, así que sin hacer mucho ruido, y no llamar la atención de Nessie, que se preocuparía por mí, salí de la casa a tomar aire.

Camine varias cuadras cuando un auto se estaciono a mi lado, y sentí como alguien se bajaba de el. No quería mirar, podría ser que no viniera hacia mí y yo haría de loca.

-Bella- me llamo esa voz inconfundible para mi- Bella espera- dijo alcanzándome.

Me tomo por el brazo, y como paso hace mas de diez años una corriente viajo por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. El no debería provocar esto en mí.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si, solo déjame sola.

-Venia a hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no tanga nada que hablar contigo.

-Dijiste que me llamarías para conversar y ya espere una semana, creo que debemos conversar.

-Edward no es el momento- trate de soltarme de su agarre.

-Todos los días me dirás lo mismo, debemos conversar. Hay mucho que quiero saber.

-Suéltame- dije.

El me soltó y me gire para mirarlo.

Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos. Ese verde esmeralda que tenía me volvió a hipnotizar, dejándome un momento aturdida, pero recordé por que no podía caer bajo su hechizo de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunte.

-¿Podemos ir a algún lugar?

-No lo creo Edward, hoy no puedo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Si- dije.

-No te creo.

-No tiene por que creerme- dije y pase por su lado.

-Espera- me volvió a sujetar.

-Edward suéltame, te llamare cuando pueda hablar contigo.

-Nunca lo harás, por que no quieres dar la cara, no quieres decir por que desapareciste hace tanto tiempo.

-Edward suéltame.

-No, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora. Quiero saber ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de Nessie? ¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿Por qué desapareciste de la vida de todos?

-Fue mi decisión y no te interesa- tire de mi brazo pero el no me soltó.

-Pero una decisión que nos perjudico a todos, en especial a mí, que no sabia donde estabas y que te había pasado. No sabes lo mal que estuve cuando te fuiste, lo mucho que llore por ti.

-No me hagas reír- dije- tú nunca lloraste por mí. Lo que hiciste fue revolcarte con otra después de que ya no estaba a tu lado, no mientras Edward, se que no lloraste.

Su mano me soltó y me quedo mirando incrédulo.

-Yo nunca estuve con otra que no fueras tú.

-Si como no, eso mismo me dijo la chica que hablo conmigo el día que te llame para decirte de mi embarazo.

-Bella de verdad yo….

-Sabes que no me interesa, te llamare cuando pueda hablar contigo sin recordar ese momento. Ahora me voy.

Di media vuelta y comencé a correr, no tenia intenciones de que Edward me alcanzara.

Mientras corría se puso a llover, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Decirle todo eso a Edward había dolido, por que el no puede decir que si lo había hecho. Aunque ya no se que duele mas, su engaño hace tantos años o que se haga el que no sabe de lo que hablo.

Entre en la casa y subí las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Mama!- escuche el grito de Nessie.

Yo cerré la puerta de la habitación de Seth y la cerré con pestillo, no quería ser molestada, quería morir con mi dolor de ver a ese hombre que tanto había amado.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto El Capitulo? ¿Valio La Espera? Quiero Saber! xD Bueno Ya Aparecio Jacob... (Si Algunas No Lo Saben Jacob No Es De Mi Agrado- Por Todo Eso En Eclipse- Pero Si Es Un Bueno Amigo- Debo Reconocer Eso-) El Sera Un Apoyo... Creo.. Hasta Ahora Es Mi idea xD Bueno Ya Bella Le Grito A Edward Por Que Desaparecio... Asi Que Veremos Que Pasa En El Proximo Capitulo y Se Viene El Acercamiento Que Tanto Esperan... Solo Deben Esperar Un Poquito Mas :D Espero Que Les Gustara, Muchas Gracias Por Sus Review :D Todos Fueron Respondidos... Menos Los Que No Tiene Cuenta Por Que No Puedo HAcer Eso xD**

**PD. Dejen Review y Les MAndo Un Adelanto... Recuerden Que Los Adelantos Los MAndo El Dia Marte y Los Review Que Lleguen Despues No Mando... Eso Es POr Que No Tengo Mucho Tiempo xD **

**PD2. Me Pueden Agregar A FAce Danii Belliner Cullen... Siempre Comento o Me Pueden Preguntar Lo Que Quieran :D **

**Saludo y Gracias Por Leer**

**Danii^^**


	8. Mi Vida Sin Ti

**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Son De La Grandiosa Stephanie Meyer (Idola) Pero Si La Historia Es Completamente Mia... Asi Que Si Te Gustaria Publicarla En Alguna Parte Por FAvor Avisenme :D **

**8- Mi Vida Sin Ti.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama.

Aun no podía dejar de repetir las palabras de Bella en mi mente. Ella creía que la había engañado con alguien, pero eso nunca pudo ser.

Solo unos días antes de venirme le había pedido a Kate ser mi novia, y termine con ella cuando apareció Nessie, no podía ser por eso que ella creyera que la engañe.

Pero también dijo que me había llamado y que le dijeron que yo había estado con alguien. ¿Quién pudo haber contestado mi teléfono?

Ahora menos entendía todo esto. Si Bella desapareció por eso, debería escucharme y así podríamos aclarar todo y puede ser que ella y yo… mejor no era hacerme ideas, después el que saldría lastimado seria yo. Como lo hice hace once años cuando ella desapareció.

_Volví a llamar a Bella a su celular pero no contesto, ya había dejado muchos mensajes en su casa y en el celular, pero ella no contestaba._

_¿Qué le podía haber pasado? _

_Marque el numero de Alice y ella me respondió al tercer timbre. _

_-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas? _

_-¿Has visto a Bella?- pregunte sin preámbulos._

_-No, bueno si ayer, pero hoy tenía que salir y me dijo que mañana nos juntaríamos, no la eh llamado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? _

_Eh intentado llamarla toda la tarde. Bueno cuando llegue de las clases dormí un poco y luego al despertar decidí llamar, pero ya eh intentado como veinte veces y aun no contesta me tiene muy preocupado. _

_-Iré a verla- la escuche pararse- te llamo cuando sepa de ella. _

_-Ok, dile que me llame o hazlo tu. _

_-Claro. _

_-Adiós- colgué. _

_Bella me tenía preocupado, no sabía donde podía estar y si no contestaba ni su celular, ni en la casa era por que algo le había pasado. No quería pensar en que algo malo le paso, pero era la primera idea que se me venia a la cabeza. _

_No pude hacer otra que más que preocuparme por Bella, hasta que sonó mi celular y era Alice la que me llamaba. _

_-Alice ¿Sabes donde esta Bella? _

_-No lo se Edward- dijo muy triste. _

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No la encontraste? _

_-No, fui a su casa y nadie salio. La llame a su celular y se escuchaba desde dentro, pero no respondió. Justo llego Charlie y me hizo pasar a la casa, cuando fuimos a su habitación encontramos que Bella había sacado todas sus cosas y se había ido. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? _

_-Dejo una nota para Charlie, diciéndole que no la buscara y que no se preocupara por ella, que cuando pueda lo llamaría. No sabemos donde esta. _

_Mi teléfono callo de mi mano cuando Alice dijo eso. Mi Bella había desaparecido y no sabían donde estaba. ¿Por qué Bella se fue de esa manera? _

Después de eso, no lo pensé mucho y salí rumbo al aeropuerto, llegue a Forks después de varias horas de viaje y todos se sorprendieron por verme allí. Era obvio que nadie pensé en que dejaría todo para venir por Bella.

Hable con Charlie solo una vez, cuando me dijo que el no sabia donde estaba su hija, que al igual que nosotros estaba muy sorprendido por todo esto.

Yo busque en toda la gente que podría conocerla. Amigos del instituto, lugares a los cuales les gustaba ir, pase unos días en Seattle tratando de encontrarla, pero nunca lo logre.

Luego de eso volví a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación por tres días. En esos tres días lo único que hice fue pensar y pensar en ¿Por qué ella se había ido de esa manera si teníamos una vida planeada juntos?

Cuando salí de mi habitación fue solo para encerarme en la que estaba enfrente. Ya que después de algunos pensamientos comencé a recordar a Bella en cada rincón de mi habitación y sobre todo en mi cama, donde tantas veces nos habíamos amado.

Mi padre me obligo a volver a Inglaterra cuando vio que no salía de mi estado de depresión. Por lo menos las clases me ayudaron a tratar de olvidar un poco a Bella, aunque por las noches no podía dormir, pensando en que lugar ella se encontraba.

Así pase mi primer año en la universidad. El primer semestre me había costado mucho pasarlo por que había estado casi un mes fuera, pero ya el segundo me logre adaptar a todo.

En esas vacaciones no volví con mi familia y trate de recorrer Europa. Visite muchos países, pero no duraba mucho en ellos, ya que con Bella habíamos planeado venir a todos estos lugares cuando ella se viniera a estudiar conmigo.

Pasaron los años y regrese a mi casa después de tres, mi madre era la mas contenta, ya que la única vez que me vio fue cuando ella me visito en Inglaterra. Recuerdo haber informado en esas vacaciones que me quedaría trabajando en Londres, ya me había contratado en uno de los mejores hospitales.

Solo regresaba a casa para fechas importantes, navidades, año nuevo y para el matrimonio de mis hermanos. Lo demás era trabajar.

No deje que entrara ninguna chica en mi vida, primero por que no tendría que ofrecerle de mí roto corazón y tampoco quería por Bella. Aun la amaba y no podía solo remplazarla, aunque eso me hiciera mal.

-¿Edward?- llamo mi madre.

-Pasa- dije sentándome en la cama.

-Hijo ¿Qué paso? Te vi llegar muy apurado y luego te encerraste. ¿Estas bien?

-Si… bueno no.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me encontré con Bella.

-¿y?

-Me dijo algo que me dejo un poco mal.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que ella me llamo a Londres para decirme que estaba embarazada y una persona le dijo que yo había estado con otra. Al parecer ella le creyó y por eso se fue.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo mi madre sorprendida.

-No se que pensar, no se quien le pudo haber dicho eso y ahora no se como podremos volver a conversar, por Nessie necesitamos hacerlo.

-No sabia cuanto mas complicado se podía poner esto. Pero también puedes pedirle ayuda a Alice.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada- dijo levantándose- creo que mejor yo hablo con ellos.

-Mama explícate.

-Después hablamos.

Mi madre salia de la habitación dejándome muy interesado en lo que había dicho. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer mi hermana?

Después de es extraña conversación me di una ducha y me metí en la cama. Aunque no había hecho mucho el día de hoy, la confesión de Bella me dejo agotado y mi mente estaba cansada.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente llovía de una forma muy fuerte, el agua golpeaba contra mi ventanal, mientras un viento muy fuerte soplaba afuera, las ramas de los árboles se afirmaban obstinadas en su lugar.

Me puse ropa abrigadora ya que de seguro hoy saldría a buscar a Nessie, aunque tampoco tenia la certeza después de la conversación de ayer con Bella.

-¿Edward?- tocaron la puerta.

-Pasa Alice.

Mi hermana entro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermanito necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para que?

-Debo ir a dejar una tela a la casa de una señora a la afuera del pueblo ¿me puedes acompañar?

-¿Jasper no puede ir?

-Salio y dijo que volvería en la tarde, tu eres el único que me puede ayudar.

-Bien, iré contigo, pero si Nessie me llama para ir por ella te dejare a ti.

-Si- salio sonriendo.

No entendía por que mi hermana siempre quería hacer ese tipo de cosas en un día como este.

Baje a tomar desayuno, mientras el pequeño Ethan me traía un juguete tras otro hasta la mesa, donde yo los dejaba para poder comer.

-Ed- me llamo. Era el único que me podía decir así.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-Juga conmi- dijo.

-Dejame terminar aquí- le apunte la mesa.

-Bem.

El se fue al living, yo termine mi taza de café y lave lo que había ocupado. Pase por los jueguetes de Ethan y me fui al living donde el tenia todo esparcido sobre la alfombra, moviendose de un lado a otro.

Yo me senté con en el suelo, Ethan se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a pasarme cosas, mientras el se divertía.

No había podido disfrutar estos momentos con mi verdadera hija, pero Ethan me había dado todos esos momentos.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, fue el mes que Alice me fue a ver a Inglaterra. Estábamos en mi departamento y Ethan intentaba dar pequeños pasos aunque siempre caía sobre su pañal. Hasta que en un momento Alice lo dejo sobre sus piernecitas, el se soltó del agarre de Alice y camino hasta mi sillón, yo estaba muy emocionado por sus pasos.

Luego de eso había venido a casa a pasar tiempo con la familia cuando Ethan dijo su primera palabra, que fue mamá y agua. Algo que a todos los ilusiono mucho y comenzaron a pedirle que dijera mas cosas, a el no le gusto y no hablo hasta después de un mes de nuevo.

Pero el me había dado momento que no había podido disfrutar con Nessie, y aunque no era mi hijo lo quería como si lo fuera, era un pequeño muy especial para mi.

-Ed- me llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Nechi venda?- pregunto.

Para tener tres años sabia preguntar por todo muy bien y no olvidaba a su familia por nada del mundo.

-No lo se, aun no me llama para que vaya por ella.

-Llama tú- dijo.

-No lo creo.

El se levanto y fue hasta la mesita que estaba junto al sillón, tomo el teléfono y me lo entrego.

-Llama a Nechi ella quede venid.

-Bien la llamare- dije.

Me levante del suelo, Ethan siguió con sus juguetes y yo mire el teléfono.

¿Seria bueno que la llamara? No lo sabia, pero marque el numero de la casa de Bella, esperando de que ella no fuera la que me contestara.

-Alo- dijo la voz de un chico.

-Hola- dije- ¿Esta Nessie?

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto.

-Soy Edward.

-Ah Edward- dijo el chico mas relajado- soy Seth ¿me recuerdas?

-Claro- dije al recordar al hijo de Sue- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, aunque castigado.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Me fui unos días con mi novia y no le dije a nadie.

-Seth eso siempre trae problemas.

-Ahora lo se- lo escuche reír.

-¿Esta Nessie?

-No, ella salio con Bella y Jasper.

-¿Jasper?

-Si, llego en la mañana y saco a Bella de la casa. Nessie y Sue fueron con ellos. Aunque mejor que hayan sacado a Bella, anoche lloro mucho y no podíamos tranquilizarla, mi madre estaba muy preocupada.

-Pero ¿Esta bien?- pregunte muy preocupado.

-Si, supongo, igual Jasper de seguro le sube el animo… oye pero te puedo preguntar algo.

-¿Claro?- dije un poco por temor de lo que pudiera preguntar.

-¿Por qué llamas a Nessie no sabia que la conocieras?

Seth no sabia que era el padre de Nessie.

-Seth, pensé que lo sabias.

-¿Saber que?

-Soy… soy el padre de Nessie.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, bueno me entere cuando Nessie llego, así que imaginare como estoy.

-Vaya, Bella se lo tenia muy calladito, aunque supongo que mamá y Charlie lo sabían.

-Creo que lo sabían.

-Bueno, no soy quien para juzgar- dijo Seth- ¿le digo a Nessie que te llame cuando llegue?

-Si por favor.

-Bien yo le digo. Adiós Edward.

-Adiós.

Seth cortó y me fui a sentar al sillón.

-¿Vene Nechi?- pregunto Ethan.

-Hoy no campeón, no estaba en su casa.

-Bucha.

Se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus brazos.

-Edward ¿estas listo? Necesito ir a dejar esto- indico dos cajas Alice.

-Voy por mi chaqueta.

Fui rápido por mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto, para volver donde Alice y cargar las cajas.

Ella se despidió de Ethan y mi madre se quedo con el para que no llorara cuando viera a Alice salir sin el.

Nos subimos a mi auto y Alice me indico donde era.

Fue al otro lado del pueblo y veinte minutos fuera de este. Todo el camino pensé en dos podía estar Jasper con Bella.

Entramos por un camino hasta que apareció una casa de dos pisos. Alice me hizo estacionar delante de la casa y saque las cajas del maletero.

-¿Dónde las dejo?

-Dentro, la dueña de la casa no esta, pero podemos entrar- dijo sacando unas llaves.

Ella abrió la puerta y me mando al segundo piso a la tercera puerta donde debía dejar todos. Subí las escaleras como me dijo y de repente escuche que la puerta principal se cerraba, solo pensé que Alice había preferido cerrarla. Pero en eso escuche mi auto encenderse y fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Deje caer las cajas para correr escaleras abajo, cuando alguien hablo desde una habitación.

-¿Ahí alguien ahí fuera?- pregunto y reconocí la voz.

-¿Bella?- pregunte.

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Caímos en una trampa- la escuche desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? El Capitulo Es Muy Triste Lo Se... u.u... Edward Sufrio Mucho Pero Bueno... Asi Es Como Va Esta Cosa xD Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review :D Fueron Muchos Ya Que Mande Muchos Adelantos... Estaba Cansada xD Tambien Quiero Decirles Que No Eh Estado Muy Bien Asi Que Si En Face Me Pillan Mal... Tranquilas... Es Normal... Tengo Algunos Lios En Mi Cabeza Que Necesito Soluciinar PEro Lo Demas Bien... No Creo Que Afecte La Historia... Pero Si Eso Llegara A Pasar Les Avisare Con Tiempo :D Bueno Eso Seria **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Mandarles Adelantos y Con Sus COmentarios (Por Favor Quieranme En Ellos No Estoy De Lo Mejor Sentimentalmente y Los Review Ayudan xD) **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen Donde Me Encuentran y Pueden PReguntar o Ver Alguno Que Otro Adelanto De La Historia xD **

**Saludos Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii^^**


	9. Encerrados

**Los Personajes No Son Mios Pertenesen A La Fantastica, Idola Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia... Asi Que Si la Quieres Copiar o Publicar En Alguna PArte Por Favor Avisame :D Gracias. **

**9- Encerrados.**

**Bella POV**.

Sue estaba a mi lado acariciando mi cabello. Había llorado toda la noche después de haber conversado con Edward. Me dolía tanto verlo, y mas ver su cinismo al decir que no había estado con nadie.

¡Me lo habían dicho!

La chica que me lo dijo, contesto su teléfono, el de su departamento, era obvio que no podía haber un error hay.

Otro sollozo escapo de mi pecho.

-Bella no puedes seguir así, tu hija esta muy preocupada.

-No… no puedo- dije.

-Si puedes hija, si puedes. Por ella debes hacerlo. Nessie lo único que quiere es entrar y verte, pero no quiero que te vea así, aprovecha que esta tomando desayuno y date un baño. El agua relajara tu cuerpo y te dejara pensar todo mas claro, pero no sigas llorando.

-Bien… iré… iré al baño.

Me levante tome mi toalla y algo de ropa para caminar al baño. Pude escuchar a Seth y Nessie abajo.

El agua relajo solo mi cuerpo, mi mente estaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Edward, en su mirada, en sus gestos, en todo. Trate de sacar todo eso de mi mente por mi hija, debía estar bien por ella.

Me puse algo sencillo, para salir, no tenia ánimos de buscar algo mas elaborado. Me mire en el espejo y parecía un fantasma, mi cara blanca y grandes manchas moradas debajo de mis ojos por no dormir, intente colocarme algo de base para taparla, pero solo las cubrió un poco, aun se podía notar algo.

Baje las escaleras y cuando Nessie me sintió corrió a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Mama ¿Estas bien?

-Si pequeña, lo estoy.

-Te escuche llorar, me tenias muy preocupada.

-Te prometo que ahora estoy bien.

-Que bueno, no me gusta saber que estas mal- me dio un beso en la mejilla- vamos a comer, debes tener hambre.

Nessie me trajo algo para comer, pero yo solo puede darle algunas mordidas a mis tostadas y tomar algo de mi café. Mi estomago estaba completamente cerrado.

Nessie trataba de hacerme conversación, pero mi mente no estaba muy rápida como para responderle, así que Seth trataba de hacerle preguntas y mantenerla ocupada.

Estábamos por terminar de comer, cuando tocaron el timbre, Sue fue a la puerta y cuando volvió, llego con un sonriente Jasper.

-Jasper- dije y me levante para abrazarlo.

No sabia cuanto podía necesitar un amigo en estos momentos.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?

-Jasper necesito tanto de un amigo ahora.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Puedes llevarme a alguna parte.

-Claro, vamos.

-Esperen- dijo Sue de repente- tengo que ir al pueblo y no estaría mal si me dejan ahí, Nessie también puede venir conmigo.

-Si- salto Nessie feliz, pero me miro- ¿puedo mami?

-Claro.

-Bien vamos por nuestras chaquetas.

-Mama ¿Puedo ir?- pregunto Seth.

-No, estas castigado.

-Injusto- dijo Seth.

Nessie fue por su chaqueta y la mía ya que estaba lloviendo mucho. Sue y Nessie llegaron en minutos y nos subimos al auto de Jasper para partir.

En el pueblo Sue y Nessie se bajaron, dejándome con Jasper.

Condujo un poco antes de detenerse y mirarme.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto.

-Ayer vi a Edward y bueno le dije un par de cosas, el me dijo otras y quede muy mal- mire mi regazo.

-Bella si te pido que me cuentes que paso hace casi once años atrás ¿lo harías?

Yo asentí y tome aire.

Comencé a contarle todo a Jasper, desde que me entere que podría estar embarazada, mi visita al medico, mi llamada a al departamento de Edward, lo de la chica que me contesto, como me escape, como comencé a vivir en Los Ángeles, cuando Jacob me ayudo, el nacimiento de Nessie. Toda mi vida desde que lo deje de ver.

El me pregunto algunas cosas, pero todo el tiempo me escucho. Yo solo le contaba mientras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas recordando todo.

-... y ahora llego aquí y el esta y todo se complica- dije cubriendo mi cara con mis manos.

-Tranquila Bella, ya veras como todo se soluciona.

-Nada se solucionara Jasper, cuando veo a Edward solo recuerdo ese momento y lo odio, lo odio por hacerme sufrir.

-Bella pero deberías escucharlo a lo mejor las cosas no fueron así, no me quiero poner del lado de ninguno, pero ambos debes escucharse.

-No se si pueda hacer eso algún día.

-Deberás hacerlo Bella, y puede ser que sea mas pronto de lo que piensas.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Jasper, el lo saco leyó el mensaje y me miro.

-Debo ir a buscar unas telas para Alice ¿me acompañas?

-Claro.

Jasper condujo hacia la salida del pueblo y luego se metió por un camino al llegar a una casa muy bonita. Nos bajamos los dos del auto ya que el me dijo que lo ayudara con las cajas.

Entramos en la casa, según Jasper la señora no estaba pero podíamos entrar. Subimos al segundo piso y entramos en una habitación y cuando el me mando por la caja que estaba mas lejos de la puerta, esta se cerro y quede sola dentro.

-¿Jasper?- lo llame.

-Lo siento Bella, estoy mandado a dejarte aquí.

-¿Es una broma verdad?

-No, pero si quieres decirle algo a alguien por esto, es a Esme, ella lo planeo.

-¿Qué cosa planeo?

-No te puedo decir, solo debes esperar aquí.

-Jasper no se te ocurra dejarme aquí.

-Lo siento Bella.

-¡Jasper!- grite.

Lo escuche bajar las escaleras, luego cerrar la puerta y encender el auto. No podía creer que me dejara aquí.

Tire de la puerta muchas veces, pero esta no se abrió, fui hasta la ventana, pero estaba cerrada de alguna manera que no me dejaba abrirla. Ahora que debía hacer.

Me senté en el suelo y pasaron varios minutos. No se cuanto ya que no tenia ni mi reloj puesto y menos mi celular conmigo.

Escuche la llegada de un auto y esperaba que fuera de la dueña de la casa y me dejara salir. Fue abierta la puerta principal, alguien subió la escalera, se volvió a cerrar la puerta, sentí algo caer al piso cuando hable.

-¿Ahí alguien ahí fuera?- pregunte.

-¿Bella?- dijo una voz que reconocí.

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Caímos en una trampa- dije al darme cuenta de todo esto.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto.

-Jasper me trajo y a ti debió traerte Alice.

-¿Cómo… como lo sabes?

-Es obvio, aunque Jasper me dijo que Esme tenía que ver en todo esto.

-¿Mi madre?

-Si. Ahora ¿Puedes sacarme?- pregunte.

-La llave esta aquí en el suelo- dijo y lo escuche colocarla en la puerta.

El abrió y apareció delante de mí.

Estaba todo nervioso mientras me miraba. Yo solo quería salir de su mirada por que no me gustaba que me viera con esos ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos- dije y pase por su lado para bajar la escalera.

-Bella no creo que si Jasper con Alice se tomaron todos estos detalles nos dejen salir tan fácil- me siguió Edward por la escalera.

-No creo que nos dejen encerrados en esta casa, eso es de locos.

Llegue a la puerta y tire de ella, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Fui hasta la ventana y esta también estaba cerrada. Fui a todas las ventanas que había en la casa, pero ninguna se abría, la puerta de la cocina también estaba cerrada.

¿De verdad nos habían encerrado en una casa? ¿Por qué me tenían que hacer esto?

Volví al living donde Edward estaba sentado en un sillón, yo me senté en otro que estaba lejos de el. Mirando hacia otra parte.

Sabia que me estaba mirando, pero no lo iba a mirar, esperaría hasta que Jasper y Alice nos dejaran salir sin dirigirle una palabra a Edward, no quería saber nada de el ahora.

-Bella- dijo Edward después de unos quince minutos en silencio- Bella- me volvió a llamar- Bella no puedes estar toda la vida callada. Estamos encerrados, por lo menos podríamos conversar.

-Lo dudo.

-Bella… por favor. Sabes que debemos conversar.

-Pero yo te dije ayer que hasta que estuviera lista conversaría contigo.

-Ahora es un buen momento.

-Ya te dije que no.

Sentí que se levanto, pensé que iba a salir del living, pero se coloco delante de mi, apoyando sus manos en los apoya brazos del sillón y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Bella, hablaremos ahora- dijo serio.

-No quiero hablar contigo- dije molesta.

-Quiero que me expliques todo. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me contaste de Nessie?

-Te llame para contarte- dije- pero estabas muy ocupado.

-No recuerdo alguna llamada tuya, siempre fui yo el que te llame.

-Cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada corrí a mi casa a contarte sobre eso, estaba tan feliz- dije recordando y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- tome mi teléfono sabiendo que tendría problemas con Charlie por llamarte, pero no me importaba- dije ya llorando- cuando alguien me contesto el teléfono de tu departamento, no fuiste tu y lo hizo una chica, le pedí hablar contigo y me dijo que no te molestaría por que estabas descansando del reciente sexo que habían tenido- solté todo llorando.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-Por eso me fui, por que tu te fuiste con otra a solo dos meses de estar separados.

-Nunca me acosté con nadie- dijo Edward.

-¡Mentira! ¿Como esa chica estaba en tu departamento?

-Nunca estuve con ninguna chica en mi departamento- dijo- lo único que hice los dos primeros meses fue estudiar, luego te fuiste y caí en depresión.

-¿En depresión?- pregunte.

-Bella nunca te engañe, nunca lo hice.

-No puedo creerte… esa chica contesto en tu departamento. Se supone que vivías solo y estabas esperando a que yo llegara.

-Y lo estaba haciendo, siempre pensaba en que tú llegarías.

-Edward no mientas más. Pasaron solo unos meses para que me cambiaras por otra persona. Nunca me amaste.

-No digas eso, te ame, mejor dicho aun te amo- soltó.

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendía. El no podía amarme, no ahora, no después de todos estos años y menos ahora que sabía lo de nuestra hija, que le había escondido la verdad sobre ella.

Me levante de golpe, dejándolo sorprendido y me aleje lo que mas pude de su lado.

-No puedes- dije- no puedes estar enamorado de mi.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto acercándose, pero me aleje.

-Por que es estupido. Me fui de tu lado, luego pasaron muchos años y ahora te enteras de que tienes una hija de la cual no sabias. En vez de estar enamorado de mi deberías odiarme.

-Pero nunca lo hice. Cuando te fuiste no sabia el por que, y solo dije que te esperaría hasta que volvieras a aparecer. Nunca me di la oportunidad de amar a alguien, por que sabia que volverías. Cuando me di la oportunidad de estar con alguien, apareció Nessie y termine todo.

-Edward… tú… tú no pudiste hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo.

Nos quedamos mirando uno al otro en silencio. Yo procesaba todo lo que Edward me había dicho y no podía creer en que aun me amara, o nunca me olvido. Lo dañe. Debería odiarme u olvidarse de mí.

-Bella por favor- dijo Edward- se que pasaron cosas, no se quien te contesto mi teléfono por que fue imposible que alguien lo hiciera, pero solo se, que te ame hace once años y aun te amo. El día que te vi mis sentimientos aparecieron hacia a ti. ¿A ti no te paso eso?- pregunto.

No le iba a responder. Por que si lo hacia el sabría que también sentía algo por el. Para que me iba a engañar si nunca lo olvide, siempre pensé en el, cada noche llore por el. Cada día que veía a Nessie lo veía a el y me preguntaba si había podido seguir una vida, como yo había hecho la mía.

-No me siento muy bien- dije cuando la cabeza me dio un giro raro.

-Creo que deberías sentarte- dijo Edward acercándose.

Yo asentí y camine hacia el sillón, cuando iba a llegar toda la habitación se ladeo y mi cuerpo también se fue de lado. Todo se volvió negro.

.

Me sentía cómoda donde estaba y no me quería mover.

Recordaba haber tenido un horrible sueño donde conversaba con Edward, le decía por que lo deje y el trataba de hacerme creer que no había estado con nadie. Lo más sorprendente de mi sueño fue escuchar de sus labios que aun me ama.

Podía ser que verlo solo me hiciera darme cuenta de que aun lo quería, pero mi inconsciente ya estaba muy mal al querer darme una idea de que el me amara.

Me gire sobre mi cama y me acomode en la almohada.

-¿Bella?- escuche su voz y me asuste.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Edward sentado a mi lado. En sus ojos había mucha preocupación, mientras que yo no entendía nada.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no era mi habitación, tampoco alguna que conociera. ¿Dónde estaba? El sueño había sido ¿real?

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- dije incorporándome- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Dijiste que te sentías mal, te ibas a sentar en el sillón cuando te fuiste de lado y alcance a sujetarte. Pero ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

-Si, creo que estaba un poco cansada- dije volviendo a apoyarme en la cama.

-Descansa, aun no consigo poder comunicarme con Alice o Jasper.

-¿Tienes teléfono?

-Tengo mi celular. No sabía que lo tenía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Entiendo.

-Te dejo para que descanses- se levanto Edward.

-Edward espera- dije.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber si antes de que me desmayara tuvimos alguna conversación. Por que no se si la soñé o fue real.

-Fue real, pero no es bueno que te compliques por eso, solo estábamos conversando- dijo saliendo muy triste.

Edward me dejo sola, yo me quede en la cama.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿En que habíamos quedado? No sabia que pensar, todo fue tan extraño. Primero mi confesión de por que me había ido, luego la confesión de el que no me había olvidado y menos dejarme de amar, yo diciéndole que era imposible y luego todo negro.

¿Qué podía pensar ante eso? Tenia mi cabeza hecha un lió. No sabia si debía sentir lo que en estos momentos sentía o tratar de olvidar todo eso.

Sin saber muy bien por que lo hacia, me levante de la cama. Estaba descalza suponiendo que Edward me saco los zapatos por mas comodidad. Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, al llegar a bajo Edward no estaba en el living, camine hacia la cocina y Edward miraba por una ventana. Me acerque lentamente a el y cuando estuve detrás de Edward me quede quieta.

-Edward- dije y el se giro.

-¿Qué…?

No lo deje acabar, ya que mis labios chocaron con los suyos y lo silenciaron. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello, mientras me colocaba de puntas para besarlo mejor. Se demoro solo unos segundos en rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y corresponder a mi beso.

**Lo Se Quieren Matarme Por Dejarlo Hay... Pero Tengo Mis Razones y Es Que La Historia No Se Vuelva Muy Monotona y ADORO El Suspenso xD... Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo... Como Ven Edward Sigue Amando A Bella... El Nunca La Va a Olvidar y Amo Que Sea Tan Tienro xD Siempre Termino Haciendolos Asi jkajkaj... Pero Bueno Que Pasara Ahora... Que Creen Que Pasara? Dejen Sus Comentarios :D Gracias Por El Review :D Son Cada Dia Mas... Por Que Lo Se... Por QUe Ahora Me Demoro Mucho Enviando Adelantos xD Pero Soy Feliz Sabiendo Que Les Gusta :D Ya Se Viene Los Capitulos Mas LArgos... Los Capitulos Emocionante... y Aun Falta Gente Que Aparesca Asi Que Se Nos Viene :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Enviar Los Adelantos... Recuerden Que Todos Los MArtes Envio ;D**

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen :D **

**PD3: Pueden Dejar Cualquier Pregunta en Un Review Ya Que Estoy Personalizando Los Adelantos y Respondo a Todo... No Se Si Se Dieron Cuenta Algunas xD **

**Bueno Gracias Por Leer... Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	10. En Un Punto Medio

**Capitulo Dedicado A Mi Kamii Como Regalo de Cumpleaños :D Amiga Espero Que Lo Pases Muy Bien... Que Disfrutes Tu Dia y Que Cumplas Muchos Añitos Mas... Te Quiero! **

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia Si La Quieres Ocupar Avisame Antes :D **

**10- En Un Punto Medio.**

**Bella POV.**

_Estaba apoyada en la pared mientras Edward se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, y fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos y sentir como sus labios se juntaban con los míos. _

_Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y a las de el a mi cadera, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mío, dejándome atrapada entre la pared y el._

_El beso se hizo intenso sus labios se movían con maestría sobre los míos. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi boca, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Este hombre con un solo beso lograba provocar en mí más de una cosa._

_Sus manos descendieron hasta mi trasero, para tomarlo fuerte de el, me levanto envolviendo mis piernas en su cadera. No pude evitar gemir al sentir el cuerpo de Edward tan cerca del mío. Era la primera vez que Edward hacia esto conmigo, pero no me quejaba. _

_Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello, dejando dulces besos en el. Sentí como succionaba mi piel y no pude evitar gemir alto. El solo sonrió sobre mi piel, para seguir besando. _

_-Edward- dije cuando bajo un poco el escote de mi blusa- vamos a mi habitación- solté. _

_-¿estas segura?- pregunto. _

_-Más que nunca. _

_El me beso dulcemente de nuevo y camino conmigo en brazos hacia la escalera…_

_._

Edward me estampo contra la pared cuando me respondió al beso, haciendo que sintiera el golpe en mi espalda y me arqueara contra su cuerpo.

Mis manos tironeaban de su cabello, haciendo que dulces gruñidos escaparan de sus labios. El solo me besaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Me tomo de mi trasero y me levanto. Mi cuerpo reconoció ese movimiento y envolvió mis piernas en sus caderas, mientras me movía contra su cuerpo.

El me beso mas intensamente, aplastándome contra la pared y dejándome casi sin aire. Yo respondí de la misma manera, no podía hacerlo de otra forma.

Estaba deseando que Edward diera otro paso en todo esto cuando recordé unas palabras. "_Mira niñita, no molestare a Edward después de lo cansado que quedo por el excelente sexo que acabamos de tener"_ mi mente proceso esa frase y automáticamente deje de responder el beso a Edward y mis manos se fueron a su pecho para separarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward desconcertado.

-Suéltame- dije.

-Pero Bella… ¿Qué pasa?

-Suéltame- dije mas fuerte y el me soltó- no me vuelvas a besar- dije caminando hacia el living.

-No puedes decirme eso, tu me besaste- grito.

-Lo se y fue un error.

No quería salir lastimada otra vez, podía ser que Edward me dijera la verdad en que no me había engañado, pero aun tenia la voz nítida de esa chica en mi cabeza y podría ser que el me engañara.

-Bella me puedes explicar ¿Por qué vienes, me besas y luego me pides que no lo vuelva a hacer?

-No lo se… no se por que lo hice- dije caminando hacia la ventana- llama a Jasper, dile que quiero salir de aquí.

-¿No hay forma de que tú y yo quedemos en algún término?

-No lo se- dije.

-Bella por favor, por Nessie debemos ser amigos o tratarnos de llevarnos bien.

-Lo se, solo que me cuesta, no quiero hacerme ilusiones- dije sincera.

-¿Ilusiones? ¿De que hablas?

-Me conozco Edward, se que si eres lindo conmigo termino cayendo ante tu encanto- dije sincera.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que Edward llego junto a mi y me hizo mirarlo.

-Seré el mismo de siempre Bella, pero quiero que por nuestra hija todo salga bien.

-Yo también lo quiero Edward.

-Bien, entonces llevémonos bien y así nuestra hija será más feliz.

-Me parece- dije tratando de sonreír.

-Con lo nuestro veremos que pasa- dijo Edward.

-Edward…

-Solo veamos que pasa Bella.

-Bien.

Me senté en el sillón, cuando el celular de Edward sonó en su bolsillo.

-Es Alice- dijo.

-Dile que la matare.

-Ok.

Edward se fue a la cocina a contestar, mientras yo me quedaba en el sillón pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en que besar a Edward fue tonto.

**Edward POV.**

Me fui hasta la cocina, solo para poder tomar aire antes de contestarle a Alice. Todo lo que había pasado me dejo en un estado de Shock.

-Alo- dije.

-Hola Edward- saludo feliz.

-Yo que tú no estaría muy feliz Alice después de lo que hiciste.

-No fue mi plan- dijo.

-¿Cómo que no fue tu plan? ¿De quien más? ¿De Jasper?

-De ninguno de nosotros fue, solo eso te puedo decir. Pero ¿Cómo están? ¿Han podido conversar?

-Alice si te digo que solo yo estoy vivo ¿me crees?

-¡Mataste a Bella!

-No, pero casi nos matamos, nunca los perdonare por esto, tenia otra idea de hacer las cosas.

-Nunca ibas a hacer nada, tú respetarías lo que Bella te dice, ahora solo te digo que mañana iremos por ustedes, así que aprovechen de conversar más.

-¿Qué? ¿mañana? Alice, Bella los matara.

-Ya veras como no lo hace. Tienen comida y donde dormir, aprovechen.

Dijo eso y corto. Me quede viendo el teléfono. No creía que a Bella le hiciera mucha gracia quedarse aquí hasta mañana.

Volví donde estaba Bella, quien miraba por la ventana, mientras pensaba.

Yo me quede observándola.

Había pasados muchos años desde la ultima vez que la vi, pero aun estaba igual de hermosa. Sus ojos cafés aun me dejaban alucinando, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, y su cuerpo tenia las mismas curvas, aunque un poco mas de caderas, supongo que por el embarazo.

-¿Edward?- me llamo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-No por nada.

-¿Qué dijo Alice? ¿Cuánto se demorara en llegar?

-No vendrán hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vendrán hoy?

-Dijo que mañana vendrían por nosotros.

-Eso no puede ser, no nos puedes dejar aquí por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué comeremos?

-Dijo que había comida, aun no reviso los muebles de la cocina, puedes ser que ahí estén.

-Bien, podría preparar algo si quieres.

-O podríamos hacerlo los dos- dije.

-Como quieras.

Bella se levanto y fue a la cocina. Comenzó a buscar en los muebles y encontró arroz, pollo en el refrigerador, algunas verduras y condimentos.

-Creo que podríamos hacer un rico guiso de pollo- dijo.

-Esta bien.

-Corta el pollo en tiras, yo me encargo de la verdura.

-Ok.

Me puse a cortar el pollo, Bella lavo las verduras y comenzó a picarlas. El arroz ya estaba en el fuego cociéndose. Mire por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro. No había ninguna luz afuera por que de seguro pronto se pondría a llover y las nubes no dejaban ver la luna.

Mire a Bella quien picaba sus verduras con muchas ganas mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-Bella- la llame.

-Si.

-Cuéntame de Nessie.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo era de pequeña?

-Cuando era una bebe siempre fue tranquila, pero cuando cumplió tres años comenzó a darme dolores de cabeza- sonrió al recordar- siempre tenia que estar al pendiente de ella mientras estábamos en la casa, a cada minuto me botaba alguna de las cosas al suelo. Pero luego al cumplir cuatro se calmo, ya que le empecé a enseñar cosas.

-¿Tienes fotos de ella?- pregunte, ya que moría por ver imágenes.

-Si tengo, también algunos videos, pero no las tengo aquí, todos están en Los Ángeles.

-Algún día los iré a ver- dije- esta listo el pollo.

-Ok.

Le entregue el pollo y ella término de hacer la comida.

Mientras se movía de un lado a otro me contaba sobre Nessie. Cuando camino por primera vez, sus primeras palabras, el primer día en la escuela. Me hubiera gustado mucho haber estado con ella en ese tiempo, pero las cosas no pudieron ser y debía de conformarme. Ahora era cuanto debía de estar con mi hija.

Entre los dos colocamos la mesa, Bella trajo la comida y nos sentamos a comer.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio y no quería romperlo con la idea que tenia en estos momentos. No quería que se arruinara todo el proceso con Bella, pero debía hacerlo, por que mi padre me lo pidió y por que era lo correcto.

-Bella- la llame.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero no quiero que te molestes.

-¿Que?- pregunto colocándose a la defensiva.

-Se que esto sonara feo… pero… bueno quiero mandar a hacer una prueba de paternidad a Nessie.

Mire a Bella y ella no reacciono de ninguna manera, solo bajo los hombros y comió algo de pollo.

-Estaba esperando el momento en que me pidieras eso.

-¿No estas enojada?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Me fui hace once años y aparezco con una niña que dice ser tu hija, no esperaba que me creyeras al cien por ciento, yo también te lo iba a decir.

-¿De verdad?

-Tengo que ser realista, había una posibilidad de que no me creyeras, pero ya has pasado una semana con Nessie y se parece mucho a ti.

-Si, lo se, pero igual es solo para salir de algún problema después.

-Bien, solo dime cuando e iré con Nessie.

-Ok.

Al terminar de comer, Bella dijo que se iría a recostar, estaba cansada y quería dormir un poco. Yo me quede en el living, y deje que Bella se quedara con la habitación, no quería tener problemas después.

Cerré los ojos y a los poco minutos me quede dormido.

Sentí que algo me aplastaba y luego una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Bella a mi lado, con su mano en mi mejilla.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Estabas destapado, pensé que tendrías frió- dijo alejándose.

-Gracias.

-Bueno me iré a dormir- dijo- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bella.

Ella se giro y camino hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que llegara a ella se volvió a girar y me miro.

-Edward, me puedo quedar contigo- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Claro- dije levantando la fresada.

Le hice un espacio en el sillón, Bella se recostó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, nos cubrí con la mata y la abrace.

-Gracias Edward.

-De nada.

.

Estaba en el hospital esperando a Bella y Nessie para el examen.

Después de nuestro encierro, había pasado una semana, en el cual vi a Nessie y converse algunas veces con Bella.

Ese noche cuando ella se fue a recostar conmigo, habíamos despertados juntos, solo nos sonreímos en la mañana y Bella se levanto. Luego llego Alice y Jasper a buscarnos.

Bella se fue con Alice a su casa y Jasper me llevo a mí, quien me pregunto lo que había pasado. Le contó todo, excepto la parte en que nos besamos y que ella durmió conmigo.

Los días siguientes había ido por Nessie, había conversado con Bella cuando ella me recibía y habíamos dicho que hoy haríamos el examen de paternidad.

Ahora las esperaba.

-¡Edward!- escuche a Nessie quien venia corriendo.

Llego donde mi, la tome en brazos y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte.

-Bien y tu, te extrañaba.

-Estoy bien y también te extrañaba.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Bella.

-Hola Bella.

-¿Estas listo?

-Si- dije.

-Nessie también esta lista, dice que ya quiere terminar, odia las jeringas.

-No se por que no me sorprende- dije sonriéndole a Bella.

-Idiota- murmuro al pasar.

Bella también odiaba las jeringas y mas sacarse sangre, ya que siempre se mareaba.

-Mi padre nos esta esperando- dije.

-Vamos entonces.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital hasta el despacho de mi padre. En el último piso. Ser director del hospital tenia sus privilegios, como esa excelente oficina que tenia mi padre.

-¡Abuelito!- corrió Nessie donde mi padre.

-Nessie ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

Carlisle miro a Bella y por supuesto se sorprendió de verla aquí. Solo Alice y Jasper habían hablado con ella, aparte de mí.

-Hola Bella- saludo mi padre.

-Hola Carlisle.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Hoy muy bien, mi nieta me vino a ver a mi trabajo- le sonrió a Nessie.

-Abuelito ¿puedo ir contigo a ver algún enfermo?- pregunto Nessie.

-Hija tu no puedes ir- le dijo Bella.

-Tranquila Bella, hoy me puede acompañar, pero después del examen, hay una persona que quiero que conozcas.

-Genial- salto Nessie feliz.

-Bueno entonces ¿vamos?

-Si vamos- dije.

Nessie salio primero que todos nosotros, luego la seguí y pude ver como mi padre le daba un abrazo a Bella. Siempre supe que mi familia había querido mucho a Bella, y ella era una hija mas para ellos, que perdieron el día en que desapareció.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta la zona de muestras médicas. Carlisle le dijo a Bella que esperara afuera, ya que se podía desmayar o algo al ver la sangre.

Nessie me tomo de la mano cuando entramos en la sala. Nos hicieron sentarnos en sillas separadas, pero estábamos uno al lado del otro.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Nessie.

-Tranquila- no pasara nada.

-Ok.

Las enfermeras nos amarraron un elástico en la parte de arriba del brazo fuerte, sacaron una aguja y la enterraron en mi brazo, haciendo que el liquido rojo comenzara a brotar.

Mire a Nessie, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza al lado contrario de la mano y unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. La enfermera termino conmigo y yo me fui donde Nessie.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte.

-Si- dijo asintiendo.

La enfermera le puso una bandita en donde le habían sacado sangre y Nessie se paro a mi lado.

-Vamos- el tome de la mano.

-¿Cómo salio todo?- pregunto mi padre.

-Bien- dije.

-¡Mami!- corrió Nessie donde Bella- me dolió mucho.

-Pero ya paso, tranquila- dijo abrazándola.

Las mire a las dos y solo podía pensar que ese examen tendría que dar positivo, no quería separarme de Nessie y Bella. Era obvio que eran mi familia, lo sentía muy dentro de mí.

-En una semana estarán los exámenes y saldremos de todas las dudas- dijo mi padre.

Yo solo asentí.

**Que Les Parecio? Se Que Todo El Mundo Queria Que Edward y Bella Le Dieran Un Hermanito a Nessie... Pero Debemos Esperar... Ya Saben Que Bella Es Una Cabezota y Tiene Miedo... Pero Esperemos Que Cambie Su Forma de Pensar xD Bueno Quiero Agradecer Por Todos Los Review! Fueron Muchos por Que Me Demore Mucho En Enviar Todos Los Adelantos... Pero Me HAcen Muy Feliz Sus Comentarios :D Bueno Tambien Agradecer A La Gente Que Lee y A La Gente Que Me Sigue Como Autor :D Es Lindo Cuando Llegan Esos Mensajes :D Quiero Decirles Que La Semana Del Cuatro de Julio No Publicare COmo Tampoco Enviare Adelantos Ya QUe Comienzo Con Mis Examenes Finales y debo Estudiar :/ Pero El 12 de Julio Envio Los Adelantos Del Nuevo Capitulo y el 14 El Nuevo Capitulo Solo Estare Una Semana Fuera :D Pero Ya Les Aviso Bien Cuando Pase :D **

**PD: Dejen Review y Envio Los Adelantos Del Siguiente Capitulo Como Tambien Respondo Preguntas o Dudas :D **

**PD2: me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen y PReguntarme o Leer Mis Comentarios SObre La Historia :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii^^**


	11. Nuevo Amigo

**Los Personajes No Son Mios... Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... Yo Solo Juego Con Ellos... Si La Historia Es Completamente Mia... Si La Quieres Copiar En Algun Lado Por FAvor Avisame Primero y Si Alguien la Ve Por Alguna PArte Tambien Avicenme Por Que Esta Historia No Tiene Permiso Para Ser Publicada En Otra Pagina Que No Sea FF :D**

**11- Nuevo Amigo.**

**Nessie POV.**

Estaba caminando con mi abuelito de la mano hacia alguna parte del hospital. Mi madre y Edward se fueron a la cafetería del hospital para esperarme, ya que yo estaría un rato con mi abuelo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte.

-Iremos a ver a alguien, quiero que lo conozcas.

-¿A quien?

-Ya veras.

Seguimos caminando hasta que entramos en un pasillo que tenia muchos dibujos por las paredes, colores muy lindos y las enfermeras iban vestidas con trajes con figuras de animalitos. No sabia donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dije mostrando un animal en la pared.

-Es la sección infantil.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Ya te dije, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Entramos en una habitación donde había un niño recostado en una cama, estaba pálido, pero sonrió cuando vio a mi abuelito.

-Hola Josh- lo saludo mi abuelito.

-Hola Dr. Cullen.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mucho mejor, ya quiero irme a casa.

-Sabes que debes quedarte un tiempo.

-Lo se, pero me aburro aquí.

-Lo se, pero hoy te traje a un amiga. Josh te presento a mi nieta Nessie. Nessie el es Josh, un niño al cual le tengo mucho cariño.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola Nessie- me sonrió.

-Nessie quedate con el mientras voy a ver a mas pacientes. Josh necesita compañía y se que tu serás la mejor.

-Bien.

Mis abuelito se fue, yo me subí a la cama y me senté mirando a Josh, quien me sonreía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto.

-Diez y ¿tu?

-También tengo diez.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunte.

-Tengo anemia- dijo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Problema con mi sangre, aun no se bien, los doctores y mi madre no me explican mucho, solo se que paso en mucho tratamientos, aunque ahora ya estoy mejor dijo tu abuelo, y quiero irme a casa.

-Espero que te puedas ir pronto a tu casa, debes ser aburrido pasar tiempo en el hospital.

-A veces, hay días en que quiero estar en mi casa y otro prefiero estar aquí, tu abuelo es muy simpático.

-Lo se, es una gran persona y al parecer te quiere- sonríe.

-¿Tu por que estas aquí?- pregunto.

-Me vine a sacar sangre para un examen.

-¿Estas enferma?- pregunto asustado.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-El examen le dirá a mi padre que soy hija de el.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto.

-Mi papa no sabia de mi hace hasta algunas semanas, y ahora nos hicimos un examen para comprobar su paternidad.

-Vaya, eso se ve complicado.

-Un poco, pero con ese examen, ya no habrán muchos problemas.

-Que bueno.

Josh me siguió preguntando cosas, como de donde era, si estaba estudiando y muchas cosas mas. El no había podido terminar el año escolar por que fue cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, aunque ahora ya estaba según el mejor, aun quería mantenerlo observado.

Mi abuelito llego por mí después de una media hora. Me despedí de Josh con un beso en la mejilla y le dije que lo vendría a ver lo más pronto posible. Tome la mano de mi abuelito y volvimos por los pasillos a donde estarían mis padres.

-Espero que Josh se recupere.

-Lo hará Nessie, es un niño fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de salir de aquí.

-Que bien, me gustaría ir a jugar con el al parque.

-Pronto- dijo mi abuelito.

Íbamos en el ascensor cuando una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza.

-Abuelito- lo llame.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Tu crees que mi madre y Edward puedan volver a estar juntos? yo se que se querían y me gustaría mucho que volvieran.

-No lo se mi niña, primero deben arreglar sus cosas. Tú sabes que Edward debe estar un poco dolido por no saber de ti hasta ahora y aun no sabemos por que tu madre desapareció hace tantos años.

-Espero que puedan estar juntos.

-A mi igual me gustaría que pasara, pero debemos esperar.

-Yo se que volverán- dije cuando la puerta se abrió.

Salimos del ascensor y escuchamos los gritos que venían de la cafetería. Mi abuelito se apuro en llegar allá, para encontrarnos con que eran mis padres quienes se gritaban.

-¡Estas loco!- dijo mi madre.

-No es una locura, encuentro que es una buena idea.

-Claro que es una locura. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos por mucho tiempo y quieres hacer eso, ni lo sueñes.

-Son solo unos días, que malo puede pasar.

-Muchas cosas malas, ya te dije el otro día que debíamos mantener nuestra distancia y quieres… es una locura hasta decirlo.

-Claro que no, yo creo que es lo mejor.

-Ni loca Edward, puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero no esto, no tengo la fuerza.

-Chicos ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto mi abuelito.

-Carlisle, Nessie que bueno que llegaron, debemos irnos- mi madre tomo de mi mano- despídete hija.

-Adiós- dije agitando mi mano hacia Edward y mi abuelo, mientras mi madre caminaba a la salida.

No entendía que había pasado, pero esperaría hasta subir al auto para pregunta.

-Mama ¿Qué paso?- pregunte cuando ella se subió.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Tú y Edward peleando no es nada, no quiero que peleen.

-Fue por algo personal Nessie. No preguntes.

Mi madre dijo eso y me quede callada, era lo mejor cuando se colocaba de esa manera, creo que mejor hablaría con ella mañana.

**Bella POV.**

Después de que Carlisle y Nessie se fueran, Edward me llevo hasta la cafetería donde me compro un café, para que tomara mientras esperábamos a nuestra hija. No me gustaba quedarme sola con el, pero debía esperar a Nessie.

-Bella.

-Si.

-Tengo que proponerte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si los exámenes salen positivos, que es lo que creo, quiero que Nessie lleve mi apellido.

-¿Qué?- casi me ahogo con mi café.

-Si sale positivo quiero que Nessie lleve mi apellido.

-No podemos solo cambiarle el nombre- dije- esto implica un proceso, no se hace de un día para otro.

-Nessie ya sabia de mi existencia, tu crees que nunca se imagino colocarse Reneesme Cullen.

-Lo dudo, ella siempre estuvo feliz con su nombre.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, recuerda que me busco, por algo, no estaba feliz- dijo muy seguro y eso me dejo helada.

Era verdad, Nessie nunca insistía sobre su padre, siempre escuchaba todo, estaba atenta, pero nunca me había pedido algo más. Para que se allá venido de esa manera de nuestra casa, era por que de verdad algo le pasaba, y yo no me había dado cuenta. Eso me hizo sentirme muy mal.

-Bella, conversaremos con Nessie y veremos que es lo que ella quiere también y si necesita ayuda, se la daremos.

-Bien Edward, pero primero quiero conversar con ella.

Edward me iba a decir otra cosa, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Discúlpame, contestare- dijo colocándose de pie.

Se alejo unos metros y contesto.

Podía ver como su cara pasaba de una emoción a otra mientras hablaba por teléfono, luego puso cara de estar muy molesto, para volverse a relajar.

Mi mirada paso de su rostro a su cuerpo. Había cambiado muy poco desde la última vez que lo vi. Tenía un poco mas de cuerpo, de seguro por algo de ejercicio, su manera de vestir no era muy distinta. Le gustaba colocarse jeans y sueter. Su cabello igual de desordenado que el ultimo día que lo vi o el primer día que lo conocí.

_Iba caminando por el pasillo del instituto con muchos libros en mis brazos. Tenia un examen el día de mañana y todos estos libros me servían para estudiar. _

_Mi destino era la biblioteca, solo debía doblar esa esquina para llegar y poder descansar mis brazos y estudiar. _

_Gire sin mirar, ya que estaba preocupada de que nada se me cayera, cuando choque con alguien, me fui de espalda y todos mis libros quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, mientras un fuerte dolor comenzaba en mi trasero. _

_-Lo lamento- dijo la voz de un chico. _

_-Tranquilo, yo no miraba por donde iba- dije tratando de colocarme de pie. _

_-Déjame ayudarte._

_Vi su mano delante de mi campo de visión. La tome y el tiro de mí para colocarme de pie de manera sencilla, como si no pesara ni un gramo. _

_Cuando levante mi vista, todo a mí alrededor se congelo. _

_Delante de mí estaba un chico muy guapo, hermosos ojos verdes, cabello de color cobrizo, sonrisa en su rostro y alto. No podía dejar de mirarlo. _

_-Te ayudo con tus cosas- dijo comenzando a recoger todo. _

_Yo tome aire y comencé a ayudarlo. Aunque mi mirada cada cierto tiempo se iba a sus cuerpo. _

_Era un chico muy guapo, no era musculoso, pero tenía una buena figura. Pero su cabello era lo que mas llamaba mi atención. _

_-Aquí esta todo. ¿Te ayudo a llevarlo? _

_-No es necesario- dije- solo voy a la biblioteca. _

_-Por eso, quiero ayudarte- tomo todos los libros en sus brazos. _

_-Bien. _

_Caminamos hacia la biblioteca yo le abrí la puerta y el camino hacia una mesa dejando todos los libros sobre ella, luego se giro y me miro. _

_-Lamento el choque, y soy Edward Cullen- dijo estirando su brazo. _

_-Bella Swan- tome su mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. _

_El me miro igual de extrañado como yo debía de estar. Luego separamos nuestras manos lentamente y nos quedamos mirando. _

_-Bueno…- paso la mano por su cabello y quedo mas desordenado- creo que me iré, fue un gusto conocerte Bella, espero verte pronto. _

_-Igual, nos veremos por ahí. _

_-Claro. _

_El se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla para irse…_

Ese fue el primer día que lo vi, y desde ese día el comenzó a ser importante para mi. Después de nuestro choque, siempre volvimos a chocar, hasta que un tiempo después Edward me dijo que lo hacia a propósito, cosa que me sorprendió. Yo solo era una chica normal, y el, el nuevo chico del instituto muy sexy, no entendía su interés por mí. Aunque cuando me pidió salir el me dijo que le gustaba y todo quedo mas claro.

Ahora había pasado mucho tiempo como para recordar eso.

-Lamento la interrupción- dijo Edward al volver.

-Tranquilo, no fue mucho.

-Bella hable por más de media hora, ¿En que estabas pensando?

¿Media hora? ¿Cómo se me había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Solo era un simple recuerdo. Bueno no un simple recuerdo. Era el recuerdo de cómo había conocido a Edward.

-Bella te tengo una proposición.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero irme el fin de semana después de tener los resultados contigo y con Nessie a la casa de playa que tienen mis padres.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero pasara tiempo con Nessie, y bueno quiero que tu estés en esos momentos.

-Edward tu debes pasar tiempo con Nessie para conocerla, yo no debo de estar en esos momentos.

-Claro que si, eres su madre, debes estar mientras me relaciono con ella.

-No lo creo Edward.

-Bella por favor, conoceré mas a mi hija, tú me contaras de ellas, y también podré hacer algo por nosotros.

-Lo mire como si sus palabras fueran un lenguaje extraño para mí.

-¡Estas loco!- grite.

-No es una locura, encuentro que es una buena idea.

-Claro que es una locura. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos por mucho tiempo y quieres hacer eso, ni lo sueñes.

-Son solo unos días, ¿Qué malo puede pasar?

-Muchas cosas malas, ya te dije el otro día que debíamos mantener nuestra distancia y quieres… es una locura hasta decirlo.

-Claro que no, yo creo que es lo mejor.

-Ni loca Edward, puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero no esto, no tengo la fuerza.

-Chicos ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Carlisle al llegar a nuestro lado.

-Carlisle, Nessie que bueno que llegaron, debemos irnos- dije tomando la mano de Nessie- despídete hija.

-Adiós- dijo agitando su mano hacia Edward y Carlisle, mientras la llevaba a la salida.

Solo quería alejarme de Edward, y dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho. No podía creer que quiera irse unos días con nosotras a la playa, es una locura, no puedo estar sola con el tanto tiempo. Ya había visto lo que podía pasar. Despertar junto a el en la mañana.

-Mama ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Nessie cuando me subí al auto.

-Nada- dije.

-¿Nada? Tú y Edward peleando no es nada, no quiero que peleen.

-Fue por algo personal Nessie. No preguntes.

Nessie no me dijo nada mientras salía del estacionamiento del hospital. Aunque sabia que pronto me preguntaría que había pasado de nuevo, mi hija nunca se quedaba tranquila, en eso era igual a mí.

Al llegar a la casa Nessie fue por algo de comer, mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón mirando por la ventana.

Edward estaba loco si creía que me iría con el y con Nessie a una casa en la playa. Ya era una tentación verlo y ahora quería hacer esto. Ni loca, lo mejor es que el fuera solo con Nessie.

Yo no iría con ellos.

**Hola A Todo El Mundo! Lamento La Hora de Publicacion... El Estudio Es Una Molestia... Pero Bueno... Aqui Un Nuevo Capitulo... Se Que Es de Complemento... Pero Sirve Para Los Siguientes... En Especial Eso del Nuevo Amigo de Nessie... Ya Lo Veremos de Nuevo :D Ahora Veremos Si Bella Cae o No Cae En La Tentacion de Ir Junto Con Edward y Nessie A La Playa... Diganme Que Creen... Ira o No Ira Con Ellos? Gracias POr Los Review... Fueron muchos Como Siempre... :D PAsamos Los 300 y No Saben lo Feliz Que Eso me Hace... Acabo De Romper Un Record xD Asi Que Muchas Gracias... :D **

**PD. Dejen Review Con PReguntas Asi LEs Puedo Responder... Como Tambien Para Enviar El Adelanto :D **

**PD2. Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Donde Me Pueden Preguntar COsas y Eso xD **

**Saludos, Danii^^**


	12. Muchas Cosas En La Mente

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a La Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia Asi Que Si Deseas Publicarla En Alguna Pagina Por Favor PEdir la Autorizacion. :D **

**12- Muchas Cosas En La Mente.**

**Edward POV**.

Iba de camino a la casa de Bella, tenia que juntarme con Nessie y hoy de nuevo intentaría convencer a Bella de que fuéramos a la casa de la playa.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se lo pedí, y todas las veces que se lo repetí me decía que no. Tenia que encontrar la manera de que me dijera que si, y hoy le pediría ayuda a Nessie, sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero quería recuperar a Bella, y poder formar una familia con ella y mi hija.

Me estacione delante de la casa de Bella, me baje y camine hacia la puerta. Como siempre no alcanzaba a tocar la puerta y Nessie ya había abierto para abrazarme por la cintura.

-Que bueno que llegaste Edward.

-Es bueno verte- dije tomándola en brazos.

-¿Quieres entrar?- pregunto como siempre.

Yo no quería invadir el espacio de Bella, por eso siempre le decía que mejor no y que ella fuera por sus cosas. Hoy era el primer día que Bella dejaría que Nessie se quedara en la casa a dormir, bueno a excepción del día en que se escapo de Charlie.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Sue quien llego a la puerta.

-Hola Sue ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias y tu ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta tu familia? Hace mucho que no veo a Esme.

-Estoy bien y mi familia también esta bien, y bueno mi madre esta en la casa podría ir a visitarla.

-Podría ser- dijo- pero bueno te venia a decir que pases, Bella quiere hablar contigo, pero esta al teléfono.

-Vamos Edward entra- dijo Nessie.

Entre en la casa que no pisaba hace más de once años. Todo estaba casi igual, había algunos muebles nuevos, pero de seguro eran cosas que Sue había puesto.

-Ponte cómodo- me dijo Sue.

Me senté en el sillón con Nessie, ella se sentó a mi lado. Yo mire hacia fuera para ver a Bella moverse de un lado a otro y sonreír. ¿Con quien estaba hablando?

-Edward ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Aun no lo se, pero te tengo noticias.

-¿Qué?

-Rose y Emmett llegan hoy, también vendrá su hija, así que tendrás con quien jugar.

-Genial- salto feliz Nessie- estoy emocionada por poderme quedar a dormir.

-También lo estoy- dije.

-Ok Jacob te llamo pronto, te quiero- dijo Bella entrando y cortando su teléfono- hola Edward- me saludo.

-Hola- dije, ya que mi mente solo procesaba el nombre. Jacob. ¿Quién era?

-Nessie ¿Estas lista?- le pregunto Bella.

-Si, ya tengo todo ordenado.

-Que bueno, entonces ve por tus cosas, yo creo que Edward y tu ya quieren pasar tiempo juntos.

-Si mami- se levanto Nessie del sillón- Edward vengo en un momento.

-Claro.

Nessie subió las escaleras y nos quedamos solos con Bella.

-Edward si Nessie va a comer golosinas que sean pocas, tiene problemas en algunas muelas y debo llevarla a ver eso.

-Claro, cero golosinas. ¿algo más?

-No, solo eso.

-Bella yo tengo algo que decirte….

-Si es lo de tu idea del paseo a la playa, ahorra tu tiempo- dijo caminando a la cocina.

-Bella por favor- dije caminando detrás de ella.

-No Edward.

-Bella será solo el fin de semana. Conoceré mas a mi hija y tú me ayudaras.

-Puedes irte solo con Nessie, no tengo problemas, yo no tengo por que ir.

-Bella es importante que vayas.

-Edward ya dije que no, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¡Lista!- llego Nessie.

-Bien, ya estas lista. Puedes irte con Edward- dijo Bella.

-Mami te quiero- la abrazo.

-También te quiero hija, pásalo muy bien y disfruta.

-Claro.

-Adiós Edward- me miro Bella.

-Adiós- dije.

Tome a Nessie de la mano y salimos de su casa, cuando me subí al auto pude ver a Bella en la puerta mirándonos. Yo estaba molesto por que ella no quería dar su brazo a toser ante la invitación.

Encendí el auto y comencé el camino hacia mi casa.

-¿Edward?- me llamo Nessie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hablabas con mi mama?

-Nada- dije.

-Bueno escuche una parte- dijo. Yo la mire.

-¿Qué parte?

-Te dijo que no, y que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

-No era nada Nessie.

-Pero te puedo ayudar- dijo.

-Podrías… pero no quiero que estés entre los dos, no estaría bien.

-Dime de que se trata y veo si te puedo ayudar- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien- puse atención a la carretera- quería ir contigo y tu madre a la playa, pero ella me dijo que solo fuera contigo y aun no la logro convencer de lo contrario. Por eso ese día en el hospital estábamos discutiendo.

-¿Por qué mi mama no quiere?

-No lo se, pero ya no le insistiré, iremos tu y yo el próximo fin de semana.

-Bueno- dijo. Pero su mirada me decía que algo estaba tramando.

Al llegar a casa, mi madres nos salio a recibir, tomo la mano de Nessie y su mochila para entrar en la casa con ella. Ethan corrió al lado de Nessie y la abrazo por las piernas, mientras trataba de decirle muchas cosas.

-Hola Nessie- la saludo Alice.

-Hola- dijo Nessie.

Luego saludo a Jasper, a mi padre y se fue con Ethan al living.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con Bella?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Igual que siempre, dijo que no.

-Que mal hermano, se que quieres arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Si, pero ella no pone de su parte y ya no se que hacer.

-Pronto pasaran cosas buenas- dijo Jasper y sonó tan Alice.

Jasper era el único que sabia de mi idea sobre llevar a Nessie y Bella a la playa el próximo fin de semana, pero como le dije nada estaba funcionando.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Llegamos!- entro Emmett con los brazos arriba.

-¡Em!- dijo Ethan y corrió donde el.

-Hola familia- entro Rose con Lilith a su lado.

-¡Lilith!- dijo mi madre corriendo a ella para abrazarla.

Nessie se levanto y se coloco a mi lado, Emmett y Rose nos miraron. Podía ver como sus ojos hacían conclusiones muy rápido.

-Edward ¿Quién es?- me pregunto Rose.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Emmett- es hija de Bella y tuya ¿verdad?

Me quede muy sorprendido cuando Emmett dijo eso. ¿Cómo podía saber?

-¿Cómo… como sabes?- dije.

-¿Es de Bella?- pregunto Rose sorprendida.

-Chicos momento- dijo Carlisle- creo que lo mejor será que presentemos a Nessie con Rose y Emmett, para así conversar después.

-Si claro- dije- Nessie, ellos son Emmett, mi hermano, Rose su esposa y Lilith su hija.

-Hola Nessie- dijo Rose- es un gusto conocerte.

-También es un gusto- le dio un abrazo.

-Tengo una hermosa sobrina- la abrazo Emmett- hola pequeña.

-Tío Emmett- dijo Nessie abrazándose a el.

Cuando la deje en el suelo, Rose tenia a su hija de la mano y yo me junte donde Nessie. Las dos se miraban, pero debía romper el hielo.

-Lilith te presento a mi hija Nessie, Nessie ella es Lilith, mi sobrina.

-Hola- dijo Nessie.

-Hola- saludo Lilith- ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?- pregunto.

-Hija luego te explicaremos, ve a jugar con Nessie y Ethan, nosotros ya vamos.

-Ok- dijo- vamos Nessie, te mostrare mis cosas.

-Bien.

Nessie y Lilith se fueron donde Ethan, para después llevarlo hacia las escaleras y desaparecer en ellas.

-Ahora me puedes explicar ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija? Y ¿Cómo tu sabes que es de Bella?- nos pregunto Rose a Emmett y a mi.

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mí- dije.

-Bueno ella es igual a Bella, solo había que mirarla, y bueno me la recordó cuando la vi, saque conclusiones- dijo Emmett.

-Vaya mi hermano esta más inteligente- dijo Alice.

-¡Oye!- Emmett la miro mal.

-Ahora tu explica- dijo Rose- ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija…? Pero momento, es de Bella… ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

-Cuando Bella desapareció- dijo Alice- fue por esto. Estoy segura.

-Alice, Bella desapareció por que cree que la engañe en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos, menos Jasper y mi madre quienes ya sabían.

-Ese día en que no llegue a la casa a dormir estaba con Bella. Ella me dijo que me había llamado para contarme que estaba embarazada, pero que una chica le contesto mi celular y le había dicho que había estado conmigo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Alice- estas de broma ¿verdad Edward?

-¿Estuviste con alguien cuando estabas con Bella?- pregunto mi padre.

-Claro que no- dije.

-No importa cual fue la razón por la que ella se fue, te escondió a tu hija- dijo Rose y todos la miramos.

-Rose ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Jasper.

-Que si yo fuera Edward no la perdono nunca, te escondió a tu hija, ¿Qué no lo ves?

-Rose no creo que…

-No Alice- la cayo Rose- ella se fue escondiendo su existencia. Yo no la perdonaría, y creo que ninguno de nosotros debería hacerlo.

-Ya es tarde para mi- dijo Jasper- ya hable con ella, y creo en su punto, también le dije que no había pensado bien y debería hacer esperado, pero ¿Qué harías tu Rose si llamaras donde Emmett y alguien te dice que acaba de estar con el? ¿No entrarías en duda?

-Entraría en duda, pero esperaría a hablar con el, no me iría así como si nada.

-Estaba lejos de Bella, era obvio que ella dudaría mas rápido- dije.

-No la defiendas Edward, ¿Es que acaso no te dolió saber la verdad? sabes que tienes una hija a la cual no conoces. Dime que no te dolió.

No le podía decir lo contraria a Rose… pero que si me había dolido enterarme de que tengo una hija, de la persona a quien mas ame. Pero también la entendía, yo hubiera dudado si alguien contesta su teléfono y me dice que ah estado con ella, y yo a kilómetros de distancia podía dudar como para no contestarle el teléfono nunca más.

-Contesta Edward- dijo Rose.

-Si me dolió, pero también la entendió- la ataje antes de que dijera algo.

-No lo puedo creer- me miro muy mal- este loco por dejar todo esto así, yo pelearía por mi hija, se la quitaría- dijo.

-¡Rose!- dijo mi madre- no puedo creer que dijeras eso.

-No miento, estoy siendo sincera y si nos le gusta, cosa de ustedes, pero no perdonare a Bella por escondernos a esa linda niña por tantos años.

-Ponte un poco en su lugar- dijo Alice.

-No lo hago, yo hubiera pensado, en ustedes, en Emmett, en mi hija, ella tenia derecho a conocer a su padre, no hubiera pensado solo en mi.

-Chicos creo que esta pelea no esta bien- dijo Carlisle- los niños están arriba y escuchar. Rose debes calmarte.

-Bien- dijo- pero ni sueñen en que perdonare a Bella, mejor que ni se aparezca delante de mi, voy arriba- dijo tomando su maleta y subiendo las escaleras.

-Iré a hablar con ella- dijo Emmett y subió con las otras maletas.

Yo me puse de pie, sin mirar a nadie, quería pensar, lo que me dijo Rose me dejo muy mal y tenia un gran lió en mi cabeza, sobre todo contradicciones.

-Hijo ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi madre.

-Si, solo iré a mi habitación, si Nessie me busca dile donde estoy.

-Ok.

Subí las escaleras, sintiendo la mirada de todos en mí.

Las palabras de Rose me habían hecho mal, no pensar en como estaba haciendo las cosas, pero si en como actuó Bella. La entiendo, también hubiera cometido una locura al saber que ella podía haber estado con otro, pero ella nunca pensó en que nosotros teníamos derecho de conocer a mi hija, de saber de sus existencia, habían sido diez años de perdía en su vida, diez años que no podría recuperar tan fácilmente.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza y lance algunas cosas al suelo. En estos momentos estaba molesto, estaba molesto por que Bella creyera esa mentira, por que ella se fuera sin dejarme saber de mi hija y solo recién esa rabia paso por mi, quería ir donde ella y gritarle cuan molesto estaba por lo que había hecho.

Me senté en mi cama, y puse mis manos en mi rostro, quería gritar o romper algo.

¿Por qué Bella creyó esa mentira? ¿Por qué se fue sin siquiera preguntarme? Si ella me hubiera preguntado y arreglado todas las cosas de seguro estaríamos juntos, casados, hubiera criado a mi hija con ella y puede ser que tuviéramos otro mas. Pero ella me quito todo eso al irse sin decir nada, sin dejarme siquiera explicar todo.

-¿Edward?- escuche la voz de Nessie.

Levante mi vista y ella estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándome. No se había acercado.

-Nessie, pasa- dije.

Ella entro y camino hacia donde yo estaba, se sentó junto a mí y me miro.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Si- dije.

-Se que no lo estas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?...

-Se que esta mal lo que hice, pero escuche la conversación que tuviste con Rose.

-No deberías haber escuchado- dije serio.

-Lo se, pero Ethan venia a la escalera y fui por el, cuando escuche que Rose no perdona a mi madre y te dijo que deberías quitarme a ella. ¿Lo harás?- pregunto.

-No… Nessie no deberías haber escuchado eso. Lo que ella lo dijo es por que recién se entero.

-Pero tiene razón en algunas cosas ¿verdad?

No entendía como Nessie podía ser tan madura ante un tema como este. Ella actuaba como si todo se pudiera arreglar.

-Nessie yo no estoy molesta con tu madre, si eso te preocupa, pero si ahora me quede pensando algunas cosas, como, que habría pasado si tu madre no se hubiera ido y yo hubiera estado en tu nacimiento.

-Pero las cosas no fueron así, deberíamos tratar de arreglar las cosas ahora. Se que mi madre hizo mal al irse, pero no estoy enojada con ella por no dejar que te conociera, ahora lo valoro mucho mas, es una forma muy distinta de relacionarse.

-Tiene razón Nessie- dije- ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste tan madura?- le pregunte.

-No se, mi madre siempre dice que nací con mas años de los que tengo.

-Pienso igual y recuerdo que Renée le decía lo mismo a Bella. Tu madre también siempre fue muy madura.

-Lo se, yo creo que ella quería criarme para valerme por mi misma.

-Así parece, llegaste tu sola donde mi.

-Exacto- sonrió.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Ella respondió a mi abrazo envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus bracitos.

-No me importa que aparecieras tarde en mi vida- dijo- lo importante es que ahora estarás conmigo.

-También me importa eso.

Nos quedamos abrazados así un rato, hasta que coloque algo de música, y nos recostamos en mi cama mirando el techo, pero muy cerca uno del otro.

-Nessie ¿Por qué decidiste venir a verme?

-Siempre quise conocerte, pero bueno no me hacías falta, no quiero que suene feo, pero estaba bien con mi madre. Pero el ultimo tiempo los niños en mi escuela me molestaban y me decían que no tenia padre, yo un día les dije que si tenia, todos me decían que era una mentirosa y fue cuando decidí venir a Forks y buscarte si tu estabas.

-¿Nunca le dijiste a tu madre?- pregunte al sorprenderme sus palabras.

-No. Si le decía era obvio que se sentiría más mal de lo que ya lo hace por todo esto, yo sabía que debía buscarte y si tú no estabas aquí en Forks, Alice era mi solución para llegar a ti.

-Eso hubiera sido una buena idea.

Seguimos conversando distintas cosas con Nessie. Sobre todo de su escuela. Las clases que le gustaban, las que detestaba, las que la divertían, sus amigas, sus amigos, aunque eso no me gusto mucho.

Después de un rato, Nessie se quedo dormida. Me la quede observado.

Su nariz era como la de Bella, al igual que sus pómulos, el cabello era ondulado en las puntas y café. Era su viva imagen. El parecido que tenia conmigo era solo en la piel y en mis ojos, aunque a veces alguna que otra cosa en su actitud.

-Edward- escuche a mi padre.

Yo le hice una seña de silencio por Nessie y le dije que saliera con mis labios. Cubrí a Nessie con la manta y salí donde estaba mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al cerrar la puerta.

-Tengo los exámenes- saco un sobre de su bolsillo.

-¿Son los de Nessie y míos?

-Si.

-¿Ya los viste?

-No, quiero que tú los veas primero.

-Ok.

Mi padre se fue y yo volví a mi habitación. Me senté junto a Nessie y con miedo saque el papel. ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no es mi hija? ¿Qué haría con este sentimiento que creció dentro de mi tan rápido? Ya no podría separarme de ella, ahora es parte de mi vida.

Desdoble la hoja y comencé a leer.

_El examen tiene un margen de error de un 0.1%.El resultado de la prueba de paternidad es…_

Deje caer la hoja…

- Papa- dijo Nessie y yo la mire.

**Nessie POV.**

Había despertado sola en la habitación de Edward, no sabia en que momento me había quedado dormida, pero decidí bajar para encontrar a Edward, no me gustaba estar solita.

Encontré a Jasper y Alice en el sillón, quienes me saludaron. Lilith y Ethan jugaban en el suelo junto a ellos, y me dijeron que me uniera pero les dije que iba a la cocina.

Ahí encontré a mi abuelita, quien me saludo y me dio una de las galletas que había preparado.

-Abuelita ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Salio a dar un paseo, no se sentía muy bien.

-¿Rosalie le dijo algo de nuevo?

-¿Cómo tú sabes que algo paso?

-Bueno escuche, yo no quería de verdad- dije rápido.

-Tranquila, no me enojo, pero no deberías.

-Pero ¿por eso se fue Edward?

-No, el necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

-Bueno, entonces lo esperare, iré a jugar con Ethan y Lilith.

-Ve, yo ya tendré la cena.

Me pase juntando con Ethan y Lilith hasta que mi abuelita nos llamo para cenar. Vi a Rosalie, pero no la mire con la mejor de las caras, estaba enojada con mi madre y yo no podía permitir eso. Aunque ella tuviera razón en algunas cosas, no deberías decir esas cosas de ella.

Al terminar la cena Alice nos fue a acostar a todos, dijo que ya debíamos descansar. Aunque yo había dormido en la tarde estaba cansada, pero primero quería llamar a mi madre.

-Alice me puedes prestar tu celular, quiero llamar a mi mami- le dije a Alice cuando ella me estaba arropando.

-Claro, iré por el.

Alice salio y volvió a los minutos con su celular, me dejo sola para que llamara y marque rápido el numero de mi madre.

-Hola mami- dije cuando contesto.

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ya estoy en mi cama, lista para dormir.

-Que bien, no quiero que te desveles.

-No mami, ya tengo sueño, aunque dormí en la tarde.

-¿Dormiste?

-Si, estaba con Edward conversando y me quede dormida, luego desperté y el no estaba.

-¿Cómo que no estaba?

-No, abuelita dijo que salio, pero aun no vuelve.

-¿No sabes por que salio?

-Abuelita dijo que necesitaba pensar, no se que paso.

-Bueno, ya sabes cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, pero hija es mejor que duermas, ya mañana hablamos.

-¡mami!- dije antes de que se despidiera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Ven con nosotros a la playa el próximo fin de semana- dije.

**Importante Leer! Aviso!**

**Hola A Todo El Mundo! Que Les Parecio? Que Dicen Que Le Respondera Bella A Nes****sie? Por Que Edward se Fue? Si Alguien Responde Bien A La Ultima Pregunta Capitulo Dedicado y Adelanto Mas Largo... MI pequeño Regalo :D Gracias Por Los Review y Las Alertas :D Me Hacen Muy Feliz... Como Ven Rose Sera La Que Muchas Pedian Que NO Perdonara a Bella... Asi QUe Esas Personas Ya Pueden Estar Tranquilas Llego Su Representante xD Tengo Un Aviso Que Hacerles... La Proxima Semana Comienzan Mis Examenes En la Uni :/ Asi Que Debo Estar a Full Estudiando... Por Lo Tanto No Subire Capitulo la proxima Semana... Pero Aqui Les Dejo La Fecha de Las NUevas Publicaciones COmo Tambien Una Sorpresa :D **

**12 Julio: Adelanto. Ya Saben La Que Adivine Por Que Edward Se Fue Tendra Un Adelanto MAs Largo :D **

**14 Julio: Nuevo Capitulo :D **

**16 Julio: Nuevo Capitulo Bonus Por La Espera :D **

**Espero Que LEs Paresca Mi Idea Por Mi Semana De Ausencia :D **

**Gracias Por Leer Saludos. **

**Dejen Review Para El Adelanto y MI Face Danii Belliner Cullen.**


	13. Es Mi Hija

**Capitulo Dedicado a Mayra Catatan Por Adivinar Exactamente Que Pasaria En Este Capitulo... y A Jaavii Por Que Esta De Cumpleaños :D **

**LAs Personas Que Adivinaron Fueron: Momikcullen009, AlmaCullen, Idta, Jimeneis(No Puedo Enviarte Adelantos Tienes Bloqueados Los Mensajes) -95, , Samyzoe, Edwardkaname, Bellaliz, Vanezhittacullen2, AniithaCullen. Ustedes Recibieron Un Adelanto Largo :D **

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y La Historia Es Completamente Mia. Si La Quieres Ocupar Preguntame Primero :D **

**13- Es Mi Hija.**

**Bella POV.**

_-Ven con nosotros a la playa el próximo fin de semana._

Dijo Nessie y yo me quede congelada. ¿Qué le digo a mi hija? Decirle que no a Nessie no era tan fácil, como decirle a Edward. Era mi hija quien lo estaba pidiendo.

-Nessie, no creo…

-Mama por favor- rogó- es uno de mis más grandes sueños. Estar contigo y Edward, los tres juntos.

¡Rayos!

Cuando decía, "es una de mis mas grandes sueños" me lo hacia aun mas complicado. Yo siempre trataba de complacerla en todo lo que me pedía.

-Nessie…

-Mama por favor- dijo.

¿Qué hago? ¿Voy con ellos o me coloco firme y le digo que no?

-Esta bien Nessie, iré con ustedes.

-¡Que bien!- dijo feliz, de seguro estaba saltando.

-Hija tranquila- dije.

-Mamá no sabes lo feliz que me haces, por primera vez estaré contigo y con Edward. No lo puedo creer.

Podía ver su carita de ilusión, sus ojitos brillando y una sonrisa en su rostro. Por ver a mi hija de esa manera siempre, seria capas de pasar toda una vida junto a Edward si era necesario.

-Bueno hija creo que debes descansar, mañana nos vemos.

-Si mami, te quiero y gracias.

-También te quiero hija, descansa.

-Buenas noches mami.

-Buenas noches.

Corte la llama y deje en celular sobre la mesita de noche. Yo me volví a recostar en la cama, para seguir con mi lectura, cuando el timbre sonó. No me moví, ya que Sue y Seth estaban abajo- mi padre tenia turno nocturno- y ellos podían abrir.

Escuche como alguien subía rápido las escaleras para abrir mi puerta. Yo mire y Seth estaba respirando agitadamente y me miraba.

-Seth ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Edward.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?

-Esta aquí.

-¿Qué?

-El acaba de tocar el timbre, quiere verte y no tiene la mejor cara.

-¿Le paso algo?- me levante.

-Se ve bien, pero dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Bajare- dije tomando un poleron.

Baje rápido las escaleras para llegar a la puerta, pude ver a Sue viéndome, pero no le dije nada y abrí la puerta.

Edward estaba de espaldas a mi, tenia puesto su poleron y la capucha. Cerré la puerta y camine hacia el.

-Edward- lo llame.

El se giro y pude ver sus ojos lloros, su rostro muy conmocionado por algo y su cuerpo estaba como cansado.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupada.

-Es mi hija- dijo antes de abrazarme.

No entendí lo que me dijo, pero le respondí el abrazo, ya que sentí algunas lágrimas Edward en mi cuello y eso me hizo abrazarlo.

Pasamos mucho tiempo así, hasta que Edward se separo y me miro.

-Lamento todo esto.

-Tranquilo, esta bien, pero creo que debemos conversar.

-Si, creo.

-Vayamos al patio, así estaremos tranquilos y nos podremos sentar.

Entramos en mi casa, ya estaban todas las luces apagadas, Sue en su habitación y supongo que Seth también había ido a su habitación a descansar.

Llegamos hasta la mecedora que estaba afuera y nos sentamos. Mire a Edward, esperando que el me dijera que le pasaba.

-Hoy mi padre me entrego esto- dijo Edward, mostrándome un papel.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte.

-Son los exámenes de Nessie y míos.

-Oh.

-Dicen que soy el padre de Nessie.

-Nunca les hubiera mentido.

-Pero tenia en el fondo de mi corazón miedo de que no fuera real- dijo- tenía miedo de que solo le hubieras dicho eso a Nessie por que yo podría haber sido una mejor imagen de padre que su padre. Pero al final siempre lo sentí, siempre sentí que era mi hija.

-Nunca hubiera hecho Edward, puedo haber cometido mil errores, pero ese no seria uno. A mi hija no le mentiría.

-Pero a mí si me mentiste—dijo.

-Lamento eso también Edward, pero estaba dolida.

-Bella, no te engañe, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? Esa chica contesto tu teléfono. Era el teléfono de tu departamento. Dime que querías que pensara. Estabas a kilómetros de distancia, no te veía y eso me hizo dudar.

-Pero mientras estuvimos juntos nunca te hice dudar, nunca te engañe, nunca te mentí.

-Lo se, pero eras mis miedos los que me rondaron en ese momento.

-¿miedos? ¿Qué miedos?

-Sabes que siempre te dije que tú no eras para mí, que deberías haber elegido a otra. Bueno ese día cuando te llame, y esa chica contesto, todo eso vino a mi mente. Sabía que en algún momento pasaría, sabia que encontrarías a otra mejor, pero también me aferraba a que me amaras por siempre. Pero escucharla a ella confirmando mis miedos y más cuando había descubierto mi embarazo fue muy duro. Por eso no lo pensé y me fui.

-Sabes que nunca te hubiera engaño, tus miedos siempre fueron injustificados.

-Ahora lo se, pero ahora no puedo cambiar lo que eh hecho.

-Si puedes. Podemos tratar de llevarnos bien, por Nessie y por nosotros, no te pido nada, solo que lo intentemos. Por eso ven con nosotros este fin de semana a la playa.

-Este bien, iré con ustedes.

-De verdad Bella, si vas con nosotros nada pasara, nuestra hija… momento- me miro directo a los ojos- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que iré con ustedes.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Nessie me lo pidió hace un rato así que acepte, no le puedo negar nada.

-¡Que buenas noticia!- me abrazo y yo me quede rígida.

-¡Ups!- dijo- lo lamento… yo… bueno tu sabes que quería que vinieras.

-Si, lo se y tranquilo.

El se separo de mí y nos quedamos en silencio, los dos mirando para cualquier lugar, menos al otro. No sabia que mas decirle y creo que el tampoco sabia que decir.

-Bella, hoy llego Rose a casa con Emmett.

-Que bien, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, solo que bueno… Rose vio a Nessie y Emmett de la nada dijo que era tu hija, yo lo confirme y bueno le explique todo a los demás… en especial por que te habías ido.

-Vaya… no pensé que se lo dirías a todo.

-Es mi familia Bella, sabes que somos unidos.

-Lo se.

-La cosa es que Rose, no reacciono muy bien.

-No esperaba otra cosa. Edward se cuanto les a dolido todo esto. No espero que todos me perdonen, si Jasper y Alice se han acercado a sido porque fuimos buenos amigos antes, no me extraña que Rose este así.

-Bella es que de verdad Rose no reacciono bien. Dijo muchas cosas, yo termine molesto con su actitud… como también contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Dijo que por habernos escondido a Nessie debería estar muy molesta y que debería hacer todo para quitártela.

-¿Qué?- me levante de golpe.

-Tranquila Bella- me afirmo de los hombros- no haré eso- me dijo- no podría hacerlo, no podría hacerle eso a Nessie o a ti. Puede ser que las cosas fueron muy extrañas y todo se volvió un mal entendido pero no te quitaría a Nessie, se que hay formas para que todo esto se solucione sin llegar a esos extremos.

-Me asustaste con tu comentario- dije- no se que haría sin Nessie.

-Nunca podría hacer eso Bella, de verdad. No podría lastimarla a ella como tampoco a ti- dijo y sus manos descendieron por mis brazos- ella ahora es importante para mí por lo que no la podría dañar y bueno tú también eres importante.

-Edward….

-Bella se que aun bajo toda tu coraza de mantenerme alejado sientes algo por mi, por que ese beso que nos dimos el día que estábamos encerrados, nació de alguna parte.

-Edward por favor.

-Por favor tú Bella. Aun te recuerdo, cada noche de los últimos años estoy seguro de que soñaba contigo… solo danos alguna oportunidad… por una estupida persona que te dijo una mentira no podemos terminar todo esto.

-Edward tengo miedo a confiar- dije sincera.

-Te prometo que no te lastimare, hace once años no te engañe, de verdad algo puede salir de esto.

-No lo se Edward, tengo miedo, no es tan simple. Pase once años pensando en tu engaño. Pensando en que para ti nada fue importante… puede ser que este en un error, aun me cuesta confiar en lo que me dices y eso me da miedo.

-Por favor Bella… solo una oportunidad, de verdad que me gustaría intentarlo y estar con ustedes.

-No lo se.

Mire el suelo, tratando de escapar de su mirada. No podía ver su rostro y que me pidiera una oportunidad y seguirme negando como hasta ahora, no podía.

-Por favor Bella- dijo Edward y tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara- una oportunidad, solo eso pido- se acerco a mis labios- di que si- estaba a solo unos centímetros- por Nessie, por nosotros, di que si- podía sentir su aliento contra mis labios.

-Si- dije y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y se enredaron en el.

Nuestro labios se movían de manera lenta, disfrutando del momento, haciendo que durara para siempre, para poderlo recordar.

No sabia si estaba haciendo bien, una parte muy pequeña de mi cabeza me decía que estaba mal esto, pero era tan pequeña que la parte que amaba a Edward aun, la cubrió por completo y me dejo disfrutar de este momento.

Nos separamos solo segundos para tomar el suficiente aire, y volver a fundir nuestros labios. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo besaba de esta manera que solo podía disfrutar.

Como la primera vez que Edward intensifico el beso cuando éramos jóvenes, paso su lengua por mi labios inferior, y yo por supuesto le respondí, dejándolo entrar su lengua en mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban y eso provoco que un gemido saliera de mis labios, había extrañado sentir esto.

Nos besamos no se por cuanto tiempo, pero fue eterno.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y este momento no seria la excepción. Edward tenia que ir a su casa, mi hija estaba allá y no podíamos dejarla sola toda la noche. Los dos debíamos recordar sobre nuestra hija.

-Edward- dije sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué?- pregunto antes de besarme.

-Debes irte- dije y me volvió a besar.

-¿Por qué?

-Nessie esta en tu casa ¿lo recuerdas?

Paro con sus besos y creo que lo recordó.

-No puede estar sin ti- le dije.

-Bien, me iré a la casa, pero no me quiero separar de ti.

-No me iré Edward- dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

-Pero tengo miedo de que pase de nuevo.

-Como tu me prometiste que no me lastimarías, te prometo no desaparecer, no sin antes hablar contigo.

-Bien- me dio un dulce beso- me iré.

Caminamos tomados de las manos hasta la puerta delante, el me dio un ultimo beso antes de separarse.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches Edward.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo. Cuando iba por la mitad del camino, le grite.

-¡Edward!- corrí donde estaba y lo abrace.

El solo rió para responderme el abrazo. Estuvimos así unos minutos cuando algo paso por mi mente.

-Edward no podemos decirle nada a Nessie sobre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Primero veamos como se dan las cosas, luego le contamos, no quiero que sufra.

-Bien, suena razonable, y también es emocionante tenerlo en un secreto.

-Gracias- dije.

-Ahora si me voy- me di un ultimo beso- cuídate.

-Tu también.

Esta vez si lo deje subir a su auto, lo vi alejarse y yo volví a mi casa. Me fui directo a mi habitación, y solo me quite la ropa para meterme a la cama. Como que mi cuerpo no estaba funcionando como se debía y menos mi cabeza, solo podía sentir y pensar en el beso de Edward, y en lo que había pasado. Era irreal.

Podía ser que algunas veces soñaba algo como esto, pero que ocurriera de verdad era irreal.

Esa noche dormí tranquila. Como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Al despertar baje a tomar desayuno con todos. Aunque la única a quien encontré, fue a Sue.

-Buenos días- dije al entrar en la cocina.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mejor que nunca- me senté frente a la mesa- ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-Huevos y tostadas.

-Genial, muero de hambre.

Sue tomo un plato y lo lleno con comida, luego trajo dos tazas con café y se sentó frente a mí con la taza. Yo comencé a comer, pero podía sentir la mirada de Sue sobre mi cuerpo.

-Sue ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-Anoche vino Edward ¿verdad?

-Si- dije.

-¿Qué paso?

-No mucho, conversamos. Edward recibió los exámenes de paternidad, por eso me vino a ver.

-Ya veo, pero a que vino.

-A decirme, estaba muy emocionado y bueno también conversamos de otras cosas.

-¿Qué?

-Sue- dije a modo de reproche.

-Es que quiero que me cuenten que estaban hablando antes de que se besaran- dijo y se tapo la boca.

-¿Nos viste?- pregunte.

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba preocupada. No los escuchaba y cuando me asome por la ventana los vi.

-Que haré contigo- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Nada, ahora cuenta.

-Conversamos de nosotros, lo que paso hace años, nuestros miedos y bueno quedamos en que probaríamos, yo tampoco podía seguir negando que sentó algo por Edward.

-Sabia que pasaría esto- sonrió feliz- ahora puedo estar mas tranquila… pero y ¿Nessie?

-Aun no le diremos, queremos que las cosas se den de apoco. No quiero que pase algo y mi hija quede mal por haberse hecho ilusiones.

-Es una buena idea. Bueno yo los apoyare, lo que le haga mejor estará bien.

-Gracias… ah y Sue el próximo fin de semana, Nessie y yo nos vamos a la playa con Edward.

-Genial, Nessie disfrutara mucho eso.

-Si, también lo creo.

Sue termino de limpiar la cocina. Yo subí a ordenar todo, luego llegaría Nessie y esta era su habitación, aunque creo que lo mejor seria dormir con Nessie, ya que no me agradaba ocupar la cama de Seth sabiendo que el dormía en el incomodo sillón.

Como a las dos de la tarde Seth se levanto, aun tenia cara de tener mucho sueño. Le dije que dormiría con Nessie y aunque el se oponía le dije que aunque el dejara su cama para mi, yo dormiría con mi hija. Al final se resigno.

Cuando la habitación estuvo ordenada, baje a trabajar un poco.

Tenia que adelantar algunos trabajos.

Era periodista de un diario en Los Ángeles. Había dicho que me ausentaría por un mes, pero cuando ese mes pasara de seguro me quedaría el siguiente por Nessie y Edward, así que lo mejor era adelantar y así pedir que me dejaran trabajar desde Forks. No era necesario que pasara todo el día en mi oficina.

Ahora mi trabajo era ser críticas de libros o películas, según cual me dijeran. Ahora debía hacer varias críticas a próximos libros que saldrían a la venta. Tenia que leerlos y la autora me facilito sus borradores, eso había sido de ayuda. Aun me faltaba menos de la mitad de un libro para la critica, pero ya tenia varias cosas anotadas. Eso debía entregarlo al volver al trabajo se suponía.

Revise mis correos y encontré varios de mi jefe, me decía que tenia que ir a ver las nuevas películas y hacer la critica de ellas. Busque si ya se habían estrenado y las dos primeras que encontré se estrenaban recién la próxima semana en el cine de PorAngeles así que aun me quedaba tiempo.

Sue me dijo que el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Fui a comer con ellos.

Todo el almuerzo Seth le rogó a Sue que lo dejara salir, pero ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer, al final le dijo que estaba bien, que le quitaba el castigo y muy rápido Seth se abalanzo sobre su madre, le dio un beso, luego a mí y subió las escaleras por su chaqueta para salir.

-Bella cuando Nessie llegue a la adolescencia, debes ser mucho más resistente que yo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- dije.

Luego seguí trabajando, termine de leer el libro que me habían enviado e hice mi critica, la cual fue extensa y la mande al correo de mi jefe, para que la publicara. Esperaba que fuera de su agrado como las otras.

Estaba cerrando mi portátil, cuando tocaron la puerta. Sue estaba arriba a si que le dije que no bajara. Fui a abrir la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar en ella a Jacob.

-Hola Bella- saludo.

-Jacob- lo abrace- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te extrañaba, a Nessie también, y bueno tenia unos días libres y me vine a verlas, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- dije feliz por verlo- pero pasa, tenemos tanto de que hablar.

Jacob entro y yo le dije a Sue que si podía venir. Ella bajo y conoció a Jacob. Como siempre mi amigo se comporto muy caballeroso con ella. Sue preparo café para nosotros y luego nos dejo solo para conversar, dijo que teníamos mucho de que hablar y no se equivocaba.

Primero le dije a Jacob que me contara como le había ido en Argentina. Me dijo que había conocido a una chica, Norteamérica, con la cual se llevaron muy bien y al le había gustado mucho. Ella regresaba en unos meses a nuestro país, así que Jacob la estaba esperando feliz.

Luego el me pregunto por mi y yo le conté todo a grandes rasgos. Igual el trato de sacarme algunas cosas que no quería decir que al final le conté. Lo único que no le dije fue lo de la noche anterior. Aun quería que ese momento fuera secreto, aunque Sue sabía.

Se escucho el timbre.

-Iré a abrir- dije.

Fui a la puerta y en ella estaba Nessie y Edward.

-Hola mami- salto Nessie a mis brazos.

-¿Cómo estas princesa?

-Bien, lo pase genial en la casa de Edward.

-Que bueno. Hola Edward- dije y le sonreí.

-Hola Bella- dijo el feliz.

-Hija te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto interesada.

-Ahí alguien adentro que nos vino a ver.

-¿Quién?

-Ve a ver.

Mi hija salio corriendo y la escuche gritar.

-¡Tío Jacob!- de seguro ya estaba en sus brazos.

Mire a Edward, y ya no vi la sonrisa en sus labios. Esa con la que había llegado.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-dijo serio.

-No creo que estés así por nuestra visita.

-Claro que no- dijo. Se que mentía.

-Edward no sigas pensando cosas que no son.

-Yo no pienso nada.

-Tío, quiero presentarte a Edward- escuche a Nessie venir hacia nosotros, cuando aparecieron- Edward el es Tío Jacob, mi tío preferido en el mundo. Tío el es Edward, mi papá- cuando Nessie dijo eso la cara de Edward se ilumino tanto que estoy seguro de que olvido todo.

**Que Les Parecio? Mucha Espera Para Esto? Estuvo Aburrido, Bueno o Malo? Quiero Opiniones! Como Ven Ya Paso Lo Que Muchas Querian. Edward y Bella Junto :D (Tambien Queria Llegar a Aqui xD) Ahora Se Viene Los Momentos Felices :D Para Las QUe Se Preocupan Por Jacob El Solo Es Su Amigo Asi Que Tranquilas :D Gracias Por Los Review y Dejar Sus Teorias Sobre Lo Que Pasaria :D ME Gusto Mucho Eso y No Se Si A Ustedes... xD Podriamos Hacerlo De Nuevo? Les Parece? **

**Recuerden Que Publicare El Sabado Un Nuevo Capitulo Asi QUe Dejen Review Para QUe No ME Arrepienta xD (Super Chantajista Yo xD) **

**Saludos a Todas! **

**Danii^^ **


	14. Padre

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer La Historia Es Mia i Quieres Publicarla Preguntame Primero.**

**14- Padre.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba como en un estado de Shock.

Después de que Nessie me presentara a su tío como su padre, fue como un golpe de corriente que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ella nunca me había llamado padre o papá en público, excepto esa vez que me dijo papá en sueño, pero no contaba. Y ahora lo decía y yo no sabía como reaccionar.

-Es un gusto- dijo el hombre moreno que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Igual- dije estrechando su mano.

-Nessie por que no le muestras a Jacob nuestro patio, sabes cuanto le gustan las áreas verdes.

-Si salto feliz Nessie, es una buena idea, vamos tío- vi como Nessie tiraba de Jacob.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Bella cuando se fueron.

-Si, estoy bien- dije- solo que… ¿la escuchaste? Me llamo papá.

-Si lo escuche y veo como te emocionaste.

-Es que no me a dicho asi nunca, es la primera vez que la escucho… eso hace un gran cambio.

-Lo se.

-Ahora puedes decirme quien es el- dije.

-El es mi Amigo- recalco la palabra- Jacob. Es quien me ayudo a sobrevivir cuando me fui a Los Angeles.

-Ah, pero es solo tu amigo.

-Si, te hubiera dicho si estaba con alguien antes de aceptar tu propuesta anoche.

-Lo se, lamento dudar.

-Tranquilo, te comprendo, pero ahora- dijo empujándome hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta- creo que me debes algo- dijo.

Tomo mi chaqueta entre sus manos y me acerco a ella, para posar sus labios sobres los míos. No me demore nada en rodearla con mis brazos y de volverle el beso.

Desde que me había ido anoche anhelaba volverla a besar y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Sus manos subieron a mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en el. Mis manos sobre su espalda pegándola fuerte a mi cuerpo, no quería que se separara, no quería que este momento se acabara.

Pero poco a poco el beso se hizo lento hasta que nos separamos. Yo le di un último casto beso y Bella me hizo entrar, debíamos guardar el secreto, hasta que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros.

Fuimos hasta el patio donde estaba Nessie con Jacob. Podía ver como mi hija sonreía feliz junto a el, y eso ahora me agradaba, saber que hubo alguien con ellas, me hacia sentir bien. Sabia que el debió haberlas cuidado como si yo hubiera estado con ellas, así que algún día debía darle las gracias.

Ellos vinieron hacia nosotros, Nessie muy feliz, corrió a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura, yo pase mis brazos por sobre ella.

-Bueno Bella creo que debo irme- dijo Jacob.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?- pregunto Bella.

-En un hotel en PorAngeles.

-Ah. Bueno debes venir mañana, estará mi padre y podremos preparar una cena, tu también estas invitado Edward- me miro y yo me sorprendí.

-¿Yo también?

-Claro, Sue y Charlie de seguro quieren conversar y ya que te estas integrando a la vida de nuestra hija debes venir- dijo con una sonrisa y sabia que significaba algo mas.

-Bien.

-Entonces me voy- dijo Jacob- un gusto Edward- estrechamos la mano.

-Igual.

-Adiós pequeña Nessie- le dio un abrazo.

-Adiós tío Jacob.

-Te acompaño- dijo Bella y los dos se fueron a la puerta.

Nessie me llevo hasta la mecedora y nos sentamos. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, lo podía notar en sus manos, ya que no paraba de moverlas.

-Nessie ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, pero me da cosa- dijo.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Pero y si ¿no quieres?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… es que… ya sabes hace rato en la puerta te presente como mi papá ante Jacob.

-Si- dije.

-Quiero saber si te molestaría que te dijera… papá- dijo mirando su regazo.

Yo no podía estar mas feliz por escuchar esas palabras, tome su barbilla y la alce para que me mirara.

-Claro que no me molestaría Nessie, al contrario me encantaría.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¡oh! Gracias- me abrazo.

-Gracias a ti Nessie, por darme todos estos momentos.

-Debería haber venido hace mucho donde ti- dijo.

-Creo que ahora esta bien.

-Te quiero papá- sonreí como un bobo.

-También te quiero.

-Chicos… creo que interrumpo- dijo Bella.

-No estamos… bien- dije.

-Esta lista la cena, Edward ¿Te quieres quedar?- pregunto.

Yo me sorprendí ante su pregunta, nunca imagine que tan rápido las cosas podrían cambiar.

-Si… creo que estaría bien.

-¡Genial!- dijo Nessie- mi papá se quedara a cenar- salto feliz.

-¿Papá?- pregunto Bella.

-Acabo de preguntarle mami, me dijo que le podía decir papá.

Bella me miro y yo solo puede sonreír. Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Pasamos a la cocina, Sue ya tenia todo listo para cenar. Nessie se sentó feliz a mi lado, Bella se sentó al otro lado junto a mí y Sue enfrente.

Había preparado carne asada, con papas y ensalada. Todo se veía delicioso.

Nessie conversaba feliz, yo solo podía verla y admirar lo hermosa que era, y las ganas de pasa todos mis días a su lado.

-Papá ¿Cuándo nos iremos a la playa?- me pregunto Nessie.

-No lo se, debo conversarlo con Bella. Cuando le acomoda.

-Por mi esta bien cualquier día- dijo.

-Ok, entonces te aviso.

-¡Genial iremos a la playa!- Nessie se levanto de la mesa saltando. Eso era igual a Alice de pequeña.

-Reneesme siéntate, aun no terminas de cenar- dijo Bella con voz seria.

Nessie de inmediato se volvió a sentar y miro a su madre.

-Lo siento, estoy emocionada.

-Lo se, pero debes comportarte.

-Si mamá.

Podía notar que Bella nunca retaba a Nessie, era por eso que entre las dos se entendían tan bien.

Eran esto momentos donde pienso en lo grandioso que debería haber sido una vida con ellas, de lo mucho que me perdí. Pero sabia que debía entrar ahora en todo esto, aunque me costara un poco debía de entrar.

Puse mi mano por inercia en la pierna de Bella, ella dio un respingon y su tenedor cayo sobre el plato, haciendo ruido. Sue y Nessie la miraron.

-Hija ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sue.

-¿Mami?

-Estoy bien- dijo Bella- solo pensaba en algo y solté mi tenedor.

-Ah bien- dijo Sue y volvió a poner atención en su plato.

Nessie también volvió a su plato, mientras le preguntaba algo a Sue. Bella me miro con cara de interrogación y gesticulo con sus labios "¿Qué haces?" yo solo me encogí de hombros, le di un apretón e la pierna y la solté.

La vi sonreír y negar con la cabeza, sabia que no le había molestado.

Al terminar la cena, Sue y Bella dijeron ordenar todo, Nessie me llevo a ver una película con ella. Así que nos sentamos en el living, ella se recargo en mi hombro mientras comentaba la película. Veíamos Toy Story, me dijo que era una de sus favoritas, y para que lo voy a negar, también era una de mis favoritas. Eso de que los juguetes se movieran era interesante.

-Veo que tu acompañante se quedo dormida- dijo la voz de Bella a mi lado.

Primero la mire a ella y luego a Nessie. Quien descansaba sobre mi hombro ya muy relajada.

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Tranquilo, si estuviera incomoda ya se hubiera ido sola a la cama, pero estaba bien junto a ti, por eso se quedo.

-Deberíamos llevarla a dormir.

-Si.

Tome a Nessie con cuidado en mis brazos, ella se removió un poco, pero no despertó. Bella me guió a su antigua habitación y me ayudo a meter a Nessie en la cama. Entre los dos la tapamos, y por primera vez me sentí todo un padre.

-Se ve tan en paz- dije.

-Lamento tanto haberte quitado estos momentos- dijo Bella.

-Tranquila- la abrace- eso ya paso. Por favor no nos quedemos estancados en eso, tratemos de llevar esto para adelante.

Ella asintió escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Se que tengo que hacerlo Edward, pero es complicado… debí darte estos momentos cuando Nessie tenia dos años, cuando le temía a la oscuridad o cuando llegaba a mi habitación pidiendo dormir conmigo. Tú deberías haber estado ahí y llevar de regreso a su cama, como yo lo hice. Fui tan egoísta al irme.

-Bella eso ya paso, por favor tratemos de olvidarlo y formar algo ahora.

-Bien.

Nos quedamos abrazos un rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que era tarde y lo mejor era volver a mi casa, aunque no quisiera.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dije.

-Bien, pero mañana debes venir- dijo mirándome.

-Claro que vendré, estaré con ustedes toda la semana si quieren… ah y Bella ¿Qué me dices de irnos al miércoles a la playa?

-¿Tan pronto?

-¿te molesta? por que si quieres nos vamos el viernes, ningún problema.

-No esta bien el miércoles.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos el miércoles, en la mañana lo mas seguro, lleva harta ropa por que las secuestrare a las dos.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo.

Bajamos las escaleras, ya la casa estaba en silencio, seguro Sue se fue a dormir. Bella me acompaño hasta el auto, cuando llegamos me apoye en el trayendo a Bella hacia mi cuerpo y besándola.

Podía estar haciendo esto toda mi vida y no me importaría. Era lo mejor de todo, poder volverla a besar, sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos.

Sus manos se fueron a mi cabello y me acercaron más a ella. Yo la sujete mas fuerte de la cintura y nuestro beso se hizo hambriento, tratando de obtener lo que mas pudiera el uno del otro.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo una voz y nos separamos.

Charlie estaba parado a nuestro lado, mirándonos. Bella se separo de mí, mientras miraba a su padre con unos grandes ojos.

Esto me recordó a la primera vez que Charlie nos descubrió besándonos después de nuestra primera cita…

_-Esta noche fue magnifica- dijo Bella. _

_-Todo lo que te mereces._

_-Gracias Edward- me abrazo. _

_-Gracias a ti por aceptarme, pensé que me dirías que no cuando te invite. _

_-Eso estaría complicado, hace mucho que quería salir contigo- se sonrojo. _

_-Me encantan tus sonrojos- se sonrojo mucho mas. _

_-Creo que lo mejor es que entre. Buenas noches Edward._

_Se iba a acercar a mi mejilla para darme un beso, pero yo tome su rostro entre mis manos y junte nuestros labios. _

_Ella se sorprendió por el contacto, pero a los poco segundos respondió a mi beso. Moviendo los suyos contra los míos. _

_No podía estar más feliz de que respondiera a mi beso. Había soñado con este momento durante tanto tiempo, que ahora no sabia si era real o un simple sueño como todos. _

_Nos separamos solo segundos para tomar aire, volví a juntar nuestros labios, cuando pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella dejo entrar mi lengua en su boca, haciendo que sintiera un dulce sabor. Era ella. _

_-Puedo saber ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo una vos de hombre y temí por que fuera Charlie. _

_Nos separamos y mi temor se hizo real, el padre de Bella estaba en la puerta mirándonos con una ceja alzada, esto no lo había planeado así. _

_-¡Papá!- dijo Bella sorprendida. _

_-Hija me puedes explicar ¿Qué es todo este espectáculo? _

_-Papá… yo bueno... hablamos adentro mejor. Adiós Edward._

_Bella empujo a su padre dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta en mi cara. No había planeado esto así…._

-¡Papá!- dijo Bella sorprendida.

Esto era tan igual a lo de años atrás.

-Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos- dijo Bella- Edward nos vemos mañana. Cuídate- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo con su padre.

Me moría por saber que le diría Bella a su padre de nuestro beso, le diría la verdad o le inventaría algo. Espero que le diga la verdad.

.

Iba a camino a la casa de Bella. Hoy era nuestro preciado viaje a la playa y aunque Rose me dijo como mil veces que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, yo sabia que no, por que era feliz con Nessie y Bella, y eso no me lo quitaría nadie mientras las tuviera cerca.

Me estacione frente a la casa, y agradecí que el auto de Charlie no estuviera. Al final no había podido venir donde Bella como tenía planeado, por que ella me llamo diciendo que tenía que hacer un trabajo y era mejor esperar al miércoles, así que no sabia que había hablado con Charlie. También me había enterado de que Jacob su amigo se había regresado a Los Angeles por trabajo urgente y que volvería dentro de dos semanas con su novia, así podríamos conocerla. Me agradaba saber que ese chico tenía novia y no estaba interesado en Bella.

-Papá- grito Nessie cuando salí del auto y ella llego corriendo a mi lado para abrazarme.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ya estamos listas, mamá esta terminando de guardar todo. Estoy tan emocionada.

-También yo.

-Vamos, mamá necesita ayuda- tiro de mi mano.

Entramos en la casa, Seth estaba en el living y me saludo, para seguir viendo el partido. Luego fui donde Sue que estaba en la cocina, preparando unos emparedados para llevar.

-Hola Edward- me saludo.

-Hola Sue- dije.

-¿Ya estas listo?

-Claro, llevo esperando esto hace mucho.

-Lo se.

-Hola Edward- entro Bella a la cocina.

-Hola- dije feliz al verla.

Tenía puesto un short, una polera, sus zapatillas y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se veía tan joven.

-Estamos listas, yo creo que es mejor aprovechar el día, no quiero que lleguemos tan tarde.

-Claro.

-Ya esta lista la comida para el viaje- dijo Sue.

-Gracias- Bella tomo la bolsa con la comida- ¿me ayuda con el bolso?

-Claro.

Fui por el bolso de Bella, hay tenia la ropa de las dos. Nessie llevaba un mochila, de seguro con sus cosas y Bella su cartera.

Nos despedimos de Sue y Seth para subirnos al auto y partir rumbo a la playa.

Iríamos a una playa lejos de Forks, donde hiciera más calor para poder disfrutar mucho más de las aguas.

-¿Podemos colocar música?- pregunto Nessie.

-Claro- dije.

Ella busco entre mis Cd algo que colocar. Le paso el Cd a Bella y ella lo coloco, las canciones de Debussy comenzaron a llenar el ambiente.

-No sabia que te gustara Debussy- dije.

-Mi madre siempre lo escucha, se hizo uno de mis favoritos- dijo Nessie.

-También es mi favorito- dije.

-El mío igual- dijo Bella y me miro.

Sabía que esa mirada tenía un significado especial.

El viaje fue muy largo. A la hora del almuerzo pasamos a comer a un restaurante que estaba en la carretera. Luego seguimos con el viaje, pasamos a una gasolinera para llenar el tanque, donde Nessie también se compro una revista que le llamo la atención, según tenia a su banda favorita en la portada.

El viaje continuo, cuando ya era hora de comer algo, nos estacionamos a la orilla del camino, Bella nos dio de la comida que Sue preparo y todos comimos.

Nessie era la más feliz con todo esto, ya que era su primer viaje por carretera de la forma en que nosotros lo estábamos haciendo. Me alegraba verla tan feliz.

Llegamos cuando la puesta de sol estaba por comenzar. Nessie corrió a la casa cuando me estacione.

Era de dos pisos, el primero tenía el living, comedor, cocina, dos dormitorios y baños. Mientras que el segundo tenia una gran habitación con baño y una gran cama. Era la habitación principal.

-Es hermosa- grito Nessie.

-Que bueno que te guste- dije.

-Vamos a ver la puesta de sol- Nessie tomo de nuestras manos y nos hizo caminar hacia el mar.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la orilla, nos quedamos de pie. Con Nessie tomados de nuestras manos. Yo la mire primero a ella y luego a Bella. Podía ver que en su cara había la misma sonrisa de felicidad que tenia yo.

Este era un momento mágico.

Tenía a mi hija de mi mano y a la mujer que amo tomando la otra mano de nuestra hija. Nunca pensé en vivir un momento como este.

**Que les parecio? Les gusto? es tierno? espero que les gustara y que comenten como siempre... Gracias a la gente que dejo review en el capitulo anterior y dijo que les gustaba :D bueno ahora volvemos a la misma forma de publicacion que teniamos antes adelantos los martes y capitulo los jueves... asi que dejen review para recibir adelanto recuerden que para recibir el adelanto deben deben tener cuenta :D bueno sin mas que molestar espero que lo disfrutaran... :D gracias por leer y comentar siempre**

**Me pueden agregar a face Danii Belliner Cullen.**

**Saludos Danii **


	15. Playa

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer... :D (Idola) La Historia Es Completamente Mia... Si La Quiere Ocupar Avisame Antes :D **

**15- Playa.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba preparando el desayuno para todos.

Anoche después de la puerta de sol, habíamos comido algo, preparado las camas y todos nos fuimos a dormir.

Yo dormir con Nessie en una de las habitaciones, y Edward no quiso ocupar la habitación matrimonial y durmió en la otra habitación, junto a nosotros.

Ahora los dos estaban durmiendo y yo preparaba un rico desayuno con lo poco y nada que teníamos. Había que ir al supermercado esta misma tarde.

-Buenos días- escuche una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda.

Me gire, para ver a un Edward, recién levantado, con solo unos pantalones de dormir y una polera blanca encima, aun restregando sus ojos.

-Buenos días- dije.

-¿Qué hay de rico?

-Tostadas y huevos, debemos ir de compra.

-Lo se, pero tomemos desayuno y vamos.

-Si, para así disfrutar de la tarde- dije.

-Bien, iré a despertar a Nessie, para comer.

-Ok.

Me volví a girar pensando que Edward se iría donde Nessie. Cuando apareció detrás de mi, me pego a su pecho, yo lo mire y me dio un tierno beso en mis labios, para luego separarse.

-Edward- dije a modo de reclamo- tenemos que tener cuidado.

-Lo se- dijo al salir.

No puede evitar no reír. Sabia que Edward tenia esos arranques, así que tendría que tener cuidado cuando Nessie estuviera cerca, no quiero que se haga ilusiones y después las cosas entre Edward y yo no funcionen.

-Hola mami- llego Nessie a mi lado.

-Buenas días hija- le di un beso en la frente- toma asiento que esta lista la comida.

Nos sentamos los tres a comer, entre risas e ideas de Nessie para hacer en el día, comimos nuestro desayuno.

-Nessie ve a darte un baño que iremos al supermercado.

-¿Cuándo iremos a la playa?

-Después de almuerzo, o puede ser que antes.

-Comamos en la playa- dijo.

-Puede ser, pero primero iremos al supermercado.

-Bien.

-Nessie salio corriendo hacia el baño.

Edward me ayudo a ordenar y el también se fue a bañar. Yo lo hice después de Nessie, y cuando los tres estuvimos listos, nos subimos al auto y fuimos rumbo al supermercado.

El pueblo no estaba tan lejos de la cabaña donde estábamos, así que seria fácil salir a comprar en casa de alguna emergencia.

En el supermercado, llenamos el carrito con muchas cosas. Sobre todo por que Edward y Nessie querían comer de todo, y como Edward era el que pagaba no se podía reclamar. Nessie aprovechaba eso.

Salimos cargados de bolsas del supermercado. Nessie iba comiendo unas galletas que Edward le había dejado llevar. No podía ver a mi hija más feliz.

Al llegar a la casa, metimos todo dentro y luego nos fuimos a caminar por la playa. Nessie se había puesto su traje de baño por si se quería meter.

Mientras Nessie caminaba con sus pies en el agua, nosotros con Edward íbamos uno al lado del otro. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar su mano, pero sabia que debía esperar para eso. Debía estar segura de que esto no terminaría mal.

Sabia que era estupido tener miedo a esta relación, pero no quería que Nessie sufriera si algo entre nosotros saliera mal, no soportaría ver a mi hija sufrir por algo así.

-Te quiero- me dijo Edward al oído y se fue corriendo donde Nessie.

Yo me quede observándolos.

Edward comenzó a perseguir a Nessie, ella gritaba y le decía que se alejara. Cuando Edward la alcanzo la tomo en sus brazos eh hizo como que la lanzaría al agua pero no lo hizo, luego lo volvió a intentar, pero tampoco la dejo caer. Nessie chillaba y se reía feliz.

Cada vez que viera imágenes así, me sentiría mal por haberme ido y no pensar como debí haberlo hecho. Siempre me recriminare el haberme equivocado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía repararlo, solo tratar de que ahora las cosas se dieran mucho mejor entre Edward y Nessie.

Volvimos a la casa a almorzar después de un rato. Edward me ayudo a cocinar, mientras Nessie veía algo en la televisión.

-Duerme esta noche conmigo arriba Bella- dijo Edward bajo, solo para que yo lo escuchara.

-No Edward, Nessie puede despertar y no encontrarme en la cama junto a ella.

-No despertara, se agotara en la playa y dormirá toda la noche. Duerme conmigo.

-Edward hagamos las cosas bien, recién estamos volviendo, no creo que sea bueno ya dormir juntos.

-Por favor.

-Edward- dije como reproche.

-Bien- se giro a la mesa resignado.

Moría por dormir con el, pero no era prudente, no sabiendo que Nessie podía despertar en la noche y no encontrarme junto a ella, me buscaría y que me encontrara en la cama con Edward, no seria bueno.

Nessie vino a almorzar, estaba impaciente por irse a bañar, y aunque le dije que igual debía esperar para meterse al agua, comió muy rápido para poder esperar menos según ella.

Cuando ya la casa estaba limpia, los platos ocupados también limpios, todos nos fuimos a colocar nuestros trajes de baño para ir a la playa.

-Mamá, papá apresúrense- grito Nessie- quiero bañarme.

Yo Salí de la habitación con un bolso con toallas, mas bloqueador. Edward venia detrás de mi con su toalla sobre los hombros.

-Estamos listos- le dije a Nessie- ahora vamos.

-Bien- dijo y salio corriendo.

-Nessie no corras- le grite pero no se detuvo.

-Déjala- dijo Edward- esta feliz por todo esto.

-Lo se, pero no quiero que le pase algo.

-Estaré al pendiente de ella, nada le pasara.

-Ok.

Al llegar a la playa, Nessie muy rápido se saco su short y su polera para quedar en un lindo bikini que ella misma había comprado, era de color celeste, y al ser completamente delgada se veía muy bien.

Me gire para colocar la toalla en la arena, cuando vi a Edward quitarse su polera. Su pecho estaba mucho mas marcado de la última vez que lo vi, y ¡Dios! si que estaba bien.

-¿Algo bueno que ver?- pregunto.

-Eh… no… no, nada- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Solo lo escuche reír.

-Mamá ¿puedo ir a meterme?- pregunto Nessie.

-Claro, pero ten cuidado.

-Iré con ella- dijo Edward.

-Bien- salto feliz Nessie.

Los dos se fueron al mar. Yo termine de acomodar todo, para luego quitarme el vestido que me había puesto.

Me daba un poco de cosa quedarme solo con mi traje de baño, hace mucho que no me colocaba uno, y estar solo en un bikini era un poco incomodo.

Me senté sobre la toalla y mire hacia donde estaba Nessie con Edward.

Nessie le lanzaba agua a Edward, mientras este trataba de sujetarla, pero Nessie se lograba escapar de sus manos.

Cuando Edward la alcanzo, la sujeto en sus brazos, algo le dijo y luego se lanzaron los dos al agua, desaparecieron por unos minutos y al final salieron. Nessie reía mientras trataba de nadar.

Edward me miro un momento y me hizo una seña para que fuera donde ellos. No sabía si era buena idea que me metiera al agua con mi bikini.

Nessie se salio del agua y corrió a mi lado.

-Mami ven al agua esta exquisita- dijo secando su rostro.

-Nessie no lo creo.

-Mamá, por favor.

-Bien vamos.

Nessie me tomo de la mano y me llevo al agua. Nos metimos de apoco.

El agua estaba tibia, y ayudaba a aplacar el calor que había sentido mientras estaba sentada en la toalla.

-Esta exquisita ¿verdad mamá?- pregunto Nessie.

-Si, se siente bien.

-Papi te vuelves a lanzar conmigo al agua.

-Claro.

Edward la tomo en sus brazos y luego dio un salto para caer los dos al agua. Me mojaron un poco, pero se sentía bien.

Salieron a la superficie, mientras Nessie se reía y sacaba el cabello de su cara. Edward también se paso la mano por el pelo y en ese momento los dos se parecieron demasiado.

-Papi, creo que mami también necesito que la lances al agua.

-¿Qué?- dije- no, no lo creo.

-Yo opino igual que Nessie- dijo Edward.

-No… Edward no te atrevas.

-Papi, lánzala- dijo Nessie.

Quise escapar de esos dos, pero Edward me sujeto de un brazo, para luego pasar una de sus manos por mi pierna y tomarme entre sus brazos.

-Sigues igual de liviana que antes- dijo y me lanzo al agua.

Los dos nos zambullimos completamente. Edward me solto en el agua y yo Salí a la superficie. Hice mi cabello hacia atrás, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos. El agua molestaba.

-Te dije mami que era divertido.

-Si mucho- dije.

Seguimos jugando en el agua. Nessie se divertía tirando agua a nosotros. Edward a veces le respondía u otras solo me quedaba viendo. Eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

Así pasamos la tarde, dentro del agua o luego recostados en la arena secando nuestros cuerpos.

A Nessie se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio y si no volvíamos pronto a la casa se quedaría dormida con toda esa arena en su cuerpo y su pelo. Así que le dije a Edward que era mejor volver. El se llevo a Nessie en brazos y de apoco se fue quedando dormida, solo esperaba que no estuviera completamente dormida cuando la mandara a bañar.

Abrí la puerta para que Edward pasara con Nessie el la llevo hasta su habitación, la dejo sobre la cama.

-Nessie- dije moviéndola- pequeña despierta, debes bañarte.

-No quiero- dijo girándose.

-Hija por favor, solo te das un baño rápido y te vuelves a dormir.

-No.

-Nessie arriba, te bañar y duermes.

-Bien- dijo colocándose de pie.

Se fue al baño, yo deje sus cosas listas para que se cambiara y el secador de pelo ya enchufado, no quería que se enfermara por dormir con el pelo mojado.

Ella se vistió, mientras que yo ordenaba sus cosas. Cuando se coloco el pijama se sentó en la cama y comencé a secar su cabello. Nessie bostezaba y sabía que tenía mucho sueño aparte de estar cansada.

Al terminar, ella muy rápido se metió en la cama, cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida. Le di un beso en la frente, apague la luz y salí.

Edward estaba en el living mirando algo en el televisor, pero cuando llegue a su lado lo encontré con los ojos cerrados.

-Veo que tu también estas cansado- dije.

-No, estoy bien- abrió los ojos- te estaba esperando.

-Lo se, pero primero me iré a quitar la arena.

-Yo ya me bañe- sonrió- te espero.

-Ok.

Fui por mi ropa y me metí al baño. Al terminar me fui a sentar con Edward al sillón, el me paso su brazo por mi hombro y me atrajo a su cuerpo, yo me relaje y disfrute de ese momento.

Edward hacia círculos en mi pierna con su otra mano, yo tenia una de mis manos en su muslo y también comencé a hacer movimientos con mi dedo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Nada- dije- solo disfrutar del momento.

-Extrañaba tanto esto- dijo- siempre cuando estaba solo pensaba en lo que podríamos estar haciendo juntos. Marcaste una parte importante de mi vida Swan.

-También pensaba en ti, Cullen- reír al nombrarnos por nuestros apellidos, antes siempre lo hacíamos.

-¿Qué hiciste de tu vida Bella? no me has contado nada de ti.

-Saque un titulo como periodista, ahora trabajo para un diario.

-No era lo que quería estudiar- dijo serio.

-Lo se, pero bueno tenia que mantener a Nessie, y trabajar en una cafetería no me dejaba mucho, así que busque la segunda opción que mas me gusta y estudie periodismo.

-Lamento eso.

-Esta bien, me gusta lo que hago. Mi trabajo es divertido, aparte ahora estoy encargada del análisis de libros y los comentarios de las películas, me gusta mucho y me pagan bien.

-Deberías haber estudiado literatura como querías.

-En un futuro Edward, aun tengo tiempo. Aparte tendré experiencia.

-Si puede ser.

-Para que pregunto por ti. Trabajas en lo que siempre quisiste y debes ganar mucho.

-Puede ser, pero aun me falta algo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi familia, a ti.

-Explícate- dije al no entender por donde iba.

-Si me quede en Inglaterra lejos de mi familia, fue por que no soportaba estar en la casa y recordarte todo el tiempo. Y bueno tú siempre me faltaste, siempre pensaba en que tú me podría recibir en el departamento cuando llegara del trabajo y contarte como estuvo mi día, pero eso nunca se cumplió.

-Lamento eso.

-Ya no importa, ahora las cosas pueden cambiar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que podemos formar algo juntos, los tres, ser una familia.

Sus palabras me dejaron congelada, eso aun no estaba en mis planes, y no es que no quisiera, pero no estaba segura de que todo resulte tan fácil. El se percato de mi silencio y se apresuro a decir.

-No te estoy apurando Bella, se que debemos ir con tiempo, pero creo que podríamos.

-No se Edward, es complicado formar algo después de todo lo que nos ah pasado.

-Se que podremos.

-Tendremos que ver que pasa.

-Me conformo con que me des una esperanza ahora.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y junto nuestros labios.

Yo le respondí a su beso. Me empujo hacia el sofá, dejándome recostada en el. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, y sus besos se hacían más intensos. Se separo un poco de mi para tomar aire, pero en vez de volver a mis labios, recorrió mi cuello con sus labios, dejando dulces besos, haciendo que yo soltara suspiros.

Iba a meter mis manos en su polera, cuando escuche a mi hija.

-Mami- grito.

-Edward, Nessie- dije y lo empuje para ir donde ella.

Me sali del sillón y corrí hacia donde estaba mi hija. Sabia que algo así podía pasar al dejarme llevar.

-Hija ¿Qué pasa?- dije al entrar.

-Tenia una pesadilla, habían muchos peses y tu… y tu… te ahogabas en donde ellos estaban- volvió a llorar.

-Tranquila hija, estoy aquí, era solo un sueño, tranquila.

Edward apareció en la puerta y me encontró abrazando a Nessie mientras la mecía.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Edward.

-Si, solo era una pesadilla.

-Ok ¿Quieres algo?

-Trae un vaso con agua.

-Si.

Edward salio y volvió a los poco minutos con un vaso de agua. Nessie tomo algo y luego la volví a recostar, le dije que me quedaría con ella hasta que se durmiera.

Nessie se quedo profundamente dormida, la deje bien tapada y salí de la habitación. Edward estaba afuera esperando.

-¿se durmió?- pregunto.

-Si, y creo que nosotros también deberíamos dormir.

-Bella…

-Edward lo que paso hace un rato era lo que te decía que podía pasar. Si Nessie no hubiera gritado y preferido buscarme, nos hubiera encontrado en el sillón. ¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho?

-La verdad.

-No es tan simple Edward, si ella se hace ilusiones y las cosas no funcionan bien, ella sufriría, por favor Edward hagamos las cosas bien y despacio. Por el momento es mejor mantener distancia, por lo menos durante el viaje.

-Bien, pero si Nessie no esta cerca te robare uno u otro beso.

-Edward…

-Tú me pides distancia y yo a cambio te pido uno u otro beso- dijo Edward, para después robarme un beso y meterse en su habitación.

Como Edward también me moría por pasar tiempo con el, pero debía ser prudente, por lo menos un tiempo.

.

Así pasaron los días. Pasábamos las tardes en la playa, algunas noches jugamos juegos de mesas, como también salimos a las ferias del pueblo, donde Edward y Nessie eran los que más se divertían.

Como Edward dijo encontraba los momentos para robarme besos. Aunque algunos no eran simples roces de labios, y debía recordarnos que había que tener cuidado con Nessie.

Ahora Nessie se había ido a dormir, luego de que llegara muy cansada de la playa y cenara algo. Nos dio un beso a cada uno y se fue a su habitación.

Nosotros con Edward preparamos algunas palomitas para ver una película. Ninguno de los dos tenia sueño.

Nos sentamos frente al televisor y Edward puso una película.

Estaba muy metida en ella, cuando Edward me acerco a su cuerpo, para envolverme con su brazo. Yo aproveche para acomodarme.

Al poco rato comenzó a jugar con mi mano, mientras su nariz acariciaba mi cara. Eso me estaba relajando y se sentía muy bien.

Luego su mano se fue a mi pierna, donde comenzó a hacer movimiento sobre mi muslo. Yo lo mire y sus ojos estaban negros, sabia que pasaba, cuando sus ojos se ponían de ese color.

-Edward…

-Bella te deseo, aquí, justo ahora.

-No creo...

-Dime que no me deseas Bella, dime que quieres que te deje de tocar, dímelo.

No podía decirle eso, por que yo también quería tocarlo, yo también quería que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo, como yo quería hacer con el suyo.

-Te deseo Edward, deseo que me toques, tócame.

**AVISO: La Conversacion Bella y Charlie Sera Un Capitulo Extra Que Subire En Cualquier Momento :D Asi Que Atentas... (No Habia Hecho Esa Parte Pero Como Muchas Lo Pidieron La Hare)**

**Que Les Parecio? Lindo? Aburrido? Malo? Horrible? Quiero Saber :D Como Saben Bella Esta Insegura (Como Siempre) Pero Les Promero Que Esta Vez Esa Inseguridad No Durara Mucho... No Quiero Que Traten Mal A Bella... Siempre La Critican A La Pobre xD Lamento La Demora Debia Salir El Jueves El Capitulo y Aqui En Chile Ya Es Viernes :/ Sali Todo El Dia xD (Se Que No Es Escusa) Pero Luego Cuando Llegue Estaban Las Fotos De La Comic Con y Bueno Kristen Estaba Preciosa y Robert OMG! Pero Bueno Pasando A Asuntos Importantes xD Gracias Por Los Review, Alertas, Favoritos y A Las Lectoras Silenciosas :D Muchas Gracias Por Estar Llegaremos A Los 500 Review y No Lo Puedo Creer xD De VErdad Gracias :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Envio Adelantos :D COmo Tambien Me Pueden Preguntar Lo Que Quieran, Sobre El Fic o Sobre MI xD Con Varias Niñas Converso Por Inbox y Es Divertido :D Aunque ME Demoro En Contestar xD **

**PD2: Pueden Agregarme A FAce Danii Belliner Cullen... Donde Igual Me Pueden Preguntar y Se Pueden Enterar Que Estoy Escribiendo o Cuando Mando Adelantos... Los Cuales Envio Los Martes :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer :D**

**Danii^^**


	16. Outtake 1

**Los Personajes Le Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La Historia Es Completamente Mia... Si la Vas A Ocupar Avisame... :D **

**La Conversacion Bella/Charlie. Es Cortita :D **

**Outtake 1.**

**Bella POV.**

Acompañe a Edward hasta el auto. El se apoyo en el y me atrajo a su cuerpo para besarme.

Subí mis manos a su cabello, acercándola mas a mi, el me sujeto fuerte de la cintura, mientras el beso se hacia mas hambriento. Nuestros labios se movían apasionados sobre los otros. Yo solo disfrutaba de este momento.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una vos y nos separamos.

Mi padre estaba parado a nuestro lado, mirándonos. Me separe de Edward y mire a mi padre asustada.

-Papa- dije sorprendida.

Esto ya había pasado una vez hace muchos años, no podía creer que todo se repitiera.

-Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos- dije- Edward nos vemos mañana. Cuídate- le di un beso en mejilla y me fui con mi padre.

Entramos en la casa, y Charlie solo me miraba. Sabía que tenía mis cachetes rojos y no sabia que decirle a mi padre. Aun no quería que supiera esto.

-Bella me puedes explicar ¿Qué pasaba afuera?

-Esto… yo… bueno… por donde empiezo.

-Hijo no te regañare ni nada, pero quiero que me expliques. ¿Estas con Edward?- pregunto.

-Si.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde anoche.

-Puedes explicarme bien como paso todo.

-Si, pero vamos a sentarnos.

Caminamos con Charlie al living, casa uno se sentó en un sillón y nos quedamos mirando, yo tome aire y comencé a hablar.

-Edward llego anoche diciéndome que tenía los exámenes de ADN de Nessie, donde decía que era el padre. Luego conversamos de muchas cosas, mis miedos y los de el, una cosa llevo a la otra y el me pidió una oportunidad y no me negué y bueno es aquí donde llegamos.

-Ya veo. Pero hija pensaste en todo ¿estas segura?

-Tengo un poco de miedo papa, no te lo puedo negar. Pero amo a Edward y quiero estar con el, como también se que Nessie estará feliz cuando sepa que estamos juntos.

-¿Nessie aun no lo sabe?

-No, quiero esperar un tiempo para contarle. No quiero que pase algo y Nessie quede desilusionada y lastimada, quiero estar segura de que Edward y yo estaremos bien.

-Eso me parece hija, debes hacer las cosas con calma, Nessie puede sufrir si todo sale mal, pero se que Edward te quiero, lo puedo ver en su mirada, solo deben darse tiempo y disfrutar cada momento.

-Gracias papa, gracias por apoyarme.

-Siempre hija. Solo debo tener una conversación con el.

-No… papa. No puedes volverlo a someter en un interrogatorio.

-Hija soy tu padre, debo hacerlo, aparte ahora debo pensar también en Nessie, así que le haré un interrogatorio por las dos.

-Bueno, pero no lo hagas sufrir.

-No hija, solo serán unas pequeñas preguntas. Nada del otro mundo, solo quiero estar seguro de que puedo confiar a mis dos princesas en el.

-Gracias papa, gracias por comprender y siempre apoyarme.

-Para esto estoy pequeña, sabes que te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

-Me fui a sentar junto a mi padre y abrazarlo.

Ahora que Charlie sabia podía estar mas tranquila, solo debía ver como iban las cosas entre Edward y yo para poderle contar a todo el mundo.

**Espero Que Les Gustara :D Es Cortito Pero Asi Se Supone Que Son Los Outtake.. Explicar Lo Justo y Necesario... :D Dejen Un Comentario Por Fis... Ya El Jueves Subo El Nuevo Capitulo... :D **

**Saludos  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	17. Hazme Tuya

**Los Personajes Son de Stephenie Meyer, Yo Solo Juego Con Ellos. Si Quieren Publicar La Historia En Alguna Parte Por Favor Pidanme Permiso Primero... Si No Afectara a Todo El Mundo Saber Que Se Publica Sin MI Permiso.. :D **

**Capitulo Para Mayores de 18 Si Eres Menor Bajo Tu Responsabilidad Lees xD (Debo Prevenir xD) **

**16- Hazme tuya.**

**Edward POV.**

Bella termino de hablar y no necesite algo más. La tome para colocarla sobre mi regazo y besarla con pasión. Mis manos se metieron dentro de su camiseta tocando su espalda. Las manos de ellas se fueron a mi cabello, tirando del de ves en cuando.

Nuestros labios se movían rudos uno sobre otro, tratando de mostrar todo lo que en estos momentos no podíamos expresar con palabras.

Me separe unos segundos para besar su cuello. Morder y lamer, quería recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mi boca, quería volver a probar el cuerpo de Bella, volver a recordar todo de ella.

-Edward- dijo Bella en un suspiro.

Yo volví mis labios a los suyos, y succione su labio inferior. Ela soltó un suspiro, para besarme con más pasión que antes.

Con cuidado de no caer, me levante con ella en mis brazos, sus piernas se afirmaron fuertes en mi cadera y comencé a caminar con ella hacia las escaleras.

Sus labios comenzaron a atacar mi cuello, mientras trataba de no caer con alguno de los escalones. La escalera no era tan larga, pero llevarla en brazos, mientras ella besaba y succionaba mi cuello, y se movía contra mí, no ayudaba mucho.

Tuve que detenerme en la mitad, para estampar a Bella contra la pared y besar su boca con hambre. No podía solo moverse contra mi cuerpo, sin que me pasara algo.

Mis labios se movían rudos contra los suyos, tratando de tener lo máximo que pudiera de ella. Mis manos masajeaban su trasero y ella soltaba gemidos, que morían en mis labios.

Nos separamos para que yo siguiera mi camino hacia la habitación. Entre en ella y cerré la puerta con el pie, para volver a caminar hacia la cama.

La deje caer sobre la cama, su cabello quedo como abanico sobre la cama, su respiración era entrecortada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Ella estiro sus brazos para que me acercara y lo hice, me puse sobre ella sin aplastarla y la di un lento beso, nada comparado como los otros.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, y mis manos estaban sobre los lados de su cara.

-Te quiero- dije al separarme de sus labios.

-También te quiero- me volvió a besar.

Pero esta vez el beso volvió a subir de intensidad y nuestras manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, tocando de aquí para allá, pero nunca tocando esos lugares que necesitaban de nuestra atención.

Yo lleve mis manos a su camiseta y comencé a subirla por su cuerpo. Ella levanto sus brazos y me dejo sacarla por su cabeza. La camiseta quedo muy lejos en una esquina de la habitación, cuando la lance.

Mire a Bella, solo con su brasier de color azul, quedando muy bien contrastado con su piel blanca. No pude evitar sonreír ante la vista, para volver a besar sus labios.

Comencé a bajar por su cuello, dejando húmedos besos, como también mordiscos. Las manos de Bella estaban en mi espalda baja, por dentro de mi camisa. Yo solo estaba pendiente de besar su cuello, bajar por su clavícula e ir hacia sus hombros, donde deje un dulce beso, para comenzar a bajar los tirantes de su brasier.

-Quítate la camisa- dijo Bella en mi oído.

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama, Bella me miraba, y yo comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, uno por uno los fui sacando, de una manera lenta. Pero podía ver en los ojos de Bella, que ella no lo quería de esa manera.

-Más rápido Edward- dijo y se enderezo para tomar mi camisa y tirar de ella.

Los últimos botones que quedaban, salieron volando por la habitación, mientras ella sonreía.

-Así mucho mejor- dijo, mientras lanzaba la camisa al suelo.

Sus labios fueron a mi pecho, a recorrer cada espacio que alcanzaba.

Mordió mis tetillas haciendo que un gemido saliera de mis labios. No sabia cuan sensible tenía esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Volví a recostar a Bella sobre la cama, mis manos se fueron a la parte trasera de su brasier desabrochándolo, para sacarlo por sus brazos y dejar a Bella, desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Mire sus pechos firmes, mucho mas grande de la última vez que la vi desnuda y no pude resistirme a acercarme con mi boca a ellos.

Bella soltó un gemido cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con su pezón, el cual mordí con mis dientes, mientras mi lengua le daba pequeños golpes sobre el.

-¡Oh Edward!- gimió Bella.

Yo lleve mi atención a su otro pezón, haciendo lo mismo que con el anterior. Las manos de Bella tiraban de mi cabello o enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, haciendo que una sensación de placer recorriera mi cuerpo.

Las manos de Bella descendieron hacia mis pantalones, soltando el botón y bajando el cierre, lo cual me hizo gemir, ya que paso su mano por sobre mi miembro.

-Veo que el pequeño Eddy ya esta listo- dijo Bella.

-Tu bien sabes que de pequeño no tiene nada- dije mirándola.

-Lo se- sonrió.

Me atrajo a sus labios, para devorarlos entre los suyos. Mis manos bajaron el short que Bella tenia puesto, era negro y le quedaba muy bien, pero era mucho mejor lejos de su cuerpo.

Ella quedo sobre la cama, solo con unas braguitas de color azul como su brasier. Mis manos las iban a bajar, cuando ella me detuvo y me hizo girar, para dejarme recostado sobre la cama, y ella sobre mis caderas.

-Es mi turno de jugar- dijo sonriendo.

Bajo mis pantalones, para dejarme solo con mi bóxer, los cuales mantenían prisionero a mi miembro, el cual quería ser liberado.

Bella me volvió a besar, para bajar por mi cuerpo, llegando a mi pecho, y siguió bajando hasta el borde de mi bóxer. Me dio un pequeño beso en mi cadera, y comenzó a bajar el bóxer. Mi miembro quedo a la vista de ella, y sus manos fueron a el, subiendo y bajando. Haciendo que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás y un gemido alto saliera de mis labios.

-Be… Bella- dije entrecortado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Me… me estas t…torturando.

-Es la idea.

Cuando dijo eso sentí su aliento sobre mi miembro. Al mirarla, vi como metía mi miembro dentro de su boca y eso me hizo gemir, alto y ronco.

-¡Bella!

Ella comenzó a subir y a bajar, moviendo su lengua de una forma que me hacia olvidar cualquier pensamiento coherente. Mis manos sujetaban las sabanas de la cama con todas su fuerzas, lo que estaba sintiendo era algo que nunca había experimentado.

Estaba por llegar a mi orgasmo ante los movimientos de Bella, y no quería que fuera así, pero no podía encontrar las palabras, ni las fuerzas para detener a Bella.

-Be… Bella detente- dije.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto aun sobre mi miembro.

-No… no quiero terminar a si.

-Termina Edward, yo te recibo- dijo y volvió a meter mi miembro en su boca.

Los movimientos de Bella se hicieron más intensos, ya no podía aguantar más y los gemidos me delataban. De un momento a otro llegue a mi orgasmo, soltando un gemido desde el fondo de mi alma, mientras Bella me recibía todo.

Ella se volvió a colocar sobre mi cuerpo, para besarme, sentía mi sabor en su boca, mientras se movía sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi miembro volviera a reaccionar.

Nos hice girar, para dejarla entre la cama y mi cuerpo.

-Es hora de que pagues lo que has hecho- dije.

La bese y comencé a descender por su cuerpo. Estuve un tiempo en sus pechos, disfrutando de cada uno de ellas. Mientras Bella gemía. Mis manos bajaron su braguita, para dejarla desnuda ante mi.

Mis labios siguieron bajando, llegando a su centro. Podía olerla desde donde estaba.

Mis manos gentilmente abrieron sus piernas para posicionarme entre ella. Me acerque a su sexo y deje un beso en todo su centro, haciendo gemir a Bella.

Comencé a lamer sus pliegues de apoco, pero no pude resistirme y comencé a lamer mas rápido, haciendo que Bella gimiera. Uno de mis dedos se acerco a su centro, donde se metió con lentitud, Bella gimió alto, mi boca se fue a su clítoris succionando de el, mientras mi dedo entraba y salía de ella.

Los gemidos de Bella se escuchaba altos, eso me hizo pensar en que Nessie podía escuchar, pero todo pensamiento quedo olvidado cuando Bella, puso su mano sobre mi cabello y empujo mas de mi hacia su centro.

Un segundo dedo entro en el cuerpo de Bella, su espalda de arqueo ante eso. Mientras mis labios seguían lamiendo y succionando su clítoris.

Mis dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir más rápido. Mis labios succionaban su clítoris más fuerte, cuando sentí que sus paredes vaginales se contraían y el orgasmo llegaba a ella.

Un grito salio de su garganta, mientras yo lamía todo de ella. Su espalda se arqueo y aun podía ver su vientre bajo contraerse por culpa de los espasmos.

Me levante, para quedar sobre su cuerpo, dejando dulces beso por su rostro antes de besarla en los labios.

-Gracias- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Fue un placer- le di un dulce beso.

Ella me respondió de manera lenta, se separo de mis labios, para besar hasta mi oreja donde susurro.

-_Hazme tuya_ Edward.

Me posicione entremedio de sus piernas, con cuidado coloque mi miembro en su entrada, tome sus manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza, y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Lentamente comencé a entrar en ella, disfrutando de esta unión, de esto que hace tanto tiempo deseaba. Nuestras frentes se juntaron, mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Viendo en ellos lo mismo que debían expresar los mios, pasión y amor.

Cuando entre completamente en el cuerpo de Bella, los dos gemimos. No quería moverme, por que me sentía en mi lugar, sentía que este era el lugar donde debía estar por siempre, junto a ella.

-Ed… Edward muévete- dijo Bella entrecortado.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, disfrutando del roce de nuestros cuerpos. Entre cada entrada y salida juntaba nuestros labios, o trataba de hacerlo de un modo diferente, para darle mucho mas placer a Bella.

-Edward- gemía Bella.

Mis movimientos comenzaron a aumentar, ya la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos era insoportable para que mis movimientos fueran lentos. Tome a Bella de las caderas y la alce un poco, haciendo que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

-¡Oh Edward!- grito.

Rápido y preciso comencé a moverme. Nuestros cuerpos tenían una pequeña capa de sudor, que hacia brillar la piel de Bella bajo los rayo de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Bella movió sus caderas contra las mías, cuando la estaba penetrando. Lo que me hizo tensar mi cuerpo, sus paredes vaginales apretaron mi miembro, mientras ella llegaba a su orgasmo, alcanzando el clímax, y mi cuerpo llegaba al suyo gracias a ella.

-Edward- dijo Bella.

Yo caía sobre el cuerpo de Bella, sin poder decir ninguna palabra. Mi mundo se había detenido, no sentía nada mas que a ella bajo mi cuerpo, tratando de recuperar la respiración igual como yo lo hacia.

Me deje caer a su lado, mientras la atraía a mi cuerpo. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo, mientras los míos hacían lo mismo.

-Gracias Edward, eso fue maravilloso.

-Gracias a ti Bella. Ahora descansa.

Ella cerró los ojos y se acomodo en mi pecho. Yo nos cubrí con las sabanas.

-Edward.

-Dime.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero- dije.

Solo cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido.

.

Sentía que alguien se movía a mi lado. Yo no quería despertar, pero sentía como alguien intentaba mover mi brazo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Bella despierta, intentando levantarse.

-Bella vuelve a dormir- dije.

-Edward tengo que bajar.

-Es muy temprano, quédate conmigo- dije tirando de ella hacia mi cuerpo.

-Edward debo bajar, se supone que debo despertar en la habitación con Nessie.

Abrí los ojos al recordar esa parte. Aun Bella y yo debíamos estar a escondidas de Nessie, mientras nos estabilizáramos bien.

-No quiero que te vayas- dije.

-En un par de horas estaremos juntos de nuevo, pero debo bajar.

-Bien, pero dame un ultimo beso.

-Bueno.

Bella junto sus labios con los míos, dándome un dulce beso, que erizo todos los bellos de mi cuerpo. Se separo lentamente y deje se que levantara.

Busco su ropa por la habitación y se coloco su camiseta más sus braguitas. Yo al mire y ella me sonrió.

-Sigue durmiendo Edward, nos vemos en unas horas.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Ella salio de la habitación y me volví a quedar dormido, con el olor de Bella rodeándome.

.

Estábamos empacando las cosas.

Ninguno quería regresar a la casa y menos Nessie, quien decía que estas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Yo no podía negar lo contrario, estas vacaciones habían hecho que me uniera más con mi hija, como también con Bella. Después de esa noche donde nos amamos, nos costaba mucho estar separados sin que Nessie se diera cuenta. Yo aprovechaba cada momento que podía para robarle un beso a Bella, y las ultimas dos noches, habíamos hecho el amor hasta la madrugada, por que sabíamos que al regresar, ya todo serias mas complicado.

Mire a Bella quien guardaba la comida dentro de un bolso, Nessie por mientras miraba televisión en el living, yo me acerque a Bella, para abrazarla.

-No me quiero ir- dije- quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, con Nessie.

-Yo también quiero eso- se apoyo en mi- pero mi trabajo me llama y ya las vacaciones se están terminando.

-No digas eso, me da miedo saber que puede pasar entre nosotros en unos futuro- dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Dentro de unos días tendremos esa respuesta- dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya veras- me sonrió- pero debes esperar.

-Bien.

-Mami- dijo Nessie en dirección a la cocina y me separe de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella cuando Nessie llego.

-¿A que hora nos iremos?

-Yo creo que ahora, tengo todo listo.

-Bien entonces vamos- dije.

Tome el ultimo bolso de Bella, ella paso por su cartera, mientras que Nessie tomaba su mochila, cerré todas las puertas y nos subimos en el auto para partir de regreso a Forks, no quería pero sabia que era el momento.

El viaje fue largo, creo que cuando uno no se quiere ir de un lugar el mundo conspira para que todo lo demás te parezca malo, pero mientras nos acercábamos a Forks, esos lindos días que nos acompañaron en la playa desaparecieron en solo horas. En Forks llovía de una manera torrencial.

-Nessie se quedo dormida- dijo Bella de repente.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi a Nessie dormida con su cabeza hacia un lado. Se había hecho de noche en el camino, así que era obvio que Nessie se quedaría dormida.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, ella cubrió a Nessie con unas de las mantas que teníamos en el auto, yo la tome en brazos y corrí con ella hacia la casa, donde Sue nos abrió, menos mal que Nessie no se mojo con la lluvia que caía.

Lleve a Nessie hasta su habitación y la deje en la cama. Bella dijo que la acostaría, mientras yo iba por los bolsos de Bella.

Cuando volví a entrar en la casa, Charlie estaba de pie en el living esperándome. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la playa nunca le pregunte a Bella que había pasado con su padre el día que nos descubrió besándonos, por eso ahora tenía un poco de temor de lo que me pudiera decir.

-Edward ¿podemos conversar?

-Claro Jefe Swan.

-Primero, dime Charlie, así me decías antes, no es necesario los formalismos y segundo siéntate para conversar.

Me senté frente a Charlie en uno de los sillones. Nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos hasta que el hablo.

-Bella me dijo que ustedes estas intentando arreglar las cosas, por el bien de Nessie y por ustedes. ¿Es eso verdad?

-Si- dije.

-Bien. Se que ya pasaste por esto hace unos años, pero debo cuidar a mis dos mas grandes reliquias. Edward, prometes no dañar a mi hija y menos a mi nieta.

-Lo prometo- dije.

-Espero que así sea. A Bella le costo mucho salir de todo lo que paso hace años, y Nessie no es muy distinta a ella, no quiero que sufra ninguna de las dos.

-Eso no pasara. Quiero a Bella, y a mí a mi hija, no le haría daño.

-Bien, ahora que todo esta arreglado me iré a dormir, buenas noches Edward, nos estamos viendo.

-Buenas noches Charlie.

El subió las escaleras y se perdió en el segundo piso, yo me quede esperando, hasta que Bella bajo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estuvo el interrogatorio?

-Mejor que la primera vez.

-Que bueno- paso sus brazos por mi cuello- no quiero que te vayas.

-Tampoco me quiero ir, pero es tarde y tú debes descansar.

-Lo se, pero no quiero separarme de ti, estos días juntos fueron hermosos y mas con nuestra hija.

-Lo se, tampoco quería que se terminaran.

-Te quiero- me dio un beso Bella.

-También te quiero.

Nos besamos por un rato hasta que ya se había hecho suficientemente tarde. Bella me acompaño hasta la puerta, le di un ultimo beso y me fui a mi auto.

Iba feliz manejando a mi casa.

Me sorprendió encontrar las luces prendidas si ya eran más de las una y media de la mañana, mi familia solía dormir temprano.

Baje con mis cosas del auto y corrí hacia la casa para no mojarme. Cuando entre en la casa, me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-Kate ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Te vine a ver amor- sonrió.

-Edward ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias novia?- pregunto Rosalie.

Yo no entendía nada, y no sabia como Kate había llegado hasta aquí.

**Que Les Parecio? Le Gusto La Primera Parte? Era Lo Que Esperaban? Ahora Saben Por Que El Fic Estaba Rated M xD Ya Vieron Quien Llego? Si a Bruja del Cuento... En Los Proximos Capitulos Muchas COsas Quedaran Aclaradas... y Otras PAsaran Pero No Adelanto NAda... Bueno Excepto Mis Adelantos xD Pero Ya Saben Que Deben Hacer Para Leer Eso... Dejen Un Review! (SUper Chantajista xD) Quiero Agradecer a Todas LAs Personas QUe Dejar Review... A Las Que Me Agregan A Favoritos o A Alertas :D Soy Super Feliz... A Las PErsonas Que Solo Leen Las Invito a Dejarme Review... :D Bueno Sin Mucho Mas Que Decir Me Despido xD Hoy Subi Mas Temprano de Lo Que Acostumbro xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Adelantos y Si Tienen Dudas Pueden Consultar Ahi... Siempre Contesto y Comento Todo :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Donde Igual me Pueden Preguntar Cosas o Enterarse de Lo Que Estoy Escribiendo xD **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii^^ **


	18. ¿Que Haces Aqui?

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La HIstoria Si Es Completamente Mia Si La Vas a Publicar En Alguna Parte Avisame Antes de Que Me Entere. Gracias.**

**(No Le Puede Enviar Adelanto A Saloh Ni A AlexPattinson Me Bloqueaba Su Pagina, Puede Ser Que Cancelaran Lo De Recibir Mensajes Privados) **

**17- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Edward POV.**

-Kate ¿Qué haces aquí?- volví a preguntar.

-Edward esa no es la forma de saludar a tu novia- dijo Rosalie.

-No te metas en esto- dije- ahora responde Kate.

-Vine a verte te extrañaba.

-Creo que tú y yo debemos conversar- dije.

-Lo mejor seria que nos fuéramos a descansar- dijo Rosalie- ambos viajaron mucho y creo que es lo mejor, mañana pueden hablar todo lo que quieras.

-Rosalie…- iba a decir.

-Hijo Rose tiene razón es mejor que descansen, mañana hablan todo lo que quieran- dijo mi madre- Kate me acompañas te mostrare tu habitación.

-Gracias Esme, que amable.

Kate y mi madre se fueron hacías las habitaciones que estaban en el primer piso, por lo menos no dormiría cerca de donde estaba.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? pensé que habías terminado con ella- me pregunto Alice.

-y termine con ella, pero al parecer no me escucho o no entendió- dije.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo se, primero hablare con ella. Nosotros no tenemos nada y menos ahora que todo va bien con -Bella.

-Eso quería saber también ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

-Fueron los mejores días de mi vida Alice, con eso te digo todo, pero ahora me iré a dormir. Mañana conversamos bien.

-Bueno, yo igual quiero descansar, buenas noches hermanitos.

-Buenas noches.

Subí con mis cosas hasta mi habitación. Aun no entendía que hacia Kate aquí, si había terminado todo con ella, hasta se había enojado por nuestra ruptura.

Me di un baño y luego me metí en la cama, al poco rato ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Al despertar me fui directo a la cocina, quería comer algo ya que desde el día anterior no había comido nada.

-Buenas días hijo- dijo mi madre.

-Buenos di…- fue cuando la vi.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Kate, quien tomaba desayuno.

-Kate- dije secamente.

-¿Hijo quieres comer algo?

-Ahora no, Kate ¿podemos conversar?

-Edward estoy comiendo.

-Necesitamos hablar ahora Kate, acompáñame al despacho de mi padre.

-Hijo ¿Por qué no hablan después?

-Ahora es mejor, vamos- dije girándome hacia el despacho.

Sentí como Kate me seguía pero nunca la mire. Estaba molesto por que viniera hasta mi casa, donde estaba mi familia sin avisarme.

Le abrí la puerta para que entrara y ella entro quedándose en el centro del despacho, yo cerré la puerta y me quede mirándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Te vine a ver, aprovechando que quedan dos semanas de mi descanso. Creí que era lo más conveniente ver a mi novio.

-Ya no somos novios, creo que no lo entendiste ese día que te llame.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Claro que hablo en serio. Yo me fui a de vacaciones dos días después de haberte pedido ser mi novia. Ni siquiera te vi después de eso y cuando llegue aquí pasaron muchas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que no te quería más que como una amiga.

-No puedes ser tan injusto. Estuve años contigo y ahora dices que no puedes estar conmigo más que como una amiga. No debiste darme ilusiones.

-Nunca te las di, sabias que mi corazón estaba destruido y que pertenecía a otra persona. Sabias que muchas cosas podían pasar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que si deje que lo nuestro no pase a mas de una amistad es por que me entere de algo al venir a Forks, algo que cambio toda mi vida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Descubrí algo, algo tan importante que me hizo pensar bien en mi vida y por eso te llame.

-Estas siendo injusto Edward, ¡yo te amo! ¿Qué no lo ves?

-No puedes amarme Kate. Yo no puedo darte lo que quieres. Podemos ser amigos, seguir como antes de que te pidiera ser mi novia. Pero nada más que eso.

-Podría ser, pero siento que eres injusto, que no me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte como soy de novia.

-Eres mi amiga, sabia como serias, una buena novia, pero no siento lo mismo por ti, no te puedo engañar de esa manera.

-No puedo creer que desperdicies la única persona que acepta salvar tu corazón.

-Mi corazón ya esta a salvo y mas completo que nunca- sonreí al recordar a Nessie y Bella.

-¿Estas con alguien?- pregunto Kate- Por eso me dejaste, conociste alguien, eso es lo importante verdad. ¿Cómo pudiste?- grito- prefieres a otra que salve tu corazón, que a tu amiga.

-Kate no es otra- dije.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Bella apareció y conversamos, arreglamos las cosas.

-No lo puedo creer. Ella te dejo Edward, no puedes solo perdonarla.

-Pasaron muchas cosas Kate, ella se fue por un error. Ahora esta todo arreglado, aparte esta Nessie, ella cambio todo y…

-¿Quién es Nessie?

-Bueno ella…

¿Debía contarle quien era? No creo que sea lo mejor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Rosalie entro.

-Edward estaba sonando tu celular, tu hija te llamaba, sonó varias veces.

-¿Qué hija?

-Kate ¿estabas aquí?- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué hija?- volvió a preguntar.

-Tengo que llamarla, después hablamos Kate.

-Edward explícame- me tomo del brazo.

-Bella tuvo una hija mía, Kate, y ahora quiere que la llame. Permiso.

Salí del despacho y me fui hacia mi habitación mientras marcaba el número de Bella, de donde Nessie me estaba llamando.

-Hola papi- dijo mi hija al contestar.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, cansada por el viaje pero bien y ¿tu?

-Bien, un poco hambriento, aun no tomo desayuno.

-Debes comer- dijo a modo de regaño.

-Ya iré a comer. Pero ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? ¿paso algo?

-No, solo quería hablar con el abuelito, sabes si podía ir al hospital con el, quiero ver al amiguito que hice.

-No lo se hija, iré a preguntarle, te llamo cuando sepa.

-Ok, te quiero.

Corte y fui donde mi padre, sabia que hoy tenia trabajo en la tarde.

-¿Papá?- pregunte tocando la puerta.

-Pasa hijo.

Entre en la habitación de mi padre, el estaba en la cama viendo su computadora.

-Papá, Nessie quiero saber si puedes llevarla al hospital, dijo que quería ver a un amiguito o algo así.

-Claro que la puedo llevar y mas si quiere ver a Josh.

-¿Josh? ¿Quién es Josh?- pregunte enseguida.

-Es un niño que esta en el hospital, también deberías conocerlo, tiene Leucemia y bueno Nessie es solo su amigas, no seas padre celoso.

-No estoy celoso- dije aunque sabia que si.

-Dile que la pasare a buscar a las dos, que me este esperando.

-Claro.

Volví a salir de la habitación y llame a Nessie. Ella contesto y le dije lo que mi padre había dicho, la escuche saltar feliz, antes de darme las gracias.

-Nessie, dame con Bella.

-Claro, te quiero papi y nos vemos.

-Te quiero.

Escuche como el teléfono era movido y luego contesto una dulce voz.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Bien, te extraño- escuche una puerta ser cerrada.

-También te extraño. Necesito que hablemos Bella.

-¿Qué paso?

-Algo, pero mejor lo hablamos personalmente, ¿puedo ir a buscarte?

-Iré al cine hoy, debo entregar la critica de una película, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en PorAngeles?

-Claro, llámame cuando termines, yo estaré allá.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos, te quiero- dijo.

-Te quiero.

Corte la llama, me fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Quería comer algo, dejar todo claro con Kate y hablar con Bella. Tenia que contarle lo que paso hoy.

Al baje, comencé a buscar a Kate, tenia que pedirle que se fuera, que lo nuestro no podía ser, y solo ser amigos. Era lo único que le podía dar.

La encontré con Rose en el patio de la casa. Rose tenia a Kate abrazada, mientras ella se agitaba levemente en su hombro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-¿Aun preguntas?- dijo Rose molesta.

-Kate ¿estas bien?

-No te importa- dijo sin mirarme- creo que lo mejor será irme, no creo que Edward me quiera aquí -por mucho tiempo.

-Kate yo…- no sabia que decirle.

-Kate no tienes por que irte, te puedes quedar aquí- dijo Rose- estoy segura de que aun Edward y tu tienen cosas que conversar, por lo menos que el te explique lo de Nessie.

-Rose tiene razón Kate, debo explicarte todo desde un principio, pero no ahora, podemos hablar mas tarde y no tienes que irte aun, no hasta que te explique todo.

-Bien- dijo Kate- iré a mi habitación.

Seco sus ojos de algunas lagrimas y se fue hacia la casa, yo mire a Rose, quien obvio tenia una mirada envenenada hacia me.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-No puedo creer que le hicieras esto.

-Yo no le hago nada, le dije que no podíamos seguir juntos, ella no quiso creerlo.

-Pero podías ser más delicado con ella.

-Tú le dijiste lo de Nessie, yo aun no se lo había dicho.

-Pero le dijiste lo de Bella, lo cual aun no puedo creer que la perdonaras, ella no se lo merece Edward, te dejo por una mentira.

-Rose es mi vida, yo veré que hago con ella y si quiero estar con Bella, soportare cualquier cosa que pase.

-¿Aunque ella vuelve a desaparecer con Nessie?

-Eso no pasara Rose, se que no lo volverá a hacer.

-Eso espero Edward, por que no estaremos siempre para consolarte.

-Bien- dije girándome.

Me fui a la cocina por fin a comer algo, mi madre estaba aun ahí, de seguro preparando o pensando que haría de almuerzo.

-Hijo ¿Qué paso?

-Hable con Kate, bueno un poco, pero aun debemos conversar.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad, que podía ser solo su amigo, que volví con Bella y lo de Nessie.

-Espera un momento- dijo mi madre- ¿Cómo es eso de que volviste con Bella?

Rayos, se supone que era un secreto y yo se lo había dicho a Kate, Rose y mi madre, Bella de seguro se enojaría y esperaba que no le dijeran a Nessie.

-Hijo explícate.

-Hace unos días Bella y yo volvimos, nos dimos una nueva oportunidad por nosotros, por Nessie y por tratar de arreglar todo. Pero fue lo mejor madre, estoy tan feliz, los días en la playa fueron los mejores, conocí mas a mi hija, como también Bella y yo nos acercamos mucho mas.

-Que bueno hijo, me gusta saber que estas feliz, solo espero que todo resulte bien.

-Claro que resultara bien.

-¿Aun cuando Kate esta aquí?- pregunto.

-Aun con ella, le iré a contar todo a Bella esta tarde, así no podrá pasar algo. No quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas.

-Eso esta bien, yo tampoco quiero que pase algo entre ustedes, quiero ver a mi nieta feliz.

-Si.

Comí algo, para volver a mi habitación y revisar los mail que de seguro tenia de mi trabajo.

Había pedido solo un mes de vacaciones y ya llevaba mucho mas tiempo aquí. Aunque claro había avisado cuando podría volver y que mis paciente fueran atendidos por mis colegas porque ahora con todo lo que había pasado no sabia cuando podría regresar a Londres o si regresaría. No me quería separar de Bella y Nessie.

Pase mi tarde respondiendo correo, y enviando algunos al directo del hospital por mi retraso, trate de explicar lo mejor que pude por que no había vuelto.

Pero el correo que mas llamo mi atención, fue el de una revista. Quería hacerme una entrevista sobre mi última operación a un niño. Me pedían que fuera lo más pronto posible la entrevista, pero yo aun no pensaba regresar. Solo les pude responder que me encontraba de viaje y que aun no sabía cuando volvería.

Al almuerzo, me entere de que Rose había salido con Kate. Algo que no me gustaba era que Kate se relacionara con mi familia, y no sabia por que.

Ethan y Lilith estaban jugando en la mesa de la cocina, cuando mi madre les dio su comida. Ethan ya comía solo, pero mi madre lo ayudaba. Yo me serví del almuerzo y me senté con ellos.

Lilith me pregunto cuando iba a venir Nessie, y le dije que aun no sabía. Ethan comenzó a decir que debía irla a buscar, pero mi madre le dijo que ella vendría cuando quisiera.

En ese momento sonó mi celular y era un mensaje de Bella.

"_Estoy entrado a ver la película, saldré en dos horas, te espero a la salida del cine. Te quiero Bella."_

Sonreí como idota al ver el mensaje. Vería a Bella esta tarde y no habría necesidad de estar escondiendo, por que Nessie estaría con Carlisle y no nos vería.

-Me voy a trabajar- llego mi padre a la cocina.

-Que te vaya bien amor- le dio un beso mi madre.

-Nos vemos niños.

-Adiós abuelito- dijeron Ethan y Lilith.

-Adiós hijo.

-Adiós papá.

El se fue y nos volvimos a quedar solos.

Yo termine de comer, Ethan y Lilith me obligaron a ir con ellos al living por que me querían mostrar el fuerte que habían creado con los cojines de los sillones.

Tenían un gran desorden en todo el living, sillas, cojines y sabanas- que seguro mi madre les dio- estaban por todas parte. De seguro se lo estaban pasando en grande antes de ir a comer.

-Tío Ed, ven- dijo Ethan metiéndose bajo una sabana.

-Ethan, yo no entro ahí.

-Pedo tío- dijo y se levanto haciendo que una de las sabanas se cayera.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Ethan!- dijo Lilith molesta.

-Pedon- salio Ethan debajo de la sabana.

-Haber déjenme ayudarlos.

Volvimos a colocar la sabana en su lugar, la amarre mas firme para que no se cayera si alguno de los dos se movía o algo, luego de eso fui a mi habitación, me cambie la polera, me puse una chaqueta encima y me fui. Quería estar afuera del cine cuando Bella saliera del cine.

Todo el camino al cine me fui ansioso. Quería llegar pronto donde Bella y tenerla a mi lado, pero también estaba preocupado por como Bella se tomaría lo de Kate, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Me estacione unas calles del cine, camine hasta la entrada y al no ver a Bella, sonreí. Aun no salía y podría esperarla. Así que me apoye en una pared del cine.

No pasáramos más de quince minutos, cuando la vi salir de la sala de cine. Traía en su mano un paquete de palomitas, y en el otro un refresco. Lo paso a botar en un basurero, cuando me acerque a ella. Me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió para caminar hacia mí. Cuando llego a mi lado la abrace, la había extrañado de ayer a hoy.

-Hola- dije, dejando un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Hola- sonrió al separarse.

-¿Esperaste mucho?

-No, llegue hace quince minutos.

-Bien. ¿Qué haremos?

-No lo se ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Caminar, vamos al parque.

-Ok.

Nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a caminar.

Tener su manos entre la mía, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, caminando por PorAngeles y Bella sonriendo, solo me traía recuerdo. De nosotros jóvenes haciendo lo mismo. Siempre que íbamos al cine con Bella caminábamos al parque donde nos sentábamos en una banca, la cual siempre estaba desocupada para nosotros.

Cruzamos la calle y entramos al parque, seguimos el mismo camino que hacíamos antes y llegamos a la banca, Bella se detuvo un momento y se quedo mirando el lugar. Creo que al igual que yo recordaba esto.

-No puedo creer que aun siga aquí.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer.

Nos sentamos en la banca, Bella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, volviendo a entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Era tan cómodo estar de esta manera, que no quería romper la comodidad por decir lo que tenia que decir, podía ser que Bella se enojara o algo.

-Edward ya dilo- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se que me quieres decir algo, te conozco, eres igual que antes.

No puede evitar sonreír al recordar como antes los dos sabíamos que alguien quería hablar sobre algo.

-Dilo- dijo Bella.

-Bien lo diré- sonreí y le di un beso en la sien- ayer cuando llegue a casa había alguien en ella.

-¿Quién?- pregunto curiosa y mirándome.

-Kate.

-¿Quién es Kate?- me miro muy extrañada.

-Kate es una amiga que tengo en Londres, pero dos días antes de venirme de vacaciones, le pedí ser mi novia.

-¿Qué?- Bella se levanto del asiento- eso quiere decir ¿Qué tienes novia y aun así te acostaste conmigo?

-No Bella espera, déjame explicarte. Ya no es mi novia.

-¿Qué? ¿La terminaste hoy?- dijo caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Cómo fui tan tonta?- susurro.

-No eres tonta- la tome de los hombros para que me mirara- termine con Kate el día siguiente o el mismo día que te llevaste a Nessie de mi casa, la primera vez. No podía engañarme al estar con alguien y sabiendo que al verte todo lo que sentía por ti volvió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que nunca estuve con Kate de alguna forma, ella es mi amiga, desde que llegue a Londres, y ese día que le pedí ser mi novia fue cuando ella se iba a Hawai. No se que me llevo a hacerlo, pero se lo pregunte y ella acepto, diciendo que sanaría mi corazón roto, de lo que según ella tu había provocado. Pero ella se fue de vacaciones y no la volví a ver, ni siquiera nos besamos cuando le pedí ser mi novia, todo era igual que antes. La llame para decirle que no podía ser mas que amigo de ella, y se molesto mucho, de primera pensé que era la sorpresa del momento, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no era así, y de verdad estaba molesta por eso vino a Forks.

-Entonces ¿No estas con ella?

-No Bella, si hubiera estado con ella no te hubiera perseguido ni seducido. Pero ahora ella vino y bueno debía contarte todo.

-Lamento gritarte- dijo apenada.

-Esta bien, no esperaba que reaccionaras de otra manera. Agradezco que entiendas.

-Pero explícame ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere?

-Vino tratando de no terminar nuestra "relación"- hice las comillas- pero ya le dije esta mañana que estaba contigo y que habías aparecido en mi vida.

-¿Le dijiste?- dijo sorprendida.

-Claro que le dije, no le podía crear falsas ilusiones, y no mientras ustedes ahora son lo más importante en mi vida.

-Edward ¿le dijiste sobre Nessie?

-Primero la nombre, pero no explique nada, luego entro Rose y dijo que mi hija me llamaba. En ese momento se entero de todo. Le dije que le contaría todo, por lo menos se lo merece.

-Esta bien, pero Edward ten cuidado con lo que le digas.

-Claro amor, seré breve.

-Te quiero- dijo Bella abrazándome.

-También te quiero.

Nos dimos un dulce beso, para luego volver a mi auto, se estaba haciendo de noche, así que era hora de volver. Bella había venido con su padre, por lo que yo la tendría que llevar, obvio no me quejaba.

Íbamos en la carretera, cuando Bella me pidió que me detuviera. La mire extrañado, pero lo hice.

Bella apago todas las luces del auto, saco las llaves del contacto y se sentó a horcajadas en mis piernas.

-Bella…- dije.

-Quiero sentirte Edward, quiero que me hagas tuya, te extraño- dijo antes de besarme.

Yo solo puede responderle el beso.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Pensaron Que Bella Se Enojaria..? Bueno Ya Ven No Se Enojo Asi Que Aun Quedan Momento Felices... Se Pueden Imaginar De Que Continua El proximo Capitulo :D Edward Ya Le Conto A Casi Toda Su Familia lo De El Con Bella, Para Que Vean Como Es, Aunque Lo Entiendo Esta Feliz Por Eso xD Gracias a La Gente Que Dejo Review, A La Que Lee y Todo Eso :D Muchas Gracias... Es El Fic Con Mas Review Que Eh Tenido y Estoy Muy Contenta Por Eso :D Asi QUe Gracias Por Comentar :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto Del Proximo Capitulo :D **

**PD2: Vendra Un Nuevo Outtake Pronto, Puede Ser Que Lo Suba El Sabado o Domingo :D Depende Como Se Porten Con Los RR xD (Super Chantajista) Sera de Nessie. **

**PD3: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen, Pueden PReguntar Lo Que QUieran Como Tambien En LOs Review...! **

**Gracias Por Leer**

**Saludos y Abrazos **

**Danii^^ **


	19. Outtake 2

**Quiero Agradecer a Chet-Ice Por Su Review Ya Que Fue El Numero 600...! Muchas Gracias a Todas Las Personas Que Me Leen Por Que Pase a Los 600... Ahora Vamos En Los 641 Asi Que Muchas Gracias... Como Habia Dicho Aqui Esta El Outtake :D **

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia...! **

**Outtake 2.**

**Nessie POV.**

Iba con mi abuelito en el auto hacia el hospital. Estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con el, como también de volver a ver a Josh. Necesitaba un amigo para pasar el tiempo y sabia que el, era el mejor. Aparte de que también estaba cansada de no tener con quien jugar, aunque veía a mis primos siempre eran mas ellos dos, que yo con ambos, ellos se conocían de siempre por eso era mucho mejor su relación.

-Abuelito.

-Dime Nessie.

-¿Hasta que hora nos quedaremos?

-Tengo que atender a cuatro pacientes, luego revisar unos papeles así que no creo que sea muy tarde.

-Bien, quiero pasar tiempo con Josh.

-Ok, solo debes prometer que te portaras bien.

-Claro, siempre lo hago.

Llegamos al hospital y mi abuelito me acompaño hasta el área infantil donde se encontraba Josh. Cuando el me vio sonrió feliz.

-¡Nessie!- dijo saliendo de su cama y corriendo a mi lado. Yo me sorprendí- te extrañe- me abrazo.

-Yo también- le respondí el abrazo.

-Hola Josh- saludo mi abuelo.

-Hola Doctor Cullen.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mucho mejor, ya quiero salir de aquí.

-Pronto- dijo- bueno Nessie te quedas con Josh, cualquier cosa se la pides a la enfermera.

-Ok.

-Se comportan- dijo saliendo.

Mi abuelito se fue, Josh tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta su cama donde nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunte.

-Mucho mejor, ya no tengo que estar todo el día en la cama, y casi me han quitado los tratamientos. Cada día me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegro- le sonreí.

-Y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pasando tiempo con mi familia, fuimos a la playa con mis padres.

-¿Cómo salio lo de tu examen?

-Bien, Edward si es mi papa, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso.

-Que bueno, yo tenía miedo de que no lo fuera.

-Yo también, pero sabia que mi mami no me mentiría.

Nos quedamos en silencian después de eso, mirando al otro. Los ojos grises de Josh me gustaban muchos, como también esa sonrisa que se le estaba formando en los labios.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte, mirando para otro lado.

Me ponía muy nerviosa y me estaba sonrojando.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?

-¿Podemos?

-Por lo menos yo siempre salgo cuando puedo. Vamos.

El se bajo de la cama y tomo mi mano para tirar de mí. Caminamos por el pasillo, mirando hacia todas partes. Había muchas enfermeras como doctores, pero nadie se percataba de nosotros.

También vi a otros niños, algunos aun en su cama y otro frente a mesas dibujando o pintando.

-Aquí están los niños con cáncer- me dijo Josh indicando una ventanal.

Yo mire y encontré a muchos niños, todo con sus cabezas rapadas, batas de hospital, algunos con cosas en sus narices y pálidos. No entendía muy bien esa enfermedad pero sabia que era grabe, como también que no era contagiosa.

Josh me tomo de nuevo de la mano y continuamos caminando por los pasillos. Sabia que habíamos dejado de estar en el área de niños por que ya no tenían dibujos las paredes, pero no quería preguntar donde íbamos, me sentía muy bien con Josh.

-Me gusta este lugar- dijo indicándome otro ventanal.

Me acerque a mirar y encontré muchas cunitas con bebes dentro. ¿Dónde estábamos?

-Josh ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te conté que quiero tener un hermanito.

-No.

-Siempre quise uno, pero mi mama con mi papa nunca quisieron tener otro bebe y yo no sabia por que, y el otro día mi mama me contó que ya no puede tener bebes, así que no podré tener hermanitos.

El agacho su cabeza triste.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace. Nunca había pensando en tener hermanos, y era por que mi mama no tenía novio, pero ahora que había encontrado a mi papi, me gustaría tanto que ellos estuvieran juntos y prontos me diera un hermanito.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que Josh se separo de mí y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque la sonrisa no era la típica de felicidad, era de otra cosa.

-¿Quieres verlos de cerca?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte extrañada.

-A los bebes.

-No creo que podamos.

-Vamos, yo ya entre una vez y nada paso.

Me tomo de la mano caminamos hasta una puerta, el la abrió, luego caminamos por otro pasillo y abrió otra puerta donde estaban todos los bebes dentro de sus cunitas.

Yo comencé a caminar por entremedio de ellos, me gustaban mas los niños que las niñas, y al parecer a Josh era la contrario, ya que estaba junto a un bebe con mantita rosada y le hacia caras.

-Josh ¿Esto esta bien?

-No lo se, pero me gusta estar aquí.

Me acerque hasta el bebe que estaba mas adelante, cuando una enfermera paso por delante del ventanal y nos vio.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- alcance a escuchar antes de que saliera corriendo.

-Creo que nos descubrieron- dijo Josh.

Tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo por otra puerta, que nos llevo hasta donde habían bebes en unas como cápsulas. No sabía por que lo tenían ahí pero me dio miedo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Josh.

-No lo se, pero me dio miedo, Vamonos.

El tiro de mi brazo y seguimos corriendo, teníamos que salir de ahí antes de que llegara alguien y nos retaran por estar donde no debíamos. Debía haber convencido a Josh de no venir aquí.

-¡Deténganse!- escuche a alguien gritar.

-Vamos Nessie corre- me dijo Josh.

Yo corrí mas rápido detrás de el, cuando salimos por fin a un pasillo conocido, seguimos corriendo hacia el área infantil, pero no llegamos muy lejos cuando tres enfermeras nos esperaban en el pasillo cortando nuestro paso.

Estábamos en problemas.

Josh dejo de correr y paramos antes de llegar donde ellas, detrás de nosotras aparecieron dos enfermeras mas y mas atrás venia mi abuelito. Estábamos en problemas.

-Jovencitos- dijo mi abuelito en tono serio- me quieren explicar ¿Qué hacían en los cuneros?

-Abuelito yo… bueno es que…

-Fue mi culpa Doctor, yo le dije a Nessie que fuéramos, yo la hice entrar- dijo Josh.

-Doctor ¿Sabe quien son estos niños?- pregunto una enfermera.

-Si, no se preocupen, yo me hago cargo de ellos.

Las enfermeras se fueron, dejándonos solo con mi abuelito. Sabia que ahora nos retarían y mi madre no estaría para nada de feliz.

-Síganme- dijo mi abuelito.

Nosotros con Josh comenzamos a caminar detrás de mi abuelito, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y ambos sabíamos que nos retarían, y tendríamos muchos problemas.

Llegamos hasta la habitación de Josh y mi abuelito camino hasta donde estaba la cama y se sentó, nosotros nos quedamos de pie a unos metros de el.

-Ahora, Josh ¿Por qué llevaste a Nessie a los cuneros y entraron donde no debían?

-Yo quería ver a los bebes- dijo agachando su mirada- me encanta ese lugar, y bueno… yo… yo quería estar cerca de ellos, por eso nos hice entrar.

-¿Sabias que era prohibido el paso a esa área?

-Si, pero nunca pensé que nos descubrirían- bajo su cabeza apenado.

-Se que son niños y que cometen travesuras, pero lo que hoy hicieron fue irresponsable, esos bebes son pequeños, se imaginan hubieran votado alguno o algo, estarían graves. No quiero que nunca más hagan esto. Josh, Nessie te vino a ver, no hagas que le quite eso y de paso a ti una amiga.

El asintió.

Ahora, Josh hablare con tu madre y por mi parte una semana no puedes salir de la habitación, ya sabes. Nessie contigo hablare en privado, así que ahora vamos que Josh se quedara pensando en lo que hizo.

-Si- dije.

Mi abuelito camino hacia la salida y me gire para mirar a Josh.

-Lamento que te retaran- dijo- yo no quería que nos pillaran.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero nunca mas hagas eso, después te quitaran el privilegio de salir por siempre.

-Ok, nunca mas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- dijo.

-Ahora debo irme, espero poder venir pronto.

-También quiero que vuelvas.

-¿Quieres que te deje el número de mi mama para que me llames?

-¡Si!- el corrió hacia su mesa de noche y saco un cuaderno.

Yo anote el numero de mi mama, y el me dio el numero de su madre. Así lo podría llamar cuando quisiera.

Los abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir de su habitación, mi abuelito me esperaba afuera y cuando llegue comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

Llegamos a la gran oficina, el se sentó en su silla y yo me quede de pie, no sabia si aun estaba molesto o no.

-Nessie te puedes sentar, no estoy enojado, si un poco molesto, pero se que cometen travesuras.

-Abuelito de verdad que yo no sabia, pero igual entre con Josh, nunca mas hago eso.

-Lo se, ya se que aprendiste la lección, pero igual hablare con Bella.

-¡No!- dije- por favor abuelito, no le digas nada a mi mama, ella… ella se molestara mucho, hasta puede ser que no me deje salir mas, por favor no le digas nada.

-Esta bien, no le diré nada, pero como mi castigo tendrás que ayudarme.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa. Pero igual no seria un castigo, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo abuelito.

-A mi igual pequeña, a mi igual.

Pasamos lo que quedo del día ordenando papeles en su oficina. Para ser un castigo fue el mejor. Estuve todo el tiempo con el, conversamos de muchas cosas, el me contó como conoció a la abuelita, cuando se casaron, el nacimiento de mi papa, el de mis tíos y muchas cosas mas, fue una tarde súper agradable y me gustaría que se repitiera.

Me paso a dejar a la casa, yo entre y solo encontré a mi abuelita.

-Hola Nessie ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto mi abuelita.

-Bien, me divertí mucho.

-Me alegro.

-¿Dónde esta mami?

-Aun no llega.

-Pero la película no duraba mucho- dije.

-Tranquila Nessie, ya llegara.

Me fui a la habitación donde con una pregunta en la mente ¿Dónde esta mi mama?

**Ya Todas Sabemos Donde Esta Bella xD Bueno Aqui El Outtake... Tuvieron Un Regalo Este Fin de Semana Ya Que Se Me Habia Olvidado Escribir Esta PArte En Los Capitulos xD (Tengo Una Cabeza) Como Ya Dije Al Principio Agradesco Mucho Los Review... Estoy Teniendo Mas de Los Que Nunca Pense y Eso Me Emociona... :D Tengo Pensado Que Al Llegar a Los 1000 Subire Dos Capitulos Eso Quiere Decir Que Subire Uno Un Jueves y El Otro Al Dia Siguiente :D Como Agradecimiento :D Bueno Espero Que Les Gustara :D Dejen Sus Opiniones y Nos Estamos Leyendo :D El Martes Envio Los Adelantos y El Jueves Capitulo..! **

**Gracias Por Leer...! **

**Saludos y Abrazos. **

**Danii^^**


	20. Paseo Familiar

**Los Personajes Le Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia... No Se Permite Que La Copien o Que La Publiquen En Otra Parte Sin Mi Autorizacion Asi Que Pregunten Primero. **

**Capitulo Para Mayores de 18 Si Eres Menor Bajo Tu Responsabilidad xD **

**18- Paseo familiar.**

**Bella POV**.

Mis manos estaban en el cabello de Edward, tirando de el, mientras nuestros labios tenían una batalla, que ninguno de los dos pensaba salir derrotado.

Las manos de Edward estaban en mi cintura, dentro de la polera que tenia puesta, masajeando mi espalda lentamente, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Nos separamos solo para tomar aire, nos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a subir por mi espalda, haciendo que mi polera subiera. Yo no reclame, al contrario deje que sacara esa molesta prenda de mi cuerpo, para dejarme solo con mi brasier.

Seguimos besándonos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda, mis costados, lo cual me hacia estremecer. Yo lleve mis manos a su polera y tire de ella hasta sacarla por su cabeza. También comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos. Desde su ombligo, hasta su pecho, el solo se estremecía y me besaba con más pasión.

Me empujo hacia atrás, pero mi espalda de golpeo con el volante y me queje.

-Bella- dijo separándose de mis labios.

-¿Qué?- le di un rápido beso.

-Estas incomoda en esta posición, cambiemos.

-¿Dónde?

-A la parte trasera.

Me salí de encima de Edward, pase por entre los asientos delanteros y me recosté en el asiento trasero. Edward también paso, no se como, pero se coloco sobre mi y comenzó a besarme.

Mis manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Edward. El llevo sus manos a mi espalda y soltó el broche de mi brasier, lo saco por mis brazos y lo mando a la parte delante del auto.

Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando mi piel. Comenzó a bajar hasta mis pechos, donde comenzó a lamer mi pezón y luego a succionarlo. No podía evitar gemir, por que las sensaciones que Edward me provocaba eran muchas.

Mi mano en su cabello, lo obligaban a no parar, solo lo dejaba cambiar de pecho de vez en cuando. Mi otra mano bajo por su pecho, pasando por su ombligo, llegando hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Solté la hebilla de su cinturón, para luego desabrochar el pantalón, quería que esa parte de su cuerpo quedara libre de toda prenda.

-Creo que alguien esta apurada- dijo Edward.

-No molestes- dije tirando de su pantalón.

El me ayudo a tirar de sus pantalones hasta quedar solo con su bóxer, el cual dejaba muy a la vista su muy excitado miembro.

-¿Algo que te guste?- pregunto.

-Todo- sonreí.

Lo atraje de nuevo a mi cuerpo, para besar sus labios. Sus manos tocaron mis pechos, haciendo un suave masaje sobre ellos, yo gemí en sus labios, haciendo que el sonriera.

-Es hora de que te saque la ropa a ti.

Se separo de mí y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón, dejo un beso en mi vientre, se separo y tiro de ellos, para dejarlos con la demás ropa. Quede solo en bragas.

Volvió a besarme, bajo por mi cuerpo, besando toda la piel que pudiera, yo solo gemía y me estremecía ante esos besos. Llego a mis braguitas y las saco de mi cuerpo, estaba completamente desnuda para el.

Lo mire y el solo me sonrió antes de colocar su cara entre mis piernas. Yo aguante el aire, y el toco mi clítoris con su lengua, lo que me hizo soltar un gritito.

-Edward- dije, tomando su cabeza con mi mano- más.

El comenzó a lamer y chupar esa parte de mi cuerpo. Yo me estremecía y lo apretaba más a mí. Estaba tan cerca de llegar a mi orgasmo, que solo lo quería, necesitaba de el.

-¿Te gusta bebé?- pregunto Edward.

-S…si- dije gimiendo.

-Me alegro.

Introdujo dos dedos en mi centro, mientras su lengua torturaba a mi clítoris. No tuvo que mover muchos sus dedos para que yo alcanzara el orgasmo.

Mi espalda se arqueo, un grito salio de mis labios, y estaba segura de que se escucho fuera del auto.

Edward se posiciono sobre mi cuerpo y me beso. Yo respondí de manera lenta, mi cuerpo aun estaba ido por el fabuloso orgasmo que Edward me había dado.

Nos separamos un momento, Edward apoyo su frente en la mía y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Te quiero- dijo.

-También te quiero- lo bese- pero es tu turno.

Lo iba a empujar, pero el no me dejo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Hoy solo quiero que tú disfrutes.

-Pero…

-Sin pero, déjame disfrutar esto.

Yo asentí.

Edward se saco su bóxer, se posiciono entre mis piernas, me beso lentamente, mientras unas de sus manos me volvían a tocar. Yo solo me deje querer, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba de esta manera, que había olvidado como se sentía ser querida.

Edward abrió mis piernas, de manera lenta de posiciono entre ellas, y de la misma manera lenta, entro en mi cuerpo, haciendo que las sensaciones fueran mucho mayores.

Se quedo quieto un momento, antes de comenzar a moverse de manera lenta. Sus estocadas eran lentas, pero profundas y eso me hacia gemir. Edward gemía en mi oído, lo que hacia el momento mas erótico.

Pero yo no pude aguantar la manera lenta de Edward, no es que no me gustara, pero quería que fuera rudo y rápido.

-Edward- dije en su odio.

-Hum- dijo el a modo de respuesta.

-Si…siéntate- dije entre gemidos.

El hizo lo que le dije, y antes de que me dijera algo, me deslice encima de el, haciendo que su miembro entrara en mi. El gimió alto, antes de besarme, mientras yo comenzaba a moverme sobre su miembro.

El besaba mis senos, mientras yo me movía sobre el. Mis movimientos eran rápido, haciendo círculos de vez en cuando.

-Bella- dijo Edward en un gemido, mientras su cara se escondía en mi cuello- eso se siente muy bien.

Yo continué moviéndome, cuando sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. Edward solo me sujetaba mas fuerte contra el, hasta que el orgasmo me gano, apretando mis paredes sobre el miembro de Edward y provocando su orgasmo.

Los dos quedamos rendidos. Yo sobre el, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, y el en las mismas condiciones, solo que pasaba sus manos por mi espalda.

-Eso fue grandioso- dijo.

-Si.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero- dije.

Nos separamos, y comenzamos a vestirnos, aunque no tenía ganas de romper la burbuja, había pasado mucho tiempo, y Nessie debió de llegar a casa. Cuando los dos estuvimos vestidos, nos besamos por última vez y volvimos a nuestros lugares en el auto. Edward tomo mi mano mientras manejaba.

Llegamos a mi casa, le di un rápido beso a Edward, para que nadie nos viera, le dije que lo quería, que me llamara en la noche y me baje. El partió cuando me vio en la puerta de la casa.

Iba a abrir cuando alguien lo hizo y me quedo mirando.

-Mami, ¿Qué hacías con mi papi?- pregunto Nessie.

-Nos juntamos a conversar- dije entrando a la casa.

-Que bueno- dijo Nessie feliz- me gusta que se lleven bien.

-A mi también.

Fui a la cocina por algo de comer, aunque también me quería dar un baño.

-Hola hija- saludo Sue al entrar.

-Hola- tome una manzana.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien.

-Me alegro- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo solo sonreí y me lleve mi manzana al living. Nessie estaba mirando algo en el televisor, por lo que me senté pensando en Edward, mientras masticaba mi manzana.

Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esto. Edward siempre hacia que saliera de mi esquema.

Hacer el amor en su auto era algo que me gustaba, lo habíamos hecho de jóvenes y no recordaba que fuera tan intenso. Solo lo quería a el, estar con el, por siempre.

Pero al mirar a mi hija, sabía que debía tomar las cosas con calma, no tenia diecisiete años y podía hacer lo que quisiera, ya que nadie dependía de mí. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y debía pensar en lo que era mejor para mi hija. Tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría y hacer las cosas bien, ya que si quería formar algo con Edward, debíamos dar buenos pasos.

-Mami ¿Papi cuando esta de cumpleaños? Me gustaría hacerle algo- me pregunto Nessie.

Me quede unos momentos en silencio.

El cumpleaños de Edward era en verano, por lo que debía ser pronto o ya fue. Trate de recordar y fue cuando me di cuenta de que solo quedaban días para eso.

-Nessie, Edward esta de cumpleaños dentro de tres días.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si.

-¡Genial!- salto feliz- debo ir a comprarle algo ¿Qué le gusta? Mamá debes llevarme a comprar- se movía de un lado a otro.

-Si hija de llevare- la detuve por los hombros- pero mañana.

-Ok- sonrió- gracias mami- me abrazo- estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de la vida.

Yo la abrace, sintiendo toda la felicidad, el cariño y el amor, que mi hija transmitía. Yo era feliz si ella lo estaba.

Mi hija de fue a dormir. Yo me quede mirando una película. Sue también se pasó a despedir de mí, estaba cansada y quería dormir.

Me acomode en el sillón para disfrutar de la película, cuando mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo.

**¿Qué haces? Yo pienso en ti. Te extraño.**

**Edward. **

Sonreí al ver el mensaje. Este hombre era tan romántico.

**También te extraño, y estoy mirando una película. **

**Bella. **

No Pasaron mas de dos minutos, cuando el me respondió el mensaje.

**¿Qué película? Quiero verla contigo, por lo menos así estamos conectados. **

**Edward. **

**Es el Diario de una Pasión, no se si te guste. **

**Bella.**

**Me gustara, por que la estaremos viendo juntos. Aunque sea a la distancia. Te quiero. **

**Edward. **

**Te quiero. **

**Bella. **

No se cuantos mensajes nos enviamos esa noche. Comentamos toda la película a través de ellos. Cuando termino seguimos enviándonos mensajes, y solo por que el me dijo que ya era muy tarde me fui a dormir.

.

Nessie me despertó muy temprano para ir por el regalo de Edward, estaba tan emocionada, que no paraba de hablar, de pensar en cosas que le gustaría hacer ese día con su padre, hasta que en un momento se quedo callada y eso me extraño.

-Hija ¿Qué pasa?- la mire, quitando los ojos de la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa si papá no quiere pasar el día conmigo? El tiene su familia.

-Hija, no digas eso, obvio que Edward va a querer pasar el día contigo. Aun ni se lo preguntas. De seguro aun no tiene planes.

-Pero mi abuelita si puede tener. ¿crees que lo pueda acompañar ese día?

-Claro, de seguro quiere que estés con el.

-Si celebran su cumpleaños. ¿Tú vas? – me pregunto.

No sabia que decirle. No encontraba nada conveniente ir a la casa de Edward, aunque Nessie y Edward me lo pidieran tenia que decir que no. Rosalie estaba muy molesta conmigo y eso solo implicaría tener problemas, no quería arruinar ese momento.

-No lo se hija, esperemos a ver que nos dice Edward.

-Bien.

Ella volvió a sonreír y a decirle las miles de cosas que quería regalarle a Edward. Aunque mi mente estaba muy lejos de sus palabras. Pensaba en como haría para arreglar todo este problema que cause, y sobre todo pedir disculpas por mis miedos e inseguridades.

Llegamos a PorAngeles y Nessie corrió a las tiendas a ver que le podía comprar a Edward.

Lo quería llevar todo. Zapatos, poleras, una billetera, cinturones y miles de cosas más. Nunca en mi vida la había visto tan entusiasmada por las compras.

-Mami, mami, ¿si le compro un libro?

-Puede ser.

-O mejor un Cd, a mi papi le gustan.

-Vamos a la tienda de allá- la indique- tienen libros y Cd, seguro encuentras algo.

Ella camino en esa dirección, para entrar en la tienda y comenzar a recorrer todo el lugar. Estaba tan entusiasmada mirando todo, que me encantaba verla.

-Mami esto- dijo mostrándome un Cd.

Llegue donde ella y lo tome. Era un Cd con recopilaciones de las mejores melodías de piano. Sabía que a Edward le gustaría.

-Creo que esto esta bien.

-¿Le gustara?

-Claro.

Ella siguió mirando por todo el lugar. Yo también quería comprarle algo, pero no sabia que. Habían pasado años y ya no sabía si Edward tenía los mismos gustos por la música o por los libros.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo saque de mi bolsillo, para ver el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

-Alo.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola- dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien y ¿Tu?

-Bien. Quería saber de ti, te extraño.

-También te extraño.

-¿Cómo esta Nessie?

-Bien, estamos de compras.

-¿En PorAngeles?

-Si.

-Me hubieras dicho, las hubiera acompañado.

-Estamos haciendo cosas de chicas, Cullen. No te hubiera llamado.

-Ah, bueno si es así. Igual me hubiera gustado salir con ustedes.

-Si quieres puedes venir y almorzamos juntos.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Bien, saldré de inmediato. ¿Dónde nos juntamos?

-¿Qué te parece comer en la Bella Italia?

-Me parece, las estaré esperando dentro de una hora.

-Bien, Nessie se sorprenderá.

-Lo imagino.

-Nos vemos.

-Te quiero- dijo.

-Te quiero- y corte.

-Mami ¿Le compraras algo a mi papa?

-Si, pero creo que buscare en otro lugar. ¿Vamos?

-Si vamos.

Pagamos el Cd que Nessie había querido. Lo pidió para regalo y salio feliz con su bolsita en la mano.

Continuamos caminando por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero no encontraba nada que me gustara para Edward, y también veía la carita que tenía Nessie. Quería comer algo.

Pero justo en ese momento lo vi. Había un auto de colección, sabia cuanto le gustaban a Edward ese tipo de cosas, y mas sabiendo que era un Chevy del 65 modelo a escala. Debía comprarlo.

-Mira hija que te parece eso para tu papa- le mostré el auto.

-Me gusta- sonrió- es como para el.

-Yo creo igual. Vamos a comprarlo.

Entramos en la tienda y lo pedimos. Nessie miraba las otras antigüedades que había en el lugar. Hasta que me dijo que le comprar una muñeca de porcelana antigua, con un lindo vestido.

Salimos de la tienda, mi idea era pasar por el auto, dejar los regalos e ir con Nessie hacia el restaurante. Cuando mi hija se detuvo en el camino y me miro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo regalarle una foto mía a papa?

-Claro.

-Vamos a sacarnos una ahí- me indico una de esas maquinas que sacaba fotos instantáneas.

-Ok.

Ella me tomo de la mano, cruzamos la calle y se metió en la pequeña cabina para sacarse las fotos.

-No me mires mami- me dijo Nessie.

-Ok, no miro.

Puse las monedas y escuche como las fotos eran tomadas, mientras mi hija se reía. Quería ver esas fotos, me tenía que dar unas a mí.

-Mami mas fotos, pero contigo.

-Bueno.

Puse más monedas y me senté con ella en la cabina. Nessie hacia caras, yo la mire, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando sacaron la foto, y la última, la abrace y miramos a la cámara.

-Creo que es hora de comer.

-Si comida- saltaba feliz Nessie.

Pasamos a dejar las cosas al auto y caminamos al restaurante, cuando nos acercamos, vi a Edward y Nessie también lo vio, ya que grito feliz.

-¡Papi!- corrió donde el estaba.

-Hola hija.

-Papa que bueno verte- lo abrazo.

-También es bueno verte, te extrañaba.

-También- Nessie lo apretaba más.

-Hola Bella- me sonrió.

-Hola.

-¿Quieren almorzar?- pregunto Edward.

-Si- dijo Nessie- tengo mucha hambre.

-Bien, entonces entremos.

Los tres entramos en el restaurante. Nos llevaron hasta una mesa, Edward pidió por todos diciendo que el sabia que era lo mejor. A los pocos minutos llegaron con nuestra comida.

Nessie era la que mantenía la conversación en la mesa, ya que le preguntaba muchas cosas a Edward. El a veces también le preguntaba cosas, pero no tantas como Nessie a Edward.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?- nos pregunto Edward cuando estaba pagando la cuenta.

-¡Si!- dijo Nessie- están dando una película que quiero ver. Vamos, mami, vamos- me miro.

-Claro, aun queda tarde.

-Bien.

Nessie nos tomo de las manos cuando salimos del restaurante y los tres caminamos hacia el cine.

Me sentía tan bien junto a Edward, y más con nuestra hija al lado.

Había soñado que esto se hiciera realidad, y ahora se cumplía, tenia al hombre que amaba conmigo y nuestra hija lo conocía, siempre había querido este momento.

Edward compro las entradas para la película que Nessie quería ver. Esperamos por unos quince minutos hasta que entramos. Nessie pidió palomitas de maíz y Edward se las compro. Si seguía así, la terminaría malcriando.

-Edward, no debes comprarle todo lo que quiere- le dije al oído cuando nos sentamos.

-Pero es me hija, quiero hacerlo.

-Esta bien que le compres, pero no todo lo que pide. Yo trato de darle, como también de negarle.

-Ok, tendré que aprender eso, creo que es por la emoción y todo eso- dijo sonriendo.

-Puede ser, pero debes aprender.

-Bien, para la próxima lo pensare y no solo diré que si.

-Eso esta bien.

La película comenzó, Nessie estaba muy entretenida, era de animación, por lo que a mi se me hacia muy simple. Pero cuando Edward comenzó a dejar besos en mi mejilla. Me gire para mirarlo y cuando hice eso, me dio un beso en los labios.

-Edward- dije separándome.

-Tranquila, no nos vio.

-Edward por favor no hagas eso de nuevo, te quiero y lo sabes, pero debemos tener cuidado.

-Bueno.

Después de eso la película paso muy rápido, y decidimos marcharnos. Nessie estaba cansada y el viaje de regreso a Forks era largo.

Caminamos hasta nuestro auto. Nessie se despidió de Edward, yo también me despedí de el, nos subimos al auto y cuando trate de encenderlo, este no quiso. Intente varias veces pero nada paso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Edward.

-No lo se, no enciende,

-Déjame ver.

Edward miro el motor, pero podía ver por su ceño fruncido que no sabia que le pasaba.

-No se que le pasa- dijo después de un rato- se ve todo bien, es extraño.

-¿Qué hago? El auto es rentado.

-Deberías llamar donde lo rentaste.

Hice lo que Edward me dijo. Llame y me dijeron que irían a buscarlo con un técnico, así sabríamos que le paso al auto.

Se demoraron como veinte minutos. El técnico reviso el auto, pero dijo que algo fallaba en el motor que no entendí, llamo a su jefe y dijeron que los gastos corrían por cuenta de ellos, al igual que el tiempo en que lo ocupe, ya que ellos debían tener autos en buenas condiciones.

Al final terminamos en el auto de Edward de regreso a Forks, tampoco es que me quejara.

Se había hecho de noche entre la espera, el clima había empeorado y de seguro en cualquier momento se colocaba a llover.

Como si mi pensamiento hubiera sido un reto para el clima el agua comenzó a caer. Edward puso más atención en el camino y cuando estábamos doblando una curva, una pequeña cosa negra apareció en el camino, haciendo que Edward frenara.

-Es un perrito- dijo Nessie.

Y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, ella ya se había bajado y corría hacia donde estaba el bulto negro.

- Nessie- dije y me baje.

Edward también se bajo y corrimos hacia donde estaba Nessie. Habíamos quedado completamente mojados en solo segundos.

-Reneesme regresa al auto- dijo enojada.

-Pero mami mira al pequeño.

-Reneesme hablo seriamente, te estas mojando.

-Pero mami el perrito- dijo a punto de llorar.

-Reneesme….

-Nessie vuelve al auto, tomare al perrito y nos iremos- dijo Edward mientras me miraba.

Nessie me miro a mí y yo solo asentí, ella corrió de regreso al auto.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte.

-No iba a dejar que las dos discutieran con esta lluvia, tú también regresa, llevare al perro.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, no lo dejare aquí sabiendo que Nessie nunca nos perdonaría esto.

-Bien, pero Nessie estará castigada por salir de esa manera del auto.

-Ok. Ahora regresa- me dijo Edward.

Yo me regrese al auto corriendo. Había quedado empapada por la lluvia, Nessie debía estar igual, y ni hablar de Edward, que se demoro más en regresar al auto.

Lo vi tomar al cachorro y caminar con el hacia el maletero, lo abrió y debió dejarlo dentro. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que solo había sacado un bolso y el cachorro estaba envuelto en algo.

Abrió la puerta trasera y puso el cachorro sobre el asiento, mientras también metía el bolso.

-Dentro ahí una toalla y poleras, como unos polerones, por si se quieren secar- dijo Edward antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su asiento.

Nessie se seco el cabello, le dije que se sacara su poleron, como también el pantalón, Edward encendió la calefacción y comenzamos a entrar en calor.

Al final los tres terminamos con ropa seca de Edward, aunque claro igual teníamos algunas de nuestras ropas mojadas.

-Ahora debemos ir a casa, para secarnos bien y ver que tiene el cachorro- dijo Edward y volvió a conducir.

Esto había sido un viaje extraño. Primero las compras, luego el almuerzo, cine y al final terminamos muy mojado con una mascota nueva.

**Que Les Parecio? La Familia Lo Esta Pasando Bien :D y Ahora Tiene Un Nuevo Miembro... xD Como Ven Los Capitulos Son Un Poco Mas LArgo Por Peticion de Muchas xD Asi Que Espero Que Esten Felices Con Eso :D Gracias A La Gente Que Lee, A La QUe Deja Review, A Las Alertas de Autos E Historias... No Saben Lo Feliz Que Me Hace VEr Todos Esos Mensajes En Mi Correo xD **

**Como Dije En El Capitulo Anterior LLegando a Los 1000 Review Subire Capitulo Doble.. Eso Quiere Decir Jueves Un Capitulo Viernes El Otro... :D Por Que Nos Falta Poquito Para Llegar. **

**Gracias POr Leer :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Que Les Llegue El Adelanto :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Facebook Danii Belliner Cullen. **

**Saludos y Abrazos **

**Danii^^**


	21. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Yo Solo Los Ocupo... La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia :D **

** Tu Review Fue El Numero 700 Asi Que Muchas Gracias...! **

**19. Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward condujo hasta mi casa.

Nessie iba pendiente del cachorro que deje junto a ella, y yo iba pendiente de Nessie.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward me dijo que sacara al cachorro y el se llevaria a Nessie corriendo a la casa, así no se mojaría más de lo que ya estaba.

Saco a Nessie del auto, cubierta con su chaqueta y corrio hacia la casa, yo corri detrás de él, con el cachorro en brazos.

Cuando entramos el calor del hogar nos recibió.

-Nessie ve a darte un baño de agua caliente- le dije a Nessie.

-Si mami, pero el cachorro.

-Nosotros con Edward lo secaremos, tu ve a cambiarte.

-Ok.

Nessie subió las escaleras, yo mire a Edward y el aun miraba a Nessie. Cuando me miro, su mirada era intensa, y algo había cambiado en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Te dije lo sexy que te ves cuando estas mojada- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Edward…

-Solo te estoy diciendo eso, no hago nada.

-Se lo que intentas. Quieres que olvide lo que paso hace un rato.

-Claro que no- se acerco hasta que unos pocos centímetros nos separaban- quiero que no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, aparte de verdad estas sexy, así- me indico.

Yo se que me ruborice cuando recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada. No se por que lo hice, pero mis mejillas se calentaron y baje la vista.

-Eres sexy Swan- dijo Edward y muy rápido tomo mi barbilla para alzarla y darme un casto beso- extrañaba tus labios.

-Edward- dije a modo de reclamo.

El se separo y miro mis brazos. Luego saco al cachorro de ellos y camino con el hacia el living, yo encendí las luces mientras caminábamos, cuando me di cuenta de que la casa estaba en demasiado silencio.

-Creo que no hay nadie- dije.

Edward me miro y luego el lugar.

-Tienes razón. Tampoco estaba el auto de Charlie.

-Iré a ver si dejaron una nota.

-Ok.

Fui a la cocina, encendí la luz y encontré una nota de Sue sobre la mesa.

"_Bella fuimos a comer con tu padre, luego nos quedaremos en PorAngeles. Seth esta donde su novia. Te quiero. _

_PD: No hagas ningún comentario por la salida con tu padre. Sue"_

No pude evitar no reír por el comentario de Sue, igual mañana cuando llegara le diría algunas cositas.

Volví al living y Edward miraba al cachorro por todas partes.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunte.

-Creo que si. No tiene ninguna herida y solo esta mojado. Me puedes prestar una toalla para secarlo.

-Claro.

Fui hasta una habitación y saque una antigua toalla de Charlie, volví donde Edward y el comenzó a secar al pequeño cachorro.

-Edward ¿Es hembra o macho?

-Es macho- dijo mientras lo secaba.

Edward pasaba la toalla por cada parte del pequeño cachorro. El gemía despacito, pero no se movía y dejaba que Edward lo secara, era muy tierno. Pero no debía encariñarme, no sabía si a Charlie le hiciera gracia tener un cachorro, o a Sue, podía ser que no les gustara.

-Mami, mami ¿Dónde esta el cachorro?- llego Nessie corriendo donde nosotros.

-Aquí esta- le dijo Edward.

Nessie fue donde el y se sentó a su lado, para ver como Edward lo secaba.

-Nessie te calentare leche, así te vas a dormir.

-Mami, aun no quiero.

-Es tarde y quiero que duermas, aparte te mojaste y no quiero que te enfermes.

-Bien.

Fui a calentar leche para Nessie, cuando estuve lista se la lleve y fue cuando la escuche.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?- le pregunto Nessie a Edward.

-No lo se, no se me ocurre nada.

-A mi tampoco, pero es tan tierno, debe ser un hombre tierno.

-Nessie no nos quedaremos con el.

-¿Por qué?- me miro.

-No sabemos si Charlie te dejara, y luego no lo podremos llevar a Los Angeles.

-Pero mami.

-Mañana hablamos Nessie, mejor te tomas tu leche y duermes.

-Bien, pero quiero al perrito.

-Ya veremos- dije.

Nessie se tomo su leche, le dio un beso a Edward, se despidió del cachorro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cama.

Yo me senté junto a Edward, para ver como dejaba al cachorro en el suelo y me miraba.

-¿De verdad le privaras el cachorro a Nessie?

-No lo se Edward, puede ser que le diga que si, casi nunca le digo que no, pero no se si podremos llevarlo a Los Angeles.

-Ella ya lo quiere, no se lo quites- me dijo.

-Lo pensare. Ahora- me puse de pie- date un baño, por que debes estar congelado, mientras preparare café.

-Ahorremos agua y nos bañamos juntos- propuso Edward con sonrisa picara.

-Sueñas Edward, ya ve al baño, te llevare toallas.

-Bien. Me prestas un pantalón de Charlie.

-Claro.

Edward subió al segundo piso, yo lo seguí pero me fui a la habitación de mi padre, tome un antiguo pantalón de buzo, que tenia Charlie y se lo lleve al baño, junto con unas toallas.

-Toma Edward- dije abriendo, justo cuando el se sacaba su polera. Lo quede mirando.

¿te gusta lo que vez?- pregunto.

-Claro- dije caminado hacia el- todo de ti me gusta- coloque mis manos sobre su pecho- pero ahora debes bañarte- le di un pequeño beso en los labios y Salí del baño.

Baje a preparar café, luego de unos quince minutos, bajo Edward, traía el pantalón de Charlie y su polera.

-Ya estoy listo. ¿Tienes una secadora? Quiero secar mi ropa.

-Si, pásame tu ropa- Edward me la entrego

-Iré por el cachorro, creo que debe tener hambre.

-Ok.

El fue por el perro, mientras yo fui hasta la secadora y metí la ropa dentro, cuando una prenda me llamo la atención. Era su bóxer, lo que significaba que Edward estaba sin ropa interior en estos momentos.

Si no estuviera en la casa de mi padre y Nessie no durmiera arriba me lanzaría a Edward.

Volví a la cocina, y Edward tenia al cachorro en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres café?- pregunte.

-Si.

-Ok.

-¿Qué le podríamos dar para comer?- me pregunto- tiene hambre.

-No lo se, ¿tienes dientes?

-Si, ya me mordió- sonrió Edward.

-Puede masticar, así que…- mire dentro del refrigerador- puede comer esto- dije sacando una fuente.

-¿Qué es?

-Una hamburguesa casera de Sue. Esta blanca y cocida, no creo que le haga mal.

-Lo dudo.

-Bien, le picare unos trozos.

Primero le lleve café a Edward, luego corte unos trozos de hamburguesa y deje el plato en el suelo para que el comiera. Comenzó a comer tímidamente, pero luego ya comió con más confianza.

-Creo que le gusta- dijo Edward.

-Que bueno- sonreí- me iré a bañar, me espera.

-Siempre.

Me quede estática un momento por su declaración, pero luego me acerque a el y le di un dulce beso.

-Te quiero- dije y me fui a la ducha.

No me demore mucho en ella, solo quería calentar mi cuerpo y colocarme algo cómodo.

Baje luego de unos veinte minutos, con un buzo, una polera y mi poleron encima. Fui hasta la cocina, Edward aun tenía su taza con café y miraba al pequeño dormir.

-Creo que al final se quedara, a ti también te gusta- dije entrando.

-Es que es tierno, algo me gusta de el, aparte a Nessie le encanta tener con quien jugar.

-Hablare con mi padre, le preguntare si deja que se quede.

-Nessie estará feliz- dijo colocándose de pie y caminando hacia mi.

No dije nada, porque su mirada lo decía todo. Se acerco hasta mi, hizo que me apoyara en la encimera y el se apoyo en mi para darme un dulce beso, mientras sus manos se apoyaban a mis costados.

-Te quiero- dijo y me beso con pasión.

Yo le respondí el beso de la misma manera, mis manos subieron por su pecho para enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

En un rápido movimiento me subió a la encimera, se coloco entre mis piernas y continúo devorando mis labios. Mis manos lo apretaban más a mis labios, no quería soltarlo, no quería que este momento se terminara.

Pero como siempre algo debe interrumpir y ese fue el aire, necesitaba respirar. Lentamente me separe de Edward, dejando dulces besos en su mejilla, nariz y barbilla.

-Te quiero.

-También te quiero, no sabes cuanto- escondió su rostro en mi pecho y me abrazo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, pero después nos fuimos a sentar al sillón con nuestras tazas de café. Edward nos cubrió a ambos con una manta.

Conversamos por mucho tiempo, yo apoyada en su pecho y el rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Cada cierto tiempo nos besábamos o solo disfrutábamos de el momento, pero al final me quede dormida sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

-Hija, Edward despierten- alguien me movió.

-No quiero- dije apretando la polera de Edward en mi mano.

-Bella es temprano, Nessie despertara en cualquier momento.

-No- escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward. Cuando todo tuvo sentido y me separe de el.

Edward estaba a mi lado aun con los ojos cerrados. Sue estaba junto a mí, y mi padre un poco mas atrás, me miraba con cara divertida.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte.

-Las ocho treinta, acabamos de llegar y los pillamos en el sillón.

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward mientras me buscaba con la mano.

-Que Edward despierte, les preparare café, Nessie puede despertar, ¿recuerdas?- yo asentí- bien, iré a la cocina, Charlie ¿Quieres café?

-Si- dijo mi padre- iré a dejar esto arriba.

Los dos desaparecieron del living con una sonrisita de burla en la cara.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado donde estaba? Si no hubieran llegado mis padres, Nessie nos hubiera visto y tendríamos que explicar mucho.

-Edward despierta- dije.

-No quiero- se movió hacia el otro lado en el sillón.

-Amor, llego Charlie y Sue, debemos salir de aquí, Nessie puede despertar.

-Pero no quiero- abrió sus ojos parar mirarme- me gusta estar aquí contigo- me tomo de la cintura e hizo que me recostara sobre su pecho- quedémonos aquí.

-Me gustaría, pero no podemos, debemos levantarnos y tú debes llegar a tu casa.

-No, quiero estar aquí, contigo, con Nessie.

-Edward por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es, también quiero que te quedes, pero debes ir a tu casa, podemos salir mas tarde los tres.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero ahora arriba, debes comer algo y te vas a tu casa.

-Bien.

-Bella ¿Qué significa esto?- llego Sue con el cachorro en brazos.

-Ah eso… bueno…

-Se lo regale a Nessie, ¿espero que no les moleste?- dijo Edward.

-Por mi ningún problema.

-¿Qué cosa?- apareció Charlie- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mirando al perrito.

-Es la nueva mascota de Nessie, no es linda- le dijo Sue.

-Es lindo, pero ¿De donde lo sacaron?

-Yo se lo traje- dijo Edward- pensé que le gustaría tener con quien jugar.

-Un lindo detalle Edward. Ya tiene nombre.

-Aun no le pone un nombre Nessie, cuando se despierte le diremos que elija algún nombre.

-Bien, le daré algo de comida, creo que deberían comprarle alimento para cachorro- dijo Sue mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Creo que eso se te olvido Edward, si regalas una mascota, debe ser con comida- le dijo Charlie siguiendo a Sue.

-Claro, le comprare algo- les digo Edward- creo que ellos aprovecharan cada momento que tengan para molestarme ¿verdad?

-Así son ellos- le dije- ya arriba- me puse de pie y tome a Edward de su mano para que se levantara.

Fuimos a la cocina, Sue preparo algo para el desayuno, los cuatro comimos conversando sobre la nueva mascota. Como las nueve treinta, Nessie bajo a tomar desayuno.

Charlie le dijo que debía elegir un nombre para el cachorro, a Nessie no se le ocurría nada y entre todos pensamos algún nombre.

Hasta que a Nessie se le ocurrió y le puso Tom. El cachorro respondió a ese nombre y Nessie fue la más feliz.

Edward se fue a su casa después de las once. Dijo que vendría por nosotras a las dos para que fuéramos al parque. Nessie estaba feliz, ya que Edward le prometió comprarle cositas a Tom, como una correa, comida, juguetes y algo donde dormir.

Pasamos la tarde los tres juntos, fuimos a comprar las cosas para Tom, luego fuimos al parque, donde Nessie se divirtió y conoció a algunos niños que también jugaban en ese lugar. Cuando ya el sol se estaba ocultando, decidimos regresar.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward nos dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos.

-Bella, Nessie, mañana están invitadas a comer en mi casa.

-¡Si!- salto Nessie feliz.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Como lo escuchas. Sabes que mañana es mi cumpleaños, Esme hará una cena, me dijo que Nessie debía estar y que tú debías ir- me dijo Edward.

-No creo que se una buena idea. Celebra tu cumpleaños con tu familia y Nessie, yo no tengo nada que ver ahí.

-Bella por favor, sabes por que quiero que este ahí- dijo Edward.

-Edward no…

-Nessie, nos puedes dejar conversar- le dijo Edward.

-Claro- ella subió.

-Edward de verdad, no iré, no quiero tener problemas con tu familia.

-Bella, por favor, es mi cumpleaños. Ah pasado mucho tiempo, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-No Edward, no me parece.

-Bella, por favor. Te quiero conmigo, en mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué quiere negar lo que tenemos? Esta bien que no le digamos a nadie, pero te quiero conmigo.

-Edward…

-Bella será una noche, no creo que nada pase. Me comportare, si quieres ni me acerco a ti, pero te quiero conmigo.

No podía evitar querer ir, y sus ojos solo me pedían lo que ya había ganado. Quería pasar ese día con Edward y aunque no quisiera problemas, lo mejor seria ir.

-Esta bien Edward, iré.

-Gracias- me abrazo- pasare por ustedes como las siete.

-Ok.

Después de nuestra conversación Edward se fue.

Al día siguiente, Nessie era la más emocionada por pasar un cumpleaños con su padre. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que vería a Esme, y no sabia lo que me podía decir. También estaría Emmett y Rosalie, y la última por lo que me dijo Edward estaba muy molesta conmigo.

Edward llego puntual a las siete, Nessie corrió a su lado, para darle un abrazo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Yo tome nuestras cosas, me despedí de Charlie y Sue para ir donde ellos. También le di un abrazo a Edward y partimos a su casa.

En el camino Nessie no paraba de decir lo feliz que estaba, lo mucho que nos divertiríamos y que le encantaba pasar tiempo los tres juntos.

Al bajar del auto, Nessie corrió a la casa donde Esme la esperaba, la recibió en un abrazo. Yo iba a caminar donde ella, cuando Edward me detuvo y me dijo.

-¿Recuerdas la chica que te conté que estaba en la casa?- asentí- aun esta aquí, Rose la invito a la fiesta. No quería que estuviera pero Rose es muy cabezota y le dijo que tenia que venir a mi cumpleaños.

-Tranquilo, ahora es una amiga tuya, debo aceptar que tengas amigas.

-Gracias por comprender Bella.

-Tranquilo.

Caminamos donde Esme, la cual me recibió con un abrazo que me sorprendió. Obvio que no lo esperaba, como siempre esta familia me sorprendía.

-Bella no sabes lo feliz que estoy por verte, lo mucho que te extrañe- dijo mientras me miraba.

-Yo también te extrañe- baje la mirada- perdón por todo esto yo…

-Tranquila hija, comprendo, pero igual me debes una conversación, quiero saber bien que paso.

-Ok, tu dime cuando conversamos.

-Claro, pero entremos, todos ya están aquí.

Entre a la tan conocida casa de Edward. Todos estaban ahí, el lugar estaba decorado para una gran fiesta, aunque sabía que seria solo la familia.

-Bella que bueno verte- llego Alice a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola Bella- llego Jasper con Ethan.

-Hola Jasper. Hola Ethan- le dije al pequeño.

-Oda- me sonrió.

-¡Bella!- exclamo Emmett.

Se iba a acercar a mi, pero Rose lo sujeto de su polera y el no se pudo mover. Pude ver junto a ellos a una pequeña niña, seguro la hija de ellos.

-Hola Emmett, Rosalie- dije.

-Ella es Lilith- me dijo Edward- la hija de mi hermano.

-Hola Lilith- la salude.

-Hola- me dijo.

Rosalie me miro con cara de odio, mientras Emmett me pedía disculpas con la mirada. Yo solo asentí, no podía reclamar nada, por lo menos alguien sabia que había cometido un error y debía pagarlo.

-Bella, te presento a Kate- me dijo Edward- Kate, ella es Bella.

-Hola- dije sonriendo.

-Hola- me dijo, pero su sonrisa no era sincera y algo había en sus ojos.

-Kate ella es Nessie, me hija.

-Hola pequeña- le dijo Kate.

-Hola- dije Nessie, pero no se movió del lado de Edward.

-Bueno ya todos se saludaron, pasemos a comer- dijo Esme.

Pasamos a la gran mesa, todos sentados en parejas. Yo quede junto a Nessie y Kate, mientras que Edward quedo junto a Nessie.

En el otro lado estaba Alice, Jasper, Rose, Lilith y Emmett. Esme estaba en una de las cabeceras y Carlisle al otro lado. Al cual salude al verlo.

La cena paso tranquila, Alice y Emmett mantenían la conversación entre todos. Nessie sonreía feliz y Edward también tenía una sonrisa en la casa, disfrutando de este momento.

Cuando Esme trajo el postre, la conversión paso de ser agradable a un poco incomoda, por que Rosalie me pregunto algo.

-Isabella ¿Qué a sido de tu vida? Aparte de tener una hija de mi cuñado y no decirnos.

-Rosalie- la reprendió Alice.

-¿Qué? no digo nada malo, es la verdad ¿No Isabella?

-Estudie y trabaje- dije, contestando su pregunta.

-Pero tuviste novios ¿verdad? Nessie debió tener a algún padre todo este tiempo, no creo que te quedaras sola esperando por Edward.

-Rosalie ya basta- dije Edward.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad Edward.

-No estuve con nadie Rosalie, si eso querías saber. No fue fácil tener que cuidar de Nessie y aparte tener que estudiar y trabajar.

-Por lo menos hiciste algo por tu vida.

-Rose ya basta- dije Esme- las conversaciones de ustedes la tiene después, ahora estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hijo, no quiero problemas.

-Lo siento Esme- dije.

-Tranquila Bella, esta vez fue Rose, ella sabe que hay momento y lugares para hacer esto.

-Lo siento Esme- dijo ella.

Terminamos de comer en un ambiente tenso. Luego pasamos a tomar café al living. Lilith, Ethan y Nessie, jugaban en la alfombra. Todos estaban sentados con sus parejas, excepto Edward, Kate y yo, quienes nos habíamos sentado en sillones individuales.

Alice nos contaba sobre su última línea de ropa y lo entusiasmada que estaba por lanzarla. Me dijo que haría el lanzamiento en Los Angeles, así que debía ir con Nessie, no me pude oponer, Alice era difícil de contradecir.

Luego Emmett hablo sobre el próximo edificio que tenia en proyecto, para una isla en el caribe. Hablaba con tanto entusiasmo de su trabajo que me fui relajando.

Esme trajo la torta para que Edward soplara las velas. Los niños se colocaron de pie para soplar las velas con Edward. Entre todos le cantamos, Alice le grito que debía pedir un deseo y cuando el iba a soplar las velas, me miro y me guiño un ojo. Entre Ethan, Lilith, Nessie y Edward apagaron las velas.

Esme con Carlisle repartieron pastel para todos, mientras Alice con Jasper traían los regalos para Edward. Yo me puse de pie para ver como los niños ayudaban a romper el papel de regalo de los obsequios, cuando alguien se coloco a mi lado.

Mire y era Kate, quien me miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?- le pregunte.

-Si.

-Pues dilo ahora, no quiero perderme este momento.

-Le creíste a Edward cuando te dijo que no había estado con nadie ¿Verdad?

Me quede de piedra. ¿Cómo ella sabia eso?

-No se de que hablas- dije.

-No te hagas la estupida- me dijo- se que lo perdonaste, por que el debía decirte que nunca estuvo con nadie, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué sabes tu?- le pregunte.

-Yo lo se, porque fue conmigo con quien estuvo esa tarde, fui yo quien te contesto el teléfono y te saco de la mentira en la que el te tenia.

Lo que me dijo me sorprendió eh hizo que el vaso que tenia en mis manos se resbalara y cayera al piso, haciéndose trisas.

Todas las miradas estuvieron en mí.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Ya Se Solto La Bomba... y QUe Pasara? Ni Idea... Ok No Si Se QUe Pasara xD y Quiero Saber Quien Adivina... COmo La Otra Vez Quien Sepa Que Pasa Capitulo Dedicado :D Pero Ya Vieron La Familia Ya Tiene Un Nuevo Integante... El Pequeño Tom.. Ahora Veremos Si Ese Integrante Podra Tener La Familia Reunida... Gracias Por Cada Review Que Me Dejan... No Saben Lo Feliz Que Soy Leyendo Cada Uno De Ellos.. Tambien Agradesco Las Alertas de Autos, De Fic y Todas Esas Cosas... Muchas Gracias... **

**Tristemente Entre a Clases y No Pude Terminar El Fic Para Comenzar a Publicar Dos Veces Por Semana... asi Que Seguiremos Como Siempre... Todos Los Jueves Capitulo y Los Martes Adelanto.**

**PD: Dejar Review Para Que Les Envio El Adelanto...! **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen Por Si ME QUieren PRegunatr Algo :D **

**Gracias Por Leer...!**

**Saludos y Abrazos... **

**Danii^^**


	22. Pensamientos

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia :D **

**Capitulo Dedicado a CvTr (Lamento No Mandarte El Adelanto) y Janalez Por Que Adivinaron Que Pasaba En Este Capitulo :D**

**Si Pueden Escuchar La Cancion CUT- Plumb Les Gustara Mas El Capitulo... Ya Que Con Esa Cancion Lo Escribi :D**

**Ahora a Leer Espero Les Guste... **

**20- Pensamientos.**

**Bella POV.**

_- Yo lo se, porque fue conmigo con quien estuvo esa tarde, fui yo quien te contesto el teléfono y te saco de la mentira en la que el te tenia. _

_Lo que me dijo me sorprendió eh hizo que el vaso que tenia en mis manos se resbalara y cayera al piso, haciéndose trisas. _

_Todas las miradas estuvieron en mí. _

- Bella, hija ¿Qué paso? ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Esme, acercándose.

- Si… yo… yo solo estaba distraída. Déjame limpiar esto.

- No tranquila, Carlisle ya fue por algo para recoger algo, pero ¿De verdad estas bien?

- Si, tranquila.

Kate se había alejado de mi lado, mientras sonreía. Yo mire a Edward, quien me miraba con cara de preocupación, pero no le puede sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada.

- Iré al baño- le dije a Esme.

- Claro.

Camine con paso rápido al baño. Entre y cerré la puerta quedando apoyada en ella, mientras mi respiración se hacia rápida y dificultosa.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿En que momento todo paso de estar bien a estar horrible?

Esa chica… esa chica había estado con Edward. Ella fue la que me contesto el teléfono, y ahora estaba aquí. Entonces lo que me dijo Edward hace unos días era mentira.

No sabia que pensar, no sabia que hacer, quería irme de este lugar, alejarme de esa mujer, de Edward, de Rosalie y de todos ellos. No me sentía bien. Me senté en el suelo del baño, mientras trataba de calmarme.

Debía sacar a mi hija de aquí, no quería que se relacionara con esa mujer, no si ella podía lastimarla, por algo me dijo esto, ella quería lastimarme, y seguro también lastimar a Nessie.

- Bella- escuche mi nombre desde afuera- ¿estas bien?- era Edward.

- Si estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Si Edward, estoy bien.

Me levante del suelo, me mire en el espejo, arregle mi cabello y Salí del baño, encontrado a un muy preocupado Edward.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si Edward, ahora vamos.

Iba a pasar por su lado, pero el me sostuvo de un brazo y me apoyo en la pared, para mirarme.

- Bella ¿Qué paso? Tú nunca te comportas así.

- Nada Edward, estaba distraída, se me cayo el vaso y ahora necesitaba venir al baño. Edward nada paso- dije- ahora vamos con los demás.

- Bien, te creo- dijo.

Volvimos al living donde estaban todos. Nessie me miraba preocupada, pero me acerque a ella, le dije que estaba bien y luego me senté junto a Alice.

Así paso un rato, en el que no podía dejar de mirar a Kate, que también me miraba todo el tiempo con una mirada de desafió. Quería irme a mi casa.

Alice llevo a Ethan a dormir, Emmett también tomo a Lilith en sus brazos, cuando ella llego donde el diciendo que estaba cansada. Era mi momento para poderme ir.

- Creo que nos iremos, Nessie debe estar cansada y es tarde.

- Tengo sueño mami- dijo mi hija.

- Ok, la iré a dejar- me dijo Edward.

- Bien.

Nos despedimos de todos con Nessie. Luego nos fuimos al auto de Edward. En el camino Nessie se quedo dormida, mientras que yo solo miraba por la ventana, no tenia intención de hablar con Edward.

Al llegar a la casa, como siempre me ayudo con Nessie, la recostó en la cama, para yo cubrirla con las mantas y dejarla descansar.

Acompañe a Edward hasta la puerta, pero no hasta su auto.

- Bella de verdad ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada Edward, solo estoy cansada, quiero dormir.

- Bien, pero Bella si te pasa algo no dudes en decirme- se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce beso- te quiero.

- Yo también, yo también- le dije.

Edward se alejo, y me quede mirando como el auto se alejaba. No podía creer que el estuviera así como si nada. Estaba la chica con la que me había engañado en su casa y el estaba tranquilo.

Me fui a la habitación y Nessie dormía en la cama. No quería molestarla y Seth aun estaba donde su novia, así que tome mi pijama y me fui a la habitación de el. Me metí en la cama y trate de dormir, mañana pensaría mejor las cosas.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de alguna casa, no sabia donde estaba y lo único que sentía era frió. Seguí caminando por el pasillo tratando de buscar alguna salida, pero nunca llegaba a ninguna parte. Hasta que delante de mi apareció una puerta de color negro. Me acerque a ella por que emanaba mucho calor y a esta altura yo estaba congelada por lo mucho que había caminado.

Tome el pomo de la puerta, pero este me quemo la mano y no pude girarlo. Baje la manga de mi poleron y con ese gire el pomo de la puerta. Cuando se abrió dentro de la habitación estaba lleno de fuego, en el centro había una cama y alguien estaba sobre ella. Me acerque un poco más, cuando escuche a alguien gemir. Me detuve, sabia que esto no era bueno, pero no sabia por que.

- Eres increíble- dijo una voz y la reconocí.

Me acerque un poco mas y lo vi. Ahí estaba el, con una chica debajo de su cuerpo, a la cual solo le podía ver la cabellera rubia. El se movía sobre ella, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, mientras ella gemía más fuerte.

- ¿Edward?- dije sorprendida.

El me miro y en ves de sorprenderse una sonrisa se poso en su cara y penetro a la chica más fuerte y rápida, haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre. En ese momento vi la cara de la chica y era Kate, quien me sonreía con burla.

- Edward ¿Qué haces?- pregunte llorando.

- No quiero estar con alguien que arruinara mi vida, la prefiero a ella- beso en cuello de Kate.

- ¿Por qué?- le grite.

- Por que tu arruinaste mi vida, tu tuviste una hija y toda mi vida se hecho a perder por culpa tuya y de esa mocosa.

Edward dijo eso y Kate llego a su orgasmo gritando con fuerza, mientras Edward también caía sobre la cama.

Desperté llorando, tratando de contener el grito que quería salir de mi pecho.

Hace tanto que no había tenido ese sueño y ahora volvía. Pero ahora la mujer con la que Edward estaba tenía rostro, y era Kate. No pude evitar no volver a llorar.

¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué esa chica esta aquí y me dice lo que siempre temí?

Se que Edward me dijo que no había tenido nada con ella, pero si no fuera así esa chica no sabría lo de la llamada, por que Edward recién se entero al volver y esa chica no tenia como saber algo así. Eso solo me daba como resultado que ella estuvo ese día con el…

Pero también le creía a Edward de que nunca estuvo con ella, o con alguien.

¿Cómo rayos ella sabia lo de la llamada?

No pude seguir acostada. Me puse mi ropa y Salí de la casa, necesitaba respirar, tratar de aclarar mis ideas.

Aun estaba de noche, pero ya pronto amanecería. No hacia frió, ni tampoco corría viento, pero si estaba nublado, ya que no podía ver ninguna estrella. Era un día extraño, al igual que todo esto.

Camine por mucho tiempo, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Solo quería alejarme de todo, aunque sabia que era imposible.

Tenia que pensar en Nessie, ¿Qué era lo mejor para ella? Primero no sabia nada de lo nuestro, así que por esa parte no sufriría. Segundo, no podía dejar que esa mujer se acercara a ella, ya que ella le podría decir algo y mi hija terminar lastimada. Tercero, no podía simplemente alejarla de Edward ahora que habían estado juntos… lo que me dejaba como solución hablar con Edward… pero ¿Qué le diría?

El se podría enojar por desconfiar de el y de todo lo que me dijo, pero también podía descubrir la verdad de que paso ese día, saber si de verdad esa chica estuvo con Edward o saber si esa chica miente.

¡Rayos!

Era todo tan complicado. Amo a Edward, pero sabia que podía llegar a este punto, donde no sabia que hacer, donde todo lo que quisimos ignorar llegaría sobre nosotros.

Esa chica sabe lo del teléfono por que ella contesto, puedo estar casi segura. Solo que ahora me entraba la mayor duda. ¿Era verdad lo que me dijo es día por teléfono o miente?

No sabia que pensar, no sabia que creer, tenia tanto miedo, tanto miedo de que todo se volviera a repetir, que ese dolor que llego a mi cuando llame a Edward esa tarde vuelva y todo lo que habíamos construido este tiempo se destruya.

Me quede de pie donde estaba, abrace mi cuerpo y contuve el llanto que quería salir.

¿Qué hago? Era lo único que pensaba.

**Edward POV.**

Mi cumpleaños había sido tan raro. Primero todo iba bien, la familia lo estaba pasando muy bien, aun cuando Rose fue muy desagradable con Bella en la mesa, pero menos mal que nada paso a mayores.

Luego cuando me cantaron, estaba tan feliz de estar con Nessie y que Bella también estuviera en la casa. Cuando tuve que soplar las velas, mi único deseo era que con Bella pronto formáramos una familia.

Pero luego al abrir los regalos todo cambio. Bella soltó un vaso y por su mirada pude ver que algo le había pasado, pero no sabia que. Ella dijo estar bien, luego se fue al baño y cuando la fui a ver me dijo que estaba bien que nada pasaba, pero sabia que era mentira, lo podía ver en su mirada.

Cuando la fui a dejar no actuó muy distinto, estaba muy seria, no me trataba como siempre y al momento de despedirse solo yo actué, ella solo respondió a mi beso. Estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba pero prefería esperar a que ella hablara primero antes de preguntarle.

Kate también había actuado extraña. Luego de esa noche, se fue a los pocos minutos de que nosotros nos fuimos, al hotel donde se estaba quedando, no quería estar en la casa según ella, ya que lo mejor era distanciarse de mí. Yo no me oponía, así tenia menos problemas, aparte ella debía entender, y ya se lo había explicado, de que nosotros nos podíamos estar juntos.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta de cumpleaños. Había salido con Nessie el día de ayer y hoy no pudimos ya que ella saldría con Bella, la cual no había visto desde el cumpleaños.

No sabía que pensar o que hacer. Sabia que algo le pasaba, pero no sabia que era, así que eso me dejaba en un pequeño problema, lo cual me mantenía nervioso. Algo malo paso ese día de mi cumpleaños que hizo que Bella se alterara, debía saber que había sido.

Llame a Bella, pero la llamada paso a su buzón de voz, eso me desesperaba. Luego marque a su casa, pero Sue me dijo que aun estaba con Nessie afuera y que no sabía a que hora llegaría. No me quedo de otra que quedarme en la casa y tratar de descubrir que había pasado.

Baje y fui hasta donde estaba Rose con Emmett, debía saber si ella le había dicho algo mas a Bella sin que me diera cuenta.

- Rose, necesito hablar contigo- dije llegando a su lado.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

- ¿Ayer le dijiste algo a Bella?

- Aparte de cuando conversamos en la mesa, no. No tenía nada que hablar con ella.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro, no tengo por que mentirte- dijo enojada- ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?

- No, nada, pero estoy seguro de que algo paso ese día.

- Pues yo no le dije nada, y tampoco quiero volver a hablar con ella. Si no fuera por la familia ese día podía haber terminado en una guerra.

- Rose por favor entiende que entre Bella y yo las cosas están bien, que yo la perdono y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ni siquiera dejaste que Emmett la saludara como quería por tu enojo.

- El podía hacer lo que quiera.

Emmett miro a Rose sorprendido por esa respuesta, ya que el sabia que las cosas no eran así.

- Amor, sabes bien que me hubiera matado si corría a saludarla.

- Puede ser, pero no me importan ahora, si quiere hablar con ella hazlo Emmett, pero yo no la perdonare, me quito a mi sobrina por once años y eso no le perdono.

- Rose te hago una ultima pregunta ¿Nessie se acerca a ti cuando esta en la casa?

Ella me miro sin entender, y luego el entendimiento pasó por su mirada.

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir?

- Que Nessie no se acerca a ti por que ella sabe como tratas a su madre. Creo que si quieres de verdad a tu sobrina, pensarías un poco más las cosas.

Me gire y volví a mi habitación. Le había dejado varias cosas en claro a Rose, como también había quedado donde mismo, no tenia ni idea de lo que pudo haber pasado ese día.

Ese día no hice gran cosa, ni Bella, ni Nessie me llamaron, como tampoco contestaron al teléfono cuando yo lo hice, lo que me pareció mas extraño aun. Termine acostándome muy temprano, pensando en que mañana todo seria muy distinto.

Desperté por el ruido de mi celular, lo busque entremedio de mi cama aun con los ojos cerrados, tenia mucho sueño y estaba seguro de que no había dormido nada. Cuando lo encontré apreté contestar.

- Alo- dije.

- ¿Papi?- pregunto Nessie.

- Si hija soy yo.

- ¿Papi?- volvió a preguntar.

- Hija soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustado.

- Papi ¿Dónde estas?

- En mi casa, hija ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero a mi papi- dijo Nessie.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido en el teléfono y la voz de Nessie desapareció.

- Hija, Nessie por favor responde.

- Edward- era la voz de Bella, pero mas fría.

- Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene Nessie? ¿Están bien? Iré a verlas- dije colocándome de pie.

- No es necesario Edward, estamos bien.

- ¿Segura? ¿Qué le pasa a Nessie?

- Nada, solo te llamaba para que vieras lo que te perdiste.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que lo lamento Edward, pero me engañaste y no lo perdonare nunca. Yo te amaba y tu simplemente te fuiste con otra, yo te espere Edward, te espere siempre- dijo llorando.

- Bella de verdad nunca estuve con nadie. Iré a verlas- camine por mi habitación.

- No nos encontraras Edward, estamos en el aeropuerto, nuestro avión sale en minutos.

- ¿Qué? Bella no me puedes hacer esto. Prometiste no irte.

- Y tú prometiste amarme hace tantos años y nunca lo hiciste, te acostaste con otra a la primera oportunidad.

- Bella las cosas no fueron así, por favor no te lleves a Nessie.

- Lo siento Edward, pero no te quiero en la vida de mi hija, ni en la mía.

- Bella no- dije apunto de derrumbarme.

- Adiós Edward- y colgó.

- ¡No! Bella, Nessie- le grite al teléfono- ¡BELLA!- grite y desperté.

Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, mi respiración estaba entrecortada y tenía un dolor en el pecho.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Por qué soñaba con que Bella se iba?

Tome aire varias veces antes de volver a recostarme en la cama. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun faltaba mucho para poder ir donde Bella, no quería ir a molestar a su casa a esta hora.

Trate de conciliar el sueño, pero me costo mucho recordando las palabras de Bella del sueño, una y otra vez.

Ella había prometido no irse, eso me aseguraba no llevarse a Nessie sin decirme primero, pero tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal, de que ella desapareciera junto con Nessie. Tenia que confiar en ella, debía hacerlo por nosotros, una relación es de confianza y ella la ha tenido conmigo con el asunto de Kate, y yo debo tenerla con ella.

No se en que momento me quede dormido pero lo hice y desperté porque mi madre entro en mi habitación.

- Hijo despierta- me movió mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- Nessie te llama.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- pregunte buscando mi teléfono.

- Dejaste el móvil en el living, aquí esta- me lo entrego.

- Gracias.

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto.

- Si, solo que aun tengo sueño.

- Ok. Bueno te espero para comer.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez.

- Ok, llamo a Nessie, me baño y bajo.

- Bien.

Mi madre salia de la habitación. Yo tome mi teléfono y marque el número que me había llamado.

- Hola papi- dijo Nessie.

- Hola hija, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien y ¿Tu?

- Bien, te extraño.

- Yo también- dijo.

- ¿Qué hicieron ayer?

- Salimos, mi mami me llevo a PorAngeles y luego fuimos a las playas de la Puch, vimos acantilados y me dejo mojarme en la playa. Fue genial- se escucho feliz.

- Me alegro que lo pasaras bien.

- Papi ¿hoy vendrás por mí?

- Claro, en unas dos horas estoy en la casa, podríamos salir con Bella también.

- Mi mami tuvo que salir- dijo.

- ¿Dónde?- pregunte extrañado al no saber.

- Fue a hacer un trabajo. Una banda esta en Seattle y su jefe la llamo preguntándole si podía ir a -entrevistarlos y ella fue.

- Ah entiendo, bueno entonces seremos los dos el día de hoy.

- Bien. ¿Dónde iremos?

- No lo se, ¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

- No, pero podríamos ir al pueblo, comer en algún restaurante y luego el parque.

- Me parece, nos vemos en unas horas.

- Oki, te quiero- dijo.

- También te quiero Nessie.

Corte la llamada, me fui al baño y me di una ducha relajando mi cuerpo.

Se me hacia extraño que Bella no me llamara para decirme que se iría a Seattle, aunque fuera por el día. Somos pareja, se supone que debíamos avisarnos, ante cualquier cosa.

¿Qué pasaba con Bella? ¿Qué había pasado?

Luego de terminar con mi ducha, me puse algo cómodo y fui a tomar desayuno. Converse un rato con mi madre y luego me fui por Nessie, la cual salio feliz de la casa hacia mi.

Caminamos por Forks, algo que Nessie me dijo que no había hecho. Recorrimos muchas tiendas, nos compramos algunas cosas, luego fuimos a comer a una pequeña cafetería. Pedimos hamburguesas para ambos, y gaseosas.

Mientras comíamos, Nessie me contó mas de su día de ayer, como también de algunas cosas que hacia en Los Ángeles. Yo igual le conté de mi vida en Inglaterra, de lo mucho que trabajaba y que me gustaba.

Luego seguimos caminando por el pueblo, mirando todo. Yo recordaba momento que había vivido con Bella en los lugares por donde pasábamos.

- Papi- me llamo Nessie.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero un helado.

- Bien vamos a comprar uno.

Fuimos hasta el parque de Forks, Nessie fue a los juegos mientras yo fui por dos helados. Cuando volví con ellos, Nessie corrió a mi lado, pero se tropezó en el camino y cayo al suelo. Yo corrí donde ella, para verla ponerse de pie y limpiarse la tierra para caminar donde mi.

Yo me quede quieto al recordar esa actitud de Bella. Ella siempre que se caía, se levantaba y seguía su camino. Mi hija era una viva imagen de ella.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte cuando llego a mi lado.

- Si, solo fue una caída- le quito importancia.

- Una caída que te dejo con un herida- dije indicando su rodilla.

Ella se miro, y bien la sangre en su rodilla.

- Eso no es bueno- dijo.

- Ten tu helado, y vamos al auto, tengo un botiquín.

Ella comenzó a comer su helado, mientras yo terminaba el mío.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, con sus piernas hacia fuera, yo saque el botiquín y comencé a limpiar su herida, tenia suerte de que llevara puesto un short. Ella en ningún momento reclamo el dolor o algo, se quedo tranquilita, comiendo su helado y mirando como le limpiaba.

- Ya esta- dije cuando termine de limpiar- debes tratar de no ensuciar la herida, así no se infectara.

- Gracias papi doc- dijo riendo.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunte.

- Papi doc.

- Ya veremos cuando dura ese apodo- comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

- No, no… papi… pa… papi ya no… no me hagas cosquillas.

- ¿Cómo me llamo?- pregunte riendo.

- Ed… Edward Cullen- dijo- y eres mi papa.

- Bien- deje de hacerle cosquillas.

- Eres malo.

- Solo por que me llamaste papi doc.

- Pero eres doctor y mi papa- se lanzo a mi cuello enredando sus brazos- y te quiero.

- También te quiero hija, y mucho.

Luego de eso fui a dejar a Nessie a la casa, y justo cuando me estaba estacionando llego Bella en un auto, que de seguro pidió para salir.

- ¡Mami!- corrió Nessie donde Bella.

- Hola hija- le dio un beso.

- Mami, pase todo el día con mi papi y nos divertimos mucho, pero me hice una herida- le mostró la rodilla- pero papá me la limpio y ahora estoy bien.

- Que bueno que no fue grave- dijo Bella- hola Edward- me miro.

- Hola- dije.

- Hija por que no entras, yo tengo que hablar con Edward.

- Bueno mami. Adiós papi, mañana hablamos.

- Si- dije al darle un abrazo- te quiero.

- Te quiero- dijo y corrió a la casa.

Yo mire a Bella, pero su mirada no me gusto. Estaba de una manera distinta y el brillo que había siempre no estaba. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

- Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo.

- ¿Sobre que?- pregunte.

- Es sobre Kate- dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Pasa que ella me dijo lo que tanto temía.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella contesto el teléfono Edward, ella fue la que me dijo que había estado contigo. Ella me lo dijo el día de tu cumpleaños.

- ¿¡Qué!- pregunte impresionado.

- ¿Podemos ir a otra parte? No quiero hablar esto aquí.

- Claro- dije aun impresionado- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Donde sea, pero que podamos conversar.

- Ok.

Los dos caminamos a mi auto. Ella se subió en silencio en el lado del pasajero, mientras yo encendía el auto y partía hacia algún lugar.

Maneje hasta la salida de Forks, había un pequeño mirados, donde se podía ver el valle. No encontré otro mejor lugar para conversar.

Bella se bajo y camino hacia el barandal, yo la seguí, pero me quede a unos pasos de ella. Tenia que dejar que me explicara todo, por que no entendía nada.

- Edward… ella… ella me dijo de la llamada a tu departamento. ¿Cómo sabe? ¿Tú le dijiste ahora que regreso?

- Nunca- respondí.

- ¿Entonces?- se giro y vi que tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas- ¿Cómo sabe?

- No lo se- dije y me acerque a ella, aunque no mucho- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunte.

- Que fue ella la que estaba contigo el día en que te llame y que ella me saco de la mentira en la que me tenías. Edward por favor dime que no me engañaste, dime que ella no pudo estar en tu departamento.

Las lágrimas de Bella cayeron por sus mejillas, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace, dejo que la abrazara y se aferro de mi camisa.

- Nunca estuve con ella Bella, nunca paso nada entre nosotros. Fuimos siempre amigos, desde que llegue a la universidad.

- Pero ¿Cómo ella sabe? ¡Dime!- se separo de mi.

- No lo se Bella, es imposible que ella supiera sobre esa llamada, al menos que…

- ¿Qué?- me pregunto.

- Que ella contestara.

- Entonces pudo entrar en tu departamento ¿verdad? Ella entro ¿verdad? Entro antes de que yo desapareciera ¿verdad?

- Si- dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella fue la única que hablo conmigo cuando llegue Bella, siempre me acompañaba a casa ya que vivíamos cerca. Solo entro dos veces a mi departamento antes de que tú desaparecieras, pero solo fueron minutos.

- No se Edward, ella lo dijo tan convencida esa vez cuando llame, y ahora lo vuelve a decir.

- Debes creerme Bella, yo no te engañe. Nunca lo hice.

- Te creo- dijo y me quede mirándola.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que te creo. Se que no me engañaste, lo veo en tu mirada- lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla- pero ella contesto, y ella fundo este miedo en mi y ahora… ahora ella esta aquí.

Camine hacia Bella y la abrace.

- Ella no hará nada Bella, nada, porque hablare con ella, le preguntare como sabe eso y si ella entro en mi departamento de alguna forma.

- Lastimara a Nessie, Edward. Tengo miedo de que quiera acercarse a ella.

- No la dejare. Nunca dejare que la toque o se acerque a ella.

- ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué contesto tu teléfono y me dijo todo eso?

- Creo saber la razón.

- También yo, pero… pero lo que hizo es malvado. Si… si ella me hubiera dejado decirte lo de mi embarazo ahora las cosas serian muy distintas.

- Lo se amor, pero por algo pasan las cosas.

Ella se separo un poco de mi, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y junto nuestros labios en un beso hambriento, apasionado. Mis manos se fueron a su espalda y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

- Te amo Edward- dijo Bella separándose de mis labios- siempre te ame, ningún solo día deje de hacerlo, aunque trate de engañarme diciendo que no debía amarte, nunca pude con esto. Te lo dije, siempre serias el amor de mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida y serás el amor de mi vida.

Volví a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez de una forma más lenta, tierna. Yo le respondí de la misma forma. Nuestros labios se acoplaban tan bien, que podría estar besándola toda la vida y no me importaría, no me importaba nada mas que ella.

- Te amo- me separe de ella- te amo con toda mi alma, siempre, desde el momento en que te vi, te ame.

Juntamos nuestras frentes, mirándonos de una manera tan intensa, que estaba seguro de que nadie podría destruir este momento.

**Que Les Parecio? Querian Matar a Bella Verdad? Pero Ya Ven... Todo Fue Distinto... Nunca Tan Mala... Ya Era El Momento de Que Bella Confiara En Edward... Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo... Es El Mas Largo de Todos Hasta Ahora... Aun No Se Cuantos Capitulso Seran o Cuanto Le Queda Al Fic... Pero Ya Pronto Lo Sabre... Gracias Por Los Review, Alertas y Favoritos... Soy Feliz Con Cada Mensaje En Mi Correo... :D **

**Si Odiaste El Sueño de Edward Deja Un Review jkkjakjakja xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Que Le Envie Un Adelanto :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Siempre Respondo y Comento Como Va El Fic :D **

**PD3: Si Escucharon la Cancion Diganme Si Le Quedo AL Capitulo :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii... Lamento La Demora Con El Capitulo... xD **


	23. Accidente

**Los Personajes Pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia... No la Copies y Si Quieres Hacerlo Preguntame Primero. :D **

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen Gracias Por Tu Review... Ya Que Fue El Numero 800...! :D **

**Miraura No Pude Enviarte Adelanto Por Que Estaban Bloqueados Tus Mensajes Privados. :/**

**21- Accidente.**

**Edward POV**.

Después de volver del acantilado, deje a Bella en su casa, claro no sin antes demorarnos más de la cuenta en despedirnos, porque sabia que todo esto, nos había unido mas. Cada uno confiaba en el otro y eso era lo que siempre pedí. Estaba a un solo paso de poder estar con Bella por siempre.

Pero ahora iba camino al hotel donde Kate se estaba quedando. Necesitaba saber toda la verdad de lo que le dijo a Bella. Era una buena amiga, pero si por culpa de ella, Bella se había ido lo pagaría muy caro.

Me estacione delante del hotel, camine directo al mostrador y pregunte por la habitación de Kate. La llamaron y ella por supuesto me dejo pasar, yo me fui directo al ascensor.

Camine hasta su habitación y antes de que tocara, ella ya había abierto la puerta, para sonreírme. No le dudaría tanto después de esto.

- Edward que bueno verte- dijo dejándome pasar.

- Hola Kate.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto cerrando la puerta.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Pero estas muy serio, ¿Pasa algo?

- Si Kate, pasó algo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien de tu familia esta mal?

- Me entere de que fuiste tu quien le contesto a Bella hace once años. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kate? Sabias cuando amaba a Bella, y simplemente le mentiste.

- Edward yo… yo nunca haría eso- dijo.

- No mientas, Bella me contó todo, se que fuiste tu, eras la única persona que conocía en mis primeros días en Inglaterra, es obvio que fuiste tu.

- ¿Cómo puedes creerle? Esta mintiendo- grito.

- Le creo por que es la mujer que amo, y ella me ama de igual manera, por lo tanto no me mentiría.

- No puedes confiar en eso… ella miente, nunca te hubiera hecho infeliz.

- Dime ¿Por qué contestaste el teléfono y le mentiste?

- Porque siempre hablabas de ella, porque me tenias aburrida con tu Bella aquí, Bella allá. Tenía que encontrar a forma de separarte de ella y cuando llamo a tu departamento mientras dormías, fue la oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento?

- La puerta estaba mal cerrada, entre con la intención de invitarte al bar y estabas dormido. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y conteste para no despertarte. Era Bella quien llamaba y no pensé en lo que hacia, solo le dije que habías estado conmigo. Luego me dijiste que habías desaparecido y pensé que todo mi plan había funcionado. Aunque en verdad nunca funciono, tú siempre la amaste y nunca me propusiste nada. Hasta hace un mes, pero me llamaste una semana después diciendo que terminábamos y no lo podía creer. Por eso vine, porque debía crear más caos entre ustedes, pero se dicen todo y no funciono mi idea.

- No puedo creerlo- dije sorprendido por sus palabras- confié en ti todo este tiempo, te conté cada cosa que me pasaba y tu todo lo usaste en mi contra, no puedo creerlo. Pensé conocerte pero veo que no.

- Edward por favor… yo te quiero, solo quería estar contigo.

- Pero eso no justifica el que mintieras y engañaras. Si me quisieras como dices hubieras hecho cosas buenas por mí, no destruirme. Destruiste la familia que pude formar con Bella- grite enojado.

- ¿Familia? Te hubieras cansado de ella Edward, Bella no es lo mejor para ti, te hice un favor.

- No sabes nada Kate. Siempre ame a Bella, ahora el amo y la amare por siempre. Nos pudiste haber separado, pero nuestra relación será mas fuerte ahora, nada nos podrá separar.

- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto.

- Si, y pobre de ti que te acerques a alguno de nosotros, aléjate de Bella, de Nessie y de mi. Tampoco te quiero en mi casa.

- Tu cuñada es mi amiga.

- Veremos si lo seguirá siendo después de que le cuente lo que hiciste.

- Eres un estupido Edward, yo soy mejor que Bella, ella te dejo a la primera duda, yo no me hubiera ido.

- Seré estupido Kate, pero tu eres mala y por eso nunca tendrás lo que yo tengo con Bella, nunca.

Me gire y camine hacia la puerta.

- Esto no se quedara así Edward, ya veras lo que hago.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras Kate, pero lejos de mi familia, pobre de ti si tocas a alguien, por que no respondo de mí.

Abrí la puerta y salí de ese lugar decepcionado de la persona que había quedado dentro.

Había confiado en ella, era mi amiga, pensé que podía ser alguien especial en mi vida, pero me había decepcionado de una manera imperdonable.

Volví en mi auto a casa, quería descansar y olvidar todo esto. No podía creer que Kate hiciera todo eso para separarme de Bella. La quería fuera del país lo mas pronto posible, solo esperaba que se fuera pronto a Londres.

Al llegar a la casa ya todos dormían, así que me fui directo a mi habitación, me di un baño y me dormí, al día siguiente vería a mi hija y a Bella.

.

Baje a tomar desayuno con toda la familia, pero solo encontré a mi madre y a mis sobrinos.

- Buenos días- dije.

- Buenos días hijo.

- Buenos días tío- dijeron Lilith y Ethan.

- ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunte.

- Jasper con Emmett se fueron a algo sobre autos en Seattle muy temprano. Alice y Rose fueron de compras y me dejaron a los niños aquí.

- Ya veo- me senté a comer lo que mi madre había preparado- yo también saldré- le dije.

- Lo siento Edward, debes quedarte con los niños, tu padre y yo tenemos un almuerzo.

- Pero mamá, quería ir donde Bella, pasar la tarde con Nessie- dije.

- Entonces lleva a los niños.

- ¡SI!- gritaron Ethan y Lilith.

- Bien, iré con ellos. Niños ¿Les parece ir donde Nessie?

- Si- dijeron los dos.

- Yo quiero ver a mi prima- dijo Lilith feliz.

- Yo tamben- dijo Ethan.

- Bien, entonces iremos todos juntos, podemos ir a almorzar a alguna parte.

- Quiero comer pizza- dijo Lilith.

- Si pizza- grito Ethan.

- Entonces eso será, a Nessie también le gusta la pizza.

- ¡Bien!- volvieron a gritar los dos.

Terminamos de tomar desayuno entre risas e historias. Mis sobrinos eran muy divertidos y tenían mucho que contar con todas sus travesuras.

Mi madre se fue a arreglar por que se juntaría con mi padre, nosotros con los niños ordenamos el lugar, así podríamos salir sin problemas.

Esme pasó a despedirse de nosotros, mientras los niños guardaban cosas en los muebles de más abajo, y yo me encargaba de los más altos.

- Niños vayan por sus chaquetas para salir.

- ¡Si!- gritaron y salieron corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

Yo también subí por mi chaqueta ya que uno nunca sabia lo que podía pasar en Forks y podríamos terminar en una tormenta.

Guardaba mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón cuando Ethan entro en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón?

- No pedo- dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué no puedes?

- Sacad mi caquetá, esta alto.

- Tranquilo, yo iré por ella.

- Bem.

Fui a la habitación de Ethan y saque la chaqueta de su closet, el la tomo y bajo donde ya estaba Lilith esperando por nosotros.

- ¿Listos?- pregunte.

- Listos- dijeron.

Fui al auto de Alice y saque la sillita para Ethan. Después de demorarme unos quince minutos en recordar como estaba la sillita colocada en el auto de Alice, pudimos salir con los niños.

Ethan aplaudía en el asiento trasero, mientras Lilith cantaba la canción que estaban tocando en la radio. Todos íbamos felices.

Me estacione frente a la casa de Nessie, ella salio corriendo hacia nosotros. Lilith también se bajo del auto para correr donde ella, yo me iba a bajar, cuando Ethan me hablo.

- Tío, no me ovides- dijo.

- Claro que no, pero debo bajar para sacarte.

Fui a la puerta trasera y saque a Ethan del auto para dejarlo en el suelo y que corriera donde Nessie.

Los primos se abrazaron felices, mientras sonreían y reían.

- ¡Papi!- corrió Nessie donde mi.

- Hola hija.

- Que bueno que viniste, y trajiste a mis primos.

- Están bajo mi cuidado.

La volví a colocar en el suelo y ella corrió donde sus primos.

- Vamos a ver a Tom, les encantara- le dijo Nessie.

Los tres corrieron a la casa, aunque Ethan mas atrás y entraron en ella. Yo camine tranquilo y sonriendo al ver a los niños.

- Hola Edward- me saludo Bella cuando entre- veo que trajiste a todo el grupo.

- Estoy de niñero- sonreí.

- Eres un lindo niñero- me dio un beso en la mejilla Bella.

- Tío, tío- llego Ethan- Nechi tiene un pedito, es bonito- tiro de mi pantalón.

Fuimos a la cocina donde estaba Tom mirando a los niños que le hacían caras.

- Es un perrito tierno- dijo Nessie- aparte de que nos hace caso en todo. ¿Verdad mamá?

- Si hija.

- Vaya, vaya ¿A quien tenemos aquí?- llego Sue.

- Abue mis primos vinieron con mi papi- dijo Nessie.

- Así veo. Hola niños- los saludo.

- Hola- dijeron.

- Les preparare algo.

Sue fue directo al refrigerador y comenzó a sacar cosas.

- Vamos a jugar- dijo Nessie.

Las niñas corrieron al patio delantero y Ethan se quedo con el cachorro.

- Ethan juguemos en el patio con Tom- le dijo Bella.

- Bueno- dijo el.

Bella tomo a Tom en brazos y la mano de Ethan para salir al patio.

Nessie con Lilith jugaban con una pelota, mientras Ethan se sentó en el primer escalón de la entrada, con Tom a sus pies. Bella se gano a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte.

- Bien, un poco cansada, ayer el día fue largo.

- Lo se- dije.

- ¿Hablaste con ella?

- Si.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Acepto todo, le dije que se alejara de nosotros.

- ¿Crees que lo haga?

- No lo se, pero si se acerca tendrá problemas.

- Tengo miedo por Nessie- dijo abrazándose a ella misma.

- Nada pasara, lo prometo.

Ella me miro y pude leer en sus ojos que necesitaba de un abrazo. Pero estaba Nessie cerca no podía simplemente abrazarla sin que eso nos hiciera tener mil de preguntas encima.

- ¿Por qué viniste con los niños? No es que me moleste- aclaro sonriendo.

- Todos salieron y fui el único que no se entero de sus planes, así que me toco cuidarlos.

- Entiendo, entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- Los chicos querían ir a comer pizza ¿Te parece?

- Si es un buen plan también….- en ese momento su mirada cambio de dirección- ¡LILITH!- grito Bella.

Salio corriendo en dirección a la calle, cuando fui a ver, Bella ya había llegado donde estaba Lilith tratando de tomar la pelota que se les había escapado. En eso me percate del auto que veía hacia ella, pero Bella empujo a Lilith sacándola del alcance del auto y recibiendo el golpe que el auto le dio al no alcanzar a frenar.

- ¡MAMI!- grito Nessie.

Yo corrió en dirección a Bella, temiendo lo peor. Había recibido todo el golpe del auto.

- Tío- dijo Lilith.

- Bella, Bella- llegue a su lado- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te duele?

- Estoy bien- dijo- solo fue un golpe.

- Un golpe fuerte.

- Lo siento no la vi- dijo el hombre del auto.

- ¡Tío!- grito Ethan desde las escaleras llorando.

- Mami ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Nessie.

- Si estoy bien, solo déjenme colocarme de pie.

- Ni hablar Bella, debes ir al hospital. Nessie ve por Sue.

- Si- dijo corriendo hacia la casa.

- Tía ¿Estas bien? Yo no vi el auto, lo lamento- dijo Lilith.

- Tranquila, estoy bien no fue nada grave- dijo Bella.

- ¿Cómo que nada grave? Te acaba de golpear un auto- dije, tratando de que no se levantara.

- ¡Oh dios mío!- dijo Sue.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunto el hombre.

- Estoy bien- dijo Bella.

- Sue cuida de los niños, llevare a Bella al hospital- tome a Bella en brazos con cuidado.

- Si claro, vengan niños- los llamo Sue.

- Quiero ir con mi mami- dijo Nessie.

- No hija debes quedarte con tu abuelita, yo llevo a mami al hospital, te llamo.

- Bueno, mami te quiero.

- También hija.

Metí a Bella en el auto, le dije al hombre que nos acompañara por si quería saber de Bella y por las preguntas que harían sobre el accidente. Volví al auto y me subí, partiendo rumbo al hospital.

- Edward estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe.

- Ningún golpe es pequeño Bella, haré que un medico que te vea.

- Bien, pero no hagas tanto drama, nada me duele.

- Veremos que dice el medico.

Llegamos al hospital, baje a Bella en mis brazos, aunque ella no quería y entramos en el área de urgencias.

- Doctor Cullen- dijo una enfermera al verme.

Había venidos mis primeros días en Forks con mi padre y muchos de las personas que trabajaban aquí me conocían.

- Hola- dije- necesito que la atiendan, la acaban de atropellar.

- Si claro, sígame- me dijo.

Seguí a la enfermera por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde había una camilla.

- La puede dejar aquí, iré donde el doctor de turno.

- Ok, gracias.

La enfermera salia y yo deje a Bella sobre la camilla.

- Bella ¿Qué te duele?

- Un poco mi espalda, pero nada grave Edward.

- Hasta que lo diga un medico no estaré tranquilo.

- Bien, pero entonces tu deberás esperar hasta que el me atienda.

- ¿Qué? no, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

- Edward- dijo Bella en modo de regaño.

- Hola- entro justo el doctor- me dijeron que eras el hijo de Carlisle, un gusto- estreche su mano- soy James Smith.

- Edward Cullen.

- Pero ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- A Bella la acaban de atropellar- dije antes de que Bella hablara.

- Fue solo un golpe doctor, nada grave- le quito importancia Bella.

- Aunque sea un golpe Bella, no creo que sea nada importante, creo que tendremos que revisarla. Edward si nos permites- dijo.

- No puedo…

- Edward espera afuera- dijo Bella.

- Bien.

Salí de la habitación y me apoye en la pared. En eso mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Era Nessie.

- Hija.

- Papi ¿Cómo esta mi mamá?

- Ahora la están atendiendo, te llamo cuando sepa algo.

- Bien.

- Entonces te llamo en un rato.

- Papi espera- dijo Nessie- Ethan no deja de llorar y mi abuelita dice que deberías llamar a tía Alice.

- Si claro, las llamare.

- Gracias papi, me llamas cuando sepas de mami.

- Claro hija.

Colgué y marque el numero de Alice, tenia que avisarles donde estaban sus hijos.

- Hola hermanito- contesto.

- Hola Alice.

- ¿Qué paso? Estas muy serio.

- Ocurrió algo y deben ir por Lilith y Ethan.

- Edward ¿Qué paso?

- Fui a la casa de Bella, las niñas estaban jugando con una pelota cuando esta se les escapo, Lilith corrió detrás de ella hacia la calle…

- Oh mi Dios- digo Alice- ¿Qué le paso?

- Tranquila esta bien. Bella se dio cuenta y corrió detrás de ella, la saco de delante del auto y recibió el golpe, ahora estoy con ella en el hospital y los niños quedaron con Sue en su casa.

- Bella ¿Esta bien? ¿los niños están bien?

- A Bella la están atendiendo y los niños están bien Alice, pero debes ir por Ethan, no quiere dejar de llorar.

- Ok, me iré ahora mismo. Me llamas cuando sepas algo de Bella.

- Claro.

- Avisa a nuestra madre Edward.

- No creo que sea necesario.

- Edward avísale- dijo con orden de mando- ella debe saber que paso y Carlisle puede ir al hospital.

- Bien, la llamare.

- Nos vemos hermanito.

- Adiós Alice.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y los volví a abrir para ver la puerta que me mantenía alejado de Bella. Solo esperaba que nada malo le pasara.

- Edward ¿Qué paso?- llego Charlie a mi lado.

- Charlie ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me llamo un compañero, dijo que habían traído a Bella y que estaban interrogando al hombre que la atropello. ¿Esta bien?

- Si esta bien, la están revisando ahora.

- Pero ¿Qué paso?

-Le conté todo a Charlie, y termine justo cuando el doctor salio de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta Bella?

- Mi hija ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Charlie.

- Esta bien, ahora la deje descansando, fue un golpe fuerte. Le dolerá su costado izquierdo por algunos días, así que le recete un analgésico para eso y no tiene nada de gravedad solo fue un golpe.

- ¿Le hizo exámenes?- le pregunte.

- No es necesario Edward, Bella esta bien.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro, la enfermera terminara de llenar unos papeles y puede volver a la casa. Solo deben estar al pendiente de ella, por si algo le duele, pero esta bien.

- Gracias- dije caminando hacia donde estaba Bella.

- Hola- dijo aun recostada en la camilla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte.

- Bien.

- Hola hija.

- Papa ¿Qué haces aquí? Edward no tenias que llamarlo, no era anda grave.

- Yo no lo llame- dije.

- Me llamaron hija, no fue culpa de Edward, pero igual debieron de haberme avisado.

- Papá no era nada grave de verdad, estoy bien.

- Es bueno eso.

La enfermera vino con los papeles de Bella, mas la receta medica. Salimos todos de la habitación hacia el auto. Charlie se fue a terminar con si trabajo, pero antes me prometió que cuidaría de Bella, yo le dije que si.

Pasamos por los remedio de Bella a una farmacia, ella espero en el auto mientras fui a comprarlo, luego conduje hasta su casa.

Nessie nos salio a recibir, preguntándole a su madre ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Qué dijo el medico?

- Estoy bien hija- fue la respuesta de Bella.

- Debes ir a descansar- dije.

- Si, quiero dormir un poco, pasar el día en el hospital no era el plan.

- Ve a dormir, te llevare agua y tus remedios.

- Gracias Edward- dijo Bella dándome un beso en la mejilla y subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando ella desapareció, mire a Nessie quien me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- ¿Qué pasa entre tu y mami?- pregunto.

Y su pregunta me dejo sorprendido.

**Que Les Parecio? Edward Ya Puso a Esa Mujer En Su Lugar y Esperemos Que Se Vaya..! El Accidente De Bella Tiene Un Fin y Como Vieron No Fue Nada Grave... Sobre La Pregunta de Nessie Quedara Contestada En El Siguiente Capitulo...! Gracias Por Los Review, Las Alertas y Los Favoritos...! Soy Cada Dia Mas Feliz Con Esos Mensajes...! :D **

**PD: Si Dejan Un Review Envio Adelanto...! :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen... Donde Siempre Estoy Comentando Lo Que Escribo :D **

**Gracias Por Leer y Comentar..! **

**Saludos y Abrazos..! **

**Danii^^**


	24. Decisiones y Problemas

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia. No Se Permite La Publicacion En Otra Parte Que No Sea FF Mientras No Me Pidan permiso.**

**22- Decisiones y Problemas.**

**Bella POV.**

Me desperté, sintiendo mi cuerpo muy adolorido. Gire sobre la cama y mire la ventana, por la cual entraba luz de la mañana… momento, de la mañana, ¿Qué hora eran?

Me gire hacia la mesita de noche y vi el reloj, el cual marcaba las diez treinta, ¿Tanto había dormido?

Me levante, cuando sentí el dolor en mi costado, como también en mi espalda. Había olvidado el accidente del día de ayer.

Me fui al baño, me lave la cara, como también mis dientes y baje, donde se supone debían de estar todos.

- Bella ¿Qué haces de pie?- me pregunto Sue al entrar.

- Me siento bien Sue, no puedo estar todo el día acostada.

- Bien, pero siéntate, te preparare algo rico.

- Ok- me senté frente la mesa- ¿Dónde esta Nessie?

- Edward pasó por ella temprano, dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer.

- Ah, bueno Edward la cuidara, aunque debió llamarme.

- Todos queríamos que descansaras Bella, luego te explicara que estuvieron haciendo.

- Ok.

Sue me preparo dos emparedados, mas una vaso de leche. Yo comí todo tranquila, ya que no quería alertar a Sue de que no hiciera caso con mi cuidado, y por que tenía mucha hambre.

Había terminado de comer, cuando estaba dejando las cosas en el lavaplatos, cuando Sue entro a la cocina, con una cara contrariada.

- Bella te buscan y yo me encargo de eso.

- ¿Quién es?

- Creo que debes ir a la puerta.

Fui a la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Rosalie en ella.

¿Qué hacia aquí?

- Hola- saludo.

- Hola Rosalie, no te esperaba por aquí.

- Se que te sorprende ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero conversar contigo.

- Si claro, pasa.

Me hice a un lado para dejar a Rosalie pasar. Me sorprendía mucho que estuviera en mi casa, después de que no le cayera muy bien y como me trato el día del cumpleaños de Edward.

- Podemos conversar en el patio, es más tranquilo- dije.

- Bien.

Le indique el camino y llegamos a la misma mecedora de siempre. Este ya se estaba convirtiendo en mi lugar para conversar.

- Te debe sorprender mi visita.

- Un poco, no esperaba verte venir así sin más a mi casa.

- Tenia que venir a hablar contigo. Más después de lo que paso ayer.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Viniste por lo del accidente?

- Si, no puedo dejar de agradecerte que sacaras a mi hija de delante de ese auto.

- Rosalie no fue la gran cosa, tenia que hacer lo que hubiera hecho cualquier persona.

- Lo se Bella, pero yo soy tan egoísta, que no pienso en los demás y les hago daño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que tú sin pensarlo salvaste a mi hija, todo pudo haber terminado en algo horrible, pero corriste hacia ella y la sacaste de delante de eso auto, mientras que yo solo te saco en cara cuanto sufrió Edward y te trato mal.

- Rosalie hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi hija.

- Si, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te juzgue mal, que fui injusta contigo. Tenía un motivo para irte y yo solo juzgue eso, sin pensar si quiera como te pudiste haber sentido para haber salido como lo hiciste.

- Rose…

- Bella de verdad, yo me disculpo como te trate, fui injusta y tu hija me lo hizo saber.

- ¿Nessie? ¿Cómo?

- Ella no me trata como lo hace con los demás, siempre se aleja, ella te comprende Bella, a ella nunca le mentiste ¿Verdad? siempre le dijiste todo.

- Si, Nessie sabe toda la verdad. Bueno no que me fui por una llamada, seria difícil explicarle a esta edad que una chica me dijo que se había acostado con su padre, pero cuando tenga la edad necesaria se lo contare, nunca le oculte algo a ella.

- Por eso Nessie no se me acerca. Sabe que tú no hiciste nada malo….

- Si lo hice Rose, me fui sin siquiera contarle a ustedes sobre Nessie, pero tuve tanto miedo, y todo lo que una vez creí o pensé se hizo real.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que fui estupida en creer en una mentira y no en Edward, el nunca me dio ninguna razón para que me engañara.

- En eso tienes razón, nunca te dio una razón, pero podría explicarme que paso.

- Kate me mintió cuando llame a Edward para contarle sobre el embarazo.

- ¿Qué?

- Así como lo escuchas.

Le conté a Rosalie toda la historia, de cómo me entere de mi embarazo, la llamada a Edward, lo mucho que me dolió escuchar lo que ella me dijo, como me fui a Los Angeles, cuanto me costo encontrar trabajo. El día del parto, los primero días de clases de Nessie, mis estudios, y muchas cosas más. Ella me escucho atentamente todo lo que le dije.

- Lamento tanto haber sido tan estupida, y mas por haberme puesto del lado de Kate, cuando ella fue quien los separo.

- Tranquila, no fuiste estupida, solo que no sabias como pasaron las cosas. Aparte yo también me odio por ser tan estupida, por haberme dejado engañar por ella. Si hubiera llamado mas tarde, Edward me hubiera explicado todo y seguro seguiríamos juntos.

- Gracias por salvar a Lilith ayer, y espero que las cosas entre ustedes estén mucho mejor.

- Ya no tenemos mentiras, las cosas están bien entre nosotros, y creo que pronto le diré todo a Nessie.

- Eso me gustaría, podríamos hacer una cena… en casa.

- Podría ser, me gustaría ir a hablar con Esme, a ella igual le debo una gran explicación.

- Emmett estará feliz cuando sepa que ya se podrá acercar a ti sin que lo maten- sonrió Rosalie.

- Gracias por escucharme Rose.

- De nada, y ahora volvemos a hacer amigas como antes- me abrazo- te extrañaba Bella.

- Yo también Rose, yo también los extrañaba, me hicieron mucha falta, pero estaba lastimada, fui una estupida.

- Pero es algo que puedes remediar, ahora te apoyo, todos te apoyamos así que ya no hay problema.

Rose se quedo conmigo conversando un poco mas. Me contó sobre su matrimonio con Emmett, el nacimiento de su hija, el desmayo de Emmett cuando ella le dijo que estaba con contracciones- lo cual me causo mucha risa- los primeros días de Lilith, lo mucho que le costo adaptarse al ser madre y muchas cosas mas.

Pasamos la tarde conversando, contando todo lo que no sabíamos de la otra. Así recordaba nuestra relación, siempre contándonos todo, cada mínimo detalle, junto con Alice quien en estos momentos también nos faltaba.

- Debemos salir, las tres- dijo Rose.

- Es una buena idea.

- Podemos ir a tomar algo. ¿Cuándo te regresar a Los Angeles?

- Aun no lo se- dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me quiero quedar aquí, con Edward y Nessie.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, pero no se como lo tomara Edward, no se si quiere regresar a Londres o quedarse, pero me gustaría quedarme con el aquí en Forks.

- Eso seria genial, aunque también podrían irse a Seattle, todos vivimos ahí.

- Eso también podría ser. Debo hablarlo con Edward.

- Solo dime lo que decides, vendo propiedades en Seattle y podría ofrecerte muchas a buen precio.

- Eso estaría genial.

Rose se fue después de unos minutos mas de conversación, quería ir a ver a su hija y contarle a su esposo que ya podía venir a verme.

- Veo que con Rosalie ya todo esta mejor- me dijo Sue, cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

- Si, fue bueno poder conversar con ella y poder arreglar todo. Extrañaba a mi amiga.

- Lo se hija- paso un brazo por mis hombros y me abrazo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, pero tengo hambre.

- La comida esta lista. ¿Quieres comer ahora o esperar?

- Quiero comer, de seguro Edward y Nessie comerán fuera.

- Bien.

Mientras comimos Sue me contó algunas cosas, como también me dijo que iba a salir y que debía cuidarme mientras no estaba.

- Estaré bien Sue, solo me recostare en el sillón, veré algunas películas, hasta que Nessie y Edward lleguen.

- Bien, yo vuelvo pronto.

- Tomate tu tiempo- dije.

Sue se fue y yo me quede en el sillón mirando una película. No sabia como se llamaba, pero estaba entretenida.

En ese sentí la puerta, y cuando me levante del sillón, Edward venia entrando con un gran ramo de flores en sus manos y Nessie venia detrás de el empujándolo.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunte.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, antes de que Nessie volviera a salir de la casa gritando "llego el momento".

- ¿Qué sucede Edward?

- Fue idea de Nessie- dijo Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que en estos momentos ella se esta subiendo al auto de Alice, con Tom, para pasar la noche en mi casa, mientras tu y yo tenemos una cena romántica.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunte poniéndome de pie.

- No fue mi culpa que ella sospechara que pasa algo entre nosotros.

- Entonces ¿Quién le dijo?

- Tu- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué? yo nunca le dije.

- Lo se, solo que anoche me diste un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a dormir y bueno Nessie me pregunto que pasaba entre nosotros, yo le dije que nada y ella no me creyó. Tuve que decirle que nos estábamos llevando mejor y conversábamos más. Ella dijo que tenia una oportunidad de volver contigo y no me pude resistir a su idea e hizo que todos salieran de la casa, me llevo a comprar algo lindo para ti, luego la comida y por ultimo estas flores. Son tulipanes, tiene un significado- me entrego el ramo.

- Gracias… pero, entonces ¿Qué cree Nessie?

- Que nosotros podemos arreglar las cosas, y que podríamos estar juntos. Todo el día me pidió que te pidiera una oportunidad de formar una familia, por que sabe que yo te quiero y bueno le dije que lo intentaría.

- Edward…

- Vamos Bella, sabes que las cosas van mucho mejor entre nosotros y bueno, yo creo que es el momento de decirle que estamos juntos. Aparte ella lo desea, desea formar una familia, tanto como yo o como tu.

Me sorprendieron las palabras de Edward, primero por que no sabia que el quería tanto formar esta familia y segundo por que no sabia que estaba enterado de cuando quería esto.

- ¿Cómo… como lo sabes?

- Es fácil, solo debo mirar tus ojos.

Se acerco a mi, paso su brazo por mi cintura y me beso, haciendo que me olvidara de todo y que solo disfrutara de sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¿Quieres cenar ya o prefieras cambiarte para cenar?- Pregunto Edward sobre mis labios.

- Me quiero cambiar, tú puedes preparar todo.

- Ok, te espero- me dio un dulce beso antes de soltarme.

Yo subí con los tulipanes en mis manos. Edward había mencionado algo de que tenían un significado. Tome mi celular y busque el Google el significado de los tulipanes. Cuando lo encontré el celular cayó de mis manos.

Significaba, _"Símbolo de amor eterno"._ Eso era más de lo que podía pedir. Sonreí al saber que era como lo decía, eterno, por que aun ante todos estos problemas, pudimos seguir juntos y seguiríamos juntos, no importaba lo que pasara.

Me di una ducha, para luego colocarme unos jeans, mas una polera y mis zapatillas, nada muy elaborado, pero comodo y sabia que a Edward le gustaba cuando me vestía de forma sencilla.

Baje para encontrar la luz apaga, pero desde la cocina se podía ver una leve luz. No sabia en que momento se había oscurecido, pero estaba segura de que el tiempo paso rápido cuando había estado viendo la película, aunque si lo pienso bien, fueron dos películas. Eso explicaba que ya fuera de noche.

Camine a la cocina y cuando entre al lugar todo estaba repleto de velas, sobre la encimera y en la mesa. Todo se veía hermoso.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Edward.

- Esta hermoso- dije.

- Que bueno- me abrazo- es todo para ti.

- Gracias Edward- me gire en sus brazos para poner los míos en sus hombros- por todo esto, por estar conmigo ahora y por querer formar algo conmigo.

- De nada Bella, y tu también me estas haciendo muy feliz al dejar que este con ustedes.

Le di un dulce beso.

- Es hora de comer.

Me senté, Edward fue por la comida y nos sirvió a ambos, sirvió refresco en los vasos y se sentó frente a mí.

- ¿Por qué no vino?- pregunte.

- Estas tomando remedios Bella, no puedo darte vino.

- Verdad, lo había olvidado.

- Siempre olvidas esas cosas Bella.

- No me gusta estar enferma.

- Lo se, pero sabes que es por tu bien los remedios.

- Si.

Comimos tranquilos mientras conversábamos de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que se me ocurrió hacerle una pregunta, esperando de que no se enojara.

- Edward.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué me dices de irnos a vivir juntos?

- ¿Qué?- dijo mirándome muy sorprendido.

- Bueno primero debemos de hablar con Nessie, decirle que estamos juntos y luego bueno vivir todos juntos, porque no creo que una relación a distancia funciones. Ya sabes tú en Londres y yo en Los Angeles.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- Claro que hablo enserio, no te estaría diciendo esto si no fuera así.

- Dios Bella me haces tan feliz- se levanto y llego a mi lado para abrazarme- yo también te iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero no sabia como ibas a reaccionar. Te amo Bella.

Junto nuestros labios en un beso dulce, mis manos fueron a su cabello, tire de su cabello para secarlo solo unos segundos y decirle:

- Te amo- y juntar sus labios de nuevo con los míos.

Me recargue hacia el pecho de Edward, el me abrazo mas fuerte, yo enrede mis piernas en su cadera y el se levanto conmigo de la poción en que estaba. Me estampo en una pared, pero hizo que doliera mi costado y me quejara.

- Dios Bella, olvide tu golpe, lo lamento- intento soltarme.

- No me sueltes Edward, estoy bien, no es nada, ahora llevame a mi habitación, si no tendrás problemas.

- Me gusta cuando te colocas mandona, prometo tener cuidado.

- Lo se.

El me dio un beso y comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia las escaleras, yo besaba su cuello por mientras.

Sabía que este era solo el comienzo de algo nuevo.

**Nessie POV.**

Iba en el auto de mi tía Alice hacia la casa de mis abuelos. Les había dejado la noche a mis padres para ver si de esa forma podría pasar algo, esperaba que me dijeran muy pronto que estaríamos los tres juntos, ya quería ese momento donde viviéramos juntos, y fuéramos una familia.

- ¿Cómo crees que les vaya a tus padres?- me pregunto Alice.

- Espero que bien, me gustaría que los tres estuviéramos juntos.

- Ya veras como las cosas salen bien, tú no debes preocuparte.

- Si.

Llegamos a la casa, baje a Tom del auto y caminamos a la casa. Alice llevaba mi mochila, donde había traído mis cosas.

Al entrar Ethan y Lilith corrieron donde mi. Me saludaron y saludaron a Tom, luego nos fuimos al living, vino mi abuelita a saludarme, también vino Jasper y Emmett.

- ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- me pregunto Emmett.

- Se quedo con mi papi en la casa.

- Eso no traerá nada bueno- dijo.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunte.

- Cosas de grande Nessie, no te puedo contar.

- Idiota cállate- le dio un golpe Jasper.

- Los dos compórtense y nada de malas palabras- los regaño Alice.

- Yo no dije nada- se defendió Emmett.

- Solo compórtense.

- ¿Quién quiere cenar?- pregunto mi abuelita.

- ¡Yo!- gritamos Ethan, Lilith y yo.

- Bien, vengan a la mesa, ya esta todo listo.

Me levante del suelo, tomando a Tom, cuando apareció Rosalie, la cual me dio una sonrisa, yo se la devolví pero no me gustaba que me mirara tanto.

- Hola Nessie- me saludo.

- Hola- dije.

- Es bueno verte.

- Yo asentí.

- Nessie ¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto.

- Claro.

La acompañe hasta el despacho, ella me hizo entrar y luego yo.

- Nessie yo quería decirte que ya no estoy enojada con tu madre, al contrario hoy hable con ella y esta todo bien.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunte.

- Claro, solo quería pedirte disculpas por como me comporte todo este tiempo.

- No hay problema, si mamá ya es tu amiga bien, por que no me gusta ver como la mirabas.

- Fui una tonta, me equivoque, pero ya esta todo bien.

- Que bueno- la abrace- ahora tengo una tía mas- sonreí.

- Gracias Nessie.

Volvimos al comedor donde estaban todos, me senté en mi lugar y mi abuelita comenzó a repartir todo. Comí muy animada, mientras Emmett nos hacia reír por sus locuras y Rosalie lo retaba, ya que teníamos mucha comida esparcida por la mesa.

Al terminas nos fuimos a jugar a living, mis tías y mi abuelita se fueron a la cocina a ordenar todo, mientras que los hombres se fueron al despacho, algo tenían que conversar.

Estaba jugando con mis primos cuando tocaron el timbre.

- Yo voy- grite.

- Ok Nessie- dijo mi abuelita.

Fui hasta la puerta y abrí, encontrándome con la amiga de mi papá.

- Hola Nessie- me saludo-justo era contigo con quien quería hablar.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si contigo, ven- tiro de mi brazo.

Me saco de la casa, cerrando la puerta, para dejarme entre la puerta y ella.

- Nessie ¿Tu sabias que tu padre tiene novia?

- ¿Novia?

- Si, soy la novia de tu padre.

- Mi papá no me dijo, no puedes ser su novia.

- Queríamos que fuera un secreto, pero como el no te cuenta lo haré yo. Así que escucha bien, soy la novia de tu padre, comenzaremos los papeleos para quitarte a tu madre y que seas nuestra hija, aunque cuando me case con tu padre te mandare muy lejos, a un internado del cual no saldrás nunca. Así que ya sabes pequeña Nessie. Adiós.

Ella se subió al auto y se fue. Yo me quede tiritando y llorando por lo que me había dicho. Me iba a separar de mi mamá y se casaría con mi papá. No podía dejar que me separa de mi mamá y menos hacerla sufrir diciéndole que tenia novia. ¿Qué debia hacer?

**Hola a Todo El Mundo..! ¿Que Les PArecio el Capitulo? Muy Lindo El Principio No? y El Final..? Ya Se QUe Me Quieren Matar... Pero Esta Era La Idea Original del Fic... Era Lo primero Que QUeria Escribir y Espero QUe No me Maten... Como Muchas Dijeron En Los Review El Accidente Fue Para Que Rose y Bella Hablaran... y Bueno Lo Ultimo Que Paso Con Nessie Traera El Ultimo Drama Lo Prometo... Asi QUe Eso Tambien Quiere Decir Que YA No Queda Mucho Del Fic... Aunque Escribire Muchos Momentos Felices :D **

**Gracias a La Gente Que Dejo Review...! Son Muy Lindos TOdos y los Agradesco :D Tambien Agradesco Las Alertas y favoritos. **

**COmo Siempre Si Dejan Un Review Envio Adelantos y Esta VEz Los Enviare Antes El lunes... Ya Que Subire El Capitulo Completo El Miercoles 13... Por Que Me IRe de Viajes El Jueves y No Podres Subir Ese DIa... Lo Que Tambien Quiere Decir QUe Por Dos Semanas (Creo) No estare PAra Actualizar... :/ Pero Luego Volvere y Subire Muchos Capitulos :D **

**PD: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen Donde Siempre Comento Del Fic y Respondo Dudas :D **

**Saludos y Muchas Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Danii^^**


	25. Todo de Nuevo

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a La Maravillosa Stephenie Meyer... La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia... **

**Gracias a Konytah Por Ser El Review 900...! Muchas Gracias a Todas Por Seguir La Historia :D**

**(maddycullen No Te Pude Enviar Adelanto Por Que Tenias Bloqueado Los Mensajes Privados)**

**23- Todo de Nuevo.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba cómoda donde me encontraba, con los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura.

Yo miraba dormir a Edward, estábamos cara a cara, solo cubiertos por una sabana. Tenía un sueño tranquilo y su cuerpo estaba relajo, aunque su mano estaba firme sobre mi cuerpo y no me dejaba moverme.

Había despertado hace un rato, pero no me había querido mover. Ver a Edward dormir era fascinante, las veces que suspiraba o fruncía sus labios, como también su ceño se arrugaba.

Pase uno de mis dedos por sobre sus labios, su mandíbula, su pómulo de una forma despacio, sin intenciones de despertarlo, aunque al parecer lo hice por que se removió en la cama y comenzó a pestañar.

- Hola- dijo aun adormilado.

- Buenos días- le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Temprano.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas despierta?- dijo abrazándome mas.

- Porque aunque no queramos, es hora de que nos levantemos, tú debes volver a tu casa, Nessie se preguntara por que no volviste.

- Ella sabia que estábamos arreglando las cosas, durmamos más- dijo colocando su rostro en mi cuello y abrazándome.

- Edward no… debemos levantarnos.

- No quiero- me dio un beso en el cuello.

- Edward…

- Quedémonos en la cama por siempre.

Tomo la sabana para cubrirnos completamente y se coloco sobre mí para besarme. Yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello y respondí al beso que Edward me estaba dando, el cual me dejaba sin aire, pero me gustaba.

- Nos…- beso- quedaremos…- beso- aquí…- beso- por siempre- me volvió a besar.

Las manos de Edward tomaron las mías, para dejarlas sobre mi cabeza y besar desde mi cuello hacia el inicio de mis pechos.

- Ed… Edward.

- Solo quiero disfrutar- dijo.

Sus labios llegaron a mi pezón y le dio un pequeño beso antes de introducirlo en su boca.

- Hum… Edward- gemí su nombre.

- Chicos llegamos- grito Sue.

- Edward llego Sue.

Con eso todo el momento murió, Edward se bajo de mi cuerpo, yo me levante buscando mi ropa del día de ayer, agradecí encontrar mis bragas y una polera que ponerme.

- Edward vístete- dije.

- Ya voy- se levanto de la cama.

-El busco su ropa, se la puso y camino a mi lado.

- Me iré, así me doy un baño, como algo y traigo a Nessie.

- Bien, yo arreglare todo nuestro desorden.

- Lamento no ayudar.

- No pasa nada, valió la pena- sonreí.

- Chica traviesa- me dio un beso.

- Nos vemos más tarde- le dije.

El salio de la habitación, yo ordene un poco las cosas antes de bajar y encontrarme con Sue y Charlie en la cocina.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?- pregunto Sue.

- Yo…

- No quiero saber- dijo Charlie.

- Tampoco es que les fuera a contar, pero estuvo bien y hablamos con Edward sobre contarle todo a Nessie, para después planear una vida juntos.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Sue emocionada.

- Si, así que esta tarde hablare con mi hija y luego hablaremos con Edward para decidir que haremos.

- Eso me parece genial- dijo Charlie- Nessie y tú necesitan a Edward, aparte el es un gran hombre.

- Gracias por apoyarnos papá- le di un abrazo.

- ¿Quieres comer?- pregunto Sue.

- Claro.

Desayune con mis padres, aunque Sue no fuera mi madre biología, lo era en si, había estado conmigo desde que volví a ver a Charlie con Nessie en mis brazos, ella ya estaba con el en ese tiempo y me ayudo a conversar con mi padre, por eso la consideraba mi madre.

Al terminar volví a mi habitación por ropa para darme un baño, quería seguir ordenando el lugar antes de que Nessie volviera.

Me puse un vestido de color blanco, ya que hacia calor y unas sandalias bajas, tome mi cabello en una coleta y Salí del baño, para ya encontrar a Nessie sentada en mi cama.

- Nessie… hola hija, me sorprendiste, pensé que te vendrías con Edward.

- Le dije al tío Jasper que me trajera antes, no vi a mi papá- dijo mirando el suelo.

- Hija ¿Qué pasa?

- Mami, si te pido algo ¿Lo harías verdad?

- Mientras pueda hija, por supuesto.

- Entonces quiero regresar a Los Angeles.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero volver a casa mami, ya no quiero estar en Forks.

- Hija ¿Qué paso?- me arrodille frente a ella- ¿Qué paso en casa de Edward?

- Nos mintió mami- dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Quién nos mintió? Hija explícame.

- Edward, mami. Edward nos mintió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos mintió?

- El tiene novia mamá.

- ¿Qué? hija eso no puede ser cierto, Edward me hubiera dicho que tenia novia.

- Ayer… ella vino a su casa, seguro lo buscaba, pero me vio y me dijo que Edward era su novio y que pensaban pedir mi custodia, quieren alejarme de ti- dijo llorando.

- Hija eso no puede ser cierto.

- También me dijo que pronto se casaría con Edward… y que me mandarían a un internado lejos… mami no quiero eso, quiero estar contigo- se lanzo a mis brazos llorando.

- Hija… eso no puede ser cierto.

- Entonces ¿Por qué ella vino? Si no fuera cierto, nunca hubiera aparecido. Mami ella se casara con Edward y yo no quiero que me alejen de ti… regresemos a casa, Vamonos.

- Hija no me puedo ir de nuevo así.

- Edward lo negara mami, lo lleva haciendo todo este tiempo. Vamos a casa, regresemos a como era antes y olvidemos esto, fue una mala idea haber venido.

- Hija….

- Mami por favor, volvamos a casa.

Ella lloro en mis brazos y yo por hacerme la fuerte no lo hice.

Mi hija no me mentiría en algo así, entonces de verdad Edward estaba con ella, por algo esa mujer fue a decirle todo esto a Nessie o a lo mejor solo lo fue a buscar a el y se encontró con Nessie.

¿Qué hacia? Había vuelto a confiar en Edward, pero el me mintió y ella también me había dicho que Edward me engaño. Todo este tiempo ella dijo la verdad y yo confié en Edward. Había vuelto a caer en sus mentiras.

No sabia que pensar o que hacer, pero ver a mi hija de esta manera no me gustaba para nada. Tenia que hacer lo mejor para ella, y si irme era lo mejor, tendría que hacerlo. Aunque le prometí a Edward no desaparecer, el rompió su promesa de no lastimarme, y lo acaba de hacer mintiéndome y lastimando a Nessie con todas esas mentiras.

- Hija nos iremos, primero hablare con Charlie, le contare que nos iremos. Llamare al aeropuerto y volveremos a casa.

- Ok mami… yo de verdad quería tener a mi papá, pero el nos mintió.

- Lo se hija.

Deje a mi hija recostada en la cama, yo baje a hablar con Charlie, tenia que aprovechar de que estaba en casa, pero primero llamaría a la aerolínea para pedir dos pasajes de regreso a Los Angeles.

Tome el teléfono y llame, cuando hube reservado el pasaje y preguntado como lo tenia que hacer con el cachorro, fui donde mi padre, quien estaba sentado con Sue en el sillón.

- Papá, nos vamos- dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Nessie y yo regresamos a Los Angeles.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Edward me mintió papá esta con otra.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sue.

- Así como lo escuchar, ayer fue a casa de Edward y le dijo a Nessie que era la novia de Edward, que estaban buscando la manera para quitármela y que cuando lo hicieran la enviarían un internado.

- Hija eso no puede ser verdad- dijo Charlie.

- Entonces ¿Por qué Nessie lo dice? No creo que se inventara toda esa mentira.

- Puede ser que ella mentira.

- Edward me dijo que había hablado con esa mujer, y que ella se iría, entonces ¿Por qué fue donde Edward? Según el, le dijo que no quería volverla a ver.

- No lo puedo creer- dijo Sue.

- Podrías conversar con el.

- Lo dudo papá, no quiero ver como se burla de mi o de Nessie, como dije desde el principio ella es la que mas perjudicada saldrá de todo esto.

- Hija- dijo mi padre antes de abrazarme.

Yo llore en sus brazos, por rabia, por dolor, por pena. Había confiado en Edward y el me había vuelto a engañar, pero esta vez había lastimado a Nessie, ella creía en que algo bueno podría salir de todo esto y ella tuvo que escuchar a esa mujer decirle todas esas cosas. Tenia ganas de ir donde Edward y golpearlo por lastimar a mi hija de esa manera.

Nunca debí haber aceptado quedarme y tratar de arreglar las cosas, debí irme, todo seria mucho más fácil y menos doloroso.

- Tengo vuelo hoy en la noche, así que debo arreglar mis cosas- dije cuando me calme.

- ¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Sue.

- No quiero estar más aquí, no quiero exponer a Nessie a más cosas.

- Hija ¿Estas escapando de nuevo?- dijo mi padre.

- Lo se, pero esta vez no lo hago por mi, lo hago por Nessie, si voy donde Edward ahora puede que todo termine peor y de verdad encuentre la manera para quitármela y no quiero eso.

- Bien hija, te apoyare.

- Gracias papá.

- No puedo creer que hiciera eso- dijo Sue.

- Yo tampoco- tome aire y limpie mis lagrimas- iré a arreglar todo, tenemos que tener todo listo a las seis de la tarde.

- Ok- dijo Charlie.

- Papá si llama Edward contesta mi celular tú y dile que con Nessie salimos, que llame más tarde o mañana.

- Bien.

Le entregue mi teléfono y subí a la habitación. Nessie estaba recostada en la cama dormida, de seguro la noche anterior había sido muy dura.

Tome la ropa que estaba en el closet y comencé a doblarla para meterla en la maleta, tenía que ordenar todo muy rápido y no olvidar nada. Recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

_Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que no me dejaban ver donde estabas las cosas, pero tenia muy claro lo que tenia que hacer, tomar mis cosas e irme, no podía estar un minuto mas viviendo en esta mentira. Tome la ropa de mi closet y la metí todo dentro del bolso, no importaba como estaba, solo quería guardar las cosas. _

_Seque mis lagrimas con la manga de mi polera y continué en mi labor. Tome ropa de mis cajones y también la metí dentro del bolso, cuando estuvo lleno cerré el bolso, me gire para tomar mi mochila, pero tropecé con algo que había en el suelo y caí. Mi llanto se hizo mas intenso cuando toque el suelo, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control y no podía tranquilizarme. Edward me había engañado, lo había hecho en cuanto se fue. _

_Toque mi vientre sabiendo que debía salir de mi casa por mi bebé, por que no quería salir lastimada cuando Edward me viniera a terminar o me llamara para hacerlo, no quería que el supiera de mi bebé. _

Recordar eso era doloroso, porque todo se estaba repitiendo, excepto la parte del bebé, ahora solo era mi hija, y ella ya estaba sufriendo por todo lo que le dijeron y no quería verla así, solo por eso estoy tomando todas mis cosas y huyendo.

Guarde todas las cosas de Nessie y solo deje ropa limpia para el viaje. Junto con su mochila y las cosas que sabía llevaría en el avión.

Yo también me deje ropa para el viaje. Tome las llaves del auto rentado y baje, tenia que ir a comprar una jaula para Tom, y las pastillas para dormirlo, que fue lo que me pidieron en la aerolínea.

- Bella, llamo Edward- dijo mi padre.

- Que siga llamando.

- ¿No le responderás?

- No, el nos hizo daño y no se merece una explicación.

- Lo se hija, pero no creo que se quede tranquilo.

- Recién vendrá mañana a vernos, para esa hora ya no estaremos.

Salí de la casa y me fui directo donde el veterinario del pueblo. Le dije lo que necesitaba y el me explico como darles las pastillas y cuantas. Luego fui a una tienda y compre la jaula para el pequeño. Era chiquita y de color plomo.

Al llegar a casa Nessie ya estaba despierta y almorzando con mi padre, yo comí algo, aunque fue muy poco, luego mande a Nessie a cambiarse de ropa, mientras terminaba de guardar nuestras cosas.

Luego me di un baño, me coloque la ropa que había elegido y tome lo último para bajarlo. Nessie ya me esperaba con Tom en sus brazos.

- Iremos a dejarlas- dijo mi padre.

Todos nos subimos al auto que había alquilado, Sue y Charlie delante, mientras que Nessie y yo íbamos atrás.

Pude ver a mi hija apretar a su cachorro en sus brazos y unas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Sabia cuanto le dolía todo esto, venir en busca de un sueño y solo llevarse decepciones. La abrace para que supiera que no estaba sola. Me hubiera gustado tener yo ese apoyo cuando me fui la primera vez, pero yo había decidido como hacer las cosas.

_Mire mi casa por última vez antes de subir al taxi que me llevaría hasta la estación de buses en PorAngeles. Mientras nos alejábamos yo miraba todo con nostalgia y no pude evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, pero debía ser fuerte, por mi y por el bebé, no podía solo echarme a morir por lo que había pasado, por algo me estaba escapando, quería comenzar una nueva vida donde no hubiera esta clase de dolor, aunque costaría. _

_Llegue a la estación de buses, con solo un bolso y mi mochila, camine hasta la taquilla y mire los viajes, aquí tenia que decidir donde ir. _

_Un nombre llamo mi atención. Los Angeles. _

_El viaje seria largo, pero quería tener tiempo para pensar y cuando llegara a la nueva ciudad estuviera fuerte, por que lo necesitaría. Así que compre el pasaje y camine hacia el lugar donde salía el bus, tendríamos paradas en el camino, por lo cual se demoraba mas en llegar. _

_Me subí en el bus, busque mi lugar y me acurruque en el. Hasta aquí llegaba mi vida en Forks, hasta aquí seria la chica feliz que esperaría a su novio, hasta que ella pudiera ir con él para estar juntos. Esa chica había quedado en Forks, junto con los recuerdos de que alguna vez fue la novia de Edward Cullen._

Llegamos al mini aeropuerto de PorAngeles. Una avioneta nos llevaría hasta Seattle y desde ahí a Los Angeles. Le di las patillas a Tom, y Nessie lo metió dentro de su jaula.

Esperamos una media hora antes de que tuviéramos que irnos. Sue lloro al igual que Nessie, pero mi padre y yo nos guardamos eso para después.

- Hija espero que esto sea lo mejor- me dijo mi padre cuando me abrazo.

- Es lo mejor papá, no quiero ver a mi hija siendo lastimada.

- Yo tampoco. Cuídate y cuando llegues me llamas, no importa la hora que sea.

- Claro.

- Ten tu celular- me entrego el celular, el cual tenia muchas llamas, me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo donde Nessie.

Sue me abrazo, y podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

- Mi Bella, nunca pensé que pasaría esto, de verdad… fue todo tan repentino.

- Lo se, yo tampoco me esperaba esto, pero no quiero a Nessie aquí y menos como esta.

- Lo se, que tengan un buen viaje.

Les hicimos señas antes de subir en la avioneta.

Llegamos a Seattle cuando ya había oscurecido. Esperamos por una hora a nuestro vuelvo. En la hora que esperamos mi celular no dejo de vibrar en mi bolsillo y sabía que era Edward, ya que mi padre esperaba mi llamado. No quise ni ver cuantas llamadas fueron, solo me subí al avión con el celular aun en mi bolsillo.

Llegamos a Los Angeles pasada la media noche. Nessie estaba muy cansada, pero le dije que me mantuviera despierta hasta llegar a nuestra casa.

En el taxi Nessie dormito un poco, pero no le duro mucho ya que al ser tan tarde no había tanto tráfico y no nos demoramos en llegar a casa.

Después de pagarle al taxista, subimos nuestras cosas al ascensor y luego hasta nuestro departamento.

Nessie entro de las primeras, sacando a Tom de su jaula, quien aun venia dormido y saco su camita para costarlo en su habitación, yo lleve su maleta hasta allí, mientras que la mi maleta la deje en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Mami tengo sueño- dijo Nessie refregando su ojos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo antes de dormir?

- No mami, tengo mucho sueño.

- Bueno ve a dormir.

- Ok, te quiero- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo igual.

Nessie se fue a dormir, yo me saque mis zapatos, y me apoye en el marco de la ventana mirando la ciudad, como en unas horas todo había cambiado.

Había despertado junto a Edward, y ahora estaba en otra ciudad muy lejos de el. Todo había sido tan rápido.

Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, mientras trataba de controlar mis sollozos. Ya todo había acabado, lo de Edward y yo no podía ser. Por mentiras o engaños siempre terminaríamos separados.

Solo me tenía tranquila saber que mi hija estaría bien, y no se enfrentaría a la pelea que hubiera tenido con Edward al descubrir que me mentía y que había mentido a todo el mundo.

_Cuando me baje del bus no era como lo esperaba. Tenia miedo, me sentía en fuera de lugar, no conocía nada y me arrepentía completamente de lo que había hecho, pero no me podía devolver, tenia que seguir adelante aunque me costara, tenia que poder, yo había decidido escapar y ahora era mi responsabilidad, aunque tuviera miedo._

**Se Que Me Quieren Matar... Primero Por La Demora y Segundo Por Lo Que Paso... Tengo Explicacion Por Las Dos... Lo Primero Me Quede Sin Internet El Dia Que Debia Publicar (Segun problemas En Donde Vivo) y Luego Me Demore Mas de La Cuenta en Volver De Mi Viaje... Iban a Ser Dias y Fue Una Semana... Lamento MUCHO No Haber Publicado Me Sentia Muy Mal... y Sobre Lo Segundo... Se Que Quieren Matar a Bella... Pero Piensen Un Poquito Que Harian Por Su Hija (En Este Capitulo Me Ayudo Mi Mama xD) Ella Solo La Quiere Protejer y Aparte Esta Era La Idea Original del Fic... Siempre QUise Llegar a Este Momento... Asi Que Espero No Me Maten... y SI Lo Hacen Dejenme Ver Amanecer Antes xD Gracias Por Su Review... Como Puse Antes Pase Los 900..! Wow..! Gracias de Verdad... Tambien por Las Alertas y Favoritos :D Espero Que Igual Les Siga Gustando Prometo Que Este Mal Momento Solo Durara Un Capitulo (El Siguiente) y Luego Todo Se Arregla... Lo QUe Tambien Dice Que Se VIene El Final.. Aunque Aun Queda :D **

**PD: Hoy Escribi Mucha Nota de Autor... Pero Ultima VEz (Creo) **

**PD2: Si Dejan Review Les Mando Adelantos... y Quiero Saber Que Opinan Tambien...**

**PD3: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen y PReguntar Lo Que Quieran :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer... Como Tambien Esperar Por El Capitulo :D **

**Danii^^**


	26. Outtake 3

**No Es Nuevo Capitulo... Pero Es Un Outtake Para Compensar Mis Dias de Ausencia y Hacerlas Sufrir xD Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Los Personajes Pertencen a Stephenie Meyer La Historia Es Toda Mia :D **

**Outtake 3.**

**Nessie POV.**

Mi padre ya se había ido a su casa, pero le dije que viniera por mí muy temprano ya que tenía una plan. Quería ayudar a mis padres para que estuvieran juntos. Ellos se amaron de jóvenes ¿Por qué ahora no se podrían amar?

Fui hasta el living donde estaba mi abuelita y mi abuelito. Tenia que pedirles que mañana salieran de la casa para que así mis padres pudieran tener una cena.

- Abuelitos, les puedo pedir un favor- dije cuando estuve a su lado.

- Claro pequeña, ¿Qué es?- me dijo mi abuela.

- Mañana pueden salir de la casa por la tarde, es que tengo un plan.

- ¿Qué plan?- me pregunto mi abuelito.

- Quiero que mamá y papá estén juntos, pero necesito que la casa quede vacía.

- Podríamos salir- dijo mi abuelita.

- Si, puede ser, pero tú ¿Dónde te quedaras? – me pregunto mi abuelito.

- Llamare a mi tía Alice para ver si puedo quedarme con ella.

- Bueno, si te dice que si nosotros saldremos de la casa.

- Gracias, la iré a llamar.

Corrí escaletas arriba buscando el celular de mi mamá, cuando lo encontré busque el numero de mi tía Alice y la llame.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto al contestar.

- Hola Tía, soy Nessie.

- Hola Nessie, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien. Tía quería pedirte un favor.

- Claro, dime.

- Mañana me puedo quedar en tu casa.

- Deberías llamar a Edward para eso.

- Es que tengo un plan.

- ¿Qué plan?

- Quiero que mis padres estén juntos, y estoy planeando que mañana se queden solos en casa, en una cena.

- Que buen plan. Eres igual de inteligente que tu tía. Claro que te puedes quedar.

- Bien, mañana te llamo para que vayas por mí.

- Claro, esto será emocionante.

- Gracias tía.

- De nada pequeña. Ahora ve a descansar, será un día largo.

- Si, adiós tía.

- Adiós.

Baje a contarles a mis abuelos la noticia y luego me fui a mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente, después de tomar desayuno, mi papi llego por mí. Nos subimos a su auto y partimos rumbo a PorAngeles.

- ¿Qué tienes planeando Nessie?- pregunto.

- Una cena, entre tú y mamá.

- ¿Ella sabe?

- No, es una sorpresa.

- Entonces ¿Qué necesitaremos?

- Flores, un regalo y comprar algo para la cena.

- Bien.

Condujo hasta PorAngeles y cuando nos bajamos, comenzamos a buscar el regalo.

Nos tomo mucho tiempo encontrara algo que nos gustara a los dos, que al final terminamos almorzando antes de comprar algo.

Estábamos fuera de una tienda cuando mi papá encontrar algo.

- Eso- dijo mostrando un lindo reloj.

- Me gusta.

Entramos a la tienda por el reloj. A los dos nos había gustado así que lo compramos. Luego fuimos por las flores.

- ¿Qué le compramos? No se que flores le gusta a mamá- dije.

- Podrían ser rosas.

- Siempre se regalan rosas, debe ser algo especial.

- Buenas tardes- nos saludo un hombre- ¿Buscan algo en especial?

- Si, queremos algo para mi mamá.

- ¿Esta de cumpleaños?

- No, quiero que mi papi se las regale, pero tiene que ser especial.

- Algo especial- dijo el hombre- creo que se lo que es perfecto. Síganme.

Seguimos al caballero hacia dentro de la tienda, el saco unas flores rojas, que no sabían que eran.

- Son tulipanes y el color rojo tiene un significado.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunte.

- Es el símbolo del amor eterno.

- Me las llevo- dijo mi padre.

Compramos por las flores y salimos de la tienda.

- A mamá le encantaran- dije.

- Creo lo mismo.

Fuimos por la comida, y llame a mi tía para que fuera por mi, luego nos volvimos a subir al auto y mi papá condujo en dirección a la casa.

- Llegando, Alice me llevara a tu casa- dije.

- Bien, pero Nessie no quiero que te ilusiones- me dijo mi papá.

- Lo se, pero espero que esto ayude algo.

El solo asintió y sonrió.

Al llegar a casa, mi tía ya había llegado. Le hice una seña de que entraría con mi padre, para luego sacar las cosas y entrar en la casa.

Abrimos la puerta, mi padre llevaba todas las cosas, mientras yo lo empujaba, ya que no quería entrar.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto mi madre.

Yo solo mire a mi madre y salir corriendo mientras gritaba:

- Llego el momento.

Me subí al auto de mi tía y salimos rumbos a su casa.

- Espero que todo esto funciones- dije.

- Ya veras que funciona- me sonrió.

-Tenía toda mi esperanza en esto.

**Se Que Es Cortito... Pero No Estaba Planeando... Pero Tambien Queria Explicar Lo Que Hizo Nessie Esa Mañana Con Su Padre :D Espero Que Les Gustara :D Nos Leemos El Jueves COn Un Nuevo Capitulo :D Dejen Review...! :D **


	27. Dias y Mas Dias Lejos

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia... Asi Que No Copiar :D Gracias..!**

**(VivianCullen94 y Isaag29 No Pude Enviarles El Adelanto Por Que Tenian Los Mensajes Privados Bloqueados :/) **

**24- Días y Mas Días Lejos.**

**Bella POV.**

Despertar en otro lugar fue extraño. Había estado tan acostumbrada a mi antigua habitación y a tener el cuerpito calientito de Nessie a mi lado, que abrir los ojos y encontrar mi habitación, con la cama grande y sola fue extraño, sentía como si me faltara algo.

Me senté en la cama y mire todo el lugar. La maleta estaba abierta en el suelo, la ropa desparramada junto a ella. Pero el resto seguía igual de ordenado que el día que deje el departamento.

La luz entraba por las cortinas de mi habitación y eso me indicaba que debía ser muy tarde, ya que había demasiada luz para un día en la mañana. Me levante y fui al baño a darme una ducha, quería relajar mi cuerpo y tratar de que es sensación extraña que tenia se me pasara con el agua. No sabia que era, pero tenía una inquietud en el pecho.

Cuando salí me coloque un short, junto con una polera de tiras, hacia calor y Forks era muy distinto a Los Angeles, y aquí hacia calor de verdad.

Fui a la habitación de Nessie para encontrarla aun dormida en su cama. Me acerque a ella para verla y me sorprendió ver rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Debió haber llorado a mitad de la noche.

Esto era mucho mas duro para ella que para mi, primero por que se había decepcionado de la persona que menos quería y segundo por que había sido ella quien recibió toda esa noticia de la novia. Nunca debí haber dejado que Nessie viviera algo como eso.

Fui a la cocina a preparar algo de café, y también ver que había para comer, si no tendríamos que salir con Nessie a tomar desayuno afuera, para luego hacer las compras.

Estaba terminando de tomar mi taza de café cuando Nessie llego a la cocina, aun con su pijama.

- Hola mami- dijo.

- Hola hija, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien- se sentó frente a mi en la mesa- tengo hambre.

- Yo también, pero no tenemos comida, así que bajaremos donde Billy y luego iremos a comprar cosas para la casa.

- Ok.

- Ve a darte un baño.

- Si.

Nessie volvió a su habitación, para volver después de media hora lista para salir. Yo había aprovechado de ordenar un poco la casa.

Bajamos a la cafetería de Billy, el cual se sorprendió al vernos entrar.

- Vaya, no pensé que vendrían tan pronto. Jacob me dijo que estaban arreglando asuntos en Forks.

- Ya esta todo arreglado- dije como para terminar el tema.

- Hola tío Billy- saludo Nessie.

- Hola pequeña ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si.

- Bien les pediré lo de siempre.

- Ok, gracias- dije.

- Vayan a sentarse, iré con ustedes en un momento.

Billy movió su silla de ruedas hacia la cocina, para desaparecer tras las puertas. Nosotras con Nessie nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa junto a la ventana.

Esperamos unos diez minutos, cuando Billy se vino a sentar con nosotras y una camarera nos trajo nuestra comida.

- Buenos chicas cuenten ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Bien- dijo Nessie- nos divertimos.

- Me alegro mucho- sonrió Billy- aunque me alegra mas que regresaran las estaba extrañando.

- Nosotros también- dije.

- Ahora ¿Qué harán? Nessie aun tiene vacaciones ¿Verdad?

- Si le quedan algunas semanas, yo creo que saldremos a alguna parte, pero primero debo ir a la oficina, eh estado mucho tiempo fuera.

- Sabes que se puede quedar conmigo Nessie- ofreció Billy.

- Lo se, y gracias por eso.

- Me gusta estar en la cafetería- dijo Nessie.

Terminamos de comer, aunque conversando cosas muy superficiales, no explicamos muchas cosas, y menos lo de Edward, el ni siquiera salio en nuestra conversación.

- Iremos a comprar algunas cosas con Nessie, la casa no tiene alimentos- le dije a Billy.

- Ok, nos vemos.

- Adiós- se despidió Nessie.

Salimos de la cafetería, Nessie fue por Tom al departamento, ya que no podíamos dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, aparte que caminara era una buena idea.

Ella volvió con Tom en sus brazos, pero lo dejo en el suelo para que caminara con nosotros. Se veía tan pequeñito a nuestro lado, que lo hacia mas tierno. Todo el camino se porto muy bien, nunca nos dio problemas.

En el supermercado, Nessie se quedo en una banca con Tom, aunque no quería dejarla sola, no teníamos otro remedio, ya que no se permitía la entrada de perros o mascotas en general al supermercado. Le dije que trataría de no demorarme tanto.

Iba empujando el carrito por uno de los pasillos, cuando mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo. Me había llegado un mensaje de Edward. Lo abrí solamente para que no se acumulara en mi celular.

**"¿Dónde estas? Vine a tu casa y no había nadie ¿Paso algo? Bella por favor dime si paso algo. Llámame. Edward." **

No sabia que pensar en todo esto, no podía creer que aun no se diera cuenta que Nessie y yo ya sabíamos toda la verdad. Debía de haberlo descubierto ayer, cuando no le conteste ninguna de sus llamadas.

Termine de empujar el carrito por el pasillo hacia la caja, necesitaba pagar esto para volver con mi hija, y tratar de regresar a lo que éramos antes, sin la presencia de Edward rodando mi mente.

Al salir busque a Nessie donde la había dejado, y estaba jugando con Tom sobre sus piernas, le hice una seña y ella vino hacia mi lado. Le entregue unas bolsas, las mas livianas, y partimos rumbo al departamento.

Prepare algo para el almuerzo, Nessie jugaba con Tom. Ella corría y Tom la perseguía de un lado a otro. Me gustaba ver a mi hija feliz.

Almorzamos con Tom a nuestro pies, que también comía de su plato, mientras Nessie me decía que esperaba que las semanas pasaran muy rápido así volver al colegio. Yo también quería poder volver a mi trabajo así tenia mi mente ocupada, pero por mientras tenia que estar con mi hija, no la podía dejar todo el tiempo con Billy, aunque a el no le molestara.

Al terminar Nessie se fue a su habitación a ordenar, ya que debía sacar las cosas de su maleta. Yo lave la loza y después me fui a la habitación a hacer lo mismo.

El día se paso rápido haciendo cosas en la casa, por lo que cuando llego la noche y nos fuimos a dormir los recuerdos de las ultimas semanas se vinieron a mi.

Los días en la playa, el viaje a PorAngeles, cuando nos amamos en el auto, esa noche que Edward se quedo dormido en la casa, luego cuando llego con las flores, esos tulipanes que según eran nuestro amor eterno, y nuestra ultima vez junto. No entendía como no me había dado cuenta del engaño, o podía ser que a Nessie la engañaron. Pero era imposible, Edward hablo con Kate, se supone que ella se iría, y Nessie nunca debió de escuchar lo que esa mujer le dijo, solo por eso me fui, por que habían lastimado a mi hija y eso nunca lo perdonaría.

No se cuando me quede dormida, pero si cuando comencé a soñar.

Estaba en un camino, rodeada de un pasto verde. Yo solo sabia que debía seguir ese camino, comencé a caminar y solo veía verde y la línea café antes mí. Hasta que un hombre apareció en mi camino. Camine más rápido hasta llegar donde el y me quede de pie a unos metros mirándolo, hasta que pregunte:

- ¿Quién eres?

El se giro y era Edward.

- Edward- dije.

- ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?- pregunto.

- Porque tu rompiste la tuya primero, me lastimaste… lastimaste a Nessie.

- ¡Ah! Eso… ya te enteraste.

- Entonces ¿Es verdad?

- Claro que es verdad, y que Kate le contara todo a Nessie me ahorro mucho, ahora podré estar con la mujer que amo, con la mujer que no tiene un hijo para amarrarme a ella.

- Yo nunca te quise amarrar con Nessie.

- Si claro. Me había ido a Inglaterra, fuera de tu alcance y lo mejor era quedarte embarazada antes de que me fuera, así me traerías de nuevo.

- Nunca quise eso, aparte la responsabilidad fue de los dos.

- Tu no te cuidaste, podías tomar algo, pero confiaste en un preservativo, acaso no sabes que se rompen.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

- Porque este soy yo Bella. Nunca te quise de verdad. Cuando Kate contesto mi teléfono no te mintió, era la verdad.

- Pero tú dijiste….

- Yo dije eso para poder acostarme contigo, debo reconocer que el embarazo te sentó muy bien, tenia que aprovechar.

- No lo puedo creer- dije llorando.

- Pues debes creerlo, ahora Kate y yo podremos estar juntos, porque tú te fuiste y te llevaste a esa mocosa contigo.

- No trates así a mi hija.

- Bien dicho, tu hija… yo no quiero saber nada de ella.

- Pero tú la quieres.

- Nunca la quise, todo fue mentira Bella… TODO…

Desperté con la respiración agitada y lagrimas en mis ojos. Había sentido tan real el sueño que ahora tenía más problemas con mi mente y lo que sentía.

¿Podía ser que Edward de verdad sintiera todo eso que me dijo en el sueño o mi mente estuviera haciendo todo esto para que no llamara a Edward como había pensado en algún momento?

Me recosté en la cama tratando de relajarme, cuando escuche un grito de Nessie.

- ¡NO!- grito.

Me levante muy rápido para correr en su dirección. Entre en su habitación y la encontré gritando y llorando.

- No, papi por favor- dijo- yo te quiero, no me envíes lejos.

- Nessie despierta- dije moviéndola- estas soñando.

- Papá por favor, yo te quiero- dijo llorando.

- Nessie despierta, es una pesadilla.

- ¡No!- grito antes de despertar- mami- me abrazo.

- Shh… tranquila todo esta bien, tranquila. Estas conmigo, no te iras a ninguna parte.

- Mami no quiero… no quiero irme lejos.

- No te iras a ninguna parte Nessie, te quedaras conmigo.

- Mami- dijo Nessie llorando.

Me recosté con ella y espere hasta que se volviera a dormir, para yo poder hacerlo, aunque me quede con ella. Tanto ella como yo necesitábamos de la otra, todo esto nos había afectado tanto a ambas que teníamos que estar juntas.

.

Los días había pasado rápido, mejor dicho una semana había pasado desde que volvimos a nuestra casa.

Yo había tenido que trabajar mas de lo que pensaba y Nessie se quedaba con Billy, aunque a el no le molestara, sabia que Nessie prefería estar conmigo, que todo el día en la cafetería. Pero mi trabajo me necesitaba, se habían conseguido varias entrevistas con bandas de modas y quería tener la exclusiva de ellas, así que me mandaron a entrevistar a la mayoría, por lo que pasaba todo el día fuera.

Solo quería terminar esta semana para poder descansar, ya que los últimos días me había sentido muy cansa y estaba segura que había sido por todo esto de las entrevistas, no había ninguna otra explicación.

- Bella ya llegaron las entrevistas revisadas por el editor, solo debes arreglar lo que marco y estarán lista- dijo mi asistente.

- Gracias Sophie.

Ella salio y yo comencé a leer lo que me habían corregido. Eran cosas simples por lo que comencé a pasar todo en limpio para poder terminar, quería volver a casa y estar con mi hija.

Mi teléfono sonó y conteste.

- Bella.

- Daniel- era mi jefe- ¿Paso algo?

- Si, llego un cantante que no estaba contemplado para la entrevista esta semana, pero el saldrá de viaje y pidió la entrevista ahora, ¿Puedes hacerla?

- Claro, bajo en unos momentos.

- Bien, te espera en la sala de juntas.

- Ok.

Tome mi libreta, mas mi grabadora por si algo se me pasaba de largo. Llame a fotografía para que enviaran a alguien que tomara algunas fotos y baje para la entrevista.

Cuando llegue a la sala de junta ya Sophie me tenia las preguntas que debía hacer en una carpeta, mas el fotógrafo. Yo entre y salude al chico que entrevistaría.

El fotógrafo estaba haciendo las fotos cuando ya habíamos terminado con la entrevista. El chico era muy simpático y había sido un agrado hacer la entrevista.

Yo me puse de pie para despedirme de el, cuando la habitación comenzó a darme vueltas y un bruma negra se posaba delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el chico.

- No… no se… creo… creo…

Vi como el piso se acercaba a mi rostro, cuando unos brazos me sujetaron y caí en la negrura de la inconsciencia.

.

- Mami… mami por favor abre los ojos.

- Nessie déjala descansar- escuche la voz de Jacob.

- Pero tío esta así hace mucho.

- Debe descansar.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, para encontrarme con Nessie y Jacob a mi lado, Billy estaba mas atrás mirando en mi dirección.

- ¡Mami!- dijo Nessie feliz- pensé que no despertarías.

- Tranquila estoy bien.

- Que bueno que despiertas- me dijo Jacob.

- Hola- dije.

- Pensamos que no despertarías nunca- dijo Nessie.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tu viste un desmayo, el doctor hizo exámenes, dijo que cuando despertaras nos dirías que tienes.

- Debe ser el cansancio- dije.

- Puede ser esta ultima semana no has parado- dijo Billy.

- Que bueno que despertó la paciente- entro el doctor- Hola Isabella soy el doctor Paul y tengo tus exámenes, pero me gustaría hablar solo contigo.

- Vamos Nessie, tu mamá debe hablar con el doctor- le dijo Jacob a Nessie.

- Te quiero mami, ya venimos.

Todos salieron de la habitación y me quede con el doctor.

- ¿Qué tengo doctor?- pregunte.

- No es nada grabe, fue una baja de presión por todo el estrés y en tu condición es mucho mas normal que si te estreses pasen estas cosas.

- ¿Condición? ¿Qué tengo?

- Estas embarazada Isabella, serás madre. Felicidades.

- ¿Qué?

**Edward POV.**

Estaba que me volvía loco, ya había esperado demasiado por saber de Bella o Nessie. Algo había pasado para que ellas tomaran sus cosas y se fueran así como así, sin decirme nada.

Se supone que nos habíamos prometido que esto no pasaría, pero Bella debió olvidarlo o simplemente algo grabe debió pasar.

Había ido a su casa, Charlie no apareció como por tres días y Sue tampoco. Seth no tenia idea de nada y el también estaba muy sorprendido de que Bella desapareciera como si nada, pero cuando por fin hable con Charlie el me dijo que no sabia nada de Bella, que si ella se fue era por algo. Sabia que Charlie debía saber el motivo por el cual Bella se fue, pero era su hija obvias razones tiene para no decirme.

Luego estaba Alice, quien no recordaba donde había anotado la dirección de Bella y Nessie en Los Angeles, sabia que se la había pedido a Nessie, pero no recordaba donde debio anotarla. Tenia que esperar a que la encontrara, por que no quería llegar a esa ciudad buscando a Bella y Nessie sin saber donde. Ni siquiera sabia donde trabajaba Bella.

Pero tenia mil cosas en mi mente, aunque la primera y mas importante, era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bella se había ido de nuevo? ¿Por qué no conversamos las cosas? ¿Por qué simplemente prefirió desaparecer?

Mis primeras ideas era que Kate había ido donde ella, pero cuando fui a encararla me dijeron que se había ido ese día que estuve en casa de Bella por ultima vez, significa que nunca vio a Bella, lo cual no me dejaba mas opciones.

También pensé en Rosalie, pero ella me dijo que había ido donde Bella a arreglar todo, que habían vuelto a ser amigas. Ella no podía ser, aunque Rosalie me grito mucho cuando se entero de que Bella se había ido, dijo que eso solo era mi culpa, pero yo no había hecho nada, estaba seguro de eso.

Había llamado día y noche a Bella, pero ella ya había bloqueado mis llamadas, porque el número me pasaba directo a buzón de voz, eso solo confirmaba que todo esto era mi culpa. Pero ¿Qué había hecho?

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama, mirando el techo tratando de ingeniarme alguna manera de saber la dirección de Bella, cuando Alice entro en mi habitación saltando y gritando.

- ¡La tengo Edward! ¡la tengo!

- ¿Qué tienes Alice?

- La dirección la encontré- dijo feliz.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, toma- me entrego un papel.

- Gracias Alice- la abrace- ahora debo llamar al aeropuerto, viajare lo mas rápido.

- Eso ya lo hice. Solo habían vuelos para mañana al medio día, así que esta noche trata de descansar, porque lo que te tocara con Bella será arduo.

- Gracias hermanita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con encontrar la dirección.

- De nada, ya quiero a mi cuñada y sobrina de regreso.

- Espero que eso pase, porque yo no aguanto más sin saber que paso.

- Eso si hermano, escucha los motivos de Bella, no quiero peleas.

- Tratare, pero ella me debe un gran explicación.

- Lo se, pero trata de comprender, te apuesto lo que quieras a que algo muy grande debió haber pasado para que se fuera.

- Yo creo lo mismo Alice.

- Bueno ya tiene todo, ahora arregla tu ropa que mañana tienes que viajar.

Hice lo que Alice me dijo, arregle un bolso con algo de ropa, lo suficiente como para estar en Los Angeles un par de días. Luego les dije a mis padres sobre el viaje, mande un correo a mi trabajo diciendo que aun pospondría mi respuesta sobre si volvería o no, y me fui a acostar para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, tome desayuno con la familia, me despedí de todos y me fui. Jasper me acompaño hasta Seattle donde tomaría un vuelo a Los Angeles.

- Que te vaya bien hermano- me dijo Jasper antes de ir al avión.

Iba todo nervioso, porque no sabía que pasaría, pero tenia confianza en que podríamos arreglar las cosas. Que Bella me escucharía y yo la escucharía a ella. Ya habíamos podido arreglar un problema de once años y ahora podríamos arreglar uno de solo una semana. Solo debía confiar.

Cuando me baje del avión en Los Angeles, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien, de que Bella y yo podríamos arreglar nuestros problemas. Así que tome mi bolso y me fui directo al departamento de Bella, no iba a esperar ningún minuto mas.

Al llegar subí hasta su piso, respire profundo antes de tocar la puerta. Cuando lo hice espere nervioso a que abriera, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. La puerta se abrió y vi a mi pequeña hija enfrente de mí.

- Papá- dijo sorprendida.

- Hola- salude.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito- no quiero verte, no quiero- grito cerrando la puerta.

Yo me quede sorprendido por su reacción sin entender nada.

**Que Les Parecio...? Quiero Felicitar a Vampire Princesss Por Que Adivino Mi Malefico Plan del Bebé... Ya Saben Estos Dos Nunca Se Cuidaron Eso Trae Consecuencia... Asi Que Ya Saben Cuidense...! OkYa... Eso Fue Solo Un Consejo... xD Ya Edward Llego Por Su Familia... Era Obvio QUe NO Se Quedaria de Brazos Cruzados... Pero Que Puede Pasar Ahora Que Bella Esta Embarazada De Nuevo y Se Fue...! Creo Que Hay Varias Opciones... xD Espero Que Le Haya Gustado El Capitulo y Ya No Me QUieran Matar... xD QUiero Agradeces Sus Review Aunque Fueran Amenazas De Muerte xD y Tambien Los Alertas y Favoritos :D **

**PD: Dejen Su Review Para Enviarles El Adelanto :D **

**Saludos y Muchas Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Danii^^**


	28. Explicaciones

**Aqui Me Tienen De Nuevo... xD Ustedes Se Preguntaran Que Se Me Paso Por La Cabeza...! Bueno Estoy Subiendo Un Nuevo Capitulo Por Que Llegamos a Los MIL REVIEW...! Quiero Decirle Que Me Emociones Cuando Vi Que Llegamos a Los Mil... Por Eso Agradesco a Todo El Mundo... En Especial a Mary de Cullen  Quien Fue El Review Mil...! Asi Que Muchas Gracias a Todas... A Las Que Leen Desde El Comienzo Las QUe Llegaron a La Mitad y Las Que Llegaron a Ultimo... xD Las PErsonas QUe Dejan Review y Obvio Las Lectoras Silenciosas... Muchas Gracias... :D No Quiero Molestar Mas... Asi Que Aqui Les Dejo El Capitulo..! **

**25- Explicaciones.**

**Edward POV.**

Nessie me había cerrado la puerta en la cara y yo no entendía su reacción.

Volví a tocar la puerta, esperando que esta vez fuera un poco distinto todo, ya que no lograba comprender esa reacción.

Esta vez quien me abrió la puerta fue Jacob, quien se mostró sorprendido al verme.

- Edward- dijo- no te esperaba aquí.

- Hola Jacob- salude.

- Edward no es el mejor momento para que estés aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que es mejor que vuelvas mañana o dentro de unos días.

- No puedo hacer eso, necesito hablar con Bella.

- No es un buen momento Edward, de verdad mejor ven mañana.

- Jacob ¿Quién es y donde esta Nessie?- apareció Bella desde una habitación, la cual se sorprendió al verme- Edward- dijo.

- Hola Bella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

- Necesito hablar contigo, me debes unas explicaciones.

- Yo…

- Mami dile que se vaya- grito Nessie desde alguna habitación.

- Bella ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

- Edward no es un buen momento, podemos hablar mañana.

- No me iré, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Qué le pasa a Nessie?

- Edward…

- Mami dile que se vaya- apareció Nessie con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

- Nessie- dije acercándome.

- No- se escondió detrás de Bella.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunte sin entender.

- Edward puedes irte, de verdad te llamo en unas horas- me dijo Bella.

- No me iré, quiero saber que pasa, quiero saber que sucede con Nessie ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Mami- sollozo Nessie.

- Hija ve a tu habitación- le dijo Bella- Jacob te puedes quedar con ella, yo saldré con Edward.

- Bella el doctor dijo reposo, deberías estar en tu cama.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunte- Bella por favor responde a algo.

- Jacob saldré con Edward, me siento bien.

- Bien, pero me llamas cualquier cosa.

- Claro. Vamos Edward.

Paso por mi lado, y yo la seguí, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Salimos a la calle, Bella cruzo la calle y entramos a un pequeño parque que estaba enfrente. Caminamos un poco antes de que Bella se sentara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

- No es obvio, necesito respuestas. ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Qué le pasa a Nessie? ¿Qué ocurrió? Todo estaba tan bien, pensé que enserio quería vivir conmigo y luego desapareces.

- Ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo Edward, venir hasta aquí ya fue mucho teatro.

- ¿Teatro? No entiendo.

- Ya sabemos toda la verdad Edward, al final si tu amiguita nos abrió los ojos.

- Puedes ser clara, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

- Que tu amiguita Kate le dijo a mi hija que era tu novia. ¿Cómo crees que se puso Nessie? O lo otro que le dijo, sobre quitármela, sobre mandarla a un internado o de su matrimonio, felicidades por eso.

- ¿Qué Kate hizo que?

- Le dijo la verdad a Nessie, sin un poco de tacto, solo tiene diez años Edward, mi hija ahora tiene pesadillas, no sonríe y todo es por tu culpa y la de tu amiguita.

- Bella nada de eso es verdad.

- Tú me dijiste que habías hablado con Kate, entonces ¿Por qué ella fue a tu casa? ¿Qué quería? Era obvio que te iba a ver, pero no te encontró y encontró a Nessie, a la cual le dijo todo eso. Hubieras visto como estaba, estaba destruida, todo lo que ella quería se destruyo frente a sus ojos… y claro, yo tampoco lo podía creer, había confiado en ti, y todo era mentira…

- Bella espera, estas tomando eso como una verdad única, las cosas no fueron así.

- Entonces, explícame… ¿Qué hacia ella en tu casa? ¿Cómo es que le dijo todo eso a Nessie si se supone que hablaste con ella?

- No se que quería hacer en mi casa, y si le dijo eso a Nessie era por lo mismo que te mintió hace once años, por que sabia que no dejarían que lastimaran a Nessie y te irías, ella tiene que haberlo planeado para volvernos a separar.

- Pero ¿Cómo tan mala? Es solo una niña, Nessie a llorado todo estos días.

- Ella dijo que haría algo, nunca lo creí, pero veo que debí de tener cuidado. Ahora se que no esta en el pueblo, se regreso a Inglaterra.

- Pero ahora es tarde Edward, ya lastimo a Nessie, nunca más vera las cosas como antes. Ella no confía en ti.

- Puedo hablar con ella, como hablo ahora contigo. Lo que nos lleva a… ¿Por qué no confiaste? ¿Por qué simplemente te fuiste? Ya habíamos pasado por esto.

- Porque Nessie estaba mal, porque tenia miedo, porque soy una estupida, porque aun no creo que todo entre nosotros se arreglara mágicamente. Edward tu deberías odiarme por esconderte a Nessie por once años, pero no lo hiciste y me perdonaste, luego paso lo de Kate en tu cumpleaños, y aun esperaste esos días a que te hablara y ahora no me estas gritando por llevarme a Nessie, por volverla a separar de ti… yo no te merezco y todo eso me hacia creer lo que escuchaba.

- Bella, Bella- la abrace- yo te perdone la primera vez por que sabia que debía haber una razón, y la misma que tienes ahora. Tenias miedo, pensabas que yo algún día me iría, aunque eso nunca pasara, y por eso huiste, ahora lo vuelves a hacer, con los mismo miedo y agregando a Nessie, quien debe estar pasándolo muy mal creyendo algo que no es.

- No me perdones- susurro Bella.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que no me perdones, que esta vez no lo hagas, habla con Nessie explícale todo, pero a mi no me perdones.

- Bella…

- Edward es enserio, no lo merezco y no lo quiero. Cometí el mismo error dos veces, puede que esta vez por proteger a Nessie, por que tenía miedo que al preguntarte tú confirmaras todo, pero no me perdones, no lo hagas.

- Bella no puedo, si no te perdono eso me hará estar alejado.

- Que así sea, puedes colocarle el apellido a Nessie, tenerla un tiempo contigo, pero no me perdones.

- No haré eso Bella, te perdono, no me importa cuantas veces te equivoques, estaré hay para ti, para acompañarte, apoyarte y perdonarte. Te amo Bella y eso me hace perdonarte y entenderte.

- Siempre haces lo mismo, eres tan bueno, tan perfecto y yo solo soy Bella, la chica de los libros, dedicada a su familia y a su trabajo.

- Eso lo decías cuando estabas en el instituto- dije- pero nunca fue cierto, porque no soy perfecto, nadie lo es, todo nos equivocamos y mi mas grande error no fue haber esperado contigo medio semestre, debí quedarme a acompañarte para juntar dinero. Así nos hubiéramos ido juntos.

- Sabes que no quería cortarte tu sueño, habías entrado a estudiar Medicina.

- Si, pero me hubieran esperando medio semestres. Nunca debí irme, me hubiera enterado del embarazo y tendríamos una casita en Forks, yo hubiera trabajo un tiempo y luego hubiéramos estudiando, mientras mi madre cuidaba de Nessie.

- Pero las cosas no fueron así, yo me fui y nunca te conté de ella.

- Pero ahora lo se, Bella deja de culparte por todo, yo no estoy molesto, te perdono, por que te quiero junto a mi, te amo y eso es lo que me interesa. ¿Tú me amas verdad?

- Claro que si, te amo, siempre te ame y siempre te amare.

- Con eso me basta- dije antes de tomar su rostro y juntar nuestros labios.

Podía ser estupido al solo perdonarla, pero a eso venia, a hablar con ella, saber que les había pasado para que salieran de esa manera de Forks y volver a arreglar las cosas.

- Y todo lo que dijo Kate es mentira, yo solo te quiero a ti, contigo me quiero casar, a Nessie la quiero en el colegio mas cercano a donde este y nunca la alegaría de ti- dije y volví a besarla.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando y besándonos, aunque mas hicimos de lo ultimo.

- Creo que es hora de ir a hablar con Nessie- dijo Bella.

- Crees que ella quiera hablar.

- No lo se, pero debe escucharte, debemos arreglar esto.

- Bien vamos.

Nos tomamos de la mano y volvimos al departamento de Bella. Al entrara encontramos a Jacob mirando algo en el televisor.

- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto.

- Todo bien- dijo Bella.

- ¿Dónde esta Nessie?- pregunte.

- Esta en su habitación- dijo Jacob- no ha salido desde que se fueron.

- Iré a hablar con ella- dije.

Deje mi bolso en el suelo, ya que había estado con el todo el tiempo y camine hacia la habitación de Nessie. Vi a Bella sentarse junto a Jacob.

Entre en la habitación de Nessie, ella estaba recostada en su cama, me daba la espalda por lo tanto no me vio. Me senté en su cama, más cerca de sus pies antes de hablar.

- ¿Mami?- pregunto.

- Soy Edward- dije.

Ella de inmediato se giro me miro y luego se levanto de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

- Vengo a explicarte algunas cosas.

- No quiero saber. Fuera.

- No me iré Nessie, primero debes escuchar lo que te diré.

- No quiero más mentiras.

- Te diré toda la verdad- dije.

- Bien, entonces dime.

- Lo que esa mujer te dijo, si fue una mentira. Yo no estoy con ella, nunca lo estaría, porque a mi me gusta tu madre.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, y estoy tan molesto que ella te mintiera sobre algo como esto. Yo nunca estuve con Kate, ni nunca estaré. Nessie lamento tanto que ella te dijera todas esas cosas horribles, pero tuviste que haberme dicho, no solo decirle a tu madre como si fuera una verdad única.

- Pero yo creí lo que decía, ella lo dijo tan segura- sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas- pensé… pensé que decía la verdad.

Se tapo la carita con las manos mientras lloro. Yo fui donde ella y la abrace, para que llorara tranquila.

- Te quiero Nessie, nunca te haría daño.

- Lo siento tanto papi, por creerle a ella, fui una tonta.

- No hija, no lo fuiste, solo caíste en la mentira de ella. Pero ahora ya sabes la verdad.

- Papi te quiero- me abrazo.

- También te quiero.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados, luego fuimos al living donde estaba solamente Bella.

- Mami ¿Dónde esta el tío Jacob?

- Tenia que volver a su casa.

- Ah, bueno espero que venga luego.

- ¿Cómo están ustedes?- nos pregunto.

- Estamos bien- dijo Nessie- ya se que todo era mentira. Lo siento mami.

- Tranquila hija, todo esta bien.

Nessie se fue a sentar junto a Bella, yo me quede de pie y mire mi bolso. Aun tenia que ir a buscar un hotel.

- ¿Dónde te quedaras?- pregunto Bella.

- Aun debo buscar un hotel.

- Te puedes quedar aquí- dijo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, tenemos una habitación extra y no tendrías que irte.

- ¡Si!- salto Nessie- que mi papi se quede.

- Bien, entonces me quedo- dije feliz.

- Entonces iré a preparar algo para que cenemos- se levanto Nessie.

- Mami, pero el medico dijo reposo. Deberías ir a descansar y pedimos algo.

- ¿Qué te paso Bella?

- Nada grave- le quito importancia.

- Yo puedo preparar algo- me ofrecí.

- Que papi cocine, tu descansa- le dijo Nessie a Bella.

- Bien, pero me quedare en el sillón, no iré a la cama.

- Ok, pero te tapas.

Nessie la hizo recostarse en el sillón y la tapo con una manta, luego me llevo a la cocina y dijo que me ayudaría con todo.

Preparamos lo que mejor sabía hacer. Pastas. Nessie me ayudo a buscar la comida y preparar la mesa de la cocina, mientras me decía lo que había hecho los últimos días y que mañana debía ir a tomar desayuno donde su tío Billy.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, Nessie fue por Bella y nos sentamos a comer.

Tratamos de hablar cosas irrelevantes, y no tocar el tema que había pasado estos últimos días. Así que la conversación fue tranquila, pero tenía tantas dudas.

Como ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Seguirían nuestros planes? ¿Le diríamos a Nessie? No sabia que pasaría, y eso me daba un poco de miedo.

Después de cenar, Nessie dijo que iría a dormir, ya que estaba cansada. Yo deje todo limpio y luego le dije a Bella que debía irse a acostar, pero ella no quiso y dijo que primero quería hablar conmigo.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, después de que revise que Nessie ya se hubiera dormido.

- Edward, tengo dos cosas que hablar contigo.

- Dime- dije nervioso.

- Primero, creo que llego el momento de decirle a Nessie lo nuestro.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, creo que es el momento para decirle, aparte ya no quiero retrasar eso, quiero que todos lo sepan y así ya no tener más problemas.

- Bella me haces tan feliz- dije abrazándola.

- Era algo que debíamos hacer… pero ahora debo decirte otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte muy entusiasmado.

- Quiero que lo tomes con calma, a mi me costo un poco asimilar todo, aunque hora estoy muy feliz.

- ¿Qué es Bella?- pregunte ansioso.

- Edward… estoy… estoy embarazada.

Juro que me cayó como balde de agua fría. Me quede quieto y sin respirar de la pura impresión.

Había oído bien o estaba alucinando. Bella había dicho que estaba embarazada. ¡Oh Dios mío! Bella estaba embarazada, lo que quería decir que volvería a ser padre.

- ¿Es… es enserio?- pregunte aun en Shock.

- Si… yo recién supe esta mañana, cuando me desmaye en el trabajo y me llevaron al hospital. El doctor dijo que mi desmayo había sido por mi embarazo, ya que estos últimos días eh trabajado mucho y eso me paso la cuenta.

- ¡Dios mío Bella! Voy a ser papá de nuevo- dije feliz, sin colocarle mucha atención a lo que me dijo.

- ¿No estas molesto?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Me acabas de dar una hermosa noticia- la abrace.

- No sabia como lo tomarías, hasta tenia miedo después de haberme ido, era como repetir la historia.

- Pero ahora me lo dijiste y no sabes que feliz me hace todo esto. No solo tengo a Nessie, si no que tendré otro hijo. ¡Dios mío!

- Me alegro que te guste la noticia- dijo Bella feliz.

- Me encanta- me puse a la altura de su vientre y levante su polera- hola bebé- dije- soy tu papá y te estoy esperando- le di un beso al estomago plano de Bella y luego la bese a ella.

Nos besamos por largo tiempo, disfrutando del otro. Hasta que una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza.

- Bella- dije aun sobre sus labios- ¿Cómo le diremos de tu embarazo a Nessie?

- No lo se, le podemos decir todo junto, explicarle bien las cosas y esperar que ella acepte todo, aunque creo que así será.

- Bien, espero que sepa entender… pero estoy tan feliz con esto- dije besando su mejilla- tenemos mucho que planear.

- Yo creo. Primero ¿Dónde viviremos? Aun no se si quieres quedarte en Estados Unidos o regresar a Inglaterra.

- Me quedare con ustedes. Tengo varias ofertas de trabajo, me puedo quedar, y donde viviremos, bueno podemos vivir en Seattle junto a mis hermanos, creo que viven en un condominio.

- Puede ser, pero debemos decidir ya. Así buscamos trabajo y una casa, como también colegio para Nessie.

- ¿Quieres trabajar?- pregunte.

- Si, aunque claro los primeros meses del embarazo, así luego puedo cuidar de los últimos meses y sus primeros meses de vida.

- Bien, me parece.

- Ahora que ya hemos hablado mucho, podríamos hacer otra cosa- dijo Bella.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunte extrañado.

- Me podrías llevar a mi habitación- se sentó en mi regazo a horcajadas- y celebrar la reconciliación.

- Bella fuiste al medico esta mañana.

- Pero no dijo nada de poder estar con mi novio. Edward te deseo.

No me pude resistir a sus palabras y choque sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos se fueron a mi cabello, mientras que las mías se posaron en sus caderas. Ella se movía contra mi cuerpo, yo trata de detenerla, pero no se dejaba.

- ¿Dónde esta tu habitación?- pregunte sobre sus labios.

- La habitación del fondo- dijo.

Puse mis manos en su trasero y nos levante del sillón. Camine lo más rápido que pude a su habitación, cerrando la puerta en el momento de entrar y recostándola en su cama.

- Te ves hermosa- dije.

- Dime eso cuando este como una ballena.

- Serás la mamá mas linda del planeta.

- Espera a verme- dijo- pero ahora vas de hablar y ven.

No la hice esperar y la volví a besar, mientras mis manos sacaban la ropa de su cuerpo, para dejarla solo en ropa interior. Luego ella quito la ropa de mi cuerpo y los dos quedamos solo con en ropa interior.

- Te amo Edward- murmuro Bella.

- También te amo.

Baje mis labios por su cuello, besando y lamiendo. Suspiros salían de sus labios, mientras iba bajando por su piel. Solté el tirante de su brasier, para tomar uno de sus pezones con mi boca.

Jugué un rato con ellos, mientras Bella gemía cada vez más alto.

- Recuerda que Nessie esta al lado- dije.

Ella solo asintió, para hacerme volver a mi labor. Continué bajando por su cuerpo, llegando a su vientre, el cual ahora no era simplemente su vientre. Era el lugar donde estaría mi hijo o hija por nueve meses. Le di dulces beso a todo su vientre, haciendo a Bella suspirar.

Baje sus braguitas, besando su cadera y sus piernas en el proceso. Luego volví a su centro, donde abrí gentilmente sus piernas, y sople sobre sus pliegues. Bella tirito sobre la cama, y cuando pase mi lengua por sus pliegues ella soltó un gemido alto.

- Dios, Edward- gimió.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunte.

- Me encanta.

Sus manos se colocaron en mi cabeza, haciendo que volviera a su cuerpo. Lamiendo y chupando, lo que más pudiera de ella. Me encantaba su sabor y las reacciones que tenia su cuerpo.

- Ed… Edward… estoy… estoy cerca- dijo entre gemidos.

- Vente para mí, yo te recibo.

Volví a meter mi lengua en su centro y Bella exploto en un orgasmo que la hizo gritar, y retorcerse sobre la cama.

Me volví a colocar sobre el cuerpo de Bella, besándola y saboreando sus labios, así como ella saboreaba los míos y se probaba a si misma.

Yo me quite mi bóxer y abrí las piernas de Bella.

- Pero Edward, yo quería devolverte…

- Solo quiero entrar en ti- dije- te eh extrañado.

- También te eh extrañado- dijo Bella.

- Te amo- dije.

Con un movimiento suave entre en el cuerpo de Bella. Disfrutando de la sensación de Bella rodeando mi miembro. Me comencé a mover lentamente, aumentado cada intensidad de mis estocadas, mientras Bella envolvía sus piernas en mis caderas, haciendo que se sintiera mucho mejor.

Los dos gemíamos el nombre del otro, mientras nuestros cuerpo se movían, nuestras labios se besaban y nuestras manos se tocaban. Disfrutando de esto, del momento y de todo lo que sentíamos por el otro.

- Más Edward- dijo Bella en mi oído.

Aumente mis movimientos, mientras Bella se aferraba de mi cuerpo. Hasta que ella gimió muy alto y llego a su clímax. Yo solo me moví un poco mas, para alcanzarla en ese lugar, cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Los dos nos quedamos recostado en la cama, abrazados uno al otro, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Disfrutando de este momento.

- Recuerda que debes ir a tu habitación antes de que Nessie despierte, por lo menos que le contemos las cosas como se deben- me dijo Bella, ya con los ojos cerrados.

- Me iré temprano.

- Te amo- susurro.

- También te amo- le di un beso en la frente.

Ella se quedo dormida y luego yo caí en los brazos de morfeo.

**Que Les Parecio...? Les Gusto o Ya No Les Gusto...? Meresco o No Meresco Un Lindo Review de Ustedes..? YA Todo Se Arreglo.. Les Dije Que Este Drama Seria de Un Solo Capitulo... :D Siempre Cumplo Mis Promesas... Luego de Eso Ya NO Habra mas Drama Entre Edward y Bella, Menos de Nessie xD Gracias Por Dejar Sus Review En El Capitulo Anterior... :D Son Siempre Muy Lindo y Bienm Recibidos... :D **

**PD: Ahora Si Dejen Sus Review Para El Adelanto...! :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face... Danii Belliner Cullen :D **

**Muchas Gracias Por Todo..:!  
>Las Quiero <strong>

**Danii^^ **


	29. En El Hospital

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La Historia Es Completamente Mia...!**

**Gracias Por Los Review :D Aqui Un Nuevo Capitulo. **

**26- En El Hospital.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba preparando el desayuno para todos. Edward se había ido a su habitación muy temprano en la mañana y aun debía de estar casado. Mientras que Nessie se despertaba tarde como siempre, por eso había decidido preparar el desayuno.

Tenia la mesa llena de cosas, desde frutas picadas, hasta Waffle, los cuales me habían quedado muy ricos. Estaba colocando el café a calentar, cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura.

- Huele exquisito- dijo Edward en mi oído.

- Buenos días- me apoye en su pecho.

- Buenos días- me dio un beso.

- Ve a despertar a Nessie para poder tomar desayuno.

- Ok.

El volvió a salir de la cocina, y volví a los pocos minutos con Nessie en sus brazos.

- Buenos días mami- saludos mi hija.

- Buenos días- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Que rico se ve todo!- salto feliz.

- Ya quiero comer- dijo Edward.

- Bueno siéntense para comenzar.

Nessie ocupo su lugar, tomando algunos Waffle, mientras que Edward comida fruta. Serví café a Edward y un vaso de leche a Nessie, para colocarme a comer también.

Conversamos sobre distintas cosas, y Nessie nos pedía salir, decía que Edward debía conocer la ciudad. Le dije que saldríamos, pero primero debíamos hablar con ella.

Al terminar de comer, Nessie se fue a colocar ropa, mientras Edward y yo limpiábamos todo.

- ¿Cómo estas hoy?- pregunto.

- Bien.

- ¿Algún síntoma?

- Aun no.

- Me avisas si necesitas algo.

- Claro, gracias.

Al terminar de ordenar, también nos fuimos a vestir para así tener pronto nuestra conversación con Nessie.

- Mami estoy lista- me grito Nessie.

- Ya voy.

Me amarre la cinta del vestido a mi espalda y Salí de la habitación.

- Mami me gusta ese vestido.

- Te ves muy linda- me dijo Edward.

- ¿De que vamos a hablar?- pregunto Nessie.

- Ven hija- la llame.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sillón grande, Nessie entremedio de nosotros.

- Nessie hay algo que debemos contarte- comencé.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando estuvimos en Forks Edward y yo conversamos muchas veces, y una de esas veces nos contamos todos. Ya sabes que paso hace once años, cuando llegue por ti a Forks y muchas cosas más. Un día Edward y yo nos arreglamos, comenzamos a… salir.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto- ¿No me dijeron?

- Tu madre quería ver que todo saliera bien antes de hablar contigo, estábamos a punto de contarte cuando Kate hablo contigo- dijo Edward.

- ¿Entonces ella los separo de nuevo?

- Podría decirse que si.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte papi?

- Porque era algo que debía hacer con Bella y por que teníamos todo planeado para hacerlo.

- Cuéntenme mas, quiero saber desde cuando estaban juntos.

- Desde un poco antes de irnos a la playa.

- Eso fue mucho tiempo.

- Te íbamos a decir ese día que llegaste a la casa y me contaste todo eso que te dijo Kate- dije.

-Fui tan tonta, lamento eso- dijo apenada.

- No eres la culpable hija- la abrazo Edward.

- Entonces si ustedes estaban juntos en ese tiempo y ahora arreglaron todo quiere decir que…

- Que Edward y yo ahora estamos juntos- termine por ella.

- ¡Que bien!- salto feliz- ahora tengo a mi mami y a mi papi juntos- nos abrazo- soy muy feliz.

- Que bueno que te alegre la noticia- le dijo Edward.

- Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran antes, pero esta bien así.

- Quería estar segura hija, yo tenia un poco de miedo, pero ya no, se como es Edward.

- Que felicidad- Nessie sonreía feliz- ahora los tendré a los dos.

- También queremos decirte que nos iremos a vivir los tres juntos- dijo Edward.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada.

- Si, solo que aun no decidimos bien donde.

- Me gustaría estar cerca de mis abuelos- dijo Nessie.

- También quería eso hija, vivir cerca de la familia- le dije.

- Entonces ¿Dónde?

- Creo que iremos donde viven tus tíos, a Seattle- le dijo Edward.

- ¿De verdad? viviré cerca de Ethan y Lilith, eso estaría genial.

- Ahora tengo que decirte otra cosa- dije.

- ¿Qué cosa mami? ¿Más buenas noticias?

- Puede ser, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma.

- ¿Qué mami? No me asustes.

- Yo…

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Edward y me interrumpió.

- Esperen un momento, contestare y seguimos- me dijo Edward.

- Ok.

- Hola Alice, ¿Qué sucede?- contesto Edward- ¿Qué? pero ¿Cómo? Ok entiendo. Hablare con Bella. Tratare de hacerlo rápido. Si, cualquier cosa llámame. Ya, te quiero.

- ¿Qué paso Edward?- pregunte al ver su rostro.

- Es mi madre.

- ¿Qué le paso a la abuelita?- pregunto Nessie.

- Tuvo un accidente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntamos con Nessie.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

- Choco y creo que fue muy fuerte, aun no despierta, y los doctores aun no saben cuando lo hará.

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Nessie.

- Debo ir a Forks Bella- me dijo Edward.

- Iremos contigo- dije.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado.

- No te dejaremos solo y Esme es como una madre para mí, tengo que saber como esta. Llama al aeropuerto, iremos a arreglar algunas cosas para llevar con Nessie.

- Ok- dijo Edward.

- Nessie ve a arreglar tus cosas, lleva varia ropa y lo más necesario.

- Si mami.

Nessie corrió a la habitación y yo fui donde Edward.

- Todo estará bien amor, ya veras que cuando lleguemos a Forks, Esme estará despierta.

- Eso espero, no quiero que le pase nada- me abrazo.

- Tranquilo, estará bien. Ahora llama al aeropuerto y nos vamos en el vuelo más próximo.

- Bien.

Fui a mi habitación y arregle una maleta con ropa y las cosas más importantes. Tome mi Blackberry y le mande un mensaje a Jacob diciéndole lo que había pasado. Así le informaba a Billy cualquier cosa.

Cuando tuvimos todos listos, llevamos nuestras maletas al living. Edward ya había pedido los pasajes y teníamos un vuelo dentro de dos horas a Seattle. Ahora estaba llamando para conseguir una avioneta a PorAngeles y así volar de inmediato y no perder tiempo.

- Mami ¿Estará bien mi abuelita?- me pregunto Nessie.

- Claro que si, ya veras que al llegar a Forks nos tendrán buenas noticias.

- Eso espero, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

- Yo tampoco hija.

- Listo- llego Edward- una avioneta nos estará esperando en Seattle para volar a PorAngeles y Emmett ira por nosotros.

- Bien entonces vamos- dije.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto. Edward estaba muy ansioso por lo que yo conduje hasta allá. Mientras que Nessie iba en el asiento trasero igual que Edward.

Al llegar solo esperamos una hora para poder abordar.

En el avión Nessie iba en la ventana Edward a mi lado y yo en la orilla, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre volar, y luego lo confirme cuando tuve que correr a vomitar al baño.

- Amor ¿Estas bien?- me preguntaba Edward desde fuera.

- Si, solo es un síntoma.

- ¿síntoma?- pregunto Edward extrañado.

- El embarazo ¿lo recuerdas?- dije cuando iba saliendo.

- Lo siento amor, esto me tiene nervioso y verte así solo hace que me coloque mas nervioso.

- Debes estar tranquilo, llegando a Forks veras como tu madre se coloca bien y pronto volverás a casa.

- Gracias por estar conmigo- me abrazo.

- Señores les rogaría tomar asiento el avión esta por descender- nos dijo una azafata.

- Claro.

Nos fuimos a nuestros lugar, Nessie pregunto si me sentía bien y le dije que todo estaba bien, solo había necesitado ir al baño.

Al llegar a Seattle un hombre nos esperaba para llevarnos de inmediato a la avioneta, solo tuvimos que esperar una media hora para que subieran nuestras maletas y poder comenzar el viaje.

Mientras mas nos acercábamos a PorAngeles, Edward estaba más nervioso. Si seguía así no seria de mucha ayuda en el hospital.

- Amor por favor debes estar tranquilo, se que Esme estará bien.

- Es que Bella, es mi madre, yo… yo no se que… que haría si le pasa algo.

- Ya veras todo saldrá bien, Esme se recuperara, es una mujer fuerte.

Llegamos a PorAngeles, nos ayudaron a bajar nuestras cosas y después nos fuimos hacia la salida, donde Emmett nos estaba esperando.

- Es bueno verte- me abrazo.

- Igual.

- Tío- dijo Nessie.

- Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien.

- Hermano ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Emmett a Edward.

- Bien, pero ¿Cómo esta mamá?

- Esta estable, los médicos dicen que en cualquier momento despierta.

- Quiero verla.

- Bien, vamos. Aun puedes entrar a verla, no es tan tarde.

Todos nos subimos el Jeep de Emmett, para que este partiera en dirección al hospital.

Nessie iba a mi lado, tomada de mi mano, mientras miraba a Emmett, quien iba delante junto a Edward aun nervioso.

Después de una conducción súper rápida por parte de Emmett, llegamos al hospital. Nessie se bajo muy rápido para ir donde Edward y caminar con el hacia donde debían estar todos. Yo me fui junto a Emmett quien me paso el brazo por los hombros.

- Me alegro mucho que tu y mi hermano arreglaran todo, aunque todos estamos muy metidos por saber que fue lo que pasó.

- Ya les contaremos, ahora solo importa Esme.

- Si, pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

- También me siento bien estando aquí.

Llegamos donde Alice estaba abrazando a Edward, mientras lloraba en su pecho. Rose estaba junto a Jasper con sus hijos. Nessie había caminado donde Carlisle para abrazarlo. Cuando yo aparecí, Ethan se bajo de los brazos de su papá, para correr a mi lado.

- Tía, tía- dijo estirando sus bracitos.

Yo lo tome en brazo y lo abrace.

- ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

- Bem, pedo abue eta enfedma- dijo.

- Lo se pequeño, pero se pondrá bien.

El asintió en modo afirmativo.

Camine con Ethan en mis brazos, saludando a toda la familia que no tenía mejores caras. Me acerque a Carlisle y le pregunte por Esme.

- Esta estable, aun no despierta y no sabemos porque. Sus signos vitales están estables y es como si ella no quisiera- dijo triste.

- Ya despertara Carlisle.

- Eso espero Bella, eso espero.

Edward entro a ver a Esme antes de que terminaran las visitas, Nessie fue con el, pero yo no quise acompañarlo, quería que este momento fue para ellos. Ya mañana podría entrar yo, aunque no sabia si era necesario.

Recordé que no había llamado a mi padre, así que deje a Ethan con Jasper, para ir a hablar con teléfono.

- Hola hija- me saludo mi padre al contestar.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Esta todo bien?

- Si, bueno algo paso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas bien? ¿Esta bien Nessie?

- Estamos bien papá, pero estamos en Forks.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que están en Forks?

-Le hice un pequeño resumen de lo que había pasado, Edward en Los Angeles, que le dijimos la verdad a Nessie, la llamada de Edward sobre Esme y nuestros viaje rápido a Forks, solo omití lo de mi embarazo.

- Pero ¿Esta bien Esme?

- Esta bien, solo que no despierta.

- Espero que se recupere- dijo.

- Yo también espero eso.

- ¿Vendrás a dormir a la casa?

- No lo creo, me quedare con Edward, quien no creo se separe de Esme. Nessie ira a dormir a la casa de los Cullen.

- Ok hija, si necesitas algo solo llámame.

- Bien.

- Te quiero hija.

- También papá.

Colgué y volví a donde estaban todos. Ethan, Lilith y Nessie dormían en los brazos de sus padres, quienes estaban sentados mirando a la nada.

- Creo que es mejor que los lleven a descansar- dije.

- Creo igual- me apoyo Rose- nosotros con Emmett podemos llevarlos a casa si quieren y así ustedes descansan.

- Yo creo que Alice también debería descansar- dijo Jasper y miro a Alice con una clase de significado en sus ojos.

- Si, estoy cansada- dijo Alice.

- Entonces ustedes se llevan a los niños a casa, yo me quedo con Edward y Carlisle- dije.

- Gracias Bella- me abrazo Alice.

- Ve a descansar.

Todos se fueron, dejándonos a nosotros tres.

- Amor, deberías haber ido a descansar- me dijo Edward.

- Estaré contigo, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Gracias amor.

Me di un dulce beso en los labios y luego apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

En algún momento de la noche Edward se quedo dormido, y se apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas. Yo continué haciéndole cariño para que estuviera relajado, pero también me quede dormida después de un rato.

- Edward, Bella despierten- alguien nos movió.

- ¿Qué… que paso?- me acomode en el asiento. Me dolía la espalda.

- Es de día y ya esta llegando gente, no es bueno que ustedes duerman aquí- nos dijo Carlisle.

Edward abrió los ojos, pero aun estaba apoyado en mis piernas. Su mirada era de extrañado, ya que no sabia donde estaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mirándome.

- En el hospital y es hora de que despiertes- le di un beso en la frente.

El se sentó bien en la silla y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

- Son las once- respondió Carlisle- Alice dijo que vendría después de almuerzo con los niños, aparte a tu madre la cambiaran de habitación.

- ¿Ya despertó?

- No, pero esperamos que lo haga pronto.

- ¿Podremos verla?

- Primero que la cambien de habitación y luego pueden entrar a verla.

Fuimos a tomar algo de café con Edward, aunque yo me tome un vaso de leche caliente. El café no era recomendable para una mujer embarazada. Nos sentamos en una mesa a comer nuestro desayuno, cuando Edward coloco su mano sobre mi vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte.

- Te hice pasar la noche aquí y deberías estar descansando, nuestro hijo es primero.

- Estoy bien Edward, solo tengo cuatro semanas.

- Pero los primeros meses son los que más te debes cuidar.

- No te dejare solo Cullen, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

- Es por eso que te amo, eres tan cabezota- me dio un beso en la mejilla- vamos a ver si puedo ver a mi madre.

Volvimos donde estaba Carlisle, quien nos hizo un gesto para seguirlo. Esta vez subimos unos cuantos pisos para llegar a la nueva habitación donde estaría Esme.

Al entrar encontramos a Esme en la cama, sus ojos cerrados, cubierta con una manta de color azul claro y conectado a muchas maquinas que sonaban e indicaban cosas.

Edward se coloco a su lado, al igual que Carlisle y sentí como que este no era mi lugar, hasta que Edward me hizo un seña para que me acercara a el. Me puse a su lado, tomo mi mano y luego tomo la mano de Esme.

- Mamá, por favor despierta- dijo.

- Doctor Cullen, lo necesitan- llego una enfermera a la habitación.

- Chicos ya vengo- nos dijo Carlisle.

El se fue detrás de la enfermera, nosotros con Edward nos quedamos junto a Esme.

Edward me trajo una silla para que me sentara por mientras, me quede junto a Esme y Edward se quedo a mi lado. Los dos mirábamos el tranquilo sueño de Esme.

Luego de un rato, sonó el celular de Edward y el se fue a contestar al pasillo. Me quede sola con Esme.

- Esme por favor despierta- le dije mientras tomaba su mano- tus hijos quieren verte despierta, tu marido, tus nietos y yo también quiero verte bien. Por favor despierta.

Apoye mi cabeza en la cama, descansando un poco, mientras pasaba mis dedos por sobre la mano de Esme.

- Tú siempre fuiste como una segunda madre para mí. Cuando la mía se fue, tú siempre estuviste conmigo, me ayudabas, me aconsejabas y siempre estuviste para mí. Se que hice cosas mal, como desaparecer con Nessie, y lamento mucho eso, mis excusas son baratas para todo ese lió, pero siempre los recordé. A ti, a Carlisle, a Emmett y Rose, Jasper con Alice y por supuesto a Edward. Pero en el momento en que Nessie nació, te recordé a ti, por eso ella lleva tu nombre en el suyo, junto con el de mi madre. Aunque ella me dejo, siempre recuerdo las cosas buenas que tu me hiciste recordar y tu eras mi apoyo, por eso convine los nombre. Cuando despiertes te contare esto, por que debes saberlo. Esme despierta por favor.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, cayendo sobre la cama.

- Ahora Edward y yo tenemos que contarte sobre un nuevo integrante. Esme estoy embarazada- dije mirándola- se que estarías muy contenta por la noticia y por eso debes despertar, quiero contarte, quiero pedirte consejos, quiero que estés conmigo en esos momentos, porque se que estarás. Esme debes despertar- dije ya llorando.

Sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros, mire hacia atrás y era Edward, quien tenia sus ojos lloros.

- Nunca hubiera imaginado que sacaste el nombre de Nessie del de nuestras madres.

- Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie- dije- pero quería contárselo a Esme… pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

- Casi desde que comenzaste y llamo a Alice para decir que venia y que fuéramos a descansar un poco.

-Bien… pero ¿Quieres ir?

- Si no voy, tu no ira, así que debemos descansar, sobre todo por el bebé.

- Bien, iremos a descansar.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Si.

- Vamos por algo de comer.

Me puse de pie y tome la mano de Edward para ir a la cafetería. Estábamos por salir de la habitación, cuando escuchamos que nos llamaba:

- Chicos- dijo una débil voz.

Nos giramos y vimos a Esme ya despierta, estirando su mano hacia nosotros.

- Mamá- dijo Edward corriendo a su lado- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Estas bien?

- Me siento bien hijo, solo cansada- le respondió y luego me miro- ¿Es verdad?- me pregunto.

- Mamá por favor relájate, debes descansar- le dijo Edward- llamare a los doctores.

Edward salio muy rápido de la habitación.

- Cuando Edward esta preocupado, se le olvida que es medico- dijo Esme con una sonrisa- pero ahora responde, ¿es verdad lo que escuche? ¿Estas embarazada?

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- Escuchaba todo lo que me decían, pero no podía abrir los ojos, hasta hace unos minutos. Escuche lo que me contaste sobre el nombre de Nessie y sobre tu embarazo… ¿es verdad?

- Si Esme, es verdad.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- seré abuela de nuevo.

- Sabia que te gustaría la noticia.

- Me haces muy feliz Bella, no sabes cuanto. Siempre soñé con tener muchos nietos.

- Esme, Esme- entro Carlisle con otro medico.

- Luego conversamos Esme.

Edward y yo tuvimos que salir de a habitación. Ya que revisarían a Esme y no podíamos estar todos dentro.

Nosotros con Edward nos quedamos en el pasillo. Edward estaba apoyado en la pared y yo estaba de espalda a el, apoyado en su pechos, sus manos estaban sobre mi vientre.

- Estoy feliz de que despertara mi madre.

- Yo también Edward.

- Ella ya ¿sabe?

- Si, escucho lo que le dije… bueno dijo que escucho todo lo que le decíamos, pero no podía despertar.

- Es algo que pasa cuando se tiene golpes fuertes, pero sabia que despertaría.

- Si, es lo bueno.

- Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto.

- Bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Bueno, llevas casi todo un día aquí, estas embarazada.

- Me siento bien Edward, recuerda que no es mi primer embarazo.

- Lo se, pero si es el primero mío y me coloco algo ansioso y nervioso.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

- De nada. Te amo- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- También te amo.

Gire mi cabeza para darle un beso en los labios. Aunque de primero era un beso lento, se termino transformando en una guerra de lenguas, como si ninguno quisiera que este momento se terminara. Me gire para quedar de frente a el y continué besándolo.

- Podrían dejar eso para cuando no estén en públicos y no tengan niños presentes- dijo una voz.

Nos separamos y encontramos a Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose con una sonrisita en la cara. Mientras que Lilith, Ethan y Nessie nos miraban divertidos.

- Lo lamento- dije escondiendo mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

Todos se largaron a reír por mi reacción.

Edward les contó lo que había pasado con Esme, que ya había despertado y que pronto podríamos entrar a verla.

Todos estábamos esperando, cuando le medico salio y nos dio permiso para entrar. Carlisle estaba junto a Esme, besando su frente, mientras sonreía.

Comenzaron a saludar a Esme, los niños se sentaron con ella en la cama, mientras le decía cosas. Todos estaban muy felices, hasta que Alice le alejo un poco del grupo que rodeaba la cama. Yo me acerque a ella preocupada, cuando vi que se tambaleaba. Me acerque lo más rápido que pude y alcance a sujetarla, antes de que se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Aunque caímos las dos, ya que no tenia tanta fuerza.

- Chicos- los llame.

Todos me miraron y se sorprendieron.

- Alice- grito Rose.

- Amor- corrió Jasper a mi lado.

- Mami- grito Ethan.

Alice estaba en mis brazos, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro muy pálido.

**Que Les Parecio..? Les Gusto? Ustedes Diran... Esta Chica No Se Cansa.. Primero Esme y Ahora Alice.. xD Pero Prometo Que No Es Nada Malo... Solo Parte de La Historia :D Quiero Agradecer Por Los Review :D Por Cada Comentario Que Me Hacen... Soy Muy Feliz Por Ellos :D Tambien Las Alertas y FAvoritos y POr Supuesto a las Lectoras Silenciosas... Gracias a Todo El Mundo :D Ya No Queda Mucho del Fic... Pero Aun No Lo Termino de Escribir Asi Que Tranquilas... Estamos Solo En La Recta Final Pero Falta Para La Meta xD **

**PD: Dejen Sus Review Para El Adelanto :D  
>PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen. <strong>

**Muchos Abrazos Para Todo El Mundo...!  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	30. Noticias

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenies Meyer... La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia y Esta Prohibida Su Reproduccion Sin Mi Consentimiento. **

**27- Noticias.**

**Edward POV.**

Jasper tomo a mi hermana en brazos, mientras que Carlisle se los llevaba de la habitación, ya que mi madre se estaba colocando muy nerviosa y no queríamos que se alterara.

- ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?- pregunto- quiero ir a ver.

- Mamá por favor, quédate en la cama- le dijo Emmett.

- Pero mi hija.

- Papá la esta viendo, veras como solo fue un desmayo.

- Mami- lloro Ethan.

Bella lo tomo en sus brazos, para calmarlo. Nessie vino a mi lado, igual que Lilith fue junto a Rose.

- Papi ¿estará bien tía Alice?- me pregunto,

- Si hija, ya veras que estará bien.

- ¿Qué le paso?

- No lo se, pero ya Carlisle nos dirá.

Todos nos quedamos con mi madre, esperando saber algo de Alice. No se me podía pasar por la cabeza algo que hubiera creado ese desmayo. Había ido a casa a descansar, había comido, de eso podía estar seguro y no se había alterado. No tenía ninguna otra cosa que me indicara un desmayo.

Después de una media hora, en la que Bella y Emmett mantuvieron a todos en una conversión para que nadie se alterara, mi padre volvió con una sonrisita en el rostro.

- Amor ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mi madre a Carlisle.

- Alice esta bien, solo fue un desmayo por su condición.

- ¿Condición?- pregunte.

- Alice esta embarazada- dijo feliz.

- ¿Qué?- preguntamos todos.

- Acabo de hacerle un examen. Ahora Jasper se quedo con ella cuidándola. Pero el examen arrojo que tenia seis semanas de embarazo.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío!- dijo mi madre- la familia cada vez se agranda más. Ahora tengo dos nietos más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con dos nietos mas?- pregunto Emmett.

Mi madre se dio cuenta de su error, al decir lo de Bella, pero ella simplemente sonrió y dijo:

- Bueno lo digo por Nessie, antes tenia solo dos nietos y ahora tengo dos más, Nessie y el nuevo bebé.

- Ah- dijo Emmett- pensé que alguien mas estaba embarazada- miro a Rose primero y luego a Bella.

- ¿tendré un primito nuevo?- pregunto Nessie.

- Si hija, tendrá un nuevo primo.

- Creo que llevare a Ethan con sus padres, ellos deben explicarle- dijo Bella.

- Ok.

Bella salio con Ethan en sus brazos, quien preguntaba mucho por lo de un nuevo bebé, ya que no entendía.

Esme sonreía feliz, sabia que le hacia mucha ilusión que Alice y Bella estuvieran embarazadas, aparte tenían solo algunas semanas de diferencia, lo cual haría todo esto mas interesante.

Bella volvió al rato después, se coloco a mi lado y la abrace por la cintura.

- Creo que Bella y tu deberían ir a descansar- me dijo Rose.

- ¿Cómo que a descansar?- pregunto mi madre- pensé que habían llegado temprano.

- No, ellos se quedaron aquí toda la noche.

- Bella, como se te ocurre- me regaño Esme.

- Esme estoy bien, pero ahora quiero descansar.

- Entonces iremos a casa- dije.

- Pueden irse en mi jeep- nos entrego las llaves Emmett.

- ¿Nessie quieres ir con nosotros o quedarte aquí?- le pregunto Bella.

- Me quiero quedar aquí- dijo.

- Nosotros la cuidamos- me dijo Rose.

- Bien, entonces vamos a descansar- tome la mano de Bella- mama cuídate, te vendré a ver mañana- le di un beso en la frente.

- Adiós Esme, descansa- le dijo Bella.

- Tú también descansa Bella, y come algo saludable.

- Claro.

Salimos con Bella de la habitación, caminamos hacia el ascensor para llegar al primer piso. Luego fuimos hasta la salida y nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett.

Conduje tranquilo hasta la casa, Bella iba apoyada en la ventana con los ojos cerrados y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida.

Al llegar a casa Bella dijo que quería comer, así que prepare algunas ensaladas y comimos en la cocina. Al terminar me lleve a Bella a mi habitación, para que durmiéramos un poco.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no entraba aquí- dijo Bella caminando por todas partes- tienes mas música que antes- miro todos los Cd que tenia.

- Sabes cuanto me gusta la música.

- ¿Nunca te diecisiete de esto?- pregunto tomando un cuadro.

- No, me gusta esa foto- llegue a su lado.

En el cuadro estaba la foto de Bella cuando tenía dieciséis años, su cabello estaba enmarañado por haber dormido y se frotaba los ojos. Había sacado esa foto de un álbum que ella tenia en su casa.

- No puedo creer que te dejara quedarte con esta foto y aun mas que la tuvieras todo este tiempo.

- Me gusta, así que déjala donde estaba.

Ella la coloco en su lugar.

- Mejor durmamos un poco- le dije.

- Si, tengo mucho sueño y estoy cansada.

Caminamos hasta la cama, Bella se saco sus zapatos, su pantalón, el poleron que tenía encima y se acostó en la cama solo con una polera y bragas. Yo me quite mis zapatos, los pantalones, el sueter que tenia puesto y mi camisa, para quedar solo en bóxer. Me metí en la cama junto a Bella.

- Me gusta que duermas así- dijo cuando se acurruco en mi pecho.

- Se que te gusto.

- Engreído.

- Pero me amas.

- Sip- dijo ya con los ojos cerrados.

- Descansa- le di un beso en la frente.

- Tu también.

Bella se comenzó a relajar en mis brazos, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. Yo me quede dormido a los pocos minutos que lo hizo ella.

Sentía algo subir y bajar por mi pecho, tocando cada línea de mi pecho. No quería abrir los ojos, pero aun tenia sueño, aunque me llamaba mucho la atención saber que era eso que me tocaba.

Me removí sobre la cama, cuando una mano se poso por completo sobre mi pecho para que me quedara quieto. Abrí los ojos encontrando unos ojos chocolates mirándome.

- Hola hermoso- dijo.

- Hola- dije con la voz ronca- ¿Por qué estas despierta?

- Porque ya es tarde, llevamos durmiendo más de cinco horas.

- Pero aun tengo sueño, volvamos a dormir.

- Amor tengo hambre y Alice llamo, dijo que venían en camino.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

- Dijo que estaba bien, solo había sido un desmayo.

- Que bueno que no fue nada malo.

- Ahora vamos a comer- dijo Bella saliendo de la cama.

- No- dije y la tome de la cintura.

La coloque debajo de mi cuerpo y nos cubrí con la sabana hasta la cabeza. El sol que entraba por la ventana, que ya era sol de atardecer, hacia que nos pudiéramos ver un poco. Bella me sonreía, mientras que esperaba a ver que haría.

- No me quiero levantar- dije colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Pero tengo hambre amor. No nos puedes dejar sin comida.

- Solo unos minutos- dije abrazando más su cintura.

- Bueno, pero unos minutos.

Me quede recostado sobre el cuerpo de Bella, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, haciendo que cada momento me relajara mas, pero no quería volverme a dormir, quería disfrutar de mi tiempo con ella.

Levante mi cabeza y mire a Bella, quien me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eres como un niño- dijo.

- Pero me quieres así.

- Te amo- dijo.

- También te amo.

Me acerque a ella y junte nuestros labios. Besándolos con cariño, amor y ternura, quería disfrutar de esto. Me acomode bien sobre el cuerpo de Bella y continué besándola. Baje por su cuello, dejando suaves y húmedos besos.

- Edward- susurro Bella.

Yo continué bajando, pasando por entremedio de sus pechos, los cuales solo los cubría un polera, debió sacarse su brasier en algún momento, pero continué bajando, dejando dulces beso sobre su cuerpo, aun cubierto por la polera, llegando a su abdomen, donde levante un poco la polera y le di un beso a su vientre.

- Te amo Bella, y saber que nuestro hijo esta aquí, me hace muy feliz.

- También te amo Edward.

Le di otro beso a su vientre y volví a hacer mi recorrido hacia arriba, pero esta vez llevándome la polera conmigo.

- Edward ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Bella.

- Solo quiero disfrutar el momento.

- Edward detente, tengo hambre.

Pero no me detuve, subí su polera hasta que la deje sobre sus pechos, los cuales quedaron a mi vista. Acerque mi boca uno de ellos, comenzando a chupar y a morder su pezón.

- Edward- gimió Bella.

- Chicos ya llegamos- entro Alice.

- ¡Rayos! Alice- dije cubriendo nuestros cuerpos.

- ¡Ups! Lo lamento, no pensé que estaban en algo.

- Vete Alice.

- Agradezcan que fui yo y no Nessie, ella quería subir.

- Esta bien, pero sale.

- Los esperamos abajo, trajimos comida.

- ¡Vete!- grite.

Bella se comenzó a reír de todo esto y yo también. Alice había matado todo el momento que tenia con Bella.

- Creo que ya escuchaste a tu hermana, debemos bajar.

- Pero estaba cómodo aquí contigo.

- Lo se amor, pero yo muero de hambre, te lo había dicho. Así que por que no vas por mi maleta y yo me doy una ducha, de verdad tengo mucha hambre.

- Bien, ve a bañarte, yo voy por tus cosas.

Bella arreglo su polera y se salio de la cama para meterse al baño.

Yo me relaje, ya que la erección que tenía seria notoria si voy por las cosas y no quería que todos se burlaran de mí.

Cuando me relaje, me puse unos pantalones y una polera, baje al living, donde estaba toda la familia.

- ¿Cómo estas hermano?- me pregunto Jasper.

- Bien, descanse lo necesario.

- Que bueno.

Tome las maletas y comencé a subir.

- Papi- me llamo Nessie.

- ¿Qué sucede hija?

- La abuelita dijo que debes cuidar a mami, que luego hablaría contigo. Pero no entendí porque me dijo eso.

- Yo si entiendo hija, luego ya entenderás.

- Bueno, pero quiero saber.

- Pronto sabrás.

- Iré a comer, te quiero- dijo girándose.

Sonreí por la manera de ser de Nessie.

Continué subiendo las escaleras, para entrar en la habitación y encontrar a Bella ya envuelta en una toalla, su cabello y cuerpo mojado por el agua.

- Que sexy- dije.

- Gracias por traerla.

Camino hacia la maleta, pero yo la sujete de la cintura y junte sus labios con los míos. Ella respondió al beso, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello.

- Te vez sexy- le volví a decir.

Ella se sonrojo y solo me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Ve a bañarte, y apresúrate para bajar juntos.

Yo me fui al baño, para meterme en la ducha y darme una buena ducha fría. Despertar con Bella, y que tu hermana te interrumpa me había dejado un poco frustrado, así que prefería darme una ducha de agua helada para que se me pasara todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía.

Al salir Bella me estaba esperando, yo tome mi ropa y me puse algo cómodo, igual que ella, que estaba con unos jeans y una polera. Bajamos a comer junto a la familia.

Todos ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Nessie comía y conversaba feliz con Lilith, mientras que los demás algo estaban conversando.

Con Bella tomamos un plato y luego nos servimos de la comida china que habían traído. Nos sentamos en los lugares desocupados y comenzamos a comer.

Converse un rato con Emmett quien me contó lo que había pasado al final con Esme. Le darían de alta dentro de dos días, pero todo indicaba de que estaba bien, solo querían asegurarse de que nada mas le pasara.

Luego todos se fueron a descansar, por que era muy tarde y habían pasado la tarde en el hospital, yo no tenía sueño pero Bella me dijo que nos fuéramos a la habitación, ya que aun debíamos conversar. Pero primero ella iría a acostar a Nessie.

Yo estaba sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo próximo que debía hacer. Ya estaba mas que asumido que Bella y yo estábamos juntos. Teníamos a Nessie y muy pronto tendríamos a un nuevo bebé en casa, así que debía hacer las cosas bien y pronto. Mañana mismo iría a una joyería a buscar el mejor anillo para Bella y pedirle que sea mi esposa. Como también tenía que comenzar los trámites para que Nessie llevara mi apellido, aunque puede ser más fácil cuando Bella y yo estemos casados.

Casados. Siempre había soñado casarme con Bella y cada día eso estaba por hacerse realidad, porque esta vez no dejaría que Bella se alejara de mí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Amor- me hablo Bella.

Yo abrí mis ojos y ella estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos cafés, los cuales tenían un brillo especial. Era hermosa.

- Ven aquí- dije.

Ella camino hacia la cama, para recostarse a mi lado, pase mis brazos por su cintura, y ella se recostó en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué piensas Edward?

- Pensaba en ti, en Nessie, en nosotros.

- ¿Qué pensabas tanto de nosotros?

- Lo que tendríamos que hacer ahora. Ya sabes, ahora que estamos juntos para toda la familia y con un bebé en camino creo yo que debemos hacer algo.

- Claro que debemos hacer algo. Recuerdas de que antes que me fuera ya habíamos hablado de nuestro futuro. Bueno… no creo que deba cambiar.

- ¿Entonces nos iremos a vivir juntos?

- Si.

- ¿Será en Seattle?

- Si, quiero estar cerca de tus hermanos y cerca de nuestros padres.

- Me parece bien. Ya sabes Rose nos puede ayudar con eso de la casa.

- Sip- sonrió.

- Ahora quiero saber ¿Cuándo le diremos a Nessie lo del bebé?

- Yo creo que mañana, así cuando llegue Esme le contamos a toda la familia. Seguro Alice planea algo para recibir a su madre.

- Bien, me parece.

Conversamos algunas cosas mas con Bella, cuando al final decidimos acostarnos. Ya mañana tendríamos un día largo y hablaríamos con Nessie.

.

Estábamos solo Nessie, Bella y yo en la casa. El resto había ido al hospital y encontramos que este era el mejor momento para contarle a Nessie sobre el bebé.

- Nessie puede venir- llamo Bella a Nessie.

- Bajo en un momento mamá.

Nosotros con Bella estábamos en el sillón esperando por nuestra hija. Apareció con un lindo vestido morado, y unas trenzas.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto.

- Hermosa- dije.

- ¿Qué me tienen que decir?- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros.

- No es nada malo- dijo Bella- pero si es algo importante y esperamos que te guste la noticia.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto interesada.

- Bueno hija yo… yo estoy embarazada.

Nessie abrió sus ojos y se enderezo sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad?- le pregunto a Bella.

- Si. ¿Recuerdas cuando me desmaye en Los Ángeles?- Nessie asintió- bueno fue cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada. Estaba muy estresada y eso no le hizo bien a mi embarazo, por eso me desmaye.

- Entonces… yo… yo tendré un hermanito.

- Si hija- le dije- puede ser un hermanito o una hermanita.

- ¡Que bien!- se levanto y corrió a nuestro lado- voy a ser la hermana mayor- abrazo a Bella.

- Me alegra que te guste lo del bebé- dijo Bella.

- Claro que me gusta, siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana.

- Ya pronto sabremos lo que es.

- Seremos una gran familia- nos abrazo a los dos.

- Ahora debemos decirte otra cosa- dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos iremos a vivir todos juntos a Seattle.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, por lo que antes de que comiencen las clases nos cambiaremos- le dijo Bella.

- Viviremos cerca de mis tíos y mis abuelitos- salto feliz.

- Que bueno que te parecen los cambios- dije.

- Mientras estemos juntos todo será genial- nos volvió a abrazar.

Pasamos conversando sobre el cambio de casa y como lo haríamos los próximos días. Primero le contaríamos a la familia lo del embarazo y el cambio de casa. Luego iríamos a Seattle a ver alguna casa para poder comprarla y lo ultimo la mudanza. Lo que también implicaría que yo tendría que viajar a Londres por mis cosas y también dar mi renuncia al hospital. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar un buen trabajo en Seattle, ahora que la familia estaba creciendo, lo necesitaría.

.

Los días esperando a que mi madre llegara pasaron rápido. Por eso ahora estábamos esperando a que mi madre llegara en una fiesta de bienvenida. Alice lo había organizado todo, y aunque le dijimos que tenía que estar relajada por su embarazo no quiso y organizo esto, aunque tampoco era la fiesta más grande de la historia.

También Bella había ido a hablar con su padre. Le contó sobre los últimos acontecimientos y sobre el nuevo bebé. Según lo que Bella me dijo estaba muy emocionado por ser abuelo de nuevo.

Escuchamos el auto estacionarse y todos nos colocamos en el living para esperarla. Los niños eran los más entusiasmados con todo esto.

- Quiero comer algo rico hoy amor- le dijo mi madre a mi padre.

- Claro, seguro lo comes- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Vimos entrar a Esme y todos gritamos:

- ¡BIEVENIDA!

- ¡Oh Chicos!- dijo sonriendo- gracias.

Todos abrazamos a mi madre, para luego dejarla que se sentara y comenzar a comer de las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa de centro.

Mi madre sonreía feliz al estar rodeada de su familia. Los niños le preguntaban cosas y ella contestaba feliz. Pasamos una buena tarde, hasta que llego el momento de contarle nuestros planes a la familia.

Bella y yo nos colocamos de pies, tomados de la mano para hablar.

- Familia tenemos algo importante que decirle- dije.

Todos nos miramos.

- Edward y yo, nos iremos a vivir juntos- dijo Bella.

- Que buena noticia- sonrió Alice- tendré que decorar.

Ese comentario nos hizo reír.

- Pero ¿Dónde vivirán?- pregunto Rose.

- En Seattle, cerca de ustedes.

- ¡Que bueno!- dijeron todos.

- Así estamos cerca de ustedes y de nuestro padre- dijo Bella.

- Me parece muy bien- dijo Carlisle.

- Bueno ahora debemos contarle otra cosa- dijo Bella.

Todos nos miraron impacientes. Las únicas tranquilas eran Nessie y Esme quienes sabían lo que diríamos.

- Bella esta embarazada- dije.

- ¿Qué?- gritaron todos.

- Como lo oyen- dijo feliz- tengo cuatro semanas de embarazo.

- Que alegría- corrió Alice y Rose al lado de Bella para abrazarla.

Emmett y Jasper vinieron junto a mí y me dieron unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Tú eres sorprendente, no esperas un poco de estar juntos y ya traes a un nuevo hijo- me dijo Emmett.

No puede evita reír por su comentario.

Toda la familia nos felicito y conversamos sobre todo esto. No podía estar más feliz por que todo se hubiera arreglado y nuestra familia estaba unida.

**Que Les Parecio? Le Gusto...? Ya Estan Quedando Solo Los Capitulos Felices... Por Que El Fic Ya Se Acaba u.u Estoy Triste Por Eso... Aunque Escribo El Ultimo Asi Que Pueden Estar Tranquilas de Que Aun Queden Unos Cuatro o Cinco Capitulo Mas :D Tambien Ya Tengo Mi Nuevo Fic... Lo Subire El Mismo Dia Que Publique El Ultimo Capitulo De Este Fic Asi Que Espero Que Lo Lean... Aunque Aun Debo Pasarlo Al Computador Por Que Esta En Mi Cuaderno xD Colocare La Portada Del Fic En Mi Facebook Un Dia De Estos :D Bueno Agradecer Como Siempre Los Review, Las Alertas y Lo Favoritos.. No Saben Como Amo Cada Una De Esas Cosas :D **

**PD: Como Siempre Dejen Su Review Para El Adelanto :D  
>PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face... Danii Belliner Cullen y PReguntar Lo Que Quieran :D <strong>

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer  
>Danii^^ <strong>


	31. Comienzan Los Cambios

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenies Meyer... La Historia Es Completamente Mia... Asi Que No la Copien. **

**28- Comienzan Los Cambios.**

**Bella POV.**

Íbamos de camino a Seattle. Rose nos había dado tres llaves de casa distintas, muy cerca de donde ellos vivian, para ir a ver el día de hoy, así que íbamos los tres rumbo a nuestra nueva casa.

Ya había pasado una semana, y teníamos que elegir pronto la nueva casa, ya que debíamos cambiar a Nessie de colegio y la idea es que sea cerca de donde vivíamos, aunque Rose decía que debíamos matricularla en el colegio de Lilith. Nessie también quería estudiar donde su primos, ya que Ethan este año entraba a pre-escolar.

Llegamos a la primera casa y Nessie fue la primera en bajar del auto para correr hacia la casa.

- ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto Edward.

- Es linda.

La casa era de solo un piso, de color blanco y techo de color azul. Tenía un gran jardín delantero, aunque hacia los lados no había mucho espacio, solo un pequeño espacio para pasar hacia atrás.

- Vamos a verla por dentro- me tomo Edward de la mano.

Entramos en la casa, tenía un gran espacio aunque eso era el living y el comedor juntos. Luego estaba la cocina, la cual era un poco pequeña. Tenía un mesón en el centro, mueble alrededor, pero no dejaba mucho espacio para moverse. Cuando intente abrir la puerta del horno, esta choco con el mesón. Era muy pequeña la cocina.

Luego fuimos a ver las habitación, estaba la principal, que encontré pequeña y luego las otras dos, que no eran tan grandes tampoco. Tenía solo un baño.

- Edward creo que esta casa es muy pequeña.

- Creo lo mismo.

- Mami, no me gusta- dijo Nessie cuando llego a nuestro lado.

- Mejor vamos a ver la siguiente.

Edward cerro la casa y luego manejo hasta la siguiente. Esta por lo menos se veía más grande, ya que era de dos pisos.

Entramos a verla, pero hubo algo que no me gusto. El living y el comedor seguían estando en el mismo espacio y yo lo quería separado. La cocina si era más espaciosa que la anterior. Había un baño en el primer piso, como también una habitación de invitados. Luego en el segundo piso había tres habitaciones, más dos baños. Uno en la habitación principal, la cual tenía un gran closet y era grande, mientras que las otras dos tenían casi el mismo tamaño y entrarían perfectamente las cosas de los niños.

- Esta, es mucho mejor que la anterior- me dijo Edward.

- Si, solo hay algo que no me gusta.

- ¿Qué?

- El living y el comedor. Están juntos y yo los quiero separados.

- Podríamos hacer un arreglo.

- Aun nos queda una casa, vayamos a verla y si no esta seria nuestra casa.

- Bien, vamos- me dio un beso y fue por Nessie.

Edward condujo hasta la ultima casa, esta ya estaba en el barrio donde vivian los chicos lo cual le daba un punto. Pero al llegar me enamore de la casa por fuera.

Era de dos pisos, la mitad era de color blanca y la parte superior de un color café, tenia marcos blancos y la puerta era de un café mas claro. El patio delantero tenía un árbol y mucho césped. Tenía un gran espacio para pasar a la parte trasera, era perfecta.

- Vamos a verla por dentro- dije antes de bajar.

Al entrar sabía que era mi casa. Me recibió un hermoso living, era muy grande, en una parte había una chimenea y tenia un librero, el cual me encanto. Se podrían colocar muchos cuadros. Seguí caminando y encontré el comedor, el cual era grande y de seguro toda la familia entraría aquí, y la cocina fue lo mejor. Era grande, tenia mucho espacio, un mesón para tomar desayuno por las mañana y me encantaba.

Edward me llamo desde una habitación, la cual tenía muchos libreros y un escritorio grande.

- Es un despacho- dijo ilusionado- siempre quise tener uno.

- Me gusta- le dije abrazándolo.

- Mamá, mamá- llego Nessie- esta casa es muy grande, arriba tiene muchas habitación y abajo tiene dos mas.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunte.

- Si, vengan a ver.

Seguimos a Nessie para darnos cuenta de que había dos habitaciones mas abajo y una baño grande. Luego subimos y ame la habitación principal, se podría colocar una gran cama, tenía un closet muy amplio, donde podría dividirlo entre Edward y yo. El baño era grande, tenia una ducha, mas un Jacuzi, el cual estaba en el centro de la habitación. Había tres habitaciones más y un baño. Era perfecta.

- Es perfecta Edward- dije apoyándome en su pecho.

- Sabia que te gustaría- dijo abrazándome.

- ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaría? ¿Qué no me has contado?

- Bueno Rose me mostró las casa antes de venir, por eso el orden en que las vimos, quería que la siguiente te gustara mas que la anterior para poder quedarnos con esta.

- Eres un tramposo, pero me gusta- le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cuál nos quedaremos?- llego Nessie.

- ¿Cuál quieres tu?- le pregunte.

- Me gusta esta.

- A nosotros también, así que esta será.

- ¡Bien!- salto feliz.

Edward llamo a Rose para hacer los tramites de la casa. Yo por mientras recorrí cada rincón, imaginando como iba a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante. Siempre había soñado con una casa, estar casada con Edward y tener muchos hijos. Hasta ahora dos cosas se estaban cumpliendo, aun no sabias si Edward se quería casar conmigo. Tampoco lo quería presionar, podríamos tener un tiempo de prueba antes de casarnos, pero soñaba con el momento en que me lo pidiera. Ser la señora Cullen.

- Amor ya hable con Rose- llego Edward a mi lado- dijo que llegando a Forks tendría los papeles listos para firmar.

- Que bien- dije.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me abrazo.

- Nada, solo pensaba. En los cambios que estamos teniendo.

- Son muy grandes, pero son importantes.

- Lo se- me acurruque en sus brazos.

- Es hora de que vayamos a comer, para irnos al hotel.

- Bien.

- Mañana deberíamos ir a matricular a Nessie.

- Me parece.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante cerca del hotel. Ya todos estábamos cansados después de haber visto las casas, así que al terminar de comer, nos fuimos al hotel.

Nessie se fue directo a su habitación y nosotros con Edward también.

- Creo que me daré un baño- dije.

- Podemos bañarnos juntos- sugirió Edward.

- Puede venir Nessie.

- Esta casada, yo creo que hasta se durmió.

- Ve a ver y si esta dormida, puedes entrar conmigo.

El sonrió y salio de la habitación. Yo me quite la ropa y camine al baño. Me metí bajo el agua y solo me relaje. Había sido un día largo, pero ya teníamos nuestra casa, lo que era muy bueno.

- Nessie esta completamente dormida- dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

- Me parece.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras mis manos las subí a su cabello, para enredar mis dedos en el. Las manos de Edward se movían en mi vientre, para luego bajar hacia mi centro. Me apoye en su pecho disfrutando de su toque en mi cuerpo.

- Te gusta ¿verdad?

- Si.

Me hizo girar para atacar mis labios con los suyos. Me afirme fuerte de sus hombros, para que el me levantara y yo enrolle mis piernas en el. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hacia mi pecho. Tomo uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y comenzó a mordisquear. Yo no puede evitar gemir y arquear mi cuerpo ante las sensaciones.

Continúo tirando de mis pezones sin descanso. Yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera los labios de Edward. Por eso tome su rostro entre mis manos y junte nuestros labios. En un beso rudo.

- Te quiero dentro de mí- dije a unos centímetros de sus labios.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Me empujo hacia la pared y de una sola estocada entro en mi cuerpo. No fue delicado, pero tampoco rudo, era simplemente Edward, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza con cada movimiento. Yo trataba de mover mis caderas pero el no me dejaba mandar mi cuerpo con sus estoques. Yo solo gemía su nombre y Edward gruñía.

- Te amo tanto- dijo antes de besarme.

Edward siguió moviendo su cuerpo contra el mío, hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax y gemimos en voz alta.

Edward me dejo suavemente sobre mis pies sin soltarme, y se lo agradecía, estaba segura de que si me soltaba me caería, aun me sentía débil por mi orgasmo.

- También te amo- dije cuando me tranquilice.

- Ahora a darnos un buen baño.

Edward comenzó a enjabonar mi cuerpo, pero era de una manera inocente, ya que los dos estábamos cansados y no creo aguantar otra ronda.

Nos salimos después de habernos lavado mutuamente y habernos mimado todo lo que mas pudimos.

Edward me envolvió en una toalla, y luego me saco de la tina. Me ayudo a secar mi cuerpo y yo al el. Luego me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama. Los dos nos metimos en ella, me abrazo por la espalda y nos quedamos dormidos.

.

Había pasado una semana desde nuestra visita a las casas. Nessie ya había sido matriculada en el colegio de sus primos y dentro de dos semanas entraba a clases. Ella estaba muy emocionada por comenzar todo.

La próxima semana viajábamos a Los Ángeles para empacar nuestras cosas, Edward iría con nosotros para ayudarnos, ya que no quería que cargara las cosas pesadas, eso no era bueno para mi, según el.

Ahora estaba sentada frente al tocador de Alice, por que ella me estaba haciendo un lindo peinado.

Edward me había invitado a cenar y dijo que era muy importante. Así que Alice se aprovecho y me ha tenido todo el día en una sesión de belleza. Primero me depilo, luego hizo que me diera un baño con mil sales minerales, me sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a peinarme. Podía ver mi ropa sobre la cama esperando por mí.

- ¿Para que crees que Edward me invito a cenar? – le pregunte a Alice.

- No se, no me a dicho nada. Solo me dijo "Arregla a Bella".

- Me pone ansiosa no saber.

- Ya veras que es algo bueno. Ahora mira tu peinado- dijo Alice.

Mire mi cabello y me gusto la forma que tenia. Había tomado la parte derecha de mi cabello hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando lo suelto lleno de ondas muy definidas. Se veía muy bien.

- Ahora la ropa.

Me puse de pie, Alice me entrego mis braguitas y mi brasier. Fui al baño y me las coloque, eran de color azul con encajes. Luego volví a salir y Alice me entrego el vestido. Era de color vino, apegado en mis pechos y suelo hacia mis rodillas. Se veía muy lindo.

- Ahora los zapatos.

Eran simples zapatos negros, pero de doce centímetros. Yo me los coloque y me mire al espejo. Me veía tan distinta, pero me gustaba.

- Estas lista. Le avisare a Edward para que se vayan- dijo Alice.

- Ok.

Alice salio de la habitación, pero no me alcance a sentar cuando ya se abrió la puerta de nuevo.

- ¿Mami?

- Hija pasa- dije.

- Te vez hermosa.

- Gracias. ¿Qué pasa?

- Quería desearte buena suerte y que tengas una linda noche.

- Gracias hija.

- ¿Sabes donde te llevara papi?

- No lo se, solo dijo que me arreglara.

- Cuando vuelvas debes contarme.

- Claro hija, serás la primera en saber.

- Bella, Edward te espera- entro Alice.

- Bien es hora de salir.

Le di un dulce beso a mi hija, tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso para bajar.

Edward me esperaba a los pies de la escalera. Tenía puesto un pantalón de tela, zapatos negros, una camisa azul y su chaqueta en la mano. Había intentado peinar su cabello pero no le había funcionado.

- Estas hermosa.

- Tu estas sexy.

- ¿Lista?

- Si.

- Entonces vamos.

Me tome de su brazo y caminamos hacia la puerta. Antes de escuchar el grito de Nessie y Alice:

- ¡Suerte!

Eso nos hizo reír, antes de salir de la casa.

Nos subimos al auto de Edward y condujo hacia alguna parte. Yo no tenia ni idea de donde podríamos ir.

Edward condujo por una media hora, hasta que llegamos a un restaurante que estaba en el hotel de PorAngeles. Era uno de los mejores que había ser de Forks.

- Hemos llegado- dijo antes de bajar.

Camino hasta mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar del auto. Le entrego la llave a un chico del lugar para que estacionara el auto. Luego me condujo hacia el interior del hotel y doblamos a la derecha. Había dos puertas de cristal, las cuales fueron abiertas para dar paso a las mesas del restaurante.

- Buenas noches- dijo un hombre con esmoquin- ¿Tienen reservación?

- Si- dijo Edward- a nombre de Cullen.

- Señor Cullen, pasen por aquí, su mesa esta lista.

Un hombre nos podio nuestros abrigos, lo cual me pareció extraño. Nunca en mi vida había cenado en un lugar tan elegante.

El hombre de esmoquin nos llevo hasta un apartado. Solo estaba la mesa de nosotros, separados por un panel del resto de la gente. Había un champagne dentro de una cubeta con hielo.

El hombre me ayudo a tomar asiento, para luego colocarse junto a nuestra mesa.

- El camarero vendrá a darles la carta, por mientras les sirvo una copa de Champagne.

No alcance a decir que no y el hombre ya me había servido una copa. Luego se retiro y yo mire a Edward.

- No podré brindar contigo- dije.

- Es Champagne sin alcohol, lo pedí para que si pudiera brindar conmigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

Tome la copa y le di un sorbo al liquido espumoso, y como Edward me dijo era sin alcohol, tenia un sabor mas dulce que una champagne normal.

- Por nosotros y esta velada- dijo Edward.

- Por nosotros- dije antes de juntar su copa con la mía.

Tome de la Champagne y le sonreí a Edward. El tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es lindo.

- ¿Es mucho?

- No, esta bien, me gusta.

- Que bueno- sonrió.

- Buenas noches, soy Samuel y seré su camarero esta noche. Aquí tienen las cartas.

Nos entrego una a cada uno y Edward comenzó a mirar, yo no sabia que elegir.

- Edward ¿Puedes elegir por mí?

- Claro.

Edward miro bien la carta, para terminar pidiendo un plato vegetariano, mas un jugo para mi, y el pidió carne con algún acompañamiento que no entendí mas una gaseosa.

El camarero se retiro y nos dejo solos.

Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y me miro con sus lindos ojos verdes, los cuales tenían una intensidad que no había visto nunca.

- Me dirás ¿Por qué todo esto?

- Aun falta para eso.

- Bien, pero me coloco ansiosa.

Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que el camarero llegara con nuestra comida. Comenzamos a hablar sobre distintas cosas mientras comíamos, de lo que más hablamos fue de Nessie. Su nueva escuela y sobre todo su nueva vida, que esperábamos fuera la mejor.

La comida estaba exquisita, y el momento era fabuloso, me encantaba esta idea de Edward, aunque aun no supiera por que me trajo hasta el restaurante.

Al terminar Edward pidió dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, como si me leyera la mente, pidió el postre que quería comer.

- ¿Esta rico?- pregunto.

- Exquisito.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

- Tenía muchas ganas de comer pastel de chocolate.

- Lo vi en tu mirada.

Terminamos de comer todo y cuando nos retiraron el plato del postre, Edward se puso un poco mas serio y se acomodo en la silla.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte.

- Bueno tú sabes que hoy te invite por una razón muy especial a aquí.

- Si.

- Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros. Once años separados, muchos problemas para poder llevarnos bien, y cuando lo estuvimos tuvimos que enfrentar a la loca de Kate con sus mentiras y todo, pero lo solucionamos, aunque al final engaño a nuestra pequeña, pero igual salimos delante de eso y ahora estamos juntos, con un pequeño en camino a la familia.

- Hemos tenido momentos duros, pero estamos juntos- dije tomando su mano.

- Por eso Bella- me dio un suave apretón a la mano y se coloco de pie- yo quería preguntarte- se coloco frente a mi y puso una rodilla en el suelo- hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, buena y malas- saco una cajita de su bolsillo y yo ya no pude aguantar las lagrimas- pero por sobre todas esas cosas siempre nos amamos, así que Bella… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Abrió la cajita y dejo ver un lindo anillo plateado, que tenia un simple perla sobre el lazo, lo cual lo hacia ver simple, pero perfecto.

- Si quiero- dije llorando de felicidad.

- Te amo- tomo el anillo y lo coloco en mi dedo anular.

- También te amo.

El me abrazo y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, para fundirnos uno con el otro.

No podía estar más feliz. Uno de mi mayor sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Casarme con Edward.

Luego de besarnos un par de veces, Edward decidió que era el momento de volver a casa. Así que nos fuimos del restaurante, no sin antes pasar por nuestros abrigos y agradecer por la comida.

Edward pidió su auto y este llego en solo unos minutos.

Nos subimos en el y Edward partió. Todo el camino contemple el lindo anillo que Edward me había regalado. El tomo mi mano y el entrelazo con las suyas.

- Bella quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Quieren venir conmigo a Inglaterra?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

- No se- dije- no puedo solo ir a Inglaterra, ¿Qué pasara con Nessie?

- Ella también puede venir, podemos viajar los tres, no quiero ir solo.

- ¿Cómo lo haríamos?

- Podemos adelantar nuestro viaje a tu casa y luego nos vamos a Inglaterra cuando todo este empacado.

- Es una buena idea.

- Entonces ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?

- Si quiero.

- Le contaremos a Nessie mañana, de seguro estará feliz.

- Ya la veo, saltando por que viajara a otro lugar.

- Me encanta hacerla feliz.

- Siempre lo haces, ella te ama mucho- le di un beso en la mejilla.

- También la amo, es mi hija.

Llegamos a la casa, Edward me ayudo a bajar y caminamos tomados de las manos hacia el interior. Subimos cayados las escaleras ya que todos estaban dormidos.

Al llegar a la habitación, nos quitamos la ropa, yo me coloque una polera de Edward para dormir y nos metimos a la cama. Edward me dio un dulce beso y me acurruque en su pecho.

No llevaba mucho tiempo dormida cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

- Mami, mami- sentí que me movían.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Nessie a mi lado, con su pelo enmarañado y su osito de peluche en los brazos.

- Hija ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

- Tenía una pesadilla, no quiero dormir sola.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a tu cama?

- No, quiero quedarme con ustedes.

- Déjala que se acueste- dijo Edward mirando a Nessie, no sabia que estaba despierto.

- Bien, sube- le dije.

Nessie pasó sobre mi cuerpo y se metió entremedio de nosotros. Los dos le pasamos nuestros brazos por su cintura y la acurrucamos.

- Buenas noches- dijo Edward.

- Buenas noches- murmuramos con Nessie.

En solo unos minutos me volví a quedar dormida, junto a las dos personas que más amo.

.

Sentí murmullos a mí alrededor, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Aunque era imposible no escuchar como se reían bajito.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con el cabello de Nessie y su espalda. Ella estaba mirando a Edward.

- Buenos días Bella durmiente- me saludo Edward.

- Buenos días- dije.

- Mami, que bueno que despertaste- me abrazo Nessie.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte.

- Temprano, aun podemos quedarnos en la cama.

- Me gusto dormir con ustedes- dijo Nessie.

Me acomode en la cama, recostando mi espalda en el cabecero, Nessie se apoyo en mi hombro y Edward estaba sentando a nuestro lado mirándonos.

- Quiero despertar siempre así con ustedes- dijo Nessie- cuando el bebé llegue también tenemos que meterlo a la cama y dormir los cuatro- sonrió feliz.

- Es una buena idea- dijo Edward.

- Mami ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Nessie tomando mi mano- ¿Desde cuando tiene ese anillo?

- Hija, tenemos algo que contarte- dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Ayer le pedí matrimonio a tu madre- dijo Edward.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿De verdad?

- Si.

- Mi tío Emmett gano. El dijo que mi papi te pediría matrimonio. Iré a contarle a la tía Alice, perdimos una apuesta.

Solo vimos a Nessie levantarse de la cama y correr fuera de la habitación. Los dos con Edward quedamos sorprendidos por lo que dijo Nessie. Anoche todos habían apostado porque nuestra salida.

- Creo que la familia nunca cambiara- dije.

**Que Les Parecio...? Les Gusto...? COmo Ven Ya Todo Es Puro Amor y Felicidades... Si Vieron Mi Face Ya Estoy En La Recta Final... Estoy Escribiendo El Ultimo Capitulo Me Queda El Epilogo... Asi Que Ya No Queda Nada... Solo Seran 32 Capitulos Mas El Epilogo y Vamos En El Capitulo 28... Esto Ya Se Acaba u.u Pero Tambien Tengo Lista la Idea Para el Nuevo Fic Que Se Llamara "Contra Nuestro Destino" La Portada y El Summary Estan En Mi Face Pasen a Verlo :D Gracias Por Lso Review :D Las Alertas y Favoritos... Como Tambien a Las Lectoras Silenciosas :D **

**PD: Recuerden Dejar Review Si Quieren Recibir El Adelanto :D **

**PD2: No Envio Adelantos a Los Mail. **

**PD3: Me Puden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen. **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Danii^^**


	32. Londres

**Los Personajes Pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Es Completamente Mia. Asi Que No Copies. **

**Gracias a maddy cullen POr Su Review Por Que Fue El numero 1200 :D Asi Que Gracias y Tambien a Mon de Cullen Por Leer Todo El Fic y Comentar Cada Capitulo Muchas Gracias. Capitulo Dedicado a Ustedes. **

**29- Londres.**

**Edward POV.**

Nessie miraba por la ventanilla del avión como la gente se movía afuera preparando todo para el despeje. Bella estaba a su lado y leía una revista que se había comprado al subir, se trataba sobre bebes, yo solo podía mirar a las mujeres de mi vida.

No podía estar más feliz de que las dos me acompañaran a Inglaterra. Los últimos cuatro días habíamos estado en Los Angeles.

Después de nuestro anuncio del matrimonio, todo el mundo estaba feliz. Alice ya quería comenzar a preparar todo, pero Bella no había querido decir cuando deseaba la boda, así que Alice solo se quedo con las ideas.

Luego nos fuimos a Los Angeles, donde pasamos cuatro días ordenando el lugar y guardando cosas. Al final enviamos todo a nuestra nueva casa en Seattle donde Emmett y Rose recibirían todo.

Bella y Nessie se despidieron de sus amigos en Los Angeles, lo cual las hizo llorar, pero prometimos volver a verlos, aparte estaban invitados a la boda.

El avión despejo desde Los Angeles y teníamos varias horas de viaje antes de llegar. Yo tome un libro y comencé a leer.

No se en que momento me quede dormido, pero de repente sentí que alguien pasaba por encima de mi cuerpo muy rápido. Abrí los ojos para ver a Bella corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte a Nessie.

- Mami se sintió mal.

- Quédate aquí iré a ver.

- Ok.

Me levante del asiento y fui hasta donde estaban los baños. No sabia en cual podía estar.

- Señor ¿Busca a una chica que paso corriendo?

- Si- le respondí a la azafata.

- Entro en ese baño- me indico.

- Gracias.

Camine hacia el baño y toque la puerta.

- Amor ¿Estas bien?

Bella me abrió la puerta y la encontré apoyada en el lavamanos. Entre en el pequeño espacio para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si- dijo aun pálida.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- Solo quiero que esto se me pase.

- Sabes que se demorara- la atraje a mi cuerpo.

- No me gusta. Estoy bien y de un momento a otro tengo que correr al baño.

- Ya pasara.

- Con Nessie nunca me paso esto. Vomite solo unos días, pero ahora llevo varias semanas.

- No siempre serán iguales los embarazos.

- Lo se, pero quiero que se detenga.

- ¿Quieres volver?

No alcanzo a responder cuando se doblo hacia el inodoro y volvió a vomitar. Yo sujete su cabello y sobe su espalda para que se calmara. Al terminar enjuago su boca y se apoyo en mí.

- Creo que ahora si puedo volver- dijo.

- Bien vamos.

Tome su mano y caminos hacia nuestros asientos. Nessie nos esperaba muy preocupada.

- Mami ¿estas bien?

- Si, ya me siento bien.

- Que bueno- le dio un pequeño abrazo- deberías descansar.

- Nessie tiene razón, duerme un poco.

- Bien.

Antes de descansar, busco en su cartera un dulce de menta y se lo metió a la boca. Luego se apoyo en mi hombro, yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros y ella se recostó en mí, de a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Converse un rato con Nessie. Ella me contó que deseaba conocer muchos lugares en Londres. Prometí llevarla a los que mas pudiera mientras estuviéramos allí. Así que ella estaba feliz con la idea. Luego también se acomodo en el asiento para dormir, estaba cansada y quedaba viaje.

Yo abrace a Bella a mi cuerpo, y cerré los ojos. Estaba feliz de tener a Nessie y Bella a mi lado. Este viaje era mucho mejor que las veces en que lo hice, ahora iba con las dos personas que mas amaba, bueno tres contando al bebé.

Tenía que llegar a Londres e ir directo al hospital para dar mi renuncia, hablar con el directo y explicar todo. Luego sacaría mis cosas de mi oficina y así luego empacar las cosas de mi departamento. Ya quería comenzar mi nueva vida con mi familia.

La azafata me despertó de mi sueño cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar. Desperté a mi familia para que estuvieran listas para bajar. Nessie miraba por la ventana esperando ver pronto la ciudad.

Avisaron que debíamos abrocharnos el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual hicimos y el avión comenzó a descender.

Nos bajamos para ir por nuestras maletas. Nessie miraba hacia todas partes y preguntaba sobre todo. Ya quería llevarla a recorrer la ciudad, la amaría.

- ¿Dónde iremos primero?- pregunto Nessie, al salir del aeropuerto.

- Primero iremos al departamento, se esta haciendo de noche y la idea es descansar. Ya mañana saldremos.

- Pero podemos salir en la noche, no estoy cansada.

- Tu mamá si Nessie, recuerda su embarazo, aparte descansan hasta mañana, yo voy temprano a arreglar mis cosas y luego voy por ustedes para salir.

- Bien, pero no te debes demorar.

Nos subimos a un taxi para ir a mi departamento. Nessie miraba por la ventana hacia todas partes. Hablando de lo que mas le gustaba y lo que mañana quería ir a visitar. Llegamos al departamento después de un viaje de media hora. Le pague al taxista, salude al conserje, quien se sorprendió al verme, y nos subimos al ascensor.

Al entrar en el departamento Nessie comenzó a recorrerlo por todas partes. Lo primero que hizo fue subir al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, Bella se fue a sentar al sillón cansada por el viaje.

- Amor ¿Quieres algo? por que iré a comprar algunas cosas para comer, ya que no tengo nada.

- Trae té, y leche para Nessie.

- Bien, ustedes acomódense, se pueden dar un baño yo no me demoro nada.

- Ok.

Salí del departamento y me fui directo al supermercado que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa. Al entrar tome un carrito y comencé a echar cosas en el, tenia que llevar lo necesario para tomar desayuno mañana y comer algo en el día, ya vendríamos después todo a comprar.

Cuando tuve todo pague y camine al departamento cargado de bolsas. Al llegar Nessie y Bella estaban en el sillón mirando un programa en el televisor. Nessie corrió a revisar lo que había traído y saco unas galletas para comer.

Prepare algo rápido y los tres comimos sentados en el living, luego Nessie se fue a dormir y lleve a Bella hasta nuestra habitación.

- Vaya- dijo- tu habitación es muy distinta a la que tienes en Forks.

- Digamos que no me gustaba mucho estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto al sentarse en la cama.

- Ya sabes, compre el departamento pensando en que tú vendrías luego.

- Entiendo. Lo digo de nuevo, lamento eso.

- Ya no importa Bella, ahora estamos juntos y eso si que me importa.

Me senté junto a ella y le di un beso.

- Ve a darte un baño para descansar- me dijo- yo te espero.

- Bien.

Bella ya se había dado un baño, igual que Nessie. Así que me fui directo a la ducha, me relaje bajo el agua, me quite toda la tensión del viaje.

Cuando Salí me coloque un pijama, le dije a Bella que iría a ver si Nessie estaba bien, así que me fui a su habitación. Ella ya estaba dormida, era obvio que el viaje la había agotado.

Al volver a la habitación, encontré a Bella ya dormida, así que apague la luz y me metí en la cama. Pero ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

- Te estaba esperando.

- Deberías dormir.

- Solo quería hacerlo contigo a mi lado.

- Bueno entonces ya llegue, así que descansa.

- Te amo- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- También te amo.

La abrace, ella se apoyo en mi pecho y nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

.

Deje a mis dos amores tomando desayuno. Yo baje donde debía estar mi auto para conducir hacia el hospital. Hoy quería dejar todo listo para poder volver a Estados Unidos.

Encontré mi Mercedes en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado, me subí a el y Salí del estacionamiento. Pase a cargar con combustible el auto y me fui directo al hospital.

Al llegar mucha de la gente que ahí trabaja se sorprendió al verme. Mucha gente me saludo mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director. Al tocar su puerta, se escucho un "pase" y yo abrí.

- Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo colocándose de pie- que bueno verte Edward.

- Igual- dije al darle un abrazo- lamento todo esto.

- Tranquilo, en tus correos explicabas que algo paso, aunque quiero saber que fue.

Nos pusimos a conversar sobre todo. John era un excelente amigo, y desde que había llegado al hospital siempre me trato como su hijo, así que tenía la confianza como para contarle lo que me había pasado.

Hablamos por horas, le explique bien todo ya que quería dejar en claro por que me iba a retirar. El comprendió y al final solo me sonrió.

- Que te vayas es una gran perdida, pero que le vamos a hacer. Estas por formar una familia y bueno yo no puedo impedirlo.

- Gracias por comprender John.

- Para eso están los amigos. Aparte siempre me hablaste de Bella, y se que esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado.

- Estoy muy feliz por tener una familia con ella.

- Bueno entonces, hasta aquí tu trabajo conmigo.

- Si, fue genial aprender tanto aquí y mas contigo. Pero quiero comenzar con mi familia.

- Y esta bien. Te daré las mejores recomendaciones, por que te lo mereces. Así que bueno, puedes ir por tus cosas, le diré a mi secretaria que te lleve algunas cajas a tu oficina y nos estaremos hablando.

- Claro. Lo más probable es que vuelva con mi familia a visitar Londres.

- Entonces estas invitado a mi casa, o antes de que te vayas podrías venir a visitarme.

- Te llamare para confirmas.

- Ok.

- Gracias por todo.

Me despedí de mi ahora antiguo jefe y me fui a mi oficina. Aunque primero quería hablar con alguien.

Subí al área infantil donde Kate debería estar trabajando. Era enfermera de esa sección y tenia varias cosas que hablar con ella.

Aunque ahora me preguntaba ¿Cómo Kate puede trabajar con niños si los detesta? Esa chica siempre estuvo loca y yo me di cuenta bien tarde.

- Edward- me llamo alguien.

Me gire para ver a Irina caminar hacia mí. Era la mejor amiga de Kate y esto ya no me gustaba.

- Hola- me saludo con un abrazo- ¿Cómo estas? Pensé que no regresarías.

- Tenia que venir a dar mi renuncia, seguro que Kate te contó lo que paso.

- Algo me dijo, pero no me explico mucho. Digamos que no tuvo mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañado por el comentario.

- Bueno a Kate le paso algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esta en la prisión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Asesino a un niñito.

- ¿¡Qué!

- Como lo oyes. Un padre le pidió matar a su hijo, por cierto dinero. Ella acepto y un día le dio sobre dosis de sedante al niño. El medico a cargo supo que había sido ella y bueno la denuncio. Ella dijo que el padre le había pagado y al final los dos terminaron en prisión.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Nadie podía creerlo, y bueno desde ese día a todo el mundo lo investigan, no quieren tener el mismo problema.

- Al final solita cabo su propia tumba, todo lo malo que hizo se le de volvió.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De nada, pero sabes en que prisión esta.

- Si, deja y te anoto el nombre.

Irina fue a buscar un papel y me lo dio con la dirección. Yo me fui a mi oficina a buscar mis cosas, luego le haría una visita a Kate.

Al llegar a mi oficina encontré las cajas que me había dicho John. Comencé a meter todo dentro de ellas. Mis diplomas, algunos cuadros de mi familia, libros y papeles. Termine de arreglar después de una hora, tome mis cajas y me fui. Pase a dejar las llaves de mi oficina al encargado, me despedí de algunas personas y me fui a mi auto, metí todo dentro y luego me subí. Mire por última vez el hospital antes de arrancar.

Habían sido buenos tiempos en ese lugar, pero ahora comenzaba mi nueva vida.

Conduje hacia la prisión, y esperaba que me dejaran hablar con Kate. Me gustaría ver mucho como todo lo malo que hizo se fue contra ella. Se que sonara mal, pero esto fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y compensar todo el daño que nos hizo.

Me estacione en un lugar libre y camine hacia la prisión. Me revisaron antes de entrar, luego dije el nombre de la persona a la cual venia a visitar y me hicieron pasar a una sala. Espere unos quince minutos, cuando Kate entro. Se podía ver en ella que estar aquí la había afectado. Estaba sin maquillaje, su cabello mal cuidado y ni hablar de su ropa.

- Edward- dijo feliz al verme.

- Hola Kate- la salude sin levantarme.

- ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto todo muy rápido.

- Hoy fui por mis cosas al hospital y cuando quise hablar contigo me dijeron que estabas aquí.

- No quería que te enteraras.

- Ya lo hice y no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo. Puede ser que lo ultimo que hiciste en mi familia fuera una bajeza. Mentirle a Nessie, pero esto, esto supero todo y sabes algo te lo mereces.

- No puedo creer que me digas eso.

- Te digo la verdad. Fuiste una bruja malvada con mi familia, pero matar a alguien. Nunca pensé que serias de esa manera.

- No tenia opción, me estaba quedando sin dinero y ese hombre llego ofreciéndome mucho. Yo solo necesitaba dinero.

- Caíste bajo Kate y espero que aquí pagues todo lo que has hecho- me puse de pie- adiós.

- Espera- se coloco de pie- ayúdame, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

- Tu te lo buscaste Kate, no te ayudare.

Me Salí del lugar dejando a Kate. Se merecía esto y no haría nada para cambiarlo.

Conduje de regreso al departamento. Ahora quería pasar la tarde con mi familia, para así mañana arreglar las cosas de la casa y poder regresar con nuestra familia.

Al entrar en el departamento encontré a Nessie y Bella sentadas en el sillón mirando el televisor.

- ¡Papi!- salto Nessie para correr a mi lado- por fin llegas.

- Lamento la demora.

- ¿Vamos a salir?- pregunto Nessie.

- Si, así que ve a arreglarte, las llevare a comer.

- Bien- corrió escaleras arriba.

- Hola amor- me saludo Bella al llegar a su lado.

- Hola- le di un dulce beso.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien. Hable con mi jefe y también me entere de algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Kate esta en prisión.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Así como lo oyes.

Le conté toda la historia a Bella, y ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo al principio. Luego le conté de mi visita a la prisión.

- No puedo creer que matara a alguien.

- Yo tampoco, pensé que la conocía, pero veo que no.

- Es una mala persona, muy mala.

- Si. Me alegro que ahora ya no podrá acercarse a nosotros.

- Estoy lista- grito Nessie de lo alto de la escalera.

- Bien entonces vamos.

Cada una tomo una chaqueta y salimos.

Conduje el auto hasta el lugar donde comerías. Chinatown, tenía uno de mis restoranes favoritos de comida china, así que las lleve ahí.

Ellas pidieron algo para comer y disfrutaron de cada alimento. Lo pasamos muy bien en nuestra comida. Luego nos fuimos a recorrer el lugar.

Lo primero que visitamos fue el Palacio de Wectiminster, donde Nessie me hizo sacarles fotos con el Big Ben de fondo. Visitamos el Toser Bridge, el Palacio de Kensington, la Picadilly Circus que a Nessie le gusto mucho. También el Tralafgar Square, la Abadia de Westminster, la Torres de Londres y el Palacio de Buckingham. Ese lugar fue el favorito de Bella, ya que siempre había soñado con verlo.

El recorrido por todos esos lugares nos llevo toda la tarde, así que cuando ya se había hecho de noche los lleve al mejor lugar donde se podía ver la ciudad. Al London Eye.

Nessie era la más fascinada, ya que le encanto mirar desde lo alto toda la ciudad. Paso todo el tiempo indicando los lugares que habíamos visitados y se veían desde ahí.

Bella miraba hacia el rió, así que me puse detrás de ella y la abrace por la cintura, ella se apoyo en mi pecho.

- Gracias por todo esto- me dijo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, tú siempre quisiste conocer Londres y como voy viendo Nessie también se moría por conocerlo.

- La ciudad es fantástica.

- Si, me gustaba vivir aquí.

- ¿Estas seguro que no prefieres que nos vengamos a vivir aquí?

- ¿Te gustaría?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

- Si, pero tendría a mi familia lejos y eso no me gustaría. Como tampoco quiero que se pierdan este embarazo, Esme esta muy entusiasmada con el.

- Por lo mismo no me quiero quedar aquí, estaremos alejados de todos. Quiero estar con mi familia.

- Yo también.

Bella se giro y paso sus brazos por mi cuello.

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

- Si- dije.

- Sabes que te amare por siempre.

- Si, igual que yo a ti.

- Bien, nunca lo olvides.

- Tú tampoco olvides que te amo.

Acerque mis labios hacia los de Bella y los junte en un beso tierno, pero cargado de amor. Diciéndole con el beso cuando la amaba y que nuestras promesas ahora si que no se romperían.

Escuche el Flash de una cámara y me separe para ver a Nessie con una sonrisa.

- Tenia que sacar una foto, se veían muy bien así- sonrió.

- Ven para acá- dije tomándola en brazos- eres una niña traviesa, ¿lo sabias?

- Si- dijo sonriendo.

- Es hora de una foto familiar- dijo Bella.

Nos ganamos cerca de la ventana, con la ciudad de fondo, Bella tomo la cámara, yo abrace a Bella por la cintura, la atraje a mi cuerpo y ella nos apunto con la cámara para tomar la foto.

Los tres salíamos sonriendo y con la ciudad de fondo. Era la mejor foto de todas.

**Que les Parecio...? Esperaban Ese Final Para Kate..? Si Alguien Alguna Ves Lo Penso Que Me Lo Diga Por Favor xD Como Dije Por Face Ya Esta Lista La Historia... Tengo El Final Escrito.. Si No Lo Subo Ya Todo Es Por Que Quiero Tener Tiempo Para Adelantar Capitulos Con El Nuevo Fic... Asi Poder Subir Cada Semana Como Con Este :D Gracias Por Los Review, Las Alertas y Lso favoritos... Soy Feliz Cuando Veo La Bandeja de Entrada y Encuentro Todo Eso... xD **

**PD: Pueden Dejar Un Review y Les Envio Un Adelanto :D (No Envio Adelantos a Los Mail) **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen. Tengo la Portada Del Nuevo Fic y Siempre Escribo :D **

**Gracias Por Leer :D  
>Saludos<br>Danii :D **


	33. Viviendo Juntos

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia. **

**Lamento la Demora, Mini Explicacion Abajo. **

**30- Viviendo Juntos.**

**Bella POV**.

Habían pasado dos meses desde nuestro cambio a la nueva casa.

Nessie había entrado a estudiar en el colegio de sus primos, le gustaba mucho ya que llevaba un lindo uniforme, algo que le encanto. Edward había conseguido trabajo en el hospital central de Seattle, atendía en una consulta y a veces tenia que quedarse a urgencias, aunque eran muy pocas veces.

Yo había comenzado a trabajar en una revista de música. Me gustaba mucho ya que entrevistaba a muchas bandas y preparaba reportajes sobre concierto y cosas así. Era un buen trabajo y aparte tenía un buen horario, ya que terminaba a las cuatro y podía ir por Nessie todos los días. Así también me llevaba a Lilith y Ethan.

- ¡Mami!- corrió Nessie en mi dirección.

- ¡Tía!- escuche a Ethan y Lilith.

- Hola niños- le di un abrazo a cada uno- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

- Bien- dijeron todos.

- Entonces es hora de ir a casa.

Nos subimos en mi auto. Ethan iba sentado en una sillita, mientras que Lilith y Nessie iban a su lado.

- Mami ¿Hoy iremos por mi papi?

- Si, pero primero debemos dejar a tus primos con sus madres.

- Ok.

Conduje hasta la casa de Rose, que era la mas cercana al colegio. Ella salio a recibirnos. Lilith se despidió de todos y corrió a su casa. Yo partí en dirección a la casa de Alice. Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular.

- Nessie contesta tú, no tengo el mano libres- dije.

- Ok.

Ella tomo mi teléfono y contesto, pero puso el altavoz.

- Hola tía- saludo.

- Hola Nessie.

- Mami- grito Ethan.

- Hijo hola.

- Ya vamos en camino a tu casa- dije.

- Bella aun no llego a mi casa, podrías traer a Ethan a la tienda.

- Claro.

- Bien entonces los espero. Los quiero.

- Igual- dijo Nessie.

Cambie la dirección y me fui camino a la tienda de Alice. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y muy cerca del hospital, así que no abría problema para ir por Edward.

Estaciones el auto a unas calles del local y comencé a caminar con los niños hacia el. Al entrar, Alice ya nos esperaba.

- Hijo.

- Mami- corrió Ethan donde su mamá.

- Hola tía- saludo Nessie.

- Hola.

- Hola Alice.

- Bella que bueno que viniste. Quiero que elijas la tela del vestido de novia.

- Alice aun no me casare.

- Pero Bella, solo estamos organizando todo con tiempo. No quiere decir que si eliges la tela hoy, ya mañana te casa.

- Primero colocare la fecha Alice, luego elegimos la tela.

- Pero ni se te ocurra darme unas semanas para preparar todo, necesito tiempo si quieres que todo salga hermoso.

- Te avisare con tiempo.

- Eso espero.

- Debemos irnos- dije- aun debemos ir por Edward.

- Bien vayan, nosotros con Ethan nos encargamos de la tienda ¿verdad príncipe?

- Si- dijo feliz.

Me despedí de Alice y de Ethan. A Alice ya se le notaban sus cuatro meses de embarazo, aunque solo tenía una pequeña barriga. A mi no se me notaba nada, pero ya quería que apareciera mi barriga. Estaba ansiosa por eso.

Al volver al auto, conduje en dirección al hospital. Me estaciones en el lugar de siempre y al poco rato Edward salio. Sonrió al vernos.

- Hola linda familia- dijo al subir al auto.

Nessie lo rodeo por el cuello con sus bracitos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola papi.

- Hola princesa.

- Hola amor- le di un beso.

- Hola.

- ¿Dónde iremos?- pregunto Nessie.

- A casa ¿Dónde mas iremos?

- Pensé que iríamos a comer.

- Hija podemos cocinar en casa- dije encendiendo el auto.

- Vamos a comer- dijo Edward- tengo ganas de comer comida Mexicana.

- Si, yo quiero- dijo Nessie.

- Bien, vamos.

Conduje hacia el restaurante de comida Mexicana, que le gustaba a Edward.

Desde que habíamos llegado a Seattle, conocíamos los mejores lugares de comida, ya que siempre terminábamos comiendo a fuera. A Edward y a mi no nos gustaba mucho cocinar todos los días. Aparte que también Rose o Alice nos invitaban a sus casas y cenábamos con ellos.

Pasamos una agradable cena, donde Edward y Nessie disfrutaron mucho. Yo comí poca comida ya que la mexicana no me hacia muy bien con mi embarazo.

Luego nos fuimos a caminar por el parque. Nessie jugo un rato en los juegos mientras que Edward y yo nos sentábamos en una de las bancas.

- Amor ¿Ya colocaste fecha para la boda?- me pregunto Edward.

- Aun no.

- ¿Por qué no quiere colocar una? ¿Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?

- Claro que me quiero casar contigo Edward. Nunca digas algo como eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo quiero esperas hasta que el bebé nazca.

- Pero eso es mucho tiempo.

- Mira, si le digo a Alice que me quiero casar dentro de un mes para que no se note mi barriga, me odiara por darle poco tiempo para preparar todo. Si le digo que me quiero casar dentro de tres meses para que ella organice todo, estaré con una gran barriga en el altar y no quiero eso.

- Pero no importa si Alice no tiene tiempo, puede ser una boda sencilla dentro de un mes. Yo me quiero casar contigo.

- Pero también quiero tener una boda donde invite a toda mi familia y a nuestros amigos. Amor quiero tener una boda maravillosa, pero para eso necesito tener lo que siempre soñé. Aunque ya tengo lo más importante, que es el novio.

- Entonces ¿Cómo lo quieres hacer?

- Cuando nazca el bebé pasa un mes y nos casamos. Así Alice puede arreglar todo, por que quiero que ella se encargue de todo, no tendría cabeza para organizar una boda con el bebé en camino.

- Me parece, aunque recuerda que mi hermana también esta embarazada.

- No creo que le complique, pero quiero que ahora que se puede mover comience con esto, solo estaba esperando el momento de hablarlo contigo.

- Entonces me parece la fecha, me encargare de buscar el lugar para la fiesta, el ministro para la boda y Bella… ¿Te quieres casar por la iglesia?

- Me gustaría- dije.

- Bien, por que me quiero casar por la iglesia. Buscare también la iglesia.

- Me gusta.

- Te amo- me abrazo.

Nos quedamos un rato mas en el parque, para luego volver a la casa.

- Chicas mañana vienen mis padre de visita- nos dijo Edward, quien manejaba.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Nessie.

- Si, quieren venir a ver a sus nietos, se quedaran con nosotros.

- ¡Si!- salto Nessie feliz.

- Que bueno que venga Esme- dije- quiero hablar con ella.

Edward tomo mi mano y le dio un dulce beso.

Al llegar a la casa, Nessie nos dijo buenas noches y se fue directo a su habitación. Quería dormir pronto para levantarse temprano para esperar a sus abuelos. Edward se sentó en el sillón y se desabrocho algunos botones de su camisa, dejando ver su pecho firme. No pude evitar mirar a mi novio como a un pedazo de carne.

- Cuando me miras a si, me da un poco de miedo- dijo Edward con un sonrisa.

- Es que te ves sexy de esa manera.

- Tu también estas sexy.

- No lo creo, engordo con el embarazo- dije al sentarme a su lado.

- No estas gorda, estas igual que siempre y cada día estas mas hermosa.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si- me dio un beso en la frente.

No pude evitar sonreír, ya que Edward era muy tierno conmigo y siempre me hacia sentir bien. Sin pensarlo me subí sobre su regazo y atraje su rostro para besarlo.

El respondió a mi beso, mientras me comenzaba a mover sobre su cuerpo. Lo quería a el y lo quería ahora.

- Amor, amor- dijo Edward sobre mis labios, pero yo no dejaba que se moviera.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y junte nuestros labios de nuevo, era un beso hambriento, duro y apasionado.

- Amor- dijo Edward y me separo de el.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte.

- Nunca pensé que el doctor tuviera tanta la razón en eso de las hormonas.

Yo me sonroje cuando dijo eso.

- Me gusta cuando te colocas así de salvaje- dijo besando mi frente- pero el living no es el mejor lugar.

- Entonces… subamos- dije colocándome de pie.

- Nunca me podré cansar contigo.

- Nop- dije rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos cuando se levanto.

El me tomo en sus brazos al estilo novia y comenzó a subir las escaleras conmigo hasta nuestra habitación.

Esa noche nos amamos de una manera lenta, pero hambrienta, los dos queríamos todo del otro, pero siempre disfrutando de nuestros toques. Lo hicimos hasta que los dos caímos en un profundo sueño.

Desperté hambrienta, pero cuando mire hacia la ventana aun estaba oscuro. Mire la mesita de noche donde estaba el reloj digital que indicaba las cuatro treinta. No había dormido nada.

Me senté en la cama pensando en lo que quería comer. Pastel de chocolate. ¡Dios! lo sentía en mi boca, el sabor a chocolate, esa sensación de suavidad por la crema de chocolate. Tenía muchas ganas de comer un pedazo. Pero sabía que en la casa no había pastel y menos de chocolate.

Golpee mis rodillas frustrada por no tener pastel de chocolate.

- Amor ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward desde mi espalda.

- Nada amor, sigue durmiendo.

- Pareces molesta.

Edward ya estaba detrás de mi espalda y me abrazaba por los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar.

- Es que… te burlaras de mí.

- Claro que no. Pero dime que pasa.

- Es que tengo muchas ganas de comer pastel de chocolate, y bueno desperté sintiendo el sabor en mi boca. Quiero pastel- dije como niña pequeña lo ultimo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que consiga pastel a las cuatro de la mañana?

- No estoy diciendo que lo consigas, yo puedo buscar un lugar donde este abierto y que tengan pastel.

- Ni loco te dejo salir de noche. Pero amor, no te distes cuenta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es tu primer antojo- dijo feliz.

- Que feo antojo, por que no puedo comer lo que quiero.

- Iré a buscarte pastel- dijo Edward colocándose de pie.

- Amor no es necesario.

- Claro que si, no quiero que mi bebé nazca con algún problema por no comer pastel. Iré a buscar uno.

- Gracias- dije abrazándolo.

- Ahora quédate acostada, duerme un poco iré por el pastel.

Edward se metió a nuestro closet y salio vestido para ir a comprar, me dio un beso y se fue. Yo intente dormir pero no pude.

Paso una hora antes de que Edward volviera, cuando entro a la habitación traía una bolsa y dos cucharas. Yo me senté feliz en la cama mientras aplaudía por mi pastel. Edward se sentó junto a mí, me paso una cuchara y saco la caja con el pastel.

Los dos comimos cucharadas de pastel, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de un pastel en mi vida.

- Gracias amor- le di un beso- casi moría esperando el pastel.

- Que bueno que te gusto.

- Ahora descansemos- dije- ya es tarde y no hemos dormido nada.

Nos volvimos a recostar en la cama, Edward me abrazo y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente llegaron mis suegros muy temprano. No desperté a Edward ya que había salido a mitad de la noche por mi pastel. Así que entre Nessie y yo los atendimos.

Le comente a Esme la idea para el matrimonio y estaba feliz, como también me entendió por que mi demora en colocar la fecha.

Cuando Edward despertó y comió algo, nos fuimos a la casa de Alice, tenia que hablar con ella sobre lo de la boda, como también tendríamos el almuerzo en su casa. Rosalie también iría a la casa de Alice.

Estábamos en la cocina de Alice preparando las ensaladas para el almuerzo. Los chicos estaban ocupados con la carne y los niños jugaban en el patio.

- Bueno Bella, dime eso que dijiste que me tenias que decir- me dijo Alice.

- Alice como quería una fecha para la boda, ya esta.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?

- Un mes después del nacimiento del bebé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto?- pregunto Rose.

- Tienes buenos argumentos- me defendió Esme.

Les explique a las chicas por que tan tarde iba a hacer la boda. Quería que ese día fuera perfecto y sabia que esperar era lo correcto.

- Bueno, tienes razón en lo que dices- dijo Alice- así que esta bien. Aparte también me das tiempo para que luego de que nazca mi bebé pueda arreglar los últimos detalles.

- Gracias por entender Alice.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo organizando las primeras cosas de la boda. Alice ya tenia la idea y solo quería comenzar a preparar todo. Aunque teníamos tiempo.

Almorzamos en un ambiente agradable, toda la familia disfrutando juntos. Los niños lo pasaban bien y los adultos también. Siempre debió ser así esto, pero fui una tonta por no escuchar una explicación, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera tenido a esta familia.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- me pregunto Edward.

Yo limpie una lágrima que estaba a punto de correr por mi mejilla.

- Nada- dije tratando de sonreír.

- Esa lágrima no es nada. ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo pensaba.

- ¿En que?

- En que hace mucho pude haber tenido estos momentos, pero por mis miedos y mi estupidez no deje que esto pasara.

- Amor no puede seguir culpándote por eso. Ya te perdone y ahora estamos juntos. Solo tenemos que disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos.

- Lo se, solo fue un estupido pensamiento.

- Te amo- beso mis labios- y no importa el pasado, ahora y en nuestro futuro estaremos juntos.

- Te amo- junte nuestro labios y todos mis pensamientos se fueron.

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde nuestro almuerzo familiar. Alice ya se había enterado de que su bebé seria una niñita. Estaba tan feliz ya que podría comprar vestidos y muchas cosas que ella quería. Como también decorar la habitación del bebé.

También estaba por ser navidad, todos iríamos a Forks para celebrar con la familia. Edward y yo habíamos pedidos permisos en nuestros trabajos para tener las mismas vacaciones que Nessie.

Ahora yo me encontraba en la sala de esperas de mi doctor, tenia revisión como todos los meses y también mi ultrasonido para saber el sexo de mi bebé.

Mire hacia la puerta esperando ver llegar a Edward. Estábamos en el mismo hospital, pero el estaba retrasado y ya pronto me tocaría pasar.

- Srta. Swan- me llamo la enfermera- el doctor la espera.

Yo me puse de pie triste de que Edward no llegara, pero justo en ese momento entro por la puerta. Aun tenía su bata blanca puesta y traía sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo que significa que vino corriendo.

- Lamento la demora amor- me dio un beso- tuve un paciente de ultimo momento.

- Tranquilo, me acaban de llamar.

Entramos a la consulta del doctor, el nos recibió amable como siempre. Me hizo preguntas de rutina, luego me reviso y me hizo pasar a la habitación de ultrasonidos.

Me subí en la camilla y Edward me ayudo a subir la polera que tenia puesta. Era amplia ya que mi barriga había aparecida y mi ropa normal no me quedaba.

El doctor comenzó a distribuir el gel sobre mi vientre mientras miraba la pantalla. Edward también miraba la pantalla y cada cierto tiempo apretaba mi mano, de seguro el veía algo que yo no.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunte.

- Muy bien Isabella- me dijo el doctor.

- ¿Se puede saber el sexo?

- Si- dijo y movió de nuevo esa cosa sobre mi vientre- es un niñito.

Yo apreté la mano de Edward mientras lagrimas salían de mis mejillas. Iba a tener un niñito, un mini Edward. No podía estar más feliz por la noticia.

- Es un niño- dijo Edward.

- Felicidades- nos dijo el doctor- su bebé esta en perfectas condiciones, todo esta normal y ya saben el sexo del bebé.

- Gracias doctor- dije.

- Los dejo para que se arregle y les doy unos minutos, luego pasa por su receta de nuevas vitaminas- nos sonrió y nos dejo solos.

- Es un niño- dijo Edward.

- Si- sonreía.

El me abrazo mientras besaba mi rostro.

- Gracias Bella, gracias por darme tanto.

- Gracias a ti- dije respondiendo a su beso.

Edward me limpio mi barriga para luego dejar un dulce beso sobre ella y murmura "mi niñito" antes de cubrirme con mi polera.

Volvimos donde el doctor y el me entrego una receta con vitaminas y algunas recomendaciones para los próximos meses.

Salimos de la consulta tomados de la mano, Edward me llevo hasta su consulta donde tomo su chaqueta y para irnos a la casa.

Ninguno de los dos había traído autos. Yo por que Rose me paso a dejar y Edward por que en la mañana yo lo deje en su trabajo.

- ¿Quieres caminar un poco?- me pregunto.

- Si, pero no mucho, ya sabes que esta muy helado y no me quiero enfermar.

- Claro.

Me abrigue bien con mi chaqueta, Edward se colocar a mi espalda pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y tocando mi vientre. Comenzamos a caminar en esa posición.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que sea un niñito- dijo Edward.

- Yo también, aunque no me importaba que fuera mientras estuviera bien.

- Si, pero ahora tendremos la parejita y Nessie estará feliz de que sea niño.

- Si, le gustara eso de un hermanito.

Caminamos algunas cuadras abrazados hasta que decidimos tomar un taxi y volver a casa. Edward me dejo en ella y se fue a buscar a Nessie a la casa de Alice. Mi amiga ya no podía trabajar así que ella cuidaba de Nessie cuando nosotros con Edward teníamos que hacer.

Cuando llegaron le contamos a Nessie la nueva noticia y ella estaba muy feliz. Saltaba por toda la casa diciendo que tendría un hermanito. Eso si, le pedimos guardar el secreto hasta navidad para así contarle a toda la familia.

.

Estábamos llegando a la casa de Esme, mañana era noche buena y queríamos descansar para la celebración. Alice y Jasper ya habían llegado a la casa, mientras que Emmett y Rose si llegarían mañana por problemas en el trabajo de Emmett.

Al llegar Esme nos recibió, dijo que Carlisle estaba haciendo su último turno antes de la noche buena. Así tendría libre, nosotros nos acomodamos en nuestras habitaciones y descansamos por el viaje en auto.

Esme ya tenía todo listo, solo tenia que estar toda la familia. Mi padre y Sue también estaban invitados. Como también Seth.

Nessie moría por abrir sus regalos y contar a la familia sobre el sexo del bebé.

Paso el día muy rápido, ya que terminamos de ayudar a Esme con algunas cosas que faltaban, luego nos fuimos a dormir y el día esperado llego. Con la llegada de Rose y Emmett todo paso muy rápido, llego mi padre, Sue y Seth y no supe en que momento había sido vestida con un vestido negro. No era muy apretado, pero se podía notar mi barriga.

Me termine de colocar mis zapatos bajos y baje con la familia.

Cenamos entre conversaciones y entusiasmos de los niños por abrir los regalos. Yo también estaba ansiosa por decirle a la familia la noticia.

Cuando dieron las doce, los niños corrieron al árbol de navidad. Todos comenzaron a romper papel de regalo mientras miraban sus obsequios. Yo recibí muchas cosas lindas, como también cosas para el nuevo bebé.

- Familia tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Edward.

Nessie y yo nos colocamos al lado de Edward.

- No me digas que Bella espera a otro bebé- dijo Emmett a modo de broma.

- No es eso- dijo Edward mirando mal a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sue.

- Queremos decirles que ya sabemos el sexo del bebé- dije.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntaron todos.

- Es un niñito- grito Nessie.

Todos se levantaron a abrazarnos y felicitarnos.

Esta había sido una de las mejores navidades de mi vida, y de seguro me esperaban muchas así.

**Que Les Parecio...? Espero Que LEs Gustar... :D Se Que Pasaron Muchas Cosas En El Capitulo Pero Como Una VEs Dije No Me Gusta Dilatar Mucho Las Cosas y Esta Historia Ya Tiene Su Fin... El Proximo Capitulo Es El Ultimo Antes del Epilogo :/... Quiero perdir Disculpas Por Mi Retraso... Se Que Debia Subir El Jueves y Estoy Subiendo El Sabado a Las 0.28 Am... Lamento La Demora... Tuve Cosas Que Hacer El Jueves y Llegue Muerta a Mi Casa y Todo El Dia Viernes (Hace Unas Horas) Trabaje... Asi Que Lamento Eso... Gracias Por Los Review (Son Todos Muy Lindos *-*) Las Alertas de Historia y Autor, Como Tambien Los Favoritos :D **

**PD: Pueden Dejar Un Review y Recibir El Ultimo Adelanto Del Fic u.u  
>PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a FAce Danii Belliner Cullen y PReguntarme Lo Que Quieran... Como Tambien Ver La Portada de Mi Nuevo Fic :D<br>**

**Gracias Por Leer :D  
>Saludos y Abrazos<br>****Danii^^ **


	34. Nacimientos

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia. **

**Capitulo Dedicado a Jupy Por Ser El Review Numero 1300 Muchas Gracias...! :D y A Cyntia Alvarez Que Me Pidio La Dedicacion Por Face :D **

**31- Nacimientos.**

**Bella POV.**

Alice estaba en sus últimas semanas del embarazo. Ya pronto tendría a su hija, ya había elegido el nombre, así que se llamaría Mia Diana Hale. Era un lindo nombre. Nosotros con Edward aun no podíamos decidir que nombre tendría nuestro hijo, ya que teníamos muchos y nos costaba decidir. Pero ya debíamos por que a mi me quedaba como un mes y semanas para que naciera nuestro hijo.

- Llegamos- grito Rose al entrara en la casa.

Traía las últimas cosas para el Baby Shower que se realizaría hoy día. Habían invitado a todas las amigas de Alice y a mis amigas, ya que estábamos celebrando esto juntas y aunque Alice estaba por tener a su bebé, quiso que se hiciera así y no antes. Yo podía estar tranquila, aun quedaba tiempo para mí.

- La gente tiene que estar por llegar- dijo Alice sentada desde el sillón de mi living.

Toda la casa estaba decorada con globos rosados y celestes, por el sexo de nuestros bebes. Había comida y estaba todo listo para que llegara la gente.

- Alice amor, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunto Esme.

- Si mamá, estoy bien, aun no tengo contracciones.

- Bien, pero si sientes algo, solo avísame.

- Si.

La gente comenzó a llegar y comenzó la fiesta.

Todo el mundo nos preguntaba por nuestros embarazos, si las cosas estaban listas para recibir al bebé y mil cosas mal. Yo solo quería los brazos de Edward rodeándome y rescatándome de toda esta gente. Eran amigas, pero nunca pensé cuando podían cansar.

Esme y Rose se encargaron de que todo saliera perfecto, repartieron la comida, atendieron a la gente y se preocuparon por nosotras.

Cuando llego la hora de los regalos recibimos muchas cosas para los nuevos bebes. Desde ropita, hasta juguetes y alguno que otro alimento. Yo estaba feliz por que muchas de esas cosas que recibí no tendría que comprarlas.

Alice le pidió ayuda a Rose para ir al baño, le costaba colocarse de pie con la barriga. Así que Rose la ayudo, yo me quede mirando las pequeñas cosas que tenia en mis manos.

- Están hermosas- dije.

- ¡Mamá!- se escucho el grito de Alice.

Esme corrió hacia al baño y yo me preocupe.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Alice?

En eso salio Esme del baño y nos dijo.

- Chicas, Alice va a dar a luz. Ha roto la bolsa.

Todo el mundo se coloco de pie, ayudaron a Alice a salir del baño, yo tome mi teléfono y le marque a Edward. Estaban todos los chicos juntos y los niños con ellos, así que era la forma más fácil de que se enteraran.

- Hola amor ¿Cómo lo estas pasando?- me pregunto al contestar.

- Bien, pero Edward tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Es Alice.

- ¿Qué le paso a Alice?

_- ¿Alice?__¿Qué __paso?_- escuche a Jasper.

- Edward Alice estaba a punto de dar a luz, la están subiendo al auto.

- ¿Qué? Oh Dios mío. Le diré a Jasper. Vamos al hospital.

_- ¿Qué __paso __hombre?_- grito Jasper.

- Nos vemos allá- dije.

- Ok.

**Edward POV.**

- Dime que pasó Edward- me grito Jasper- ¿Qué paso con Alice?

- Hermano tranquilízate- dije.

- Papi ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Nessie.

- Es Alice, esta por dar a luz.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

- Oh mi dios- dijo Jasper- tengo que ir al hospital.

Salio corriendo pero Emmett lo sujeto. Yo tome la mano de los niños y camine donde Emmett y Jasper conversaban.

- Hermano relájate, te llevare al hospital, pero no puedes estar histérico, las chicas están con Alice, la llevaran al hospital y estará bien, pero no te alteres.

- Bien, pero vamos.

Emmett tomo la mano de su hija y yo me fui con Nessie y Ethan. Jasper iba delante de nosotros muy rápido.

- Tío ¿Qué paso mami?- me pregunto Ethan.

- Tu hermanita esta por nacer- le dije.

- ¿Ahoa?

- Si, pero debes estar tranquilo, tu papá ya esta alterado por todos.

- Bueno, pedo tende a mi edmanita.

El sonrió feliz, mientras que las niñas que también habían escuchado sonreían.

Nos subimos al auto y Emmett condujo lo más rápido que le permitió el auto. Jasper iba muy nervioso, se pasaban las manos por el cabello cada dos segundos. Yo le puse la mano en el hombro y le dije que se calmara.

Al llegar al hospital, solo Emmett se estaciono y Jasper ya se había bajado del auto. Tome a Ethan en brazos y nos fuimos a la entrada.

Al llegar encontramos a Alice sentada en una silla de ruedas y las chicas estaban con ellas. Jasper estaba en frente de Alice tocando su barriga y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

- Hola- me saludo Bella.

- Hola amor ¿Cómo esta Alice?

- Esta tranquila, justo cuando entro Jasper la iban a pasar a la habitación.

- Entiendo. Llevare a Ethan donde Alice, seguro que lo quiere ver antes de entrar.

Lleve a Ethan junto a Alice, ella le explico lo que pasaba y el escucho atento, le dio un beso y me lo volvió a pasar.

- Suerte hermanita- le di un beso en la frente.

- Cuiden a mi hijo- dijo Alice y justo en ese momento otra contracción la ataco.

- Es hora de llevar- dijo el enfermero.

Se llevaron a Alice y Jasper fue con ella. Todos nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Seria una larga noche.

Bella estaba a mi lado, Ethan dormía en mis brazos. Rose, Emmett y Esme conversaban, mientras que las niñas jugaban sobre una mesa.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el Baby Shower?- le pregunte a Bella.

- Bien, recibí muchas cosas, y luego pasó lo de Alice.

- Tú ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, igual que siempre.

- Ok, pero estaremos un rato aquí, esperemos a ver que nos dicen y luego nos iremos a la casa, debes cuidarte estos últimos momentos, no quiero que se adelante el parto.

- Bien, aparte Ethan y las niñitas no pueden dormir aquí.

- Exacto.

Esperamos por un rato mas hasta que salio una enfermera a decirnos que Alice aun no tenia a su bebé, ya que la dilatación necesaria aun no la tenia, decían que podía demorarse.

Decidí ir a casa con los niños y Bella, aparte mi prometida se estaba quedando dormida.

- Cualquier cosas me llamas mamá- dije.

- Claro hijo, nosotros hacemos guardia y te avisamos si pasa algo, lleva a los niños a casa y descansen.

- Ok.

Nos despedimos de la familia y nos fuimos con los niños a casa. Las niñas se fueron directo a la habitación de Nessie a dormir, yo lleve a Ethan a una habitación de invitados, pero al dejarlo en la cama se coloco a llorar y lo lleve a nuestra habitación.

Cuando entre Bella se estaba quitando la ropa que tenia puesta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

- No quiero dormir en la habitación.

- Que se quede aquí, debe extrañar a sus padres.

Lo metí en la cama, Bella se coloco su pijama y se recostó junto a Ethan, yo me fui al baño a darme una ducha para relajar mi cuerpo, terminar el día en el hospital no era la idea.

Me acosté junto a Ethan, apague la luz y trate de dormir.

No había pasado más que unas horas cuando mi celular sonó. Lo tome y vi el numero de mi madre.

- Alo- conteste con la voz ronca.

- Hijo, ya nació Mia, es hermosa- dijo mamá feliz.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Todo salio bien?

- Si, esta en excelentes condiciones.

- ¿Cómo esta Alice?

- Muy cansada, el parto fue largo y término agotada, pero esta bien.

- Que bueno.

- Bueno hijo ya te avise, sigue descansando y mañana trae a Ethan a ver a su madre, estará feliz con la noticia.

- Si mamá. Adiós.

Le corte a mi madre y me volví a recostar en la cama.

- ¿Qué paso Edward?- pregunto Bella bajito.

- Mia ya nació.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, creo que salio todo bien y Alice esta bien.

- Que bueno.

- Ahora descansa amor, mañana tenemos un día largo.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos después de desayunar al hospital. Ethan quería ver a sus padres, así que no nos demoramos nada en llegar, aparte de que conocería a su hermanita.

Al llegar Esme nos recibió, tomo a Ethan y dijo que primero el debía ver a su hermanita. Nosotros nos quedamos esperando a poder pasar. Bella se apoyo en mí y yo la abrace.

- ¿Crees que te colocaras nervioso como Jasper?- me pregunto.

- No lo se. Creo que si, será mi primer hijo que veré nacer.

- Creo que te pondrás nervioso.

- Quieres verme en es posición ¿Verdad?

- Sip- sonrió.

- Malvada.

- Chicos ya pueden pasar- dijo Esme.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y fuimos donde Alice.

Estaba recostada sobre una cama, y muy sonriente. Jasper estaba a su lado y tenia a la bebé en brazos.

- Felicidades- le dijo Bella al entrara.

- Gracias- la abrazo Alice.

- Hermanita felicidades- la abrace.

- Felicidades Jasper- la abrazo Bella y vio a la bebé- hola pequeña.

- Hija te presento a tu tía Bella- dijo Jasper.

- Felicidades- abrace a Jasper y mire a la bebé.

Era pequeñita, muy blanquita y tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, aun tenias sus ojos cerrados y dormía placidamente.

- ¿Puedo tomarla?- pregunto Bella.

- Claro.

Jasper se la paso a Bella y ella se sentó en una silla con la bebé. Nessie y Lilith la fueron a ver y al saludaron.

Yo converse con Alice sobre el parto. Dijo que había costado, pero después de muchos intentos quiso nacer.

Estuvimos un rato con ellos hasta que nos pidieron salir. Las visitas se habían acabado.

Esta vez Jasper volvió a su casa con Ethan, ya que se quería cambiar de ropa. Nosotros nos fuimos a la casa a comer, aparte de que Bella debía de descansar, no quería que le pasara algo.

.

Los días de Alice interna en el hospital pasaron rápido. Las fuimos a ver todos los días, yo mientras estaba trabajando pasaba por su habitación. Al final las dos estaban perfectas para volver a su casa. Así que todos fuimos por ellas.

Llevaban a Alice al auto, con nosotros detrás de ellas. Cuando la dejaron levantarse de la silla de ruedas para subir al auto, Bella tomo mi brazo muy fuerte y cuando la mire tocaba su vientre.

- Amor ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

- Creo que el bebé quiere nacer.

- ¿Qué?

Bella se volvió a doblar por el dolor, yo la sujete mientras les gritaba a todos. Todos regresaron a nuestro lado y el enfermero que tenia la silla de ruedas la dejo detrás de Bella para que se sentara.

- Mami- lego Nessie a su lado.

- Estoy bien hija- dijo Bella mientras tomaba aire.

- Debemos llevarla a dentro- dijo el enfermero.

El se la llevo, yo le dije a mi madre que Alice se fuera a su casa, yo me quedaba con Bella, aunque ella también dijo que se quedaría y que Emmett con Rose acompañarían a Jasper y Alice.

- Papi no quiero ir a casa de tía Alice- me dijo Nessie.

- Hija es lo mejor, no podrás ver a tu madre y aquí en el hospital sola no te quiero dejar, tu abuelita nos acompañara.

- Pero quiero saber cuando nazca el bebé.

- Te llamare en cuanto nazca, pero ve a la casa.

- Bien. Te quiero y dile a mami que la quiero.

- Si hija.

Le di un beso y ella se fue con los demás.

Mi madre y yo entramos al hospital, nos dijeron donde tenían a Bella y cuando llegue ella estaba sobre la camilla, ya con una bata y el doctor la revisaba. Me gane a su lado y le tome la mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte.

- Bien, solo me duele.

- Esta todo bien- dijo el doctor- pero aun falta dilatación. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que estabas en proceso de parto?- le pregunto.

- Me dolía un poco, pero nada fuerte, solo cuando un gran dolor cruzo mi vientre me di cuenta.

- Bueno eso suele pasar, tienes tres centímetro de dilatación, cuando tengas cuatro podremos poner la epidural y todo será muy rápido.

- Eso espero.

El doctor se fue y nos quedamos con Bella.

- ¿Cómo quedo mi pequeña?- pregunto.

- Preocupada, pero le prometí llamar si nacía el bebé.

- Debes llamarla, debe estar muy…. ¡Auch!- dijo tocando su vientre- eso dolió.

- Tranquila- dije tocando su vientre- hijo no hagas sufrir a tu mami.

Me quede con Bella y ella estaba tranquila, hasta que de un momento a otro las contracciones comenzaron a ser mas fuerte y ella se doblaba del dolor. Yo me puse nervioso, ya que no sabía como ayudarla. Mi madre le decía como respirar y al final yo también termine haciendo los ejercicios de respiración.

El doctor vino varias veces pero Bella no se dilataba lo que le faltaba.

Ella lloraba pidiendo que esto se apurara, ya que le dolía demasiado. Yo le daba besos para calmarla, pero siempre un dolor le quitaba la calma.

- Creo que ahora si podemos colocar la epidural- dijo el medico.

Vino la persona encargada de eso. Bella se coloco de lado y me miro. Le colocaron la inyección y yo la bese para que no sufriera. Luego la volvieron a colocar sobre su espalda y se relajo un poco.

- Ahora solo debemos esperar a que se termine de dilatar para tener al bebé- dijo la enfermera- podrá descansar un poco con la inyección.

- Gracias- le dije.

Bella pudo dormir un poco, luego de la inyección. Yo aproveche de llamar a la familia y hablar con Nessie para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Pasaron algunas horas, yo dormí un poco, mi madre también durmió hasta que llego el momento y Bella se tuvo que colocar a pujar.

Me puse a su lado, Esme ayudo con una pierna a Bella, la tome de la mano y la mire a los ojos.

- Se que puedes hacer esto amor, debes ser fuerte- dije.

- Bien Bella- dijo el medico- comenzaremos a pujar. Debes aguantar el aire hasta diez, la enfermera contara, luego lo soltara y volveremos a pujar.

- Ok- dijo Bella.

- Bien… ahora… puje.

Bella apretó mi mano y comenzó a pujar. La enfermera contaba y yo le daba ánimos a Bella. Ella aguantaba lo que mas podía, hasta que decían diez y se relajaba un poco.

El doctor volvió a decir puja y ella lo hizo. Sudor caía por su frente mientras empujaba. Yo sujetaba su mano fuerte. Esme le daba palabras de apoyo mientras veía como nacía su nieto.

- Vamos Bella tu puedes- dije.

- Ya no puedo- dijo cayendo sobre la cama mientras tomaba aire.

- Estamos cerca Bella tu puedes- dijo el medico.

- Vamos amor, debes traer a nuestro bebé al mundo.

- Ahora Bella puja- dijo el medico.

Ella se volvió a levantar y pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Bien Bella, así se hace, ya veo su cabeza, una vez mas- dijo el medico.

Bella volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de repente se escucho el llanto de un bebé y Bella cayo sobre la cama rendida.

El medido y las enfermeras comenzaron a hacer su trabajo con el bebé, cuando el doctor me pregunto.

- ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?

- Yo solo asentí y tome las tijeras.

- Mamá hazlo conmigo- le dije a mi madre.

Ella puso las manos sobre las mías y cortamos.

Se llevaron a nuestro bebé que no dejaba de llorar a hacer su revisión, yo fui donde Bella y la bese.

- Lo hiciste estupendo amor- dije.

- Pensé que no podría- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Pero pudiste. Te amo- la bese.

- Aquí esta su hijo- nos dijo una enfermera.

Se lo coloco sobre el pecho de Bella, ella lo abrazo y lo miramos. Era pequeñito y todo rosadito.

- Hola pequeño. Bienvenido a la familia- le dije.

- Creo que ya se cual será su nombre.

- ¿Cuál?

- Thomas- dijo Bellas- Thomas Daniel Cullen.

- Me gusta- dije dándole un beso en su frente.

Lo tuve un rato en brazos, hasta que se lo pase a mi madre. Luego llame a mi hermano para darle la noticia, ya todos dormían así que mañana vendrían a verlo.

Bella se quedo dormida, después de que el doctor terminara con ella. Estaba muy cansada, el parto había sido largo. Se llevaron a mi hijo y con mi madre nos acomodamos en el sillón a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente la familia llego temprano. Nessie se subió a la cama de su madre y le pregunto por todo. Bella le explico como había estado el parto.

El resto me felicito y estaban impacientes por ver al nuevo bebé.

Al poco rato llego la enfermera con la cunita. Yo tome a Thomas en mis brazos y fui donde estaban mis amores.

- Hija te presento a tu hermanito. Thomas.

- Hola hermanito- dijo Nessie- bienvenidos a nuestra familia.

Emmett tomo algunas fotos todos juntos. Todos estábamos felices por que el bebé naciera bien, y yo no podía estar más feliz por tener una familia tan bella y tan grande. Tener a mi hijo en brazos a mi futura esposa al lado y a mi hija sonriéndole al nuevo bebé, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ahora solo quedaba un mes para nuestra boda. Un mes para que seamos una familia por todas la de la ley.

**Les Gusto...? Espero Que Si...! Me Gusto Que Alice y Bella Tuvieran a Sus Bebes :D Tengo Que Decirles Que Aun Queda Un Capitulo... Conte Mal xD Asi Que Queda Un Capitulo Mas y El Epilogo :D Gracias Por Los Review..! Pasamos Los 1300 y Soy Muy Feliz...! Gracias Por Las Alertas y Los Favoritos.**

**PD: Ahora Si Dejen Un Review y Les Enviare El Ultimo Adelanto xD  
><strong>**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen.  
>PD3: POr Mi Face Avisare Cuando Subire El Nuevo Fic Ya Que Aun No Tengo Los Capitulos Que Necesito Para publicar. <strong>

**Gracias Por Leer..!  
>Saludos y Abrazos <strong>

**Danii^^ **


	35. El Gran Día

**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Son La De La Fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Si Es Completamente Mia :D **

**Capitulo Dedicado a Danyy Jhompsons y Nilse Pam Romero de Face Quienes Me Ayudaron :D **

**Este Capitulo Tienes Imagenes En Mi Perfil. Avisare En La Historia Cuando Deben Verlas :D**

**32- El Gran Día.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba terminado de guardar unas cosas para mañana. Era el gran día, mañana me casaría con Bella. Pero por petición de Alice esta noche debía dormir en un hotel, y desde ahí me iría hacia la iglesia, donde tendría que esperar a la novia. A si que guarde las cosas en mi bolso y baje. Bella estaba con Nessie y Thomas, en sus brazos, viendo televisión.

- ¿Ya te vas amor?- me pregunto Bella.

- Si.

- Espera un momento.

Bella dejo al Thomas en un moisés, para venir a mi lado.

- Nessie lo cuidas, quiero hablar con tu padre.

- Si mami.

Nessie se gano junto a Thomas y comenzó a mecerlo.

Salimos de la casa y cuando cerré la puerta, Bella me estampo contra ella y me beso. Nos besamos por largos minutos. Yo sujetando su cintura y ella rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Te amo- dijo apoyándose en mi pecho.

- Yo también te amo.

- No quiero que te vayas.

- Sabes que debo hacerlo.

- Si, pero no quiero pasar la noche separada de ti.

- Solo ser esta noche y desde mañana pasaremos todas nuestras noches juntos.

- Lo prometes.

- Lo prometo- bese su frente.

- Bien, te puedes ir.

- Te amo y mañana te estaré esperando en el altar- le dije.

- Ok, te amo.

- No te retardes, no quiero morir de los nervios antes de mi boda.

- Tratare de llegar antes, ya sabes como es Alice.

- Te amo.

Le di el último beso y me fui a mi auto. Bella se quedo en la puerta de entrada hasta que desaparecí de su vista. Yo conduje hasta el hotel donde Alice había hecho la reservación. Pasaría la noche ahí, para así mañana desde el hotel irme a la iglesia.

Llegue al hotel, estaciones mi auto y me baje con mi bolso. Alice dijo que el traje y mis cosas para mañana ya estarían en la habitación. Pase a pedir la tarjeta y me subí en el ascensor.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me encontré con mis amigos. Estaban en el living mirando un partido.

- Que bueno que llegaste- dijo Emmett.

- No tenía apuro, pensé que estaría solo.

- Hermano es tu última noche de soltero, debes salir a disfrutar.

- Emmett no quiero despedida de soltero ni nada.

- Ya le dije a Emmett que no ibas a querer, así que iremos a un bar cualquiera y tomaremos algo para celebrar al próximo novio- se puso de pie Jasper.

- Bien, pero no tomare nada, quiero estar bien en mi boda.

- Ok, pero yo tomare todo lo que pueda- dijo Emmett.

Deje mis cosas en la habitación y volvimos a bajar en dirección al auto. Conduje por algunas calles hasta que Jasper me dijo que me detuviera y camináramos hacia un bar. Deje el auto con alarma y comenzamos a caminar. Entramos en un bar que estaba a algunas cuadras. Tenía buena música y no había mucha gente.

- ¿Qué desean tomar?- nos pregunto una chica.

- Trae tres cervezas- le dijo Emmett.

- Ok.

- Emmett dije que no tomaría- lo mire mal.

- Solo una, ya después puedes tomar jugo o algo así.

- Bien.

La chica no se demoro nada en traer las cervezas.

- Salud por el futuro novio- dijo Jasper tomando su botella.

Yo tome la mía y Emmett hizo lo mismo, las hicimos chocar y todos tomamos un trago del líquido amarillo.

- ¿Estas nervioso?- me pregunto Jasper.

- Un poco, pero también muy ansioso, quiero que sea el momento de estar en el altar junto a Bella.

- Todos nos colocamos así hermano- Emmett me dio un golpe en la espalda- yo casi vomito en el momento en que Rose comenzó a caminar hacia mi en el altar.

- No lo coloques nervioso- le dijo Jasper.

- Creo que no vomitar mañana- dije tranquilo.

- Yo solo quería que Alice llegara a mi lado cuando estaba en el altar, es un momento único, debes recordarlo siempre- me dijo Jasper.

- Eres una niñita con eso que dijiste- lo molesto Emmett.

- Pero es la verdad Emmett, tú aun recuerdas ese momento, es especial y único.

- Chicos con ustedes no estaré tranquilo, mejor tomemos estas cervezas para poder regresar, quiero descansar.

Los chicos después de la primera cerveza pidieron otros tragos. Yo solo tome una gaseosa, por que no quería tener una resaca el día de mañana y no disfrutar de ver a Bella hermosa.

Volvimos al hotel cerca de las tres de la mañana, los chicos también se quedarían en el, ya que me tenían que ayudar. Aparte Jasper era mi padrino, así que tenia que estar conmigo.

Al entrar en mi habitación me tire sobre la cama y me quede dormido, aunque desperté media hora después. Trate de volver a dormir, pero no podía, estaba nervioso y mañana era el gran día. Ya quería decir el "si acepto" y poder besar a Bella.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que me volviera a quedar dormido, pero antes de que pudiera relajarme entro Jasper diciendo que era el gran día y que debía levantarme.

- Hermano tiene una cara, Alice te matara- dijo abriendo la cortina.

- No dormí nada.

- Esos fueron los nervios, seguro. Mejor te das un baño y comes algo, ya pedí que te trajeran el desayuno.

- Gracias Jasper.

Entre al baño y me di una ducha relajante. No quería estar tenso y menos hoy, quería que el matrimonio fuera perfecto, en especial por Bella, quien deseaba que a sí fuera.

Me afeite mejor que nunca, debía ser un novio presentable.

Al salir del baño encontré a Jasper y Emmett devorándose el desayuno, yo tome unas tostadas y una taza de café.

- Alice dijo que a las doce debías de estar en el altar, son las nueve y media, así que tienes tiempo, pero tratemos de salir con tiempo, puede haber algo de trafico- me dijo Jasper.

- Ok.

- Yo me iré antes, tengo que ir por Rose y los niños.

- ¿También traerás a Thomas?- pregunte.

- No, Esme y Alice cuidaran de los bebes.

- A entiendo.

Terminamos de comer, Emmett se arreglo para ir por las chicas y yo solo en ese momento me puse la ropa.

(Aqui Ver La Foto del Novio)

Era una camisa blanca, pantalón gris, chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, la corbata era ancha y de color gris también. Me puse unos zapatos negros y por ultimo la chaqueta, trate de arreglar mi cabello pero fue imposible.

- Edward ¿Estas listo?- me pregunto Jasper desde afuera.

- Si, salgo al tiro.

Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y salí de la habitación.

- ¿Listo?

- Si.

- Bien vamos.

Con Jasper nos llevamos nuestras cosas y bajamos a mi auto. Jasper manejo por mi, ya que según el estaba nervioso. No era completamente cierto, solo estaba un poco nervioso.

Al llegar a la iglesia ya había varias personas, las cuales me saludaron y felicitaron por el matrimonio.

Me fui directo al altar para esperar a mi novia. El padre hablo conmigo sobre algunas ultimas cosas, yo solo asentí a todo lo que me dijo ya que no estaba colocando nada de atención. Quería que Bella llegara pronto y poder tenerla junto a mí, abrazarla y besarla.

Vi entrar a mi madre, y luego a Rose. La primera traía a Thomas en sus brazos y Rose traía a Mia.

- ¿Estas listo hijo?

- Si mamá. Hola Príncipe- salude a mi hijo.

- No lo puedes tomar en brazos- me dijo mi madre cuando lo intente- debes estar perfecto.

- Bien.

Le di un beso a mi hijo y mi madre se fue a sentar a su lugar. La gente comenzó a sentarse, y me di cuenta de que era el momento. Bella ya debía de venir.

Me pase la mano por el cabello nervioso.

- Tranquilo Edward- me susurro Jasper quien estaba a mi lado.

Emmett entro de los últimos con mi padre. Se sentaron junto a sus respectivas esposas y la música comenzó a sonar.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Nessie y Lilith quienes tiraban pequeños pétalos al suelo. Luego entro Alice en un lindo vestido rosado, traía un ramo de flores en sus manos. Ella era la testigo de Bella.

Llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos y se gano enfrente de Jasper, miro hacia la entrada y yo hice lo mismo. Fue en ese momento en que la vi. Del brazo de su padre, con un lindo vestido blanco.

(Ver El Vestido de La Novia)

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, yo solo podía mirarla a ella y el dulce sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas. Cuando su vista se junto con la mía, ya no pude mirar otra cosa, solo la miraba a ella. La mujer que amaba estaba a punto de ser mi esposa para siempre.

Al llegar a mi lado, nos sonreímos y Charlie hablo:

- Edward, te entrego a mi hija, así que cuídala, aunque se que lo harás.

- Gracias Charlie.

Estrechamos nuestras manso y luego el me entrego la mano de Bella. Yo la apreté suavemente y le di un dulce beso antes de mirar al padre.

Comenzó la ceremonia, y yo solo podía ver a Bella, no escuche nada de lo que dijo el padre, aunque estaba pendiente del momento en que debía decir si acepto.

- Edward Anthony Cullen. ¿Aceptas como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla y respetarla hasta el día de tu muerte?

- Si acepto- dije mirando a Bella.

- Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Aceptas como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo hasta el día de tu muerte?

- Si, acepto- dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Ahora necesito los anillos.

Nessie se acerco al padre y le entrego los anillos, el los bendijo y luego nos miro.

- Estos anillos representan su amor, Edward.

Tome el anillo y mire a Bella.

- Bella, prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Con este anillo cierro mi promesa.

Deslice el anillo en su dedo, dejándolo junto con el que le había pedido ser mi esposa.

- Isabella- dijo el padre.

Ella tomo el anillo y me miro.

- Edward, prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Con este anillo cierro mi promesa.

Ella me puso el anillo en mi dedo.

Nos miramos y le sonreía. Volvimos a mirar al padre quien también nos sonrió.

- Por la palabra del señor, los declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que Dios a unido, no los separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Me gire hacia Bella, ella tenia sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, tome su rostro entre mis manos y junte nuestro labios. En un beso dulce, tierno, pero por sobre todo, que sellaba todas las promesas que nos habíamos hecho.

Escuche a la gente comenzar a aplaudir, y a Emmett gritar algo, pero yo solo estaba pendiente de Bella y de que ya era mi esposa.

- Te amo- dije sobre sus labios.

- Te amo- dijo ella.

Miramos a la gente y sonreímos felices. La familia vino a saludarnos, recibí muchos abrazos, pero no me quería separar de Bella, así que ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro.

- Vamos chicos deben salir, la gente esta esperando para despedirlo eh ir a la fiesta- nos dijo Alice.

-Cuida de mis hijos- le dijo Bella.

- Claro, Esme tiene a Thomas y Emmett a Nessie, tranquila, los veras en un rato.

- Vamos amor.

Bella y yo caminamos hacia la salida de la iglesia y la gente comenzó a lanzar pétalos de color rojo, nosotros solo sonreíamos y pasamos bajo esa lluvia de pétalos. Al llegar al auto nos besamos por última vez delante de todos y nos subimos al auto.

Cuando el auto partió, Bella me abrazo y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Ya estamos casados- dijo.

- Si, y aun no lo creo.

- Yo tampoco.

Tome su mano y mire su anillo.

- Te amo- dije.

- También te amo.

Nos abrazamos mientras el auto comenzaba a hacer un paseo por la ciudad. Escuchamos muchos autos que nos tocaron la bocina cuando pasábamos por su lado. El auto estaba decorado, así que era obvio que sabia de los recién casados.

Dimos vueltas por la ciudad una media hora hasta que llegamos al hotel donde seria la comida. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta el salón, cuando entramos todo el mundo nos aplaudió y nosotros llegamos al centro de la pista.

Nos trajeron vasos de champagne y dimos un brindis.

Luego la persona que estaba animando nos pidió comenzar el baile de los novios. Así fue como el vals comenzó a sonar y nosotros con Bella nos comenzamos a mover por la pista. Luego vinieron los padrinos, por lo cual baile con Alice y Bella con Jasper. Nuestros padres también bailaron con nosotros.

Al terminar pasamos a comer. Todo fue tranquilo, a Bella le trajeron a Thomas y ella lo cuido durante la cena.

La noche paso muy rápido, la fiesta comenzó y toda la gente se puso a bailar. Yo baile con toda mi familia, como también lo hizo Bella, luego ella bailo conmigo hasta que Alice nos dijo que era hora de irnos.

Todo el mundo se despidió de nosotros y nos fuimos a la habitación que Alice había reservado para nosotros.

No nos iríamos de luna de miel ahora, ya que Bella aun tenía su tiempo de cuarentena por el parto. Dentro de dos semanas nos iríamos a una linda isla del caribe a estar una semana solos.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, tome a Bella en mis brazos y entramos. Todo estaba perfecto, había velas y flores como lo había pedido.

- Esta hermoso- me dijo Bella.

- Es todo pensado en ti.

- Lamento no poder cumplir con la noche de bodas.

- Tranquila, no es tu culpa y esta bien, ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

- Yo también.

- Pero antes debemos firmar algo- dije.

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Saque los papeles que estaban dentro de una carpeta.

- Son los papeles para el cambio de apellido de Nessie. Ya Nessie estaba al tanto y dijo que solo tu desidias.

- Claro que quiero cambiar el apellido de Nessie, ella desea tener el tuyo.

- Entonces aquí tienes- le entregue un lápiz.

Bella solo miro el papel y firmo, luego me sonrió, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me beso.

Esa noche nos amamos, aunque no estuvimos de una manera intima, nos amamos igual, ya que disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Fue mejor de lo que pude pedir.

.

- Listo Bella, la ultima maleta esta en el auto.

- Ok. me despediré de mis pequeños, aunque no los quiero dejar.

- Ya sabes que es mejor ir ahora, que cuando Thomas este mas grande. Luego ya se da cuenta de que no estas.

- Si, lo se.

Nos fuimos a despedir de nuestros hijos quienes se quedaban con Esme. Nessie nos deseo suerte y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Viajamos por muchas horas hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Pero cuando lo hicimos Bella quedo maravillada por el lugar. Era una isla donde solo estaba la casa que ocuparíamos, habíamos tenido que llegar en una lancha pero fue un viaje corto. La casa era perfecta para la semana que estaríamos y estaba completamente equipada.

- Esto es hermoso- dijo Bella.

- Me alegra que te guste.

Ella camino al interior y comenzó a recorrer todo. Yo deje nuestras maletas en la habitación y volví donde ella.

- Gracias Edward, gracias por traerme a un lugar tan bello.

- Me alegra que te guste.

- Ahora, podríamos por fin celebrar nuestra noche de bodas.

- Pero Bella te tengo algo.

- Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no necesito nada.

Bella puso sus manos en mi cuello y me acerco a sus labios. Metió su lengua en mi boca y cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció. Tome a Bella de los muslos e hice que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura para comenzar a caminar hacia mi habitación.

En el camino ella se saco su polera, dejando a la vista a su pecho cubierto solo por su brasier. Me volvió a besar, pero llegue a la cama y la deje sobre ella. Me saque mi camisa de forma rápida y me recosté sobre Bella, besado sus hombros y toda la piel que estuviera descubierta.

Sus manos se movían por mi espalda, hasta que llegaron a la parte delante de mis pantalones y me desabrocharon el botón para bajar el cierre y tirar de mis pantalones hacia abajo.

No la deje esperar y la ayude a sacar el pantalón. Yo fui al costado de su falda y baje el cierre para sacar esa prenda de su cuerpo y dejarla en ropa interior. Estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Ella estiro los brazos hacia mí y me volví a recostar sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios y comenzando a descender por su cuerpo. Le saque el brasier dejando a la vista sus pechos. Mordisquee y jugué con sus pezones, mientras Bella gemía muy alto.

- Edward- grito de repente.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunte.

- Mucho- dijo en un gemido.

Seguí descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus bragas, las cuales saque y la dejaron al desnudo. Comencé a subir por sus piernas besando cada centímetro de su piel. Con cuidado abrí sus piernas y bese directamente su sexo. Ella gimió alto y arqueo su espalda. Yo continué con mi labor, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a mi paso. Tenía una de sus manos en mi cabello, el cual jaloneaba de vez en cuando. Mordí su clítoris e introduje un dedo en su centro, eso la llevo al límite y un gran orgasmo la embargo, haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera espasmos de placer.

Volví a subir por su cuerpo, besando todo y tratando de relajarla. Cuando llegue frente a ella, la bese de una manera ruda. Me empujo de los hombros y ella quedo sobre mí.

- Creo que es mi turno de darte placer- dijo antes de besarme.

Comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo, besando y mordiendo mi piel. Su cabello me hacia cosquilla, pero me hacia disfrutar también. Cuando llego a la pretina de mi bóxer, los bajo y me dejo desnudo. Ella me miro y me sonrió.

Beso cerca de mi miembro pero sin llegar a tocarme, lo cual hacia que deseara mucho mas que me tocara. Cuando sentí su respiración sobre mi miembro, no pude evitar tomar las sabanas de la cama con mis manos y hacerlas puños. La anticipación de lo que pasaría era mayor. Ella tomo con sus manos mi miembro y comenzó a subir y a bajar, haciendo una deliciosa fricción, no puede evitar gemir.

- Bella me estas matando- dije.

Bella no me dijo nada, solo tomo mi miembro y de un momento a otro se lo metió en su boca. Eso me hizo gemir y una de mis manos se fue a su cabeza. Bella comenzó a moverse de manera lenta sobre mi miembro, su lengua también se movía y era lo que me mataba.

- Dios Bella- gemí.

Ella continuo así, hasta que sentí que iba a llegar a mi orgasmo, se comenzó a mover más rápido. Yo cerraba mis ojos preso del placer que estaba sintiendo. Bella no se detuvo hasta que llegue a mi orgasmo.

Se levanto de manera lenta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, muy cerca de mi miembro, el cual volvía a despertar.

- Gracias- le dije.

Ella solo se acerco a besarme, mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre el mío. Lo cual estaba haciendo que me pusiera listo para continuara.

- Te quiero dentro de mí- dijo en un susurro en mi oído.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Nos gire sobre la cama, abrí sus piernas para colocarme entre ellas, tome sus manos y las coloque sobre su cabeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Bese sus labios y de manera lenta comencé a entrar en ella, disfrutando del momento y las sensaciones. Comencé a moverme lentamente, mientras ambos gemíamos en el oído del otro. Bella también movía sus caderas haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran.

- Más- gimió Bella- más… más rápido.

Comencé a moverme mas rápido, aumentando la presión en nuestros vientres. Bella gemía y yo gemía. Agradecía estar en una isla, por que de seguro nos hubieran escuchado.

- Edward- gimió Bella alto.

Mis movimientos se aumentaron y de un momento a otro todo exploto. Sentí las manos de Bella apretar las mías, y sus piernas hacer lo mismo con mi cuerpo, mientras los dos caímos rendidos sobre la cama.

Descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, besando su piel. Bella me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello.

- Gracias Edward, gracias por todos estos momentos.

- Sabes que haría todo por ti.

- Lo se. Te amo.

- Te amo.

Nos dimos un dulce beso antes de descansar por el viaje y nuestra actividad.

La semana de luna de miel, la pasamos en nuestra cama o en la playa, donde nos bañamos muchas veces disfrutando de las calidas aguas y del exquisito sol que había.

Hicimos el amor en el mar y en cada habitación de la casa. No podíamos estar separados.

Ahora estábamos sentados en la playa, cubiertos por una manta, ya que corría un viento helado y disfrutando de la puesta de sol.

- Ya mañana regresamos a casa.

- No quiero volver- dije.

- Pero recuerda a nuestros hijos. Los extraño.

- Yo también, se que debemos regresar, pero estos días han sido maravillosos.

- Eso es verdad, han sido uno de los mejores momentos.

- Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, tenia que llegar este momento, donde hubiera paz y tranquilidad.

- Si. Debo confesarte que antes de que Nessie viniera por ti, estaba considerando seriamente que me quedaría sola por siempre, no te podía olvidar y no quería olvidarte, entonces no me quería arriesgar a conocer a alguien.

- Yo tampoco quería conocer a alguien, te quería a ti.

- Ahora estamos juntos y es lo que importa.

- Juntos por siempre, por que no importa cuanto discutamos o alguien se intrometa, siempre estaremos juntos- dije.

- Te amo- dijo Bella colocándose a horcajadas en mis piernas.

- Te amo.

Juntamos nuestros labios para darnos un beso lleno de amor, diciendo con el que todo lo que dijimos era real y así seria siempre. Ahora comenzaba nuestra vida de casados y nuestra vida de familia.

Podíamos haber estado separados años por una mentira, pero todo salio a la luz y estamos juntos. Así quería estar siempre, junto a Bella y mis hijos.

**Fin.**

**Que Les Parecio..? Les Gusto? Espero Que Si Por Que Es El Ultimo Capitulo del Fic... Bueno Queda El Epilogo (El Cual Subire El Martes) Ya Termino Todo El Ciclo, Edward y Bella Estan Juntos y Felices. y Tiene Una Hermosa Familia :D Quiero Agradecer a Cada Persona Que Se Tomo El Tiempo De Dejarme Un Review :D De Las Alertas de Autos y Favoritos, Por Los FAvoritos Tambien Agradesco... Lo Pase Muy Bien Escribiendo Esta Historia, Me Gusto Mucho y Quedo Como Queria, Espero Que A Ustedes Tambien Les Gustara :D**

**PD: La Nueva Historia Puedo Subirla El Proximo Jueves o El Siguiente a Ese, Quiero Tener Varios Capitulos Antes de Subir El Primer Capitulo.  
>PD2: Me Puede Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen, Donde Tambien Avisare Cuando Suba El Nuevo Fic y Puede Que Tenga Alguna Sorpresa :D<br>PD3: Espero Recibir Lindos Review! :D **

**Gracias Por Leer :D  
>Saludos<br>****Danii^^ **


	36. Epilogo

**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son de La Genial Stephenie Meyer..! Yo Solo Los Ocupo, Pero La Historia Si Es Completamente MIA...! **

**33- Epilogo.**

**Nessie POV.**

_Siete Años Después…_

Mire en mi closet pensando en que me podía colocar. Mi tía Alice me tenía lo mejor, pero justo hoy no estaba para que me ayudara a elegir algo apropiado.

Tome una falda de color negro que no me había puesto, esta podía ser la ocasión de que me la colocara. La lance a la cama.

Luego busque algo que combinara con ella y decidí colocarme una polera de tiras de color negro, y encima una polera holgada de color blanca. En los hombros me quedaba suelta y corta en el vientre así que se vería bien.

Me fui al baño y me di una rápida ducha ya que estaba atrasada y no quería hacerlo esperar.

Al volver a mi habitación me coloque la ropa que había elegido. Seque mi cabello para dejarlo caer sobre mis hombros. Me mire en el espejo y me gusto lo que me había colocado.

Busque mis zapatillas debajo de mi cama, para así completar mi atuendo. Busque mi bolso y una chaqueta, no sabia a que hora regresaría así que debía de ser precavida.

- Hija- tocaron la puerta.

- Pasa mamá.

- Te ves bien- dijo mi madre al entrar.

- Gracias.

- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Si.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien, y cuídate. Aunque confió en que te cuidaran.

- Si, tu sabes que el me quiere mucho y nada me pasara.

- Si, lo se.

Escuchamos el timbre de la casa y a mi padre gritar "yo voy" desde abajo.

- Creo que llego- dijo mi madre emocionada.

- Si- tome mis cosas y salimos de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras cuando encontré a mi chico hablando con mi padre.

- Ya sabes la quiero en casa a un hora prudente.

- Edward, deja a Nessie salir en paz. Recuerda que mi padre no nos colocaba restricciones al momento de salir, no lo hagas tú- dijo mi madre.

- Bien, pero la cuidas.

- Si señor- respondió mi novio.

- Ya te dije que me dijeras Edward, eso de señor es muy viejo y no lo estoy.

- Si Edward.

- Papá ¿nos dejaras salir?- pregunte.

- Claro hija, te cuidas.

- Si.

- Adiós hermanita- me dijo Thomas.

- Adiós hermano, cuida a mamá y a papá.

- Claro.

Me despedí de la familia y salimos de la casa. Mire hacia atrás y vi a mi madre sacar a mi papá de la ventana. Yo solo sonreía. Nunca cambiarían.

- ¿Cómo estas amor?- me abrazo por los hombros.

- Bien y ¿tu?

- Bien, pero extrañándote.

- Yo también te extrañe.

- Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mira- me indico hacia el frente.

Estacionada en la calle había una moto de color negro.

- ¿Es tuya?- pregunte.

- Si.

- Wow esta genial- corrí hacia la moto.

- Que bueno que te guste, porque se la pedí a mi madre pensando en ti.

- Josh esta genial- lo abrace- siempre me quise subir en una.

- Entonces vamos, para que veas como anda.

- Genial.

Josh me entrego un casco, el se coloco el suyo, se subió a la moto y luego me ayudo a subir a mi. El encendió la moto y esta comenzó a moverse para de apoco tomar velocidad. Yo solo me apreté más a la cintura de mi novio.

Con Josh nunca perdimos el contacto. Cada verano que yo venia a la casa de mis abuelos lo veía, y con la tecnología fue mucho mas fácil, ya que nos llamábamos o nos enviábamos mail así que siempre fuimos amigos. Pero cuando ya cumplimos la edad necesaria para ser novios, Josh me lo pidió, y obvio yo que le dije que si.

Así que desde hace un año mis padres decidieron regresar a Forks y nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte. Mis padres adoran a Josh y por eso nos habían permitido ir a vivir juntos a un departamento cuando termináramos el instituto y comenzara la universidad.

No me podía quejar de mi vida, desde que mis padres están juntos todo ha sido mucho mejor. Tengo una gran familia, muchos primos ya que Rosalie tuvo a mellizas y eso agrando la familia.

Todo había sido perfecto y nuestra vida no podía ser mejor. Siempre soñé con tener una familia, ahora la tenía y también tenía a un excelente novio. No me podía quejar.

**Les Gusto..? Se Que Fue Cortito... Pero El Capitulo Final Siempre Fue El Que Ya Subi.. Agregue Este Cuando Se Me Ocurrio Terminar Como Empece La Historia Contada Por Nessie, Aparte Que Queria Ver a Nessie Enamorada Como Sus Padres y Josh Era El Personaje Perfecto Para Eso. Espero Que Le Gustara :D Ya Llego a Su Fin El Fic y Por Eso Quiero Agradecer a Cada Persona Que Me Dejor Un Review, A Cada PErsona Que Me Leyo y La Gente Que Siempre Apoyo :D MUCHAS GRACIAS...! Como Saben Quiero Subir Un Nuevo Fic... Espero Que Pueda Ser Este Jueves y Si No Sera El Proximo... Ya Que Quiero Hacer Algo Antes de Subir El Primer Capitulo xD Cualquier Cosa Avisare Por Mi Facebook :D Bueno Hasta Aqui Llego El Fic... Gracias Por Leer y Nos Leemos En El Siguiente...! **

**Saluditos a Cada Persona..!  
>Me Despido<br>Danii^^**

**PD: Mi Facebook Es Danii Belliner Cullen..! :D **


End file.
